Sensou no Megami
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: CONCLUÍDA! Saori é a princesa deposta do trono de seu reino por um Império das trevas. Agora ela deve lutar para restabelcê-lo ao lado de valorosos guerreiros. U.A. Um pouco de OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Atenção:** galera. Decidi finalmente escrever uma fic de fichas. Andei lendo algumas fics de Pure-Petit (que quase sempre tem fichas) e até fiz uns personagens pra ela. Experiência que eu adorei.

Não muito diferente das fics de fichas que normalmente rolam por aqui, esta será um U.A. Mas ambientado num mundo de fantasia no estilo de Final Fantasy, Chrono Trigger, Secret of Mana, etc, com personagens de Saint Seiya como coadjuvantes e vilões. Eu sempre quis escrever fics assim, mas acho que não conseguiria escrever uma boa fic sobre estas mídias, se postasse. Ou ao menos uma fic que chamasse a atenção de alguém. Mas tem uma coisa que eu sei escrever que são fics de Saint Seiya. Então, a resposta mais óbvia foi unir uma coisa a outra... ú.u

Bom... Começando logo com a história. Esse será apenas o capítulo introdutório. Esse início eu copiei uma ou outra coisinha da introdução de Final Fantasy XII. Sempre que tento imaginar uma introdução pra este tipo de fic, meu cérebro trava. E como esta é uma das cenas mais bonitas que já vi num jogo, resolvi usa-la. Mas prometo que esta vai ser a única similaridade. Eu já tenho a idéia da fic na cuca. Só precisava de um começo adequado. XP

PS.: Ficha no final do capítulo... ú.u

**DEUSA DA GUERRA**

**Capítulo 01 – A Fantasia começa...**

Há muito tempo atrás em um mundo chamado Arkadia havia vários povos e raças diferentes. Cada uma com suas particularidades. Humanos era a raça mais numerosa, como sempre. Cresceram em números. E suas cidades e edificações acompanharam este crescimento.

Elfos, como sempre preferindo não se misturar às outras raças, vivendo em comunidades. Anões se escondem nas montanhas, onde dizem as lendas, existem cidades enormes. Mas ainda se permitem fazer negócios com humanos. Poucos deles abandonam seu povo. E a maioria dos que o faz preferem uma vida livre e de aventuras do que viver entre os humanos.

Fora estas duas raças, existem muitas outras que abandonaram seu modo de viver e simplesmente se amontoam nas cidades humanas espalhadas pelo mundo. De todas as pequenas nações existentes, todas foram anexadas em duas gigantescas nações. A República de Sanctum e o Império de Meikai.

Após muitos anos de conflito, as duas nações se deram conta de que a guerra já causara mortes demais e o custo já era alto demais para ser mantida. Por isso, ambas decidiram encerrar as hostilidades e cessar fogo.

A paz reinou por muito tempo. Reinou até o ano de 1059, quando aconteceria o casamento da Princesa Saori Sofia Alexandra.

**-Dalkia. Capital da república de Sanctum-**

A capital está em festa pelo casamento da Princesa com o Príncipe Aiolos de uma das nações anexadas a República. A catedral Central foi decorada com flores para receber o casal feliz.

A cerimônia será presidida por um dos três gurus do reino. Gaspar Shakyamuni, o Guru da Sabedoria. Ou Simplesmente Shaka como é mais bem conhecido pelo povo. Os outros Sábios são Balthazar Camus, o Guru da Razão e Melchior Usirion, o Guru da Vida. Melchior ou Mu como a princesa o apelidara era seu tutor desde a infância.

No quarto da Princesa no castelo as criadas correm desesperadas para arrumar o vestido da noiva e prepara-la para a cerimônia. Arrumavam o cabelo, a maquiagem. O véu. O buquê. Tudo que a princesa podia fazer é ficar de pé diante do espelho enquanto as criadas ajeitam tudo. Há quantos anos esse casamento é esperado?

O avô de Saori, o rei não sabe dizer. Há anos ele esperava que a princesa crescesse. Deixasse de correr pelos jardins do palácio subindo em árvores e atormentando os soldados para que lhe ensinassem a usar a espada e se casasse logo com um bom rapaz. Como uma dama deveria fazer.

---"Ainda falta muito?" Saori pergunta demonstrando sinais óbvios de tédio.

---"Falta pouco agora senhorita. Acalme-se ou não ficará pronta a tempo." A criada responde amarrando a fita de cetim no cabelo da princesa enquanto outra se preparava para ajeitar o véu.

Saori ouviu batidas gentis à porta. Ela já sabia quem é. Sempre sabe quando ele se aproxima. Não sabe explicar como, mas apenas sente a aproximação dele. Sem que ele abra a porta ela responde.

---"Pode entrar Mu..."

---"Como sempre sabe que sou eu senhorita?" Ele diz abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto. Usando suas tradicionais vestes garbosas. As mesmas que sempre usa diariamente.

---"Intuição feminina eu acho..."

---Milorde! Não pode adentrar nos aposentos da Princesa antes que ela esteja pronta! "A princesa não pode perder tempo agora" A criada diz desesperada.

---"Para ele eu tenho tempo, Soraya..."

Saori repreende com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Ela desce do banquinho no qual ficou de pé pelas duas ultimas horas e abraça Mu com força e lhe dá um beijo no rosto.

---"Milady... Uma princesa não deve demonstrar afeto de forma tão entusiasmada... Não é apropriado..."

---"Deixa disso seu bobo... Você é meu querido tutor... E quero que me acompanhe no altar..."

---"Milady... Não posso... Esta função é de seu avô. Sua majestade..." Ele diz com o rosto corado.

---"Você está corado como um adolescente Mu..." Saori sorri graciosamente. ---"Meu avô quem pediu que você me levasse ao altar... Ele diz que está velho demais e pode não conseguir me acompanhar no altar..."

---"Seu avô pediu?" Ele pergunta um pouco incrédulo.

---"Claro. Não vai recusar uma ordem de meu avô vai?"

---"Não. Ele não vai." Diz o rei Mitsumasa adentrando o quarto. ---"Sei que Saori ficaria mais feliz sendo escoltada por você Melchior... Dê-lhe esta alegria..."

---"Se insiste majestade. Eu o farei..." Mu responde fazendo uma leve reverencia.

---"Deixe estas formalidades de lado Melchior..." O rei senta sobre a cama olhando para Saori. --- "E você minha netinha... Você está mais linda a cada dia que passa..."

---"Não seja bobo vovô..." Saori diz ruborizada.

---"Este será um dia de felicidade e nada mais..." O Rei Mitsumasa acaricia o rosto da princesa com as duas mãos e beija-lhe a testa.

---"Com licença... O príncipe e os Cavaleiros já chegaram, majestade..." Era a vez de Gaspar Camus adentrar o quarto.

---"Ah sim... A cortesia com o convidado... Eu irei recebê-los..."

**-Salão do trono-**

Os Cavaleiros estavam ao lado dos príncipes. Um deles, eram os dois irmãos gêmeos, Saga e Kanon. Os gêmeos de ferro como eram conhecidos por sua habilidade de combate. Trajavam armaduras douradas com capas vermelhas que eram presas no peito e se enrolavam em volta do pescoço. Nas costas, cada um trazia uma espada enorme. Ambas idênticas. Havia um terceiro cavaleiro com uma armadura dourada parecida com a dos irmãos, mas ele era menos imponente. Trazia uma espada estilo florete na cintura. Seu nome era Shura.

O príncipe mais velho era Aiolos. Que pedira a mão de Saori. O mais novo era seu irmão Aiolia. Aiolos e Aiolia eram amigos de infância da princesa e das vezes que os reis agendavam encontros diplomáticos, eles sempre se encontravam. Por fim Aiolos se apaixonou por Saori e pediu sua mão em casamento.

O tão esperado dia chegara. Aiolos estava nervoso. Suava frio. Quase se assusta quando Saga toca-lhe o ombro tentando acalma-lo.

---"Acalme-se majestade... Tudo ficará bem..." Saga diz tranquilamente.

---"Bem? Não é todo dia que um homem se casa com a jovem mais cobiçada da república, meu irmão..." Kanon, mais descontraído diz sorrindo.

---"Apenas fique calmo. É só uma cerimônia... Acabará antes de se dar conta..." Saga diz repreendendo o irmão com um olhar. Kanon obviamente, apenas ignora com seu sorriso cínico de sempre.

O rei Mitsumasa finalmente adentra o salão acompanhado de seu chefe de Cavalaria. Dohko, o Tigre Feroz como é conhecido pelo seu poder de combate. Tão temível quanto dos próprios gêmeos. E os Três Gurus logo atrás.

O Rei abraça Aiolos calorosamente.

---"Bem vindo, filho... Como foi a viagem?"

---"Exaustiva... Mas recompensadora... E com certeza extremamente aguardada..."

---"Sim. Meu irmão mal podia se conter de vontade de vir!" Aiolia diz sorrindo.

---"Aiolia!" Aiolos repreende o irmão.

---"Deixe-o... Ele é jovem. Jovens apenas fazem o que fazem melhor... Aproveitam a juventude..." O rei responde. ---"Vamos... Temos que leva-lo a catedral."

---"E a princesa?"

Antes de responder, Saori desce as escadas, já trajando o majestoso vestido de noiva. Ao olhar pra ela, Aiolos sente que o tempo se move em câmera lenta, pois ela está absolutamente linda.

Saori e Mu trocam um olhar antes de ela unir mãos a Aiolos. Os Gurus e os Cavaleiros presentes fazem uma reverencia.

---"Saori... Você está... Linda..."

---"Você também... Querido..."

**-Ruas da Capital-**

As pessoas nos prédios fazem festa. Pétalas de flores voam pelas ruas, jogadas pelo povo que aplaudem o casal que caminhava em uma carruagem flutuante até a catedral. O exército em pompa inigualável cavalga logo atrás. E os Cavaleiros mais poderosos cavalgando logo a frente. Eles percorrem o caminho pela avenida principal até chegarem a catedral no centro da capital.

Descem da carruagem e sobem as escadas. A catedral está repleta de pessoas da realeza que compõem a República de Sanctum. Como tradição, o Noivo caminha primeiro até o altar. Em seguida a noiva. Acompanhada de Mu. Como fizera questão mais cedo.

Do alto de uma ponte ao longe, se acotovelando para observar o movimento entre as milhares de pessoas, uma menina grita de emoção. Ela trajava um vestido simples e um avental por cima. Os cabelos curtos eram presos em dois rabinhos de cavalo pequenos.

O rapaz logo atrás tinha cabelos negros, curtos e lisos. Um pouco escorridos, mas presos a uma bandana amarrada na testa.. Vestia só um colete azul cheio de detalhes em dourado. Uma faixa vermelha na cintura com alguns adornos simples. Calças azuis largas e botas de couro com placas de metal por cima, feito caneleiras. Atrás na cintura, tinha duas adagas guardadas em bainhas amarradas a um cinto de couro. Os braços eram cobertos por braceletes de metal que cobriam parcialmente as mãos e os dedos. No peito um pingente de cristal.

---"Puxa! A princesa está maravilhosa!" A menina diz entusiasmada enquanto o festival passa pelas ruas.

---"Bah... Vamos voltar... Isso é uma chatice..." Diz o garoto parado logo atrás dela.

---"Você é um saco às vezes sabia?"

---"Tô nem aí pro que você diz... Toda esta confusão só por que a patricinha vai se casar? Grande coisa..."

---"Mas você é uma anta mesmo... Nem deve ter idéia do que representa este casamento... É um marco histórico!"

---"E daí?" O rapaz diz desinteressado, levando as duas mãos à nuca.

---"Deixa de falar bobagens e vamos tentar ver a cerimônia mais de perto! Vem!"

---"Tonta... Nunca vamos nos aproximar o bas..."

O rapaz nem termina de falar e já puxado pelo braço e arrastado pelas ruas da cidade. Sem ninguém notar a aproximação de nuvens negras cobrindo aos poucos o maravilhoso céu azulado.

Na catedral enquanto Shaka preside a cerimônia, duas mulheres em armaduras leves se aproximam de Camus e o chamam para um local mais afastado. Eram as duas servas de Camus. Marin e Shina.

---"É uma época de comemoração de fato... Um grande dia para a República quando dois jovens de brilhante futuro encontram o amor verdadeiro..."

---"Vocês tem certeza?" Camus pergunta preocupado.

---"Nós confirmamos senhor Camus..." Marin responde.

---"Eu avisarei sua majestade... Qual a previsão de chegarem?"

---"Não sabemos..." Responde Shina. ---"O exército deles é gigantesco..."

---"Por que romperem a trégua agora?"

Enquanto isso, os sinos começam a tocar. Shaka terminara a cerimônia.

---"Pelos poderes em mim investidos... Eu os declaro... Marido e Mulher... Você pode beijar a noiva..."

Ao dizer estas palavras eles se beijam. Um beijo longo e caloroso. Cheio de paixão. O beijo dos dois é interrompido por tremores e gritos. Soldados correndo pelas ruas, se dirigindo até a catedral. Os soldados da República se colocam entre os invasores e um combate sangrento se inicia.

Se dirigindo a entrada da Catedral, Shura, Saga e Kanon sacam suas espadas.

---"Uma batalha... Momento inoportuno, mas muito bem vindo..." Kanon diz com um sorriso.

---"Bem-vindo? Não mesmo..." Saga responde.

---"Deixe disso, irmão... Vamos proteger o príncipe e mostrar a esses invasores como se luta!"

---"Eu concordo com esta parte..." Diz Dohko se colocando ao lado deles com um tridente na mão.

---"Vamos. Temos de proteger o príncipe e a princesa." Diz Shura.

Abrindo as portas da catedral, onde uma batalha sangrenta ocorria, os três se atiram sobre os inimigos com força total. Sozinhos os quatro quase equilibravam o combate contra os invasores.

Naves enormes sobrevoam os céus, atirando na cidade. Pequenas naves pousavam no solo liberando mais soldados para o combate.

Na catedral, Aiolos pede uma espada a um soldado e se prepara pra lutar. Saori tenta impedi-lo, mas ele apenas pede a Mu que leve Saori pra um lugar seguro. Aiolia grita pelo irmão, mas é segurado pelo Rei Mitsumasa.

---"Majestade. Precisamos partir." Camus diz.

---"Eu teletransportarei vocês pra longe daqui..."

Ao dizer estas palavras, Mu é surpreendido por um tiro que atinge o peito do rei. Aiolos se atira sobre os soldados com a espada em mãos lutando alucinadamente. Mu invoca seus poderes mágicos e envia a princesa e Aiolia pra longe com seus poderes de teletransporte. Camus começa a se concentrar e invoca um feitiço que congelar os soldados e sela a entrada da Catedral.

---"Majestade!" Mu se ajoelha e segura o rei nos braços.

---"Proteja... Minha filha... Melchior..."

Mu apenas concorda com a cabeça e sente a vida deixando o corpo do rei. Em seguida, explosões começam a ocorrer na entrada da Catedral. O gelo começa a se partir. Com um movimento, Shaka, Camus e Mu fazem seus cetros aparecerem no ar. Aiolos segura a espada firme. Marin e Shina sacam as Katanas que traziam na cintura.

A barreira de gelo de Camus é partida e os soldados invadem. Aiolos entra em combate com um cavaleiro de armadura negra. Os Gurus e as duas amazonas começam a travar combate contra os soldados invasores.

---"Cruzar espadas com o Dragão das trevas moleque? Acha isso sábio?"

---"Nós veremos!"

Aiolos avança com um golpe de espada imediatamente aparado pelo escudo enorme do cavaleiro. Os dois trocam golpes de espada até que Aiolos é atingido por um tiro no ombro. O cavaleiro aproveita a chance para desferir um golpe de espada que atravessa o corpo do Príncipe.

---"Morra verme inútil..."

---"Não... Não... Pode ser..."

Com suas últimas forças, Aiolos desfere um golpe de espada que atinge o rosto do Cavaleiro Negro. O elmo dele é atirado no chão e seu rosto é ferido.

---"Bela bravata, pivete... Mas pagará por isso..."

---"Saori... Eu... Te amo..."

Aiolos cai de joelhos pela perda de sangue. O Cavaleiro novamente crava sua espada no peito do príncipe, matando-o finalmente.

Os três Gurus estão cercados. Uma mulher com um garboso vestido negro e uma armadura negra que cobre seu torso, adentra a Catedral. Ela trazia um tridente nas mãos.

---"Onde ela está Radamanthys?"

---"Parece que fugiu Rainha Pandora..." O Cavaleiro Negro diz recolhendo o elmo do chão.

---"Ela? Você se refere à Princesa Saori?" Shaka indaga furioso.

---"A Princesa não está aqui! E jamais permitiremos que vocês ponham suas mãos nela!" Camus responde desafiador.

---"Se não pretendem entrega-la, não tenho utilidade pra vocês... Radamanthys... Mate esses três!"

Os soldados apontam armas para os três Gurus. Nas ruas. O jovem e sua amiga que tentava se aproximar da catedral pra ver a cerimônia se escondem nos becos.

---"O que está acontecendo?" Ela pergunta assustada como nunca.

---"Não sei! Quem é essa gente que está nos atacando?"

---"Vamos voltar pro orfanato! Antes que nos vejam!"

Os dois se escondem nos esgotos pela entrada de um bueiro, pouco antes de soldados invasores passarem por ali.

Uma nova Guerra começa. Por dois anos os combates duram até a queda da República de Sanctum. Agora a República está sob total controle do Império de Meikai.

Continua...

Pois é... Este capítulo dá início as Aventuras de Saori. Agora, chega o modelo das fichas de personagem e dois exemplos de ficha. Saori e dos três Gurus.

**AGORA O IMPORTANTE!**

Agora, sobre o que estou procurando. Vou escolher quatro (Ou cinco ainda não decidi) personagens criados por vocês leitores(as). Assim como as mídias que eu citei (Final Fantasy, Chrono Trigger, Secreto f Mana, etc), as histórias sempre envolvem pessoas pequenas realizando grandes feitos. Por isso vou ser só um pouquinho exigente em um aspecto que é não exagerar nos poderes do seu personagem.

Pense no Legolas de Senhor dos Anéis, por exemplo. Ele é FODA! Ele mata hordas de Orcs, Olifantes, bárbaros... Mas não é nenhum deus invencível. Ele ainda morre se levar uma facada ou uma flechada. Ele só é FODA! Entendeu? XD

Assim como nos jogos que eu citei, os personagens começam como aventureiros inexperientes e com o tempo se tornam heróis lendários. Então tenham isso em mente durante a criação do seu personagem certo?

Isso não quer dizer que seus personagens não possam ter poderes ou habilidades especiais (Como vocês verão nos exemplos de fichas de personagens que coloquei no final do capítulo). Nada contra um Samurai que conhece uma técnica que cobre sua espada de chamas. Ou uma arma feita de um material místico que é indestrutível. Ou forjada por um deus, etc...

Claro que não vai dar pra usar todos os personagens. E alguns por mais fantásticos que sejam, ficarão de fora do grupo principal. Mas prometo tentar aproveitar os personagens em outros papéis, certo? Já peço desculpas e espero não parecer injusto com ninguém.

Sobre os golds. Eu já tenho papéis definidos pra Mu, Saga/Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Aiolos, Shura e Camus. Relacionamentos com esses personagens não são proibidos (São até incentivados), mas lembrem-se de que eu posso ter planos ainda não revelados para o futuro destes personagens ok? Então, pode ser necessário adaptações na história.

Gostaria de avisar também, que meu e-mail/MSN no meu perfil está à disposição pra tirar dúvidas, discutir, conversar, negociar etç. Conto com vocês!

**Ficha**

**Nome:**

**Idade: **

**Aparência: **Descrever a aparência física do seu personagem.

**Personalidade: **Descrever a personalidade dele. Não precisa escrever um livro, mas também não precisa ser muito simples.

**Vestuário:** Descrever a forma do seu personagem se vestir.

**Raça:** Dizer qual a raça do seu personagem. Humano? Elfo? Anão? Lemuriano? Vampiro? Qualquer coisa vale. **Mas sem exageros.** Se for criar uma raça ou usar uma raça exclusiva de alguma outra mídia (Animes, Mangas, Quadrinhos, Filmes, Livros, etc), seja detalhista e descreva-a bem direitinho ou cite uma fonte na internet onde eu possa me informar a respeito, ou posso acabar descartando o personagem por não saber como ele é ok?

**Classe:** Descreva a classe a qual seu personagem pertence. É um guerreiro? Um mago? Um arqueiro? Um Ninja? Um Samurai? Qualquer coisa vale.

**Poderes e Habilidades:** Seu personagem possui algum tipo de poder, conhecimento ou habilidade especial? Seja de combate ou apenas conhecimentos diversos?

**Armas:** Simples demais. Apenas diga qual a arma (Ou armas) seu personagem usa. Espada? Lança? Arco e flechas? É uma arma mágica?

**Qualidade:** O que seu personagem tem de melhor? Qual sua melhor característica?

**Defeito:** Tem algum defeito?

**História:** O básico. Conte a origem/passado do seu personagem. E tente explicar a motivação de seu personagem em se unir a esta missão. Altruísmo? Dinheiro? Crença numa profecia? Novamente, não precisa escrever um livro nem nada simples demais. Algo que seja interessante e compreensível.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** Como seu personagem reage com relação aos companheiros? O que pensa deles antes e depois?

**Relacionamento:** Diga se seu personagem possui relacionamento com algum outro personagem. Esse tópico não se resume aos relacionamentos amorosos apenas. Mas qualquer tipo de relacionamento com qualquer outro personagem. Pode ser um Gold ou não. Pode ser um relacionamento de amizade, familiar, amoroso, de mestre e pupilo, etc... Se for um personagem não incluso na fic, descrever brevemente este personagem e seu papel na história do seu personagem (Não precisa fazer uma ficha própria pro "par" do seu personagem só da uma idéia de como e quem ele é).

**Modificações:** São permitidas? Sim ou não. Não pretendo modificar muito os personagens. Apenas adaptar a história e/ou motivações de forma a evitar contradições ou conflitos. Diminuir níveis de poderes se achar que estão muito altos pro que estou procurando. Este tipo de coisa ok?

**Acréscimos e sugestões:** Algo sobre seu personagem que você gostaria de incluir, mas não cabe nos tópicos acima.

Uns exemplos de Fichas:

**Nome:** Princesa Saori Sofia Alexandra.

**Idade: **18 anos

**Aparência: **Cabelos lilases. Olhos verdes. Pele branca. Magra. Bonita. Jovem.

**Personalidade: **Altruísta. Possui forte senso de justiça. É dedicada. Valente. Carinhosa. Passional.

**Roupas:** Vestido tipo um top que cobre até os seios, deixa o abdome exposto, mas se estende até os joelhos na parte de trás. Botas de couro delicadas. Usa mangas separadas do top que cobrem o braço de abaixo do ombro até os cotovelos. Usa ornamentos nos braços que cobrem até as costas das mãos. Usa um arco nos longos cabelos que são amarrados em uma trança. (A aparência dela mais ou menos como uma mistura de Cassandra/Sophitia do Soul Calibur com a Ashe de Final Fantasy XII).

**Raça:** Humana

**Classe:** Guerreira

**Poderes e Habilidades: **Possui o poder de curar ferimentos e pequenas enfermidades através de concentração (Aprendeu com Mu).

**Armas:** Uma espada curta e um escudo pequeno forjados por Mu (Como os usados pela Cassandra e a Sophitia de Soul Calibur).

**Defeito:** Chorona. Às vezes se sente impotente diante de situações extremas o que a faz vacilar um pouco.

**Qualidade:** Não vira às costas aos problemas de pessoas ao seu redor. É extremamente calma e respeitosa com as pessoas (Qualidade que herdou de Mu).

**História:** Princesa foragida da República de Sanctum. Durante sua cerimônia de casamento, seu reino foi invadido por espectros. Seu noivo foi morto na batalha contra os Espectros. Lidera um grupo rebelde na tentativa de libertar seu povo. Saori não teve notícias de Mu após o ataque de seu reino. Sendo como um pai para ela, Saori também busca encontra-lo algum dia.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** Amizade. Pura e simples. Ela agradece sempre por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-los e por eles estarem ao seu lado nesta árdua batalha. É a pacificadora do grupo quando há desavenças.

**Relacionamento:** Mu. Saori aprendeu tudo que sabe com Mu. Seu tutor enquanto era Princesa.

**Nome:** Melchior Usirion (Apelidado de Mu por Saori)

**Idade: **Desconhecida.

**Aparência: **Cabelos lilases, presos num rabo de cavalo (Igual ao do anime mesmo). Olhos verdes. Pele branca. Magro. Jovem. Possui duas pintinhas na testa, sinal de seu povo, os Lemurianos.

**Personalidade: **Calmo e sábio. Reflexivo. Carinhoso. Dedicado a ensinar como um professor amoroso. Raramente perde a calma em qualquer assunto. Mesmo quando está lutando.

**Roupas:** Mu usa trajes típicos de um mago. Ele usa um kimono branco com mangas largas por cima da camisa de seda preta. Por cima do kimono um colete de seda preto com um sinal de um carneiro dourado nas costas. Usa calças brancas largas, com uma faixa de seda vermelha na cintura. Punhos enfaixados. As pernas são envoltas por um pano largo que vai do calcanhar até abaixo do joelho. E seus sapatos são de pano.

**Raça:** Lemuriano.

**Classe:** Mago/Alquimista.

**Poderes e Habilidades: **Telecinése. Teletransporte. Conhecimento de alquimia. Conjura feitiços e magias usando o Pó de Estrelas.

**Armas:** Um cajado dourado.

**Defeito:** Sua calma. Mu costuma ser mal visto às vezes por ser calmo de mais. Algumas pessoas podem acabar vendo Mu como apático ou até covarde.

**Qualidade:** Sua calma. Algumas pessoas podem enxergar que a calma de Mu não tem nada a ver com apatia ou covardia. Mas é simplesmente sua maneira de ser. E uma mente fria em situações extremas pode ser exatamente a diferença entre o sucesso e o fracasso.

**História:** Mu é um alquimista lemuriano. Foi o conselheiro da corte do reino desde adolescência quando se formou na academia de artes místicas. Ele conquistou seu posto como um dos Gurus conselheiros do rei após realizar grandes descobertas na área da alquimia. Sendo o responsável pela manutenção e criação de armas para o exército. Estudante de artefatos e engenharia ao lado de Camus Mu logo conquistou seu posto como guru e a amizade do rei Mistsumasa, como tutor da Princesa Saori.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** Mu assim como Saori é o apaziguador do grupo. Com Saori ele é como um pai ou irmão mais velho orgulhoso.

**Relacionamento:** Mu possui um relacionamento quase paternal com Saori desde que foi nomeado como seu tutor. Ele é o guia. O conselheiro dela nos momentos de desespero. O ombro amigo nos momentos de tristeza. E o professor orgulhoso nos momentos de felicidade.

**Nome:** Gaspar Camus

**Idade: **Desconhecida.

**Aparência: **Longos cabelos verdes. Olhos azuis. Aparência jovem. Magro.

**Personalidade: **Sério e Frio. Sábio e reflexivo. Não cede a sentimentos. Alguns ainda crêem que ele nem os possui. Acredita que sentimentos sejam um problema que leva as pessoas a cometerem erros nas situações mais críticas. Vive sempre focado em seu trabalho.

**Roupas:** As roupas de Camus não são muito diferentes das de Mu. Mas possuem uma influência mais Chinesa do que japonesa. Ele usa um robe chinês azul escuro com o símbolo de uma mulher com um jarro em dourado nas costas. Usa uma faixa de seda amarrada na cintura. Os cabelos são soltos. Usa uma longa calça chinesa com sapatos chineses. Usa óculos de aro fino.

**Raça:** Humano

**Classe:** Mago

**Poderes e Habilidades:** Camus possui o poder de controlar o Gelo e a Água. Camus também é um perito em Astronomia.

**Armas:** Um Cajado de Cristal.

**Defeito:** Por ser muito frio, Camus é visto como uma pessoa extremamente arrogante e mal-educada (Longe da verdade). Não entendem que ele é apenas reservado.

**Qualidade:** Dedicado à perfeição.

**História:** Camus se destacou na academia de artes místicas desde pequeno. Realizou grandes descobertas astronômicas. Suas conquistas acadêmicas chamaram a atenção do Rei, utilizando previsões através de calendários astronômicos, Camus evitou muitas tragédias ao reino. Prevendo inundações. Períodos de Secas. Camus também contribuiu muito no campo da engenharia, ajudando em projetos para a melhoria das condições de vida do povo.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** Indiferente. Ele não trata ninguém melhor do que ninguém e não demonstra favoritismos.

**Relacionamento:** O único relacionamento que possui até o momento é com Marin e Shina. Suas subordinadas que trabalham pra ele como espiãs. Relacionamento estritamente profissional.

**Nome:** Balthazar Shakyamuni (Shaka)

**Idade: **Desconhecida

**Aparência: **Jovem. Magro. Cabelos longos, lisos e loiros. Olhos azuis. Possui uma pintinha na testa (Nada relacionado com a raça lemuriana, apenas um sinal de sua disciplina e religião).

**Personalidade: **Arrogante. Shaka é arrogante com os que considera inferiores a ele e com inimigos. Shaka é indiferente com aliados. É bastante sábio. E possui um senso de justiça diferente dos outros.

**Roupas:** As roupas de Shaka tem um look mais indiano. Usa roupas de seda indianas, com um pano sobre o ombro esquerdo. Tem um rosário enorme envolta do pescoço e uma faixa de seda na cintura. Os cabelos permanecem soltos. Usa sandálias. Nas costas há o desenho de uma mulher orando em dourado.

**Raça:** Humano

**Classe:** Mago/Sacerdote

**Armas:** Um Cajado de Madeira. Um rosário.

**Poderes e Habilidades:** Shaka possui poderes de proteção. Pode criar barreiras e curar ferimentos através de concentração. Shaka também possui poderes ilusórios e poderes sobrenaturais de origem espiritual. Consegue se comunicar com seres espirituais.

**Defeito:** Arrogância.

**Qualidade:** Sabedoria e conhecimento vastos, obtidos de sua capacidade de "conversar com os deuses".

**História:** Shaka se destacou na academia de artes místicas ao fazer descobertas no plano metafísico. Através de meditações e estudos descobriu a existência de seres espirituais o que lhe rendeu mérito como um dos Gurus conselheiros do rei. Ao lado de Camus e através de consultas espirituais, Shaka evitou muitas tragédias ao povo. Shaka também recebe constantemente previsões de espíritos. Não se sabe ainda por que ele não recebeu aviso do ataque do império de Meikai.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** Indiferente. Arrogante com subalternos e aqueles que ele considera "Inferior".

**Relacionamento:** Até o momento não possui qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ninguém. No mínimo um pouco de amizade com relação ao Rei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Gente! Que animal! Recebi fichas INCRÍVEIS! Incríveis mesmo. Foi difícil escolher as que vou usar. Até aumentei o número de fichas de tão boas que ficaram. Eu vou explicar o processo que usei pra selecionar os candidatos.

Primeiro, eu procurei as fichas mais legais. As personagens mais interessantes e com as histórias mais legais. Segundo, procurei encaixar aquelas que combinam mais com o perfil da fic. Terceiro, escolhi aquelas que possuíam personalidades distintas, pra não ficar muito personagem parecido. E quarto, escolhi as que exigiriam o menor grau de adaptação possível. Mesmo que as mudanças tenham sido autorizadas, eu sei que a gente cria um amor pelo personagem e espera ver ele na íntegra não é? Mas esse terceiro não foi muito um fator definidor na escolha. As três primeiras razões influenciaram mais.

Espero que eu não pareça injusto ok? Eu escolhi as cinco que considerei as melhores fichas e ainda teve fichas legais sobrando. Não quero de forma alguma parecer injusto ou parcial e falo que teve muitas fichas que ficaram muito, muito, muito boas mesmo! Mas como eu disse, peguei aquelas que achei que se encaixariam melhor.

Eu vou tentar encaixar outras fichas boas que não escolhi em outros papéis ou até fazer one-shots por que realmente ficaram muito boas. Se os donos e donas permitirem claro... ú.u

Vamos lá. As fichas escolhidas.

**pimentel:** Gostei do seu guerreiro. A história dele ta bem simples, mas boa. Os poderes ficaram bacanas e eu gostei muito. Tenho idéias legais pra ele com relação a personalidade e relacionamentos. Você incrementou o "cenário de campanha" ao criar a história e isso ficou legal. E já que ele é mulherengo vai ser divertido criar umas cenas estilo "bendito o fruto entre as mulheres". XD

**Rajani Devi Lakshimi:** O que me chamou a atenção na sua personagem foi a raça diferente. As kitsunes. O visual e os poderes ficaram legais. Gostei da personalidade dela. A parte do relacionamento não vai ser fácil, mas se fosse fácil demais que graça teria né? E haja desafio. As mais hiperativas tem sempre de se apaixonar pelo Camus? XD Os poderes que ela tem também me chamaram a atenção, pois o grupo sempre precisa de um "mago". E acho que esse será o papel perfeito pra sua personagem.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Rikku? Perfeita! Eu adoro a Rikku. Ela está entre meus personagens de Final Fantasy favoritos. Eu não sei explicar, mas sua ficha caiu perfeitamente na história e não acho que seja só a familiaridade Final Fantasy dela. A raça dos Al-Bheds nem passaram pela minha cabeça, mas foi uma idéia maravilhosa. O ódio das outras raças pelos Al-Bhed me deram uma idéia pra implementar a trama até (Meio "adaptado" de Final Fantasy X, mas ajudou). Eu tenho idéias mirabolantes pra ela e certo personagem... Outra coisa que me atraiu na sua fic foi as miriades de possibilidades que você me autorizou no quesito "armas". A versatilidade dela neste quesito me deu muitas idéias.

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus:** Sua personagem ficou maravilhosa. Adorei a relação dela com Dohko e Shiryu. E não sei por que, o fato de a relação não ser amorosa a tornou mais atraente (Nada contra. Eu posso acabar fazendo um love sair dessa salada de uma hora pra outra devido a minha mania de romântico incurável. XD). A personalidade "militar" dela me lembra a Ursula de Breath of Fire IV ou a Tenente Hawkeye de Fullmetal Alchemist (Alguma delas foi sua inspiração por acaso?). O que é muito legal. Também gostei da forma como você absorveu a confusão da guerra pra criar a história dela. Adorei mesmo. Uma coisa na sua ficha me fez rir alto. Enquanto eu lia, eu comentei com o pimentel como seria bom se todos tivessem acesso ao "Creat a Character" do Soul Calibur 3. Bastaria dar a fómula do personagem. Aí a próxima frase que leio é que você realmente criou seu personagem no Soul Calibur 1! Foi demais. XD

**Shina Com:** Eu adorei a sua ficha. Eu já esperava elfas na fic. Mas pensei que seriam mais "típicas". Arqueiras, Magas, espadachins, etc. Uma elfa que luta artes-marciais? E sem armas? Adorei! Pretendo fazer umas pequenas modificações (E espero muito que não me odeie por isso! .) na personalidade dela. Não que a sua tenha ficado ruim. Ficou excelente. Mas é que ela está parecida demais com outros personagens da fic. Então pensei em acrescentar uma personalidade que eu acredito estar faltando. Apesar de ter permitido na sua ficha que as modificações são permitidas, eu não mencionei que pretendia fazer esse tipo de modificação. Então só farei a modificação se me autorizar ok? Lembre-se de que sua ficha já foi eleita e de forma alguma isso afetará minha decisão. Então não se sinta forçada a aceitar certo? ;)

Bom... Acho que é isso. Agradeço a todo mundo que mandou fichas. Foram mais do que pensei que receberia e fico muito impressionado com o talento de vocês em criar personagens. Eu pretendo fazer mais fics de fichas futuramente. Uma Deusa da Guerra 2, (É sério! Eu já estou cogitando a idéia! X.x) por que não?

**Últimos avisos.** Como eu informei, "Deusa da Guerra" é um título provisório. Gostaria de agradecer a Pure-Petit-chan e a Rajani por terem me ajudado com a adaptação do nome da fic. No próximo capítulo o título oficial será Sensou no Megami (Deusa da Guerra em japonês). Eu queria um título diferente (E que não fosse inglês como outras fics minhas. Goddess of War poderia gerar confusões com o certo jogo de PS2 ú.u) e achei esse fantástico. Muito obrigado às duas pela ajuda.

Outro aviso. Eu li e considerei todas as fichas que recebi. Mesmo as que recebi no dia de encerramento, pois até o último momento praticamente, eu ainda tinha dúvidas sobre qual ficha ocuparia a última vaga e a disputa foi acirrada. PS.: Você não mandou ficha tarde não Lilly Angel. Eu li a sua ficha com todo carinho ok? E apesar dela não ter entrado nas cinco primeiras, eu tenho idéias pra usá-la de outra forma. Espero que não fique chateada.

Novamente... Meu e-mail pessoal, Orkut e MSN estão no meu perfil à disposição de vocês ok? Obrigado a todos!

Agora, finalmente... O segundo Capítulo!!!

**Capítulo 02 – A fuga de Dalkia...**

**-Nos esgotos da cidade-**

A medida que as tropas avançavam e as batalhas ocorriam sangrentas pelas ruas, os dois jovens se escondem no escuro.

---"Seiya! O que está acontecendo afinal? Quem é essa gente?" Mino pergunta.

---"São do império... Quebraram a trégua... Mas por que?" Seiya indaga mais para si do que para Mino.

Ele se aproxima de Mino e leva a mão aos ombros dela.

---"Mino... Volta pro orfanato..."

---"O que pensa que vai fazer?"

---"Essa é uma oportunidade de ouro pra mim. Eu vou invadir o castelo."

---"Ficou louco? Vão te matar. Se a guarda real não te pegar, os inimigos pegarão!"

---"Essa é nossa chance Mino! De sair daqui! Eu só preciso pegar um tesouro valioso e a guilda vai nos dar uma fortuna com certeza! Poderemos ter uma vida muito mais fácil! Nós e as crianças do orfanato!"

---"Esquece esse negócio de dinheiro Seiya! Não vale a pena arriscar sua vida por isso!"

---"Ei confia em mim!" Seiya diz sorrindo calmamente.

Aquelas palavras sempre fazem um arrepio correr pela espinha de Mino. Quantas vezes ele se arriscou por coisas estúpidas. Chegava em casa ferido e muitas das vezes mal-sucedido em suas empreitadas. Seiya via a Guilda dos Ladrões como uma porta de saída para a vida árdua. Mino sabe que a Guilda está longe disso. Não existe saída. Uma vez dentro, ninguém sai.

**-Castelo Real de Dalkia-**

Um brilho dourado surge no ar e Saori e Aiolia estão no salão principal. Eles podem ouvir a Guarda real lutando com os soldados invasores no pátio do castelo. Sem delongas Aiolia a segura pela mão e corre.

---"Precisamos achar um lugra seguro!" Aiolia pega uma espada que adornava as paredes.

Ambos correm para as torres mais altas. Soldados que desciam para defender o pátio abriam caminho. Indicavam os aposentos da princesa como refúgio.

Saori abre a porta do quarto e vê uma espada e um escudo sobre a cama. Era o presente de casamento de Mu. Ela pega uma roupa no armário. Uma que usava quando treinava com os soldados no pátio do palácio. Ela entra no enorme armário que era embutido na parede para se trocar. Aiolia espera próximo a porta de onde não conseguia ver o interior do armário e dar privacidade a princesa.

---"Os soldados... Eles conseguirão conter os invasores?" Ela indaga preocupada.

---"Não sei... Mas... Há uma rota de fuga por aqui? Por via das dúvidas?"

---"Há uma passagem secreta atrás da lareira. Mas nunca a utilizei."

---"Onde ela nos levará? Eu acho que não conseguirão nos proteger por muito tempo."

---"Só há um meio de descobrir..."

Saori começa a procurar por algum dispositivo que revelasse a passagem secreta. Passando a mão pela parede ou pelos cantinhos da lareira. Até que sua mão toca uma espécie de símbolo incrustado na parte interna da lareira. O símbolo emite um pequeno brilho revelando a passagem.

**-Academia Militar de Dalkia-**

O capitão Shiryu estava parado diante dos cadetes. Com a lança em punho ele preparava as tropas.

---"Atenção cadetes... Cada um de vocês jurou lealdade a república! Estamos sob ataque de um inimigo covarde e desleal! Juramentos vocês fizeram. Agora cumpram-nos."

A cadete recém condecorada ao lado de Shiryu o observava com tanta admiração. Trajava um casaco preto com detalhes prateados. Uma saia verde sobre a calça da mesma cor do casaco. Ajeitara a armadura e os braceletes conforme demanda a disciplina. Seu cabelo era castanho, ondulado e longo. Preso num rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram roxos.

Apesar do momento de desespero, o capitão era extremamente calmo e resoluto. Somente um verdadeiro líder poderia inspirar tanto os soldados. Kourin admirava tanto essa postura. Só um medo passava por sua mente. Não reencontrar o general Dohko. Seu instrutor. Seu mentor. Praticamente um pai desde que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez.

A mente dela divaga para a adolescência. Uma vila próxima a fronteira da República. Uma vila esquecida e pequena. Suscetível a ataques de inimigos buscando provisões. Apenas camponeses moravam lá. A maioria dos homens ingressara no exército pra lutar. Deixando apenas mulheres, crianças e idosos para continuar a vida no vilarejo.

No dia fatídico em que um exército do reino de Atlântida atacou o vilarejo. Kourin fora atingida por uma explosão. Estava caída no chão. Mal podia abrir os olhos. Sentia dor por todo o corpo. Olhava para os lados e via pessoas mortas por todos os lados.

Ouvira os risos de um soldado olhando para seu corpo inerte. Sentia o aço da espada percorrendo sua pele como uma carícia enquanto o soldado dizia coisas lascivas. Pensara que sua vida terminara quando um raio de esperança surge. O soldado fora morto por um cavaleiro em armadura dourada. Seus olhos embaçados não podiam vê-lo. Ela podia apenas escutar os barulhos de batalhas ocorrendo ao seu redor.

Ela só podia sentir o conforto dos braços daquele general carregando-a. Acordara alguns dias depois em uma cama. Havia soldados ao seu redor. E um general em armadura dourada observando-a. Com certeza o mesmo que a salvara.

Nunca se esquecerá daquele dia. Dos olhos cheios de compaixão. E das palavras cheias de sabedoria e justiça. Soubera que o general de nome Dohko passara com suas tropas por ali em missão de reconhecimento. Ele comandou o contra-ataque que forçou a retirada dos inimigos.

Kourin nunca conhecera um soldado como ele. Pensava que todos eram como o que a havia atacado. Mas ele era diferente.

---"Apenas saco minha espada para proteger os inocentes... Espero que um dia, haja perdão para o sangue derramado... Mas se houvesse outra maneira de pavimentar o caminho para a paz... Eu daria a minha vida de bom grado..."

---"Você crê... Que seja possível alcançar a paz? Você crê que seja possível derrotar o poder das máquinas do Império?" Ela pergunta tristemente.

---"Eu creio que se houver um soldado com a motivação certa no coração... Ele vale mais do que mil armas..."

Alguns dias depois, Kourin ingressara na academia militar sob tutela do próprio Dohko e de seu discípulo. O Capitão Shiryu. Seus devaneios são interrompidos por Shiryu chamando seu nome.

---"Está acordada?" Shiryu pergunta de forma carinhosa.

---"Sim senhor... Perdoe-me... Estou pronta para o combate." Bate continência.

---"Eu sei que está. Mas eu tenho outra missão para você."

---"Eu não lutarei senhor?"

---"Hoje não. Eu tenho uma missão mais importante pra você..."

---"Senhor! Eu rogo que me deixe lutar!"

Shiryu leva as mãos aos ombros da garota. Olha em seus olhos marejados.

---"O valor do soldado não é medido pelo combate apenas Kourin. É medido também pela disposição do soldado em fazer o que é necessário na hora certa. Eu preciso que leve a Dragão Nascente para o general. Ele precisa de você."

---"Eu entendo..."

---"Não pense que não confio em suas habilidades... Eu confio... Não confiaria esta missão a ninguém além de você..."

Kourin bate continência novamente e faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Engole as lágrimas e caminha com Shiryu até o Altar das armas. Lá repousava a espada Dragão Nascente. Era pequena. Aparentava uma espada comum. Mas ela parecia ocultar algum tipo de poder oculto.

Shiryu deposita a espada nas mãos de Kourin e se vira para a saída. Os barulhos de combate já podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora.

---"Há uma passagem secreta atrás do altar Kourin... Vá, por favor... Eu conterei o ataque do inimigo..."

Deixando uma lágrima escapar pelo canto do olho ela parte. Shiryu caminha até o portão que leva ao pátio, sacando sua espada e avançando contra o inimigo em socorro aos cadetes.

**-Palácio Real-**

Seiya vasculhava os cômodos procurando objetos de valor. Candelabros de ouro. Jóias. Bijouterias. Conseguira encontrar algumas coisas valiosas. Saíra pela janela pra evitar portas. Adentrara um salão enorme através da janela após averiguar que era seguro do lado de fora. Enquanto se esgueirava pelos parapeitos, notara que aquela sala era protegida fortemente pelos soldados do lado de fora. Seus instintos o diziam que ali havia algo de valioso. E de fato havia. Num altar estava repousado uma esfera de vidro.

A esfera emitia um brilho que variava de cor. Estava depositada aos pés de uma estátua da Deusa Atena.

---"Sorte grande..."

Seiya imediatamente leva a mão a esfera, maravilhado com seu esplendor.

---"Sorte grande... Não acredito! È isso! Minha passagem só de ida pra terra do leite e mel!"

Seiya ouve sons de batalha do lado de fora. Esconde a esfera em sua bolsa e imediatamente corre para a janela por onde entrou.

Saori e Aiolia chegam a um corredor do palácio próximo a cozinha. Olham pelo lado de fora para averiguar se tem alguém se aproximando. Ninguém vinha.

---"Onde é a saída secreta?" Aiolia sussura.

---"Fica na despensa... Mas não sei onde!"

---"Vamos ter de procurar então... Vamos!"

Os dois correm para despensa. Lá eles vêem Seiya pulando a janela, vasculhando o local, pegando talheres de prata e colocando-os na bolsa.

---"Mas quem é você?" Aiolia pergunta com a espada em mãos.

---"Hã? Droga... Eu pensei que este lugar ia estar vazio..."

---"Responda!" Aiolia diz ríspidamente.

---"Sou apenas um andarilho que vive de acordo com seus próprios termos..."

---"Um ladrão..." Aiolia diz frustrado. "E numa hora dessas... Forma de vida baixa..."

---"Ei! Olha o preconceito! Eu me vejo mais como um 'caçador de tesouros'"

---"Não tenho tempo a perder com você!" Aiolia diz.

---"Espere Aiolia... Por onde você entrou?" Saori segur Aiolia pelo braço.

---"É segredo... Por que eu diria a vocês?"

---"Se nos mostrar por onde veio... E nos ajudar a escapar... Pode ficar com tudo que pegou..."

Seiya leva a mão ao queixo, pensativo.

---"Tudo mesmo?" Ele pergunta sorrindo. Saori apenas afirma com a cabeça.

---"Combinado!"

Seiya revela a passagem secreta que ficava atrás de uns barris na adega. Descobrira aquela passagem perambulando pelo esgoto desde a infância. Praticava esgrima com suas adagas nos ratos que viviam ali. Eram ratos enormes. Às vezes do tamanho de cães. Eram agressivos e carnívoros. Mas Seiya aprendera desde pequeno a se virar por ali.

---"Cuidado por aqui... Os ratos aqui são terríveis..."

---"Fique perto de mim princesa..."

Seiya finalmente se dá conta do que ouvira.

---"Peraí... Você disse... Princesa?"

---"Esta é a Princesa Saori Sofia Alexandra. E ela está sob minha responsabilidade! Pode tirar qualquer idéia de rapta-la da cabeça ou mato você aqui mesmo!"

---"Calma aí... Eu falei que ia raptar ela? Eu não sou desse tio não..."

Seiya é interrompido por um barulho de pessoas correndo e lutando. Saori corre sem pensar duas vezes ao ver que uma das pessoas usava trajes de guerreiros reais.

---"Não princesa! Espere!"

Saori não dá ouvidos e parte para o combate. Aiolia segue atrás com a espada em mãos. Seiya simplesmente suspira fundo e saca as adagas partindo pra luta.

---"Quem disse que a vida é fácil?"

Saori branda para os soldados apontando a espada para eles. A guerreira sentada e escorada na parede levava uma das mãos ao abdome sangrando e a outra segurava firme a espada quebrada. Eles se viram para Saori no momento em que Aiolia chega e se coloca a frente dela com a espada. Seiya chega correndo e desferindo um chute no rosto de um. Defendendo um ataque da espada do outro com uma das adagas e desferindo um corte no abdome do inimigo que era desprotegido pela placa peitoral.

Aiolia é atacado e bloqueia a espada do inimigo com a sua. Saori aproveita e desfere um golpe na costela do inimigo com a sua espada e o derruba no chão.

Seiya estava cercado por dois atacantes. Um é morto por Aiolia pelas costas, o outro avança contra Seiya, mas é salvo por Saori e seu escudo. Seiya rola no chão e atira a adaga no pescoço do soldado que cai morto.

---"Nunca imaginaria que você tinha tanto tutano princesa..." Seiya diz olhando para o soldado morto enquanto guarda as adagas.

---"Eu... Tirei as vidas destes homens..."

---"Não se apiede tanto Princesa... Eles teriam feito pior com você... Foi legítima defesa..."

---"Tem razão..."

Saori caminha até a garota que estava quase desmaiando.

---"Você está bem?"

---"Princesa... O que faz aqui?"

---"Não fale..."

---"Ela ta muito ferida... Não vamos conseguir mover ela... O ferimento está muito sério... Ela vai morrer..." Seiya diz com uma cara frustrada.

---"Ele tem razão Princesa... Sou um peso morto agora..." A garota responde.

---"Não vou deixar você pra trás... Meu tutor me ensinou a cuidar de feridos..."

Saori fecha os olhos e leva a mão à ferida da garota. Suas mãos emitem um fraco brilho e a garota se contorce de dor. Mas em poucos segundos ela vê que seus ferimentos estão curados.

---"Está melhor...?" Saori pergunta. A menina apenas acena com a cabeça.

---"Muito obrigada majestade... Eu lhe devo minha vida... Permita-me acompanha-la e protege-la. Meu nome é Kourin Fujiwara. Sou guerreira da guarda real." Faz uma reverencia.

Saori apenas acena com a cabeça com um sorriso gracioso no rosto. De repente, a Dragão Nascente começa a pulsar e emitir uma fraca luminosidade. Kourin leva a mão a espada intrigada com o fenômeno.

Então, um inimigo se esgueira por trás de Saori. Havia um inimigo que não perceberam que não estava morto ou desmaiado. Ele corre em direção a princesa. Estavam todos desprevenidos. Kourin leva a mão à espada Dragão nascente presa na cintura e por reflexo a saca. A espada se divide em várias partes ligadas por um cabo de aço e se movimenta com a fluidez de um chicote que atinge o soldado no peito. O corte profundo faz o sangue do soldado jorrar e ele cai no chão morto.

Aiolia se coloca na frente da princesa como precaução. Kourin estava arfando e tremia um pouco. A espada em sua mão como se estivesse viva se retrai e assume seu formato original.

---"Moça... Você é cheia de surpresas..." Seiya diz boquiaberto.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Oie! Desculpe a demora na postagem gente. A escrita dos capítulos está correndo bem. Acho que já cheguei no 6. A betagem que ta prejudicada, por que minhas betas desapareceram. Mas é férias né? Dei férias pra elas também... (Brincadeira!!! XD)

Só queria dizer que estou adorando demais escrever os personagens de vocês! Meninas (E menino) vocês estão de parabéns. Que imaginação! XP

PS-1.: Ah, no capítulo passado eu deveria ter postado uma ficha do Seiya, mas acabei esquecendo pela emoção. Desculpem. Eu posto nesse aqui.

PS-2: Como recebi muitas reviews e algumas ficaram grandes, as repostas ficarão no fim do capítulo desta vez ok?

PS-3: Pra variar, meus melhores momentos de inspiração vêm no trampo e acabei fazendo um desenho nada a ver da Saori e do Seiya como estão apresentados nesta fic. Vou colocar o link no meu perfil assim que scanear (Leia-se: Assim que eu acordar). Me digam o que acharam. XD

**Capítulo 03 – Ajuda inesperada...**

Na capital, Seiya caminha pela cidade observando o movimento das ruas. As pessoas estão agitadas. Os soldados caminham de um lado para o outro. Agitação toma conta das ruas. Os rumores de que a princesa fora assassinada correm soltos pelas ruas. Seiya conseguira se esgueirar em meio à confusão para evitar os soldados e alcançar o orfanato de Mino.

Se havia uma coisa em que Seiya era bom, era em escapar de enrascadas. Saori não podia aparecer em público. Ficava escondida no orfanato, nos bairros subterrâneos onde mora a parcela mais pobre da Capital. Os soldados fizeram buscas por lá, mas não a encontraram.

Seiya abre a porta do Orfanato e entra na cozinha onde Mino está preparando a sopa. O cheiro era bom. A barriga já roncava só de sentir aquele cheiro sopa de frango. Saori que estava adormecida se levanta num sobre-salto assim que houve o barulho da porta.

---"Seiya... Tem notícias... De Aiolos... E meu avô...?"

---"A notícia está sendo espalhada... Eles..."

Saori não precisa que Seiya termine a sentença. Ela sabe. Aiolos e Mitsumasa não sobreviveram ao ataque. Ela começa a chorar, imediatamente amparada por Aiolia que também não consegue conter as lágrimas.

---"Eu juro que vou te vingar meu irmão..."

---"Então... Agora teremos de viver sob julgo do império?" Mino pergunta com a cara mais tristonha do mundo.

---"Eu odeio esse império nojento... Graças a ele, nós somos órfãos... E minha irmã... Droga!"

Seiya se joga sobre uma almofada na sala.

---"E agora o que faremos?" Pergunta Kourin que acaba de entrar na sala. Estava repousando nos quartos.

---"Eu... Pretendo restaurar nossa amada república... Nosso povo elegeu meu avô como Rei... E não deixarei que nosso povo sofra sob o julgo de nossos inimigos..." Saori responde limpando as lágrimas.

---"Não me leva a mal, mas você vai fazer isso como?" Seiya diz se levantando da almofada.

---"Eu reunirei soldados... Qualquer pessoa disposta a lutar..."

---"Sim. Como o general Dohko dizia, basta um propósito no coração e um soldado se torna mais perigoso que mil armas! Eu a seguirei até o fim princesa!" Kourin se manifesta.

---"Boa sorte..." Seiya desdenha.

---"E o que você sabe de lealdade...? Ladrão!"

---"Ei! Eu sou um caçador de tesouros! Olha o respeito!"

---"No meio de uma guerra e tudo que você pensa é em roubar? Você é um safado imprestável, isso sim!"

---"Ah é? A porta da rua é serventia da casa! Ninguém está te obrigando a viver em meio a... 'Ladrões'..."

---"Ora seu...!" Kourin imediatamente saca a espada, quando Aiolia se coloca a sua frente.

---"Esta frivolidade não atenderá a nossos propósitos de maneira alguma..."

Kourin se dá conta de seu descontrole momentâneo e guarda a espada na bainha novamente.

---"Perdão majestade... Perdão Seiya... Eu... Não queria..."

---"Ah tudo bem..." Seiya diz coçando a nuca e meio embaraçado. "Vamos tomar a sopa da Mino que é melhor ok? Hahahaha!"

Todos comem bastante. O "orfanato" só possui na verdade 3 crianças. Não é muito difícil de se viver. Seiya ainda faz uns trabalhos honestos que permitem comprar ao menos um pouco de comida diária pra sobreviverem. Mino também trabalha um pouco às vezes. Juntos eles conseguiam o dinheiro pra sobreviver.

Saori não conseguia comer. Kourin levara um pouco de sopa pra ela, mas a princesa não conseguia tomar mais do que alguns goles.

---"Precisa se alimentar princesa..."

---"Eu não consigo fazer isto Kourin... O que eu posso fazer sozinha?"

---"Eu compreendo princesa... Entendo melhor do que imagina... Mas tudo que tenho como guia na vida são as palavras de Mestre Dohko... E tudo que posso fazer é acreditar nelas e tentar ao máximo torna-las verdadeiras..."

Saori sentada na cama pega o escudo que ganhara de presente de Mu. Apenas agora ela teve o tempo de apreciar seu presente. Apenas agora notara a estrela no centro dele e a inscrição na parte de trás com os dizeres:

"_Para a estrela que ilumina o caminho àqueles que estão perdidos na escuridão."_

---"Mu... Você sempre acreditou em mim não foi?" Saori se deita na ama, chorando e abraçando o escudo.

Kourin a cobre com uma coberta e caminha para fora do quarto. Então, Saori nota um brilho vindo da bolsa onde Seiya guardava os objetos que roubara. Ela se levanta limpando as lágrimas e vê a esfera que Seiya roubara do palácio.

Saori imediatamente sai do quarto, indignada segurando a esfera na mão.

---"Onde conseguiu isso!?" Ela aponta pra Seiya.

---"No palácio! Você disse que eu poderia ficar com o que eu quisesse!"

---"Isso é uma herança real! Uma prova de realeza! Você não tinha o direito de roubar!"

Seiya com um gesto rápido, dá um tapinha na mão de Saori que faz a esfera ir ao ar. Ele a pega com destreza em pleno ar e começa a girá-la na ponta dos dedos provocando Saori.

---"Isso é meu agora... Eu vou vender isso e ter uma vida folgada ao lado de Mino e das crianças... Talvez vivendo em uma bela praia em Opassa..."

---"Eu pago qualquer coisa por isso..." Saori diz segurando a indignação.

---"Sinto muito, princesa... Não aceitamos crédito... Apenas dinheiro..."

---"Ajude-me então... Ajude-me a restaurar nosso reino... E eu lhe darei o dinheiro que quiser..."

Seiya olha nos olhos da princesa. Tão sinceros e bondosos. Nunca conhecera outra pessoa assim além de Mino. Seiya não sabe explicar por que a princesa lhe passa tanta confiança. Com certeza ela não era quem ele pensava. Qualquer um não teria alcançado os ouvidos de Seiya com qualquer apelo. Mas ela era diferente.

---"Mas eu fico com isso até lá então..."

Sem ver muita opção, Saori apenas concorda.

---"Princesa... Você acaba de contratar meus serviços..." Seiya estende a mão. A princesa corresponde com um sorriso singelo.

No dia seguinte, todos decidem que permanecer ali é muito perigoso. Precisam ir para outro lugar. Saori se recorda de alguém que talvez possa ajudar. Um velho guerreiro amigo de seu avô de longas datas. Ele com certeza poderia ajudar Saori a recuperar seu trono.

Mas antes, precisavam de uma rota de fuga. Seiya sai do orfanato de forma casual. No entanto sem notar que um homem o seguia. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo. E ele não acreditava que teria de recorrer a ela.

Seiya se aproxima de uma porta escondida em um beco dos bairros subterrâneos. Era guardada por um enorme homem mal-encarado que abre a porta pra ele passar. Dentro do lugar parece um cassino com pessoas jogando cartas e vários tios diferentes de jogos de azar. Mulheres exuberantes dançando e bebidas sendo servidas.

Esta era a Guilda dos Ladrões de Dalkia. Seiya se aproxima do líder. O homem mal-encarado que estava sentado num canto distante. Sentado sobre as almofadas, bebendo o vinho servido pelas mulheres ao seu lado. Ele vestia trajes de um verdadeiro nobre. Um paradoxo de se ver considerando o local.

---"Máscara da Morte... Eu trouxe coisas boas pra você!"

O homem olha pra Seiya com descaso.

---"Você de novo moleque...? Já disse que você é uma carpa querendo virar tubarão... Quando trouxer algo de valor pra mim... Eu comprarei..."

Seiya é escoltado por um dos capangas de Máscara da Morte. Puxado pelo colarinho até a saída. Mas ele se desvencilha do homenzarrão e aponta desafiador para Máscara da Morte.

---"E o que acha disto heim?" Ele joga a sacola com tudo que roubou aos pés de Máscara da Morte.

Máscara da Morte está realmente impressionado com o que vê saindo da sacola. Objetos de prata, ouro, jóias. Uma pequena fortuna.

---"Onde conseguiu isto?" Ele indaga desafiador, se levantando pela primeira vez desde que Seiya chegara.

---"Eu roubei do palácio real!"

Todos caem na gargalhada. Seiya se enfurece.

---"E aí? Quanto acha que isto vale?"

---"Você conhece as regras moleque... Venha comigo..."

Seiya segue Máscara da Morte até uma sala escura onde as negociações eram feitas. Lá estava o homem que seguia Seiya. Claro que Seiya não prestou atenção nele. Nem havia notado o homem o seguindo antes.

---"Muito bem rapaz... Eu dou 1.000 Gil pela sacola... Parece um preço razoável?"

---"Muito razoável..." Seiya responde. Máscara da morte entrega as duas sacola de moedas.

---"Agora diga-me... Como conseguiu entrar no palácio real?"

---"Vamos lá Mascara da Morte... Você mesmo me ensinou que honra entre ladrões é superestimada..."

Máscara da morte fica furioso com aquele comentário, mas esconde toda a vontade que sentia de matar aquele insolente. Por fim ele dá um sorriso cínico e abre a porta para Seiya.

---"Muito bem então... Que seja... Traga mais... E eu terei o maior prazer em livrá-lo do peso de seus frutos de trabalho..."

Assim que Seiya sai da guilda, Máscara da Morte ordena que o homem misterioso (que até o momento apenas observara a conversa) o siga.

---"Faça valer seu salário... E Mate-o... Traga-me o dinheiro que dei a ele..."

Seiya caminha pelas ruas escondendo a quantia enorme de dinheiro que trazia consigo. Ele se dirige até a cidade superior. Passando pela praça central até chegar à entrada do bairro pobre.

Ele caminha até o Orfanato e entra pela porta.

---"Cheguei..." Deposita as sacolinhas de moedas na mesa.

---"Vejo que conseguiu uma boa quantidade de dinheiro..." Diz Aiolia avaliando o conteúdo.

---"Hehehe... Eu sou demais... Pode falar!"

---"Já é um começo pra financiar nossa viagem..."

---"Um começo...? Putz..."

Aiolia pega a espada e a recoloca na cintura.

---"Infelizmente, assim que estivermos fora dos muros da cidade, eu devo me separar de vocês... Precisarei viajar a meu reino..." Aiolia diz olhando para Kourin. "E ficará em sua responsabilidade cuidar da Princesa, oficial..."

---"Claro, majestade... Com certeza..." Ela responde.

---"E na sua também Seiya. Eu confiarei em você..."

Seiya apenas acena com a cabeça. Saori, já vestida em suas roupas normais e levando o escudo e a espada às costas, veste uma capa e um capuz para ocultar o rosto. Kourin e Aiolia fazem o mesmo. Mino se despede de todos chorando. As crianças também.

Por fim, eles partem.

---"Por onde vamos?" pergunta Aiolia a Seiya. "Cada portão da Capital deve estar sendo vigiado."

---"Há uma passagem pelos esgotos..." responde Seiya. "Mas vamos precisar da ajuda de uma pessoa..."

---"Qual o problema Seiya?" Saori pergunta notando a frustração de Seiya.

---"Nada..."

Seiya e os outros caminham até uma espécie de loja de reparos. Assim que adentra a porta já ouve a voz de uma garota.

---"Ora, ora... Vejam quem está aqui! Não esperava vê-lo por aqui Seiya... Soube que ganhou uma bolada na Guilda..."

---"Esta é... A Clover..."

Seiya aponta pra menina sentada sobre o balcão de pernas cruzadas. Era loira. Prendia os longos cabelos loiros no topo da cabeça deixando tranças pender até a cintura. Era tão jovem quanto Seiya aparentemente. Rosto infantil e de sorriso gracioso. Usava um colete justo, short curto, luvas e óculos de solda pendurado nos pescoço.

---"Nossa... Que ânimo... É assim que trata sua maior rival? Meu nome é Clovery Elecon! A maior e (muito melhor do que ele) ladra do mundo!"

---"Você não é minha rival em nada..."

---"Vejamos... Eu sou melhor caçadora de tesouros... Sou a melhor mecânica do mundo enquanto você não conserta nem carrinhos de brinquedo... E o que mais? Ah sim... O motivo de você vir aqui para..."

Seiya cobre o rosto com a palma da mão enquanto Clover do modo mais cínico do mundo leva a mão ao ouvido esperando escutar as palavras saírem da boca de Seiya.

---"Pedir sua ajuda..." Seiya sussurra.

---"Como é? Eu não entendi direito..." Ela zomba sorrindo.

---"Pedir a sua ajuda!" Seiya diz num tom mais firme.

---"Bingo!"

Clover começa a fazer uma dancinha com os braços zombando de Seiya. Em seguida Clover afaga os cabelos dele como se fosse uma criança.

(**Nota do autor:** Clover dança do mesmo jeito que a Rikku faz em Final Fantasy X quando está feliz, não sei se vocês já viram... XP. Eu custei a encontrar um vídeo que mostra essa dancinha dela que eu não entendo por que eu acho tão engraçado. Deve ser por que esse gesto dela ilustra perfeitamente a personalidade da Rikku e a razão de eu gostar tanto dela. Mas se quiserem, procurem no Youtube por "Final Fantasy X Cutscene 74 – Bikanel Island". XD).

---"Viu só? Agora conta pra mim vai... Em que precisa da minha ajuda?"

---"Precisamos que você sabote o portão do setor 7 nos esgotos..."

Clover recebe a noticia como um choque. Ela lentamente vai caindo sentada no chão com a maior cara de assustada. Todos apenas olham a cena com a maior cara de "Que diabos está acontecendo afinal?"

---"Ei... Ta viva?" Seiya dá uns tapinhas leves no rosto de Clover.

---"O Setor 7? Você é doido é?" Clover se levanta num salto apontando o dedo na cara de Seiya. "Aquele lugar é barra pesada! Ouvi rumores de que há um monstro horrível vivendo lá! Nem morta eu desço naquele inferno! Não adianta pedir!"

---"Tudo bem... Já que não quer ajudar... A melhor ladra do mundo nom fim das contas é uma covarde..." Seiya diz se dirigindo a saída.

---"Eu não sou covarde! Só não sou suicida! A menos que..." Ela se coloca no caminho de Seiya. "Divida a grana comigo!"

---"Esse dinheiro é pra nossa viagem!"

---"Então sabota o portão sozinho..." Clover abre o sorriso mais largo do mundo.

---"Por favor..." Saori finalmente se manifesta, revelando seu rosto por baixo do capuz. "Peço que me ajude... Nossa missão é de extrema importância..."

---"Pri... Princesa Saori?!"

Clover desmaia. Alguns minutos depois ela acorda com todos ao redor olhando-a preocupados.

---"Eu devo estar sonhando... Diz que eu to sonhando..." Clover diz balançando a cabeça em negação. "O que a Princesa está fazendo em minha casa?"

---"É uma longa história... Mas e aí? Vai ajudar ou não?"

---"Agora quer que eu enfrente o Império também? Você ta doido é?"

Seiya passa o braço pelo ombro de Clover e começa a falar no ouvido dela.

---"Pense bem Clover... Imagine quantas aventuras você encontrará fora daqui... Voar em naves... Lutar contra soldados... Rir na cara do perigo!"

Clover leva a mão ao queixo pensativa.

---"Conquistar riquezas incalculáveis..."

Seiya e os outros já imaginavam os olhos de Clover se transformando em cifrões enquanto ouvia as palavras de Seiya.

---"Ok seu chato! Eu to dentro!"

Seiya se volta para os amigos com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto.

Continua...

**Nome:** Seiya (Sobrenome desconhecido)

**Idade: **18

**Aparência: **Magro. Bem definido. Não muito alto. Cabelos escorridos. Astanhos. Olhos castanhos. Pele parda.

**Personalidade: **Hiper-ativo. Corajoso. Aventureiro.

**Vestuário:** Veste um pequeno colete azul com detalhes em dourado. Faixa vermelha na cintura com adornos simples. Calças azuis largas e botas de couro com placas de metal por cima, feito caneleiras. Tem braceletes de metal que cobrem os antebraços e parte das mãos. Luvas que cobre até metade dos dedos. Usa (Nem sempre) uma bandana (Visual inspirado no Vaan de Final Fantasy XII)

**Raça:** Humano

**Classe:** Ladino.

**Poderes e Habilidades:** Seiya é um ladrão habilidoso. Sabe como se infiltrar e se esconder. Fugir e roubar. Possui excelente técnica de luta com adagas que desenvolveu com anos de treinamento. Expert em derrubar vários adversários de uma vez com golpes rápidos e mortais.

**Qualidade:** Leal com amigos.

**Defeito:** Desconfiado com desconhecidos. Cético.

**História:** Desde criança, Seiya cresceu como órfão criado pela irmã e tendo Mino como amiga de infância. Perdeu a irmã cedo no caos da guerra. Se mudou com Mino para Dalkia, capital de Sanctum onde cuida de um orfanato com três crianças. Treinou nos esgotos desde criança com adagas, matando ratos e roubando nas ruas pra sobreviver. Sua vida permaneceu assim até o dia em que seu caminho e o da Princesa se encontraram. Seiya possui um senso de religiosidade direcionado a deusa Atena e odeia máquinas e armas de fogo (Causadores da morte da irmã). Também possui grande rancor por Al-Bheds que são um povo que ainda se prende ao uso de máquinas.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** Na maior das vezes, divertido. Desconfiado apenas com quem levanta suspeitas. Mas logo que conhece melhor a pessoa, acaba se afeiçoando facilmente.

**Relacionamento:** Seiya é amigo de infância de Mino. Possui uma rivalidade com Clover pelo título de ladrão mais hábil. E inexplicavelmente possui uma confiança plena em Saori.

Bem... Foi isso... Nem vai dar tempo de fazer tudo que eu queria hoje... Preciso selecionar uma penca de Músicas de Final Fantasy XII pra colocar no meu celular e ainda preparar a postagem do Capítulo 03 de Mayara de Áries (Se eu não ficasse tanto tempo jogando Playstation 2 X.x). Mas quando eu acordar eu posto o Capítulo final da Mayara.

Vamos lá. Reviews do capítulo 02.

**pimentel:** Eu fiquei meio receoso de colocar o Seiya na história. Achei que muita gente ia torcer o nariz, mas eu não sei o que fiz, que o pessoal está adorando ele! O.O

**Suellen: **Como a gente conversou por PM outro dia, cabeça pra cima. Quem sabe da próxima? Nas minhas próximas fics quero ver fichas suas heim? Beijão!

**Érika Kourin H Klauss:** Eu já queria começar a apresentar os personagens eleitos o mais cedo possível. Por que as postagens serão meio lentas (Não muito, ao menos um capitulo por semana sai). E como a sua já começa a história dela no meio da confusão foi uma mão na massa. Sem contar que adorei ela! Romances vai depender da posição dos astros enquanto escrevo (Leia-se: Meu humor instável... XD).

**Lune Kuruta:** Estou ansioso pra ver mais fichas suas em fics futuras ok? Ah e valeu pela dica, mas não se preocupe com alterações nos meus planos. Primeiro por que eu geralmente começo uma fic com uma idéia inicial e (No máximo) uma final. O resto da fic se desenvolve enquanto eu escrevo. E esta não foi exceção. Também não dava pra fazer plano antes de receber as fichas e eleger os personagens. Mas enfim. Que bom que gostou da fic. Fico muito feliz!

**Krika Haruno:** Parece que você não foi a única que gostou da nova roupagem do Seiya! Que bom saber que não sou o único que passa aperto na hora de escolher fichas. XD

**Abely C. Chibah:** A sua idéia dela ver o Mu como pai foi excelente! E sua ficha foi uma forte candidata. Mas acho que acabaria entrando em conflito com o papel da Saori na fic que também tem muito afeto pelo Mu. Quem sabe da próxima?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Assim que li sua ficha um monte de idéias malucas começaram a vir à cabeça. Idéias que até me ajudaram a desenvolver um pouco a trama. Clover é uma personagem versátil em todos os sentidos e adoro personagens assim. Dão muita liberdade de escrever. Sem contar que enquanto escrevo vou lembrando dos melhores momentos da Rikku e acabo empolgando. Saori eu me baseei em personagens como a Sophitia, a Cassandra (Soul Calibur) e a Ashe (Final Fantasy XII).

Nick Cullen: Eu imaginei que ninguém ia agradar da Saori inútil do anime/mangá e fiz uma Saori mais atitude. Sobre a Kourin, os méritos não são meus. São da Érika que criou esta personagem fantástica.

Até a próxima pessoal!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Nossa... Acho que nem em "Na mente dos Cavaleiros de Ouro" eu recebi tantas reviews e olha que até hoje é uma das minhas fics mais lidas... O.O

**Pure-Petit-chan/Sophie Charllain:** Bem desconfiei que era você. Falava igualzinho a você. XP

Sim. Seiya e Clover terão faíscas, igual o Wakka tinha com a Rikku. Eu achei tão engraçado a química deles em Final Fantasy X que resolvi incluir uma parecida aqui. XD

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi****:** Sua personagem vai aparecer logo. E terá uma entrada triunfal ok? Adorei ela! XD

**pimentel:** Estou fazendo o possível pra deixar o Seiya bem fodão. Afinal ta todo mundo gostando dele né? XD

**Nick Cullen:** Pra casar com a Clover tem de pedir permissão pra Pure-Petit! Ela que fez! XD E não se preocupe. Vou tentar diminuir o Playstation pra escrever mais... Agora devolve ele... ú.u

PS.: Honra sentida... ú.u

**Scorpion Math:** A resposta surgirá agora. Revelado nesse capítulo quem é o maluco que o Mask mandou atrás do Seiya.

**Érika Kourin H. Klaus:** Eu ainda não joguei o Kingdom Hearts 2. Estou agarrado no 1 (E uma amiga minha ainda surrupiou meu disco... Ô agonia... X.x) Final Fantasy X eu mais do que recomendo. É um dos jogos mais fodas que já joguei em matéria de RPG. E recomendo o XII também lógico... ú.u

PS.: Testei a fórmula da Kourin no Soul Calibur sim. Ela ficou linda! Meus personagens geralmente ficam simplórios. Não tenho muita visão de combinação dos elementos pra construir meu personagem... XP

**Suellen-san:** Ta explicado então. Vou procurar manter o Seiya agradável pra todo mundo! Valeu a dica!

**Krika Haruno:** Seus elogios me lisonjeiam... Assim eu fico sem graça... ú.u Pode torcer pro Seiya que ele vai ter muitos bons momentos legais planejados pela minha mente insana!

PS.: (Quantos PS's vou colocar antes de começar o capítulo? X.x) O desenho que eu fiz e mencionei que postaria no Capítulo passado vou ter de ficar devendo... Eu esqueci ele na minha mochila e essa semana ele tomou só 3 chuvas (Uma por dia) e acabou rasgando um pedaço... O papel virou uma macega só... Agora eu vou ter de fazer outro... X.x

**---Se morrendo---** Como diz o Nick.

**Capítulo 04 – Vento Negro...**

**-Esgotos da cidade-**

Seiya, Saori e seus amigos caminhavam pelo esgoto. Matando ratos e criaturas horrendas que viviam lá há muitos anos. Todos se impressionavam com o fato de Saori ser capaz de usar uma espada. E muito bem pelo visto. Ninguém precisava protegê-la. Aiolia insistia em tentar, mas certamente Saori não era uma princesa indefesa como pensavam.

Os esgotos eram separados em setores. O setor 7 era o mais longínquo de todos, mas diziam os rumores que ele levava para uma passagem fora da cidade. Cada setor separado por uma porta de aço maciço. E por isso que Clover era essencial pra fuga.

Clover possuía imenso talento pra consertar e sabotar máquinas. Ganhava bastante dinheiro na loja de reparos usando este talento. Suas escapadas como ladra eram mais uma espécie de hobby. Ou uma aventura. Aventureira como era, adorava roubar apenas pela emoção de roubar.

Saori e os outros estavam sentados no chão, esperando que ela abrisse a porta para o setor 5 que era exatamente antes do 7. Todos estavam impressionados com a dedicação dela de trabalhar. Abrindo o console ao lado da porta com uma adaga e estudando cuidadosamente os fios ela chegava a conclusão.

---"Ok... Se eu puxar este fio aqui... E causar um curto circuito neste gerador... A energia será cortada e poderemos abrir a porta manualmente..."

Ela pega a adaga, corta o dois fios. Desemcapa as pontas e a levam até o gerador com todo cuidado. Um choque enorme acontece, soltando fumaça e fogo dos fios. Numa velocidade quase invisível a olho nu ela está escondida atrás de Aiolia.

---"Está tudo bem senhorita Clover?" O príncipe infaga.

---"Choque..." Ela diz quase chorando.

---"Se machucou?" Saori indaga preocupada.

---"Não... Obrigada... Estou bem..."

---"Medrosa..." Seiya provoca caminhando até a porta e tentando força-la.

---"Ei! Isso é rude da sua parte sabia?" Bate o pé no chão feito uma menina mimada.

Todos sacam suas armas antes de adentrar no setor 7. O lugar possuía um cheiro diferente dos outros setores. Não era cheiro de imundice apenas. Mas cheiro de cadáveres.

---"Este lugar não me parece seguro... Deveríamos voltar e procurar outra saída..." Kourin diz preocupada e tapando o nariz com a mão.

---"Não tem outra saída gente. É aqui mesmo..." Seiya saca as adagas. "Alguém tem alguma coisa pra iluminar aqui?"

Clover começa a fuçar na bolsinha que trazia amarrada a cintura. Tira uma espécie de bastão com uma tampinha na ponta. Ela gira a tampinha e gera uma pequena chama que ilumina fracamente o local.

---"Pronto! Eu cuido de tudo...?" Clover de repente começa a reparar nas caras assustadas de todo mundo olhando pra ela. "Que foi gente?"

Clover ouve um som gutural, como um gemido macabro atrás de si. Se vira lentamente pra ver e se depara com um zumbi horrendo.

---"Cuidado Clover!" Kourin avança e decepa a cabeça do monstro com sua espada Dragão nascente.

Clover está agarrada as costas de Seiya com os dois braços e as duas pernas. A cara mais branca do que um lençol.

---"Ei sai de cima de mim!"

---"Quero voltar pra casa..." Clover diz chorando.

De repente, mais ruídos podem ser ouvidos.

---"Agora entendo por que este lugar estava selado desta forma!" Aiolia diz preparando a espada. Saindo das sombras, um dos zumbis o morde no ombro. Aiolia grita de dor e cai de joelhos.

Seiya o salva com um golpe de adagas desferido na cabeça do monstro. Saori defende um ataque de outro deles com o escudo e enfia a espada na barriga de seu atacante. Em seguida ela o empurra no chão.

---"O que são estas criaturas?" Saori pergunta assustada.

---"São pessoas que morreram e não encontraram o caminho pro descanso. Fique atrás de mim princesa." Kourin se coloca na frente de Saori apontando a espada para os monstros. Seiya puxa Aiolia pelos ombros até um canto seguro.

---"Clover! Faz alguma coisa! Não fique aí parada!" Ele diz.

Clover, morrendo de medo, leva a mão à mochila que trazia nas costas. De lá ela retira duas luvas de couro com placas de ferro nas costas das mãos. As luvas quando vestidas começam a emitir um zunido de energia.

---"Ta... Ta legal! Eu vou mostrar que não sou medrosa!"

Clover corre em direção aos zumbis. Um é imediatamente derrubado por um soco. O soco tão forte que faz os zumbis se estatelar na parede. Outro se aproxima por trás, mas é rechaçado por um chute. Clover o segura pela mão, o gira e o atira em outro.

Kourin sente novamente a pulsação da Dragão nascente. Ela movimenta a espada e novamente, como um chicote a lamina se divide em várias partes. Ela laça um dos zumbis com a espada, segura o cabo e puxa. A fricção corta o monstro ao meio. Ela gira a espada em torno de si, rechaçando outros que se aproximavam.

Seiya gira as adagas em sua mão segurando-as de forma invertida. Ele concentra uma energia nas lâminas e desfere um corte em um dos zumbis. Movimentando-se como um raio, Seiya passa por três outros zumbis desferindo golpes certeiros de adaga. Apenas quando Seiya guarda as adagas é que o sangue pútrido dos monstros jorra e seus corpos caem estatelados no chão.

A espada de Saori é coberta por uma luz e ela desfere um golpe certeiro em um zumbi, criando uma explosão de luzes fazendo o Zumbi voar pra trás. Os dois últimos zumbis são atingidos pelo que fora incinerado e caem no chão se desfazendo em cinzas. Sem pensar duas vezes, Saori corre até Aiolia. Ele estava muito fraco.

---"Eu vou cuidar de você Aiolia..." Ela diz se preparando para curá-lo.

---"Isto será uma medida temporária. Ele foi mordido por um morto-vivo. Logo se tornará um." Kourin diz preocupada e estudando a ferida.

Saori toca Aiolia e cura seus ferimentos. Mas o veneno da ferida parece retardar o processo de cura.

---"Não há nada que a gente possa fazer?" Clover pergunta.

---"Ele precisa de cuidados imediatos..." Kourin responde.

---"Não se preocupem... Eu posso caminhar... Não percamos mais tempo aqui..."

Aiolia se levanta com dificuldades escorado em Seiya. O grupo caminha pelo esgoto por horas. O setor 7 era enorme. Ocasionalmente eles tinham de lidar com monstros estranhos que nunca viram antes.

Por fim, eles chegam a um lugar enorme. Um lugar onde parecia ser o ponto de encontro de vários outros setores.

Canos despejavam água no local que era atravessado por um caminho de pedra. Eles finalmente chegaram até o final do setor 7.

---"Eu vou abrir esta porta e acabar logo com isso... Não agüento mais este lugar..."

---"Eu também não... Precisamos sair depressa daqui..." Tenho um mau pressentimento.

Saori entediada chuta uma pedrinha na água. E depois outra. E mais outra. Seiya a puxa pra longe da água preocupado.

---"O que foi?"

---"Não faça isso..."

A água começa a se agitar e algo começa sair de dentro. O monstro parecia uma gosma enorme. Com braços horrendos. Corpos podiam ser vistos pregados ao seu corpo.

Todos estão boquiabertos. Eles sacam as armas. Kourin prepara a espada, mas ela não responde.

---"Por que? A Dragão Nascente não reage!"

---"Carne... Fresca..."

---"Essa porcaria fala?"

---"Faz décadas desde que devorei as últimas almas que passaram por aqui... As suas parecem suculentas..."

---"Que comer almas o que seu nojento?" Seiya ataca o monstro com sua adaga. A arma atravessa o corpo do monstro, mas sem causar qualquer tipo de dano. E o braço de Seiya acaba ficando preso. E Seiya começa a ser arrastado para o interior do monstro.

Kourin tenta atacar, mas acontece de novo. Clover não sabe o que fazer. Saori leva o escudo a frente pra se proteger quando é segurada por Aiolia.

---"Sa... Saori! Eu... Não consigo evitar... Algo... Está controlando meu corpo!"

---"Seja forte Aiolia!"

---"Ele não pode... O Veneno de meus súditos corre nas veias dele... Ele está sob meu controle!"

Clover desfere um chute contra Aiolia e livra a Princesa. Mas imediatamente o monstro ergue as duas com suas mãos enormes.

---"Novas almas...Hahahaha... Delicioso..."

Saori está desesperada. Observando todos seus amigos prestes a serem mortos. Aiolia cai no chão. Sentindo uma dor enorme. A ferida no ombro está piorando. Tudo parece perdido.

O monstro ergue os braços levando Clover e Saori à boca quando um vulto passa por elas, decepando o braço do monstro fora. O braço é logo reconstituído, mas ao menos as duas estão livres.

---"Eu assumo daqui..."

O salvador das duas era um homem negro, com longos cabelos brancos até a cintura. Trajava um manto marrom com um capuz pendurado no pescoço. O manto cobria a armadura negra que vestia por baixo. A espada que ele carregava tinha uma lâmina negra.

---"Quem é você?" Saori pergunta tentando se levantar.

---"Apresentações podem esperar majestade. Garotinha... Sabote a porta da saída enquanto eu seguro esse monstro..."

---"Quem está chamando de garota heim?"

---"Rápido!" O homem diz em tom firme enquanto corre em direção ao monstro.

Clover bate o pé e fica emburrada, mas por fim, ela corre até a porta e começa a arrombá-la da mesma forma que fez com a porta do setor 5.

Seiya e Kourin estavam quase desaparecendo em meio ao corpo do monstro quando o homem misterioso se concentra fazendo a espada brilhar. Com um movimento ele faz lâminas de ar voarem até o monstro partindo o corpo dele. Seiya e Kourin caem no chão tossindo e arfando. O homem estende a mão para eles se levantarem.

---"Eu... Já te vi antes..."

---"Agora não é a hora Seiya!" Kourin saca a Dragão Nascente que desta vez desperta. Ela movimenta a espada com maestria e corta um cano que passava pelo teto.

A água do cano jorra em cima do monstro e seu corpo quase se desfaz. O homem pega um frasco estranho, e o atira no monstro fazendo com que o vidro se quebre e uma espécie de óleo se espalhe sobre seu corpo.

---"Agora é com você princesa..." O homem diz erguendo Aiolia nos braços.

Saori acena com a cabeça. Sua espada começa a brilhar e ela desfere o mesmo golpe que desferira contra o zumbi. O monstro começa a pegar fogo e se debater. Seu corpo enorme fazia as paredes tremerem.

Neste exato momento Clover consegue causar um curto circuito na porta e abri-la. Ela é carregada no ombro por Seiya que pula pela porta, os outros seguindo logo atrás, poucos instantes antes que o corpo do monstro em chamas colapse sobre a porta causando um desmoronamento.

Atrás da porta havia uma espécie de rampa que levava a um buraco onde eles podiam ver a luz do sol. Eles deslizam até o buraco, caindo de uma altura enorme num pequeno lago. Eles nadam até a superfície. O homem repousa Aiolia no chão e faz ele beber um liquido estranho.

---"Ele ficará bom em algumas horas..."

---"Quem é você e de onde diabos você saiu!?" Seiya esperneia.

---"Obrigada por nos ajudar... Seja quem for..." Saori agradece.

---"Agradecimentos não são necessários majestade... Vocês me providenciaram uma saída da cidade... Eu os ajudei a escapar daquela coisa..." O homem diz. "Quando ao meu nome... Sou Nótus Nergal... Ex-Oficial Atlante..."

---"Atlante... Inimigos de Sanctum!" Kourin esbraveja preparando a espada.

---"Pior ainda! Eu vi esse cara na Guilda dos Ladrões! Aposto que o Máscara da Morte mandou ele aqui pra matar a gente!" Seiya esbraveja.

---"Por que me dar ao trabalho? Seria mais fácil deixar o monstro terminar o serviço." Ele diz guardando a espada. "De fato fui mandado para matá-lo e reaver o dinheiro que ele lhe pagou, mas eu não vou fazer isso... Só procurei trabalho com ele pra poder sair da cidade... Como ele me pagou adiantado, resolvi 'pedir demissão'. Claro que ele não precisa ficar sabendo..."

---"Eu não confio nele princesa..." Kourin afirma ainda de espada na mão.

---"Eu também não..." Diz Seiya.

---"Calma aí gente... Ele ajudou a gente né? Ele até deu remédio pro Aiolia!" Clover tenta argumentar com os dois.

---"Princesa... Seria uma honra me unir a você em sua jornada..." Nótus faz uma reverencia. "O que me diz?"

---"Saori... Não pode estar falando sério em deixar esse maluco se unir a nós né?" Seiya esbraveja.

Saori caminha até ele e o olha nos olhos. Os olhos dele não pareciam demonstrar mentira.

---"Seja bem vindo..."

Continua...

Ta aí pimentel! O Nótus! Manda a review puxando a orelha se ele não tiver saindo legal ou se a personalidade não estiver certa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Gente... Um milhão de perdões pela demora. Fiquei sem computador. Toda vez que mando pra consertar, uma coisa que deveria levar 2 dias eu fico uma semana sem. Não fossem meus livros, mangas e playstation eu tava à beira da loucura aqui... E já estou. Estou respondendo e postando rapidão pois estou atrasado pro maldito trampo... X.x

**Rajani:** Quer saber o que aconteceu? Dá uma olhada neste capítulo. Acho que você vai adorar!

**Scorpion Math:** Pois é... Fica de olho pra ver... Seiya e Kourin ainda vão desconfiar muito do Nótus e com razão... ú.u Ou não? O.O

**pimentel:** Ainda bem que ficou do seu agrado. Estava preocupado com ele. Vou trabalhar mais nele. Ele ainda ta meio dificil de pegar o jeito... XP

**Erika:** Eu vou jogar o KH2 sim... Assim que minha amiga devolver o 1 e eu zerar ele... X.x

Bom... Errata recebida e abafada... XP

**Suellen:** Sim, o filme é esse mesmo. Mas não foi minha inspiração. Minha inspiração mesmo está sendo Final Fantasy (O XII pra ser mais exato) e zumbis também são comuns lá... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Você ainda não viu nada do que Clover e Seiya vão aprontar! Fica de olho que o melhor está por vir! XD

**Lune:** Eu também gosto da Lulu, Lune... Ela tem... Erm... Atributos... Muito interessantes... Brincadeira... Aiolia não vai morrer não ok? XP

**Nick:** Vai fugir com a Clover? Enfrentarás a fúria dos chutes Pure-Petit... Eles são terríveis... ú.u

Eu prometo postar mais um capítulo esse domingo pra compensar ok gente? Correndo postar mais.

**Capítulo 05 – Raposas...**

**-Floresta Miyuki-**

Os novos Companheiros caminhavam pela floresta. Aiolia ainda estava um pouco fraco, mas ao menos conseguia caminhar. Não podiam deixar de admirar aquela floresta maravilhosa repleta de árvores de cerejeira.

---"Há um vilarejo a dois dias de caminhada daqui. No fim da floresta. Lá poderemos descansar e nos esconder..." Nótus afirma.

---"Isso será perfeito... Obrigada pela sua ajuda, Nótus..." Saori diz calmamente.

---"Agradecimentos são desnecessários, milady..."

Kourin e Seiya ainda não confiavam plenamente em Nótus. Portanto o seguiam bem de perto. Não queriam correr riscos com ele. Clover, seguia mais atrás, observando a floresta e pegando flores de cerejeira para cheirar. Aiolia estava ao seu lado.

---"Parece que dei muito trabalho não é?" Aiolia pergunta envergonhado.

---"Ah deixa disso... Não foi sua culpa..." Clover responde.

---"Eu deveria proteger a princesa... No entanto, ela que acabou me protegendo... Sinto vergonha..."

---"Não se sinta tão mal... Você fez o que pôde... E a princesa...? Não leva a mal não, mas é óbvio que ela não precisa muito de ajuda pra se defender..."

---"É verdade... Mesmo assim... Ela não parece tão frágil?"

Aiolia observa Saori caminhando ao lado de Seiya e sorrindo.

---"Quer parar com esse papo de irmão mais velho? Ainda mais por que você não vê ela como irmão que eu sei!" Clover diz com as mãos na nuca.

---"Do que está falando?" Aiolia cora.

---"Não tem nada demais... Ela é jovem e bonita... Ta certo que ela é um pouco mais velha e apaixonada pelo seu irmão, mas..."

---"Pare por aí... Eu jamais... A memória de meu irmão... Esqueça..."

Aiolia apressa o passo.

---"Isso é um sim? Ei! Não me deixe falando sozinha! Que rude!"

Mais a frente, Nótus pára. Ele olha pro céu. Estava escurecendo.

---"Devemos parar por aqui... Vai anoitecer... Devemos ficar seguros..."

---"Eu ouvi dizer que esta floresta é assombrada..." Kourin comenta casualmente. "Lendas eu ouvi de espíritos que vivem aqui... Assombram os pensamentos das pessoas..."

---"Ah não... Chega de lugares mal-assombrados..." Clover se encolhe sentada no tronco da árvore.

---"Não haverá perigo enquanto estivermos juntos... Vamos ficar tranqüilos..." Saori diz acalmando Clover.

---"Já andamos a horas... Descansar vai ser bom... E já que não tem uma estalagem por perto..." Seiya diz bocejando e espreguiçando. "Boa noite." E cai no sono ao pé de uma árvore.

---"Hora essa! Dormiu! Homens são imprestáveis mesmo! Nem pra ir pegar lenha pra gente!"

---"Não se preocupe... Eu cuido disso..." Diz Nótus olhando para as árvores. "Quem será?" Nótus sussurra desconfiado.

Clover, Seiya, Aiolia e Kourin pegaram no sono rápido. Saori ainda não conseguia dormir. Ficava sentada próxima a lareira pensando. Nótus chega da floresta com mais lenha. Deposita os galhos secos no chão e senta-se do outro lado da lareira, observando Saori.

---"Um Gil por eles..."

---"O que disse?" Saori pergunta acordando de seus devaneios.

---"Pelos seus pensamentos..."

---"Não sinto vontade de conversar... Não sei sobre o que conversar... Há poucos dias eu era feliz... E tinha uma vida feliz... Agora, tudo que eu tenho são lembranças e mágoas..."

---"Somos mais do que aquilo que carregamos no coração, milady..." Ele diz fitando-a. Seus olhos percorriam o corpo de Saori de cima a baixo. "

Saori começa a se sentir desconfortável com aqueles olhos inquisidores sobre ela. Ela se levanta e caminha até a pilha de lenha para pegar mais algumas. Ela se agacha, pega um pouco de lenha e quando se vira, quase dá de cara com Nótus. Assustada ela deixa a lenha cair.

Nótus caminha lentamente em sua direção, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Ela dá passos vacilantes para trás até encostar-se à árvore. Nótus se aproxima mais, seus lábios quase se tocando.

---"O que está... Fazendo...?"

---"São apenas lembranças e tristezas que carrega no coração, milady? Ou talvez... exista algo mais..."

Saori vira o rosto.

---"Pare..."

---"Parece que não... Ainda há amor em seu coração não é? Quer esquecer este amor?"

Nótus aproxima os lábios novamente de Saori, mas recebe um tapa no rosto.

---"Não brinque comigo..." Saori diz indignada. "Quem pensa que sou?"

Nótus apenas sorri cinicamente e se afasta.

---"Perdão, milady... É que sua beleza me encanta..."

Saori o ignora e caminha até onde Aiolia estava dormindo. Ela se senta ao seu lado, puxando uma pontinha da coberta para se cobrir. Nótus apenas senta-se ao lado da lareira e adormece cobrindo sua cabeça com o capuz.

A noite passa sem qualquer acontecimento. A lua serena ilumina o céu. Nada se ouve. Nem mesmo os passos e saltos de uma figura misteriosa pela floresta. Tão leve e ágil que nem farfalhava aos galhos das árvores por onde passava.

---"Quem é essa gente? Não tem respeito não é? Invadindo as florestas dos outros!"

A figura estranha se aproxima do acampamento. Seu cabelo era todo prateado, mas loiro nas pontas. Um vestido que chega pouco abaixo da cintura. Tinha um casaco vermelho que também chegava até abaixo da cintura, mais ou menos na altura da coxa e botas. Os olhos eram felinos. Um púrpura e outro negro. Possuía estranhas orelhas e cauda de raposa. O corpo era esbelto com seios fartos e quadris proporcionais.

Ela tinha um sorriso quase sádico no rosto. Observava um a um os integrantes do grupo. Inalava bem forte como se os farejasse.

---"Esse cheiro... Esses caras não são comuns... Quem serão eles?"

A figura misteriosa observa um a um. Mas observa Nótus de forma intrigada.

---"Esse sentiu minha presença? Nada mal..."

Em seguida se vira e vê Seiya.

---"Mas quem é esse moleque maltrapilho?" Ela faz cara de nojo.

Em seguida ela se vira para Aiolia.

---"Nossa! Que pedaço de mau caminho!!! Quem será esse bonitão?"

A figura agora se aproxima de Aiolia e toca sua testa com a ponta do dedo. Ela fecha os olhos e vê as lembranças de Aiolia. O momento do casamento. A interrupção do mesmo. O ataque a Capital. O Orfanato. As batalhas pelos esgotos.

Ela vê tudo como se sua mente fosse um livro aberto.

---"O tipo trágico é? Ah passo... Fazem drama demais... Gosto de homens mais 'atitude'! Do tipo 'me atira na parede e me chama de lagartixa!' Ah ainda consigo um desses pra mim!" Ela diz suspirando.

Em seguida ela decide ler a mente de Seiya.

---"Esse aqui? É bonitinho... Vamos ver o que se passa nesta cabecinha..."

Ela lê a mente de Seiya da mesma forma que fez a Aiolia. Ela vê a infância de Seiya ao lado dos pais e da irmã mais velha. Ela vê as brincadeiras com Mino quando era criança. A guerra que tomou seus pais e tornou sua irmã desaparecida. Os treinamentos nos esgotos. A incursão no castelo e o dia da partida na Guilda dos ladrões.

---"Não me impressionou... Será que não tem um que preste aqui? Talvez aquele ali..."

Ela toca a mente de Nótus. As memórias dele se abrem pra ela. As lembranças eram desconexas. Como flashes. Vozes. A mente era fragmentada antes de um certo ponto. Antes de conhecer um homem chamado Bian. E uma mulher de máscara.

---"Comprometido... É... Ta difícil... Acho que vou parar por aqui... Ainda não estou tão desesperada pra mudar de time..." Ela diz olhando para as garotas do grupo. "Mas quem sabe... Eles ao menos me proporcionem um pouco de diversão? Faz um século que não me divirto!"

A figura misteriosa parte dali, se transformando numa raposa e desaparecendo na escuridão da mata.

---"Vejo vocês em Artolia, crianças..."

A figura assume a forma de uma raposa de nove caudas e desaparece. No dia seguinte, todos acordam. Espantam as últimas gotas de sono que atacam seus corpos e se preparam para tomar viagem novamente. Aiolia fora o que levantara mais cedo. Estava completamente recuperado dos ferimentos, embora ainda sentisse um pouco de dor.

---"Agora, devo partir... A fronteira com meu país não deve estar longe..." Aiolia se pronuncia. "Preciso ter noticias de minha terra... E tentar conseguir ajuda..."

---"Obrigada por tudo, Aiolia..." Saori abraça o príncipe que cora o rosto.

---"Seiya... Conto com você pra proteger a princesa..."

Seiya apenas faz um aceno com a cabeça. Kourin faz uma reverencia a Aiolia que apenas a abraça.

---"Não seja tão formal, senhorita Kourin... Já não há mais diferença entre nós... Se é que houve algum dia..."

---"Sim... Majestade..." Ela diz sem jeito.

---"Ei por que a cara tão fechada Aiolia? A gente vai se ver novo né?" Clover tenta quebrar o gelo.

Aiolia apenas sorri e acena.

---"É verdade... isto não é uma despedida..." Aiolia diz.

---"É apenas um... 'Te vejo mais tarde'..." Seiya completa.

Aiolia caminha até onde Nótus estava escorado na árvore de braços cruzados esperando e estende-lhe a mão.

---"Obrigado Senhor Nótus... Por salvar a minha vida e a da princesa..."

---"Não há de que..." Ele aperta a mão de Aiolia.

Após a despedida de Aiolia, o grupo retoma sua caminhada. Caminham por quase um dia inteiro até finalmente chegarem ao pequeno vilarejo que procuravam. Artolia. Típico vilarejo de Sanctum. Fazendas. Criações de animais. Pessoas simples.

Claro que um grupo tão distinto não deixa de chamar a atenção. As pessoas olham com desconfiança. Algumas adentram as casas.

---"Qual o problema? Tem algo errado conosco?" Kourin indaga.

---"Estão assustados..." Nótus afirma o óbvio.

---"Caipiras... Mas enfim... Vejo uma estalagem ali... Vamos lá descansar..."

Ao entrarem na estalagem, são logo bem recebidos pela dona. Uma senhora de idade, que vestia um avental e tinha os cabelos grisalhos amarrados em um coque.

---"Oh... Forasteiros? Há muito tempo não temos nenhum... Sejam bem-vindos..." A velhinha diz... "Eu sou Marlene... Mas as pessoas aqui me chama de Vovó Marlene... Como preferirem..."

---"Saudações senhora... Procuramos um quarto para dormir... Por acaso tem algum?"

---"Oh, mas é claro... Como eu disse, não vem ninguém aqui há um bom tempo..."

---"Finalmente alguém receptivo por aqui..." Diz Seiya. Kourin imediatamente o cutuca com um olhar feio.

---"Ah sim... As pessoas aqui são um pouco desconfiadas... Por causa de um probleminha que anda acontecendo por aqui..."

---"Probleminha? Não me diga que é com fantasmas e mortos-vivos!" Clover diz se abraçando e tremendo de medo.

---"Sinto desaponta-la criança... Oh... Já ia me esquecendo... Gostariam de jantar? Devem estar famintos!" Vovó Marlene chama todos para a sala de estar, onde explica toda a situação.

---"Então, a vila é mal-assombrada?" Saori pergunta intrigada.

---"Sim... Eu não sou de crer em lendas sabe? Mas dizem que na floresta de cerejeiras aqui perto, costumava existir espíritos de raposas. Seres malignos. Esse tipo de superstição tola..."

---"Até acreditaríamos se não fosse por nossos últimos dias que esse tipo de coisa não passa de superstição tola..." Kourin responde.

---"Eu concordo com você menina... Ultimamente, coisas estranhas andam acontecendo por aqui sabe? Os currais se abrem sozinhos fazendo os bois correrem pela cidade. Vasos caindo de janelas. Objetos se movendo sozinhos. Pequenos 'acidentes' acontecendo..."

---"Não estou gostando disso... Vamos embora..." Clover começa a puxar o braço de Seiya.

---"Quer parar Clover?"

---"Eu já cansei de monstros... Quero ir embora..." Clover cruza os braços emburrada feito uma criança.

---"Senhora... Gostaríamos de ajudar a encontrar a causa destes problemas..." Saori diz preocupada.

---"Milady... Gostaria de lembrar que não temos tempo..." Nótus a interrompe.

---"Sinto muito... Mas não virarei as costas a essas pessoas..." Saori responde.

---"Eu também creio que devemos ajudar..." Kourin concorda.

---"Ta legal... Sejam monstros ou fantasmas... O que seja... Vamos caçá-lo, mata-lo e seguir em frente..." Seiya diz confiante.

Mas sua confiança logo passa quando um vaso cai na cabeça dele, vindo sabe-se lá de onde. Seiya desmaia com a maior cara de bobo do mundo.

---"Não quero ir à escola hoje Mino... X.x"

Todos ficam olhando assustados pra Seiya.

---"Que diabos foi isso?" Kourin pergunta assustada.

---"Vamos embora! Quero ir embora!" Clover começa a chorar.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Primeiro de tudo... X.x

Eu tenho um pedido de desculpas a fazer... Eu cometi uma pataquada horrorosa na resposta a review da Lune... Eu troquei o nome Lulu por Lune na pressa de postar. Aí saiu uma frase meio estranha... Só fui ver e consertar a mancada muitas horas depois quando cheguei do serviço e fui ver a burrada que fiz. X.x

Perdão Lune. Mil perdões! Se você viu a mancada espero que não tenha ficado ofendida comigo... X.x

Agora que já passei o carão vamos responder as reviews... (Se estapeando!)

**Rajani:** Que bom que gostou da sua personagem. Eu estou adorando escrever ela e tenho grandes planos pra ela ok?

**pimentel:** Apresentando a nova oponente agora... ú.u

**Scorpion Math:** Você não faz nem idéia do quanto essa raposa é louca. Pra se ter uma idéia leia a ficha da Rajani... ú.u

Érika: Sabia que você entenderia meu lado... Conserto de computador é sempre enrolado... E este é o capítulo do mistério! ú.u

**Suellen:** Eu sou maluco. Nem queira saber de onde sai tanta idéia maluca que eu tenho... Sou doido de pedra... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** O Nótus é assim por culpa do pimentel. Reclama com ele... ú.u Já a Clover, eu tenho vontade de apertar! Chacoalhar! Espremer em pedacinhos! X3

Ficando doidão... X.x

Viu só Suellen? Doido... ú.u

**Capítulo 06 – Histórias de fantasmas...**

**-Vila de Artolia-**

Seiya se levanta, cambaleando. Meio tonto. Kourin o ajuda a se erguer quando o grupo ouve um grito.

---"Fantasmas!"

O grupo sai da estalagem procurando a causa de tanta confusão. Há raposas correndo por todos os lados atrás das pessoas.

---"Mas o que ta acontecendo afinal?" Seiya pergunta sacando as adagas.

---"Vamos ajudar as pessoas!" Saori corre de armas em punho para lutar. Os outros seguem atrás.

O grupo começa a golpear as raposas com suas armas, mas elas começam a se transformar em fumaça. Com pouco tempo, todas as raposas desaparecem como se jamais houvessem existido.

---"Parece que alguém brinca conosco..." Nótus diz olhando em volta.

---"Droga... Preciso de uma nova arma... Minhas luvas foram danificadas pelo monstro do esgoto!" Clover se lamenta.

---"Agora temos certeza de que há realmente alguém por trás do tal fantasma..." Só nos resta descobrir quem...

---"Eu posso sentir a presença dele... O vento sussurra... Mas não consigo precisar sua localização..." Nótus olha em volta, como se procurando por algo.

---"Vento? Ta viajando é?" Seiya indaga.

---"Vamos procurar ao redor da vila e..." Saori escorrega em uma casca de banana caindo de costas no chão.

---"Você está bem?" Seiya ajuda Saori a se levantar.

---"Obrigada, mas não me feri..."

De repente, a casca de banana começa a desaparecer.

---"Ilusões..." Kourin diz séria...

---"Quer dizer que não são fantasmas?" Clover pergunta. Os olhos brilhando de emoção ao ouvir aquela notícia.

---"Não... Não são fantasmas... Mas com este tipo de poder pode ser pior do que fanatsmas..."

---"Essa não..." Clover quase chora com a notícia. Em seguida, ela olha ao redor, tentando procurar algo que sirva como arma. Ela pega uma vassoura, tira algumas ferramentas da bolsa na cintura. Corta a vassoura em duas partes. Começa a trabalhar no chão mesmo, com materiais que consegue encontrar ao redor da vila. Logo ela consegue improvisar uma barra dupla com correntes e placas de metal revestindo a madeira..

---"Bom... É melhor do que nada né?" Clover suspira olhando para a arma improvisada.

---"Você não perde tempo mesmo heim?"

---"Claro que não! Este é meu talento!"

---"Como você entende tanto de máquinas afinal? Essas coisas... 'Sacrilegiosas'..."

---"Sacrilegiosas? Ora essa! Máquinas ajudam a gente!"

---"Máquinas vão contra os ensinamentos da deusa Atena. Graças às máquinas de guerra daqueles malditos Al-Bheds, a deusa Atena enviou um tormento sobre nós!"

---"Por que todo mundo culpa os Al-Bheds? Quem usou as máquinas é tão culpado quanto!"

---"É! Mas os Al-Bheds e o maldito império ainda usam armas! Por isso odeio eles!"

---"Ora seu...!" Clover se irrita e já estava pra avançar em Seiya.

---"Parem já os dois! Isso não nos ajuda em nada!" Kourin explode e se coloca entre os dois.

---"Qual é o seu problema afinal?" Seiya grita indignado com a reação de Clover.

---"Você... Não entende nada mesmo! Idiota..." Clover emburra a cara, vira as costas e cruza os braços.

Saori intervém tocando o ombro de Clover.

---"Suas máquinas foram muito úteis até o momento... Não conseguiríamos chegar tão longe sem você e elas... Obrigada Clover..."

---"Puxa... Acha mesmo Saori? Obrigada..." Clover diz com o rosto corado. "Viu só? Seu bobão!" Mostra a língua pra Seiya que revira os olhos.

---"Chega de brigas... Se vamos perder tempo que seja logo caçando o tal fantasma e retornando a nossa missão imediata..." Nótus repreende os dois.

Uma força na espada Dragão Nascente começa a pulsar. Nótus sente uma presença ameaçadora se aproximando. Ele saca a espada. Os outros fazem o mesmo. A Dragão Nascente toma vida e avança contra as árvores da floresta próximas ao vilarejo. As lâminas partem as árvores fazendo uma raposa de fogo saltar pra fora da floresta, correndo em direção ao grupo.

Kourin manipula a arma com destreza incrível e ataca o potencial inimigo. Mas a espada atravessa o inimigo sem causar qualquer dano. A raposa salta sobre uma casa e o teto começa a pegar fogo. Kourin tenta se virar para atacar novamente, mas escorrega. O chão aos seus pés estava congelado.

Todos estão alerta, procurando pela raposa misteriosa que sumiu de vista. De repente, uma bola de fogo voa em direção a Saori. Ela ergue o escudo se defendendo. A bola de fogo explode no escudo, espalhando chamas para todos os lados. Uma atinge Seiya. Ele começa a saltar feito um louco com o fogo queimando suas calças. Ele pula sentado numa poça de água.

---"Droga! Que confusão é essa? O que está acontecendo afinal?"

---"Venha... Vamos capturar o fantasma..." Nótus oferece a mão a Seiya.

---"E como sugere que façamos isso?"

---"Eu posso captar a presença do inimigo claramente agora... E não é aquela raposa que vimos... O inimigo está em outro lugar..."

Nótus concentra-se segurando a espada que brilha levemente em um tom esverdeado. Ele corta o ar com um movimento rápido de espada que atinge um barril cortando-o ao meio. Um vulto salta de dentro. Era uma raposa de nove caudas que cai sobre um telhado.

---"Ei! Cuidado com isso! Pode machucar alguém! Eu, por exemplo!" A raposa diz.

---"A raposa fala?" Clover diz apavorada.

---"Por que está atacando essa gente? O que foi que te fizeram?" Saori pergunta apontando a espada para a raposa.

---"Estou fazendo isto por que é divertido! Algum problema?"

---"Ei! Isso não é legal!" Clover aponta pra raposa. "Você que vai acabar machucando alguém assim!"

---"As únicas pessoas que vou machucar, serão vocês!"

A raposa começa a crescer. Ela salta no chão e fica enorme. De aparência feroz. Assustadora.

---"Como esse bicho faz isso?" Seiya prepara as adagas.

---"Você tinha razão... Já começo a pensar que teria sido melhor enfrentar fantasmas..." Clover choraminga, segurando a barra dupla. "Mas quer saber? Já estou de saco cheio de monstros! Preparem-se por que eu estou tirando as luvas!"

---"Dragão Nascente... Dance pelos ares!"

A espada corta o ar. A Raposa é momentaneamente acuada pelos golpes da espada. Ela tenta revidar atacando com suas garras, mas Nótus se coloca na frente de Kourin defendendo-a com suas espada.

---"Black Storm não deve nada pra sua espada moça... Precisa de uma ajuda?"

Saori e Seiya atacam. Seiya desfere golpes de adaga nas patas da raposa. Saori finca a espada no torso. A raposa atinge Saori com a calda, fazendo-a voar contra uma parede. Clover corre, sobe nas costas de Seiya, toma impulso e desfere um golpe na cabeça do monstro com sua nova arma improvisada.

Ela começa a se irritar e abre a boca enorme cuspindo uma bola de fogo que quase atinge Seiya. Ele se agachou no ultimo instante desviando da chama que incendiou uma casa.

---"Dragão nascente! Voe!" Kourin clama.

A espada novamente se move e consegue se enroscar na pata da raposa. Ela salta arrastando Kourin consigo e cai do outro lado do vilarejo. Kourin bate o corpo contra o chão, mas faz todo o esforço pra não largar a espada.

---"Não vou te soltar... Monstro!"

A Raposa olha pra garota determinada e cospe outra bola de fogo. Saori protege Kourin com seu escudo. As duas trocam olhares por um instante e partem para o ataque.

---"Quem quer que seja, eu vou te derrotar! Não permitirei mais sofrimento às pessoas desta vila!"

---"Deixa de ser dramática!" A Raposa zomba de Saori.

---"Saori! Fecha os olhos!" Clover vem correndo e gritando, com alguma coisa nas mãos. Ela atira aos pés da raposa. Uma explosão luminosa acontece cegando o monstro. Seiya e Nótus avançam contra ela, cada um de um lado, desferindo um golpe que derruba a raposa no chão.

Ela vai diminuindo de tamanho e quicando no chão. Mudando sua forma até se transformar numa mulher. Saori se aproxima e aponta a espada na cara dela.

---"Renda-se!"

---"Tá bom... Ta bom... Não precisa ficar com tanta raiva..."

---"Não precisa... Você é louca é? Quem diabos é você? E por que quer matar a gente?" Seiya vocifera.

---"Eu não tentei matar ninguém seu zé-mané! Eu só queria me divertir! E vocês são pessoas super-divertidas!"

---"Diversão? Tudo isso não passou de diversão pra você?" Nótus pergunta levando a espada a cintura.

---"Não tem coisa melhor pra fazer não é? Pessoas podiam ter se ferido! Ou pior!" Clover se zanga.

---"Vocês são todos tão dramáticos!" A raposa responde.

---"Clover está certa... Essas brincadeiras poderiam ter terminado de forma muito pior do que terminaram..." Kourin diz guardando a Dragão Nascente na bainha.

---"Ninguém se machuca... Não vê que é só ilusão? É fogo de raposa..."

---"Fogo de raposa?" Saori pergunta intrigada. De repente, todos olham em volta. As casas incendiadas e destruídas pela luta, estavam intactas.

---"Eu já ouvi falar... Fogo de raposa é uma espécie de magia ilusória..." Nótus afirma. "Enquanto eu lutava, eu via o perigo com meus olhos, mas o vento não me dizia de perigo algum..."

Todos olham intrigados para Nótus.

---"Longa história... Explico depois..."

---"Agora, explique-nos quem é você e o que faz aqui..." Saori se volta para a raposa.

A raposa se levanta, abana a poeira das roupas e se ajeita.

---"Meu nome é kallisto. Sou uma Kitsune!"

---"Kitsu-o-quê?" Seiya diz enquanto guarda as adagas.

---"Ki-tsu-ne! Sou um espírito de raposa! Eu vi vocês na floresta... Pareciam tão divertidos que resolvi brincar com vocês! E não me divirto assim há séc... Quer dizer... Há anos!"

Saori guarda a espada na bainha e a encara.

---"Não pode se divertir desta forma... Mesmo com suas ilusões, pessoas podem acabar se machucando."

Shahi dá de ombros.

---"Eu não me importo... Eu só quero me divertir... E estes aldeões são muito sem-graça..." Ela diz com as mãos na nuca.

---"Acha que já podemos retomar nossa missão milady? Tudo não passou de travessuras..." Nótus pergunta a Saori com uma cara de tédio.

---"Ainda não... Shahi tem de prometer não mais atrapalhar a vida destas pessoas..."

---"Saori. Não temos tempo pra isso!" Seiya se indigna.

---"E por que eu iria ficar aqui com essa gente sem-graça? Eu vou com vocês! São muito mais divertidos!" Shahi responde com um largo sorriso no rosto.

---"Mas heim? De jeito nenhum!" Seiya aponta pra ela zangado. Saori apenas faz um gesto para ele parar e começa a estudar a proposta.

---"Você é muito poderosa não é?" Saori pergunta. Shahi apenas acena com a cabeça. "Gostaria de pedir a sua ajuda. Viaje conosco. Que tal?"

---"Fala sério mesmo?"

Saori acena com a cabeça.

---"Eu aceito! Se for divertido!"

As duas apertam as mãos.

---"Quanto mais, melhor! É o que eu sempre digo!" Clover diz dançando.

---"Seja bem-vinda Shahi..." Kourin diz sorrindo. Espero não tê-la machucado.

---"Não seja boba! Eu sou muito poderosa pra essa espadinha sua!"

---"Como é que é?" Kourin estoura. Já ia avançar em Shahi se não fosse segurada por Seiya.

Mais tarde, os aldeões voltam para a cidade. Eles escutam as explicações e Saori promete cuidar bem de Shahi. E que agora todos estão seguros. Eles dormem na estalagem de vovó Marlene e partem na manhã seguinte.

---"Aonde vamos? Estou entediada!" Shahi diz emburrada.

---"Aproveite o passeio Shahi! Olha quanta paisagem bonita a nossa volta..." Clover diz subindo numa rocha para ver o horizonte adiante.

---"Isso é chato..."

Saori olha para os amigos em volta, tão dedicados e alegres... E de alguma forma começa a sentir que sua missão não é impossível. Talvez, ela só precise de um pouco de ajuda. E com isso ela não pode evitar o sorriso de abrir em seu rosto.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**pimentel:** Ainda estou bolando uma explicação para os poderes do Nótus. E já bolei um ótimo "first date" pra ele com a Shina. Espere e verá!

**Érika:** Que bom. Minha maior preocupação é agradar vocês que criaram a personagem. E sim. Agora só falta mais uma aliada. Essa vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer. Mas não muito.

PS.: Eu vou usar Shahi conforme especificado pela Rajani. Eu tava usando Kallisto até me lembrar que era o contrário. Eu tentei substituir pelo corretor do word, mas sempre escapa uma... X.x

**Suellen-san:** Pois é. Pimentel foi bem especifico neste aspecto do personagem. Tarado! Ò.Ó

Dinossauro pode acabar aparecendo também. Final Fantasy tem de tudo (Até dinossauros), mas só vou usar mesmo se necessário (E quem precisa de um dinossauro afinal? Õ.o).

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu também adorei a Shahi. Foi uma personagem que eu já escolhi de cara. Por que adorei ela. Parabéns a Rajani que criou a doida. Hehehe...

**Lune:** Ufa... Eu fiquei até grisalho quando vi a mancada... Eu pensei até que não tava postando review por causa dela. X.x

(Imagem na cabeça do Ikarus)

"Como assim? Esse tarado nem me conhece e já ta gritando a plenos pulmões que gosta dos meus 'atributos'? WTF?" Ò.Ó

(Ikarus levando chutes no s...)

Pois é... Foi TENSO! X.x

Mas pensando bem, se eu tivesse ficado calado, provavelmente meu carão seria menor... Mas fazer o que? Sou meio paranóico (Não sou só doido viu Suellen?)... ú.u

Mas prefiro pedir desculpas de qualquer forma. Nem sempre a pessoa entende que o cara é um lesado que cismou de postar a coisa na pressa e acabou falando pelos cotovelos... X.x

Anyways... Vamos a mais um capítulo? Admito que fiz este capítulo em um momento de muito pouca inspiração. Espero que haja alguma coisa que vocês gostem nele... X.x

**Capítulo 07 – Em busca do mestre...**

**-Giudecca. Capital do Império Meikai-**

Um guerreiro trajando armadura negra caminha pelos corredores do edifício Imperial. Conhecidos como o juíz, o guerreiro mais cruel do Império.

Eles passam pelas portas enormes e se ajoelham diante do trono, onde a Rainha Pandora estava sentada. Eles removem os elmos e fazem reverencia. A mulher direciona um olhar cheio de rancor para os três.

---"Já a encontraram?" Ela indaga nervosa.

---"Ainda não majestade Pandora... A busca está difícil..." Radamanthys responde.

---"Maldição! E quanto aos prisioneiros? Quanto tempo levará o interrogatório?"

---"Os prisioneiros são... Teimosos, majestade... Não parece que poderemos extrair muito deles..." Radamanthys responde com temor. Sabe o que acontece ao enfurecer a Imperatriz Pandora.

---"Se não nos servem vivos, matemo-os de uma vez oras..."

A rainha se levanta ultrajada.

---"Desde quando você decide as coisas por aqui Juiz Radamanthys?" Ela aponta pra ele desafiadora. "Eu os quero vivos! Use qualquer meio necessário! Mas faça-os falarem! E mantenha-os vivo! Poderá servir como isca para a Princesa!"

---"Majestade... Perdoe-me... Mas, por que dar atenção àquela garotinha? Ela não representa ameaça para nós!" Radamanthys indaga curioso.

---"Não lhe cabe questionar Radamanthys! Apenas obedeça! A Princesa deve ser encontrada e morta!"

---"Como quiser majestade..." Radamanthys responde abaixando a cabeça.

---"Estou farta... Levem-me até o prisioneiro!"

Enquanto isso, Saori ainda caminhava ao lado de seus amigos. Chegaram à uma estrada próxima a floresta onde estavam.

---"Ei Saori... Que mestre é esse que você tem e procurar afinal? E pra que precisamos dele?" Seiya pergunta emburrado por estar andando demais.

---"Ele é um mestre de artes Marciais que há muito tempo meu avô conheceu... Ele sabe muito sobre aquilo que você roubou... E sobre o Império... Se eu quiser derrubar o império, vou precisar da ajuda dele."

---"Mas ele é só um cara..."

---"Se houver um soldado com a motivação certa no coração... Ele vale mais do que mil armas... Foi o que mestre Dohko me ensinou..." Kourin diz devaneando.

---"Aff! Vira o disco garota! Mestre Dohko! Mestre Dohko! Só fala desse sujeito!" Shahi explode.

---"Eu tenho pena de você que não sabe o que é admirar alguém..." Kourin responde.

---"Eu admiro, meu bem... Admiro a mim mesma!" Shahi emburra a cara.

---"Pessoal! Não vamos brigar! Somos amigos agora! Vamos curtir a viagem! Alguém sabe um jogo legal pra gente passar o tempo?"

Todos continuam caminhando e ignorando Clover.

---"Ei! Deixar os outros falando sozinhos é rude!" Clover bate o pé.

Nótus que caminhava atrás dela, passa por ela e a repreende enquanto abre a garrafa de vinho que trazia na cintura.

---"Pare de fazer manha... Não temos tempo pra joguinhos!"

---"Você é malvado sabia?" Clover mostra a língua. "Ei pessoal! Esperem por mim!" Ela corre atrás dos amigos.

A noite chega. Eles decidem acampar e acender uma fogueira. Como sempre, Seiya vai dormir antes de todo mundo. Clover está sentada no chão, tentando se aquecer perto da fogueira e reclamando da fome.

---"Quando o Nótus vai chegar com o rango? Estou faminta!"

---"Ele não deve demorar Clover." Saori tenta acalma-la. "Deve ter algo nesta floresta que ele possa caçar pra comermos."

---"Desde que não sejam raposas!" Shahi a repreende.

Clover inquieta como sempre, se aproxima de Kourin. Ela sussurra para a companheira bem baixinho.

---"Diz aí... Você vive falando desse Mestre Dohko... Ele é... Você sabe?" Clover levanta o mindinho com um sorriso largo no rosto.

---"O que... Está dizendo?" Kourin se espanta. "Ele é meu mestre! Jamais pensaria em algo assim!"

---"Calma... Não tem nada demais... Mas é que você fala tanto nele que eu pensei..."

---"Não é nada disso... Eu o admiro por que ele me inspirou a vida toda a ser quem eu sou... Devo muito a ele... E tenho a importante missão de entregar-lhe sua espada... A Dragão Nascente..."

---"Essa espada é bem legal! Quem a forjou deve ser um gênio né?"

---"Bem... Ela é uma relíquia do Exército de Sanctum..." Kourin responde.

---"Foram os Lemurianos quem a forjaram..." Saori responde. "Como meu tutor... Ele forjou estas armas pra mim..."

---"Puxa... Parece que esta guerra nos atingiu em cheio mesmo né?" Clover diz tristonha.

---"Por isso que acho humanos idiotas... Só ficam fazendo guerra! Matando uns aos outros!" Shahi que estava alheia até o momento finalmente se convida para a conversa.

---"E você Clover? De onde veio? Não sei nada sobre você... Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor..." Saori se volta pra ela. "Onde aprendeu tanto sobre máquinas?"

---"Ah eu não tenho muito que dizer sabe? Diferente dos Atenistas que não gostam de máquinas eu sempre fui apaixonada por elas... E meu pai me ensinou tudo sobre elas..."

---"Seu talento pra isso é enorme com certeza... Eu pensei que nunca veria uma pessoa além dos Al-Bheds com tanto conhecimento sobre máquinas." Kourin comenta.

---"Al-Bheds! Ah sim... Pois é... Eles realmente gostam muito de máquinas né?" Clover coça a nuca.

Seiya acorda com a conversa e boceja.

---"Al-Bheds... Detesto eles! Só sabem fazer máquinas!" Seiya diz emburrado.

---"Qualé? Todo mundo usa máquinas hoje em dia!"

---"Atena dita quais máquinas são permitidas e quais não são! Mas Al-Bheds não se importam e ficam construindo abominações!"

---"Não sabe pensar por si mesmo não é?" Clover aponta o dedo na cara de Seiya. "Atena diz isso! Atena diz aquilo! Al-Bheds não são pessoas más, sabia?"

---"Não sei qual é a sua com esses Al-Bheds..." Seiya emburra a cara.

Nótus finalmente chega da floresta carregando um porco selvagem morto.

---"Alguém está com fome?" Ele atira o porco no chão próximo a Clover.

---"Ei! Cuidado com isso! Seu malvado..." Clover gesticula irritada. Saori apenas da uma risada. Clover sempre a faz se sentir feliz.

Após prepararem e assarem o porco, todos comem muito. Seiya estava faminto e ataca a carne assada sem dó. Chega a ser repreendido por Clover ou Shahi ocasionalmente. Mas não se importava. Nótus comera bem. Shahi se recusava a comer, por não achar o prato "refinado o bastante". Kourin se alimentava moderadamente apesar de gostar muito de carne. Nunca foi fresca pra se alimentar, já que estava acostumada a ração dos soldados.

Saori no entanto parecia um pouco "perdida". Nunca comera esse tipo de carne e com certeza nunca comera com as mãos. Parecia envergonhada de comer daquela forma.

---"O que foi Ori? Não vai comer? Está delicioso!" Clover pergunta olhando pra ela encarando a coxa de porco em suas mãos.

---"Eu... Nunca comi isto..."

---"Desculpe princesa... Sem Manjares por um bom tempo a partir de agora... Não vai querer morrer de fome vai?" Nótus ironiza.

---"Pare de ser acanhada... Vai. Come um pouquinho!"

Clover pega um pedaço de carne e leva à boca de Saori.

---"Vamos! Olha a navezinha!" Clover brinca. "Vamos! Dê uma boa mordida!"

Saori está super acanhada. Mas por fim, ela cede e morde a carne. Após mastigar algumas vezes, ela vê que é realmente delicioso.

---"Viu Saori? Não precisa ser tão acanhada... O bom é encher a pança!" Seiya diz pegando mais um pedaço.

---"Eu concordo!" Clover completa.

Após se alimentarem bem, todos vão dormir. Acordam no dia seguinte, cansados. De barriga cheia. Mas logo se colocam de pé. Pegam suas bagagens e retomam a viagem. Caminham por algumas horas até chegarem a uma cidade.

Todos disfarçam suas aparências. Principalmente Saori que veste roupas mais "rústicas". Sem suas roupas normais, se passa facilmente por uma camponesa. Exceto pelas armas que tiveram de ser escondidas.

Passam pelos portões da cidade sem chamar suspeitas dos Guardas Imperiais. Se dirigem a estalagem e se registram. Nótus vai direto ao Saloon. Dançarinas e belas garçonetes serviam os soldados imperiais. O lugar perfeito pra conseguir uma garrafa de vinho, já que a sua estava no fim.

Saori, Clover, Kourin e Shahi ficaram no quarto. Preferiram não chamar atenção. Seiya não agüentava ficar parado e decide caminhar pela cidade. Torce o nariz para os soldados Imperiais correndo para os lados. Importunando as pessoas e maltratando-as.

---"Até aqui esses cães do Império vem para controlar as vidas das pessoas... Saco... Odeio esses trastes..."

De repente, Seiya vê uma agitação por perto. Soldados pegando frutas de um vendedor sem e saindo sem paga-lo.

---"Quer que paguemos? Quer pagamento melhor do que os serviços que o Império presta defendendo sua cidade nojenta? Parece que temos um ingrato aqui!" O Soldado ameaça sacar a espada.

---"Por favor... Não façam nada... Levem o que quiserem... É um presente..." O homem diz.

Seiya se indigna com aquilo. Ele passa pelos soldados que riam e se esbaldavam na maçã roubada e esbarra neles.

---"Opa... Me desculpem..." Seiya diz. O soldado o empurra.

---"Cuidado com onde anda moleque!"

---"Mil perdões..."

Seiya desaparece na multidão. O soldado finalmente se dá conta da bolsa de dinheiro que perdera.

---"Aquele... Ele me roubou!" O soldado indignado tenta perseguir Seiya que já havia desaparecido no meio das pessoas da cidade.

Seiya está escondido num beco, sorrindo pra si mesmo pela ousadia. Mas de repente, ele é surpreendido pelas costas por um vulto que cobre sua boca e o imobiliza.

---"Você não devia chamar atenção pra si mesmo garoto..."

---"Vai cuidar da sua vida!" Seiya diz se livrando da mão do homem, que assim que se vira se dá conta de que era Nótus.

---"Viver a vida perigosamente é lema de idiotas Seiya... Lembre-se disto..."

Os dois voltam para a estalagem. Todos se reúnem no quarto de Saori. Nótus parece ter notícias a contar.

---"Precisamos sair daqui. Rápido." Ele diz aparentemente consternado. "Ouvi rumores ao redor da cidade... Um novo cônsul será mandado a Dalkia, vindo do Reino de Atlântida."

---"E por que deveríamos nos preocupar com isso?" Shahi pergunta indiferente.

---"Eles provavelmente passarão por aqui..."

---"Eles quem?" Kourin indaga.

---"Os Generais Marina..." Nótus diz com um certo temor na voz. "Guerreiros de Elite da Guarda Atlante. Terríveis. E parecem que eles tem a missão não só de escoltar o novo cônsul, também de caçá-la princesa..."

---"Que venham. A gente protege a Saori!" Seiya diz empolgado.

---"Isso não é brincadeira Seiya. Um destes guerreiros pode ser demais até pra todos nós juntos."

---"Vamos partir pela manhã então. O Mestre talvez não esteja muito longe." Saori decide.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ufa... Finalmente um diazinho de folga... Eu tinha pretensão de parar de parar de escrever Saint Seiya Extreme por um período de tempo, pra renovar as idéias... E por medo de deixar esta fic aqui e a Ifreet May Cry paradas... Parece que meu cérebro é do contra... Assim que eu decidi isso, idéias começaram a fluir e dois Cavaleiros de Ouro que estavam encostados saíram da moita...

Isso me lembra que atualizei a fic da Máscara da Morte, caso não tenham notado. Ficou um pouquinho mais longa, mais bem explicada e um pouco mais perva. Mas tudo bem. Adorei a personagem.

Vamos ao que interessa. Responder reviews, postar este capítulo e voltar a escrever. Ifreet May Cry está ficando parada e não estou gostando disso. E essa fic aqui mesmo ta meio parada. Eu tenho só mais um capítulo escrito. Amanhã eu vou tentar escrever mais. Tenho um cronograma de postagem que eu fico meio encucado quando não consigo cumprir... ù.u

**Érika:** Que bom que gostou deste capítulo. Eu sinceramente achei ele meio empurrado com a barriga. Este aqui já está do jeito que eu gosto e acredito estar do jeito que vocês gostam também. O prisioneiro do Império é mistério por enquanto.

**Suellen:** Ok. Se você insiste eu vou tentar incluir um dinossauro. Hora de relembrar os filmes de Jurassic Park? Não. Menos. Bem menos. Quase nada Ikarus... ú.u

PS.: Saori é fofa. Clover engraçada. Nótus tarado. Ok. XD

**Scorpion Math:** O Papel do Nótus foi me passado bem "em branco" pelo pimentel. Ele me deu uma boa carta branca pra trabalhar com ele. Só falta eu pensar numa coisa legal pra ele que parece ser o que está mais difícil.

**Rajani:** Outra Fã de Final Fantasy? E ainda reconheceu o temperinho de Wakka no Seiya? Que legal! Pois é. O Seiya cumpre um papel nessa fic um pouco parecido com o Wakka em Final Fantasy X. XD

**Lune:** Puxa! Você é uma menina muito legal mesmo (Aplicando o Grecin) Meus cabelos grisalhos sumiram...

Thanks Grecin! XD

Ah mas que bom saber que você é tão legal assim Lune. E uma menina que ainda entende o lado dos homens que já levaram um chute lá... ú.u

PS.: Você acertou em cheio. Pancadaria está a caminho. XP

**Pure-Petit-chan:** O Nótus não é malvado... Ele é meio... Auron... Mas um pouco mais tarado e mulherengo... ú.u

Sim. Ainda falta um personagem. Que aparece no próximo capítulo com entrada triunfante.

PS.: Sorry a demora Mary!

Enfim. Já falei demais. Vamos ao capítulo que acho que já estou cansando a beleza de vocês escrevendo uma bíblia antes de cada capítulo.

**Capítulo 08 – A montanha da guerra...**

O grupo estava reunido no centro da cidade, quando a comitiva da Atlântida adentra os portões. O Cônsul Julian Solo caminhava pelas ruas, cercado por seus generais que intimidavam as pessoas.

Uma das pessoas tenta atacar o Cônsul, mas é imediatamente atingida por uma lança e cai morta no chão. Um homem de pele escura em armadura segurando a lança de três pontas se coloca a frente de todos. Ele possuía um cabelo moicano branco que saltava pra fora do elmo.

As pessoas estão aterrorizadas. Seiya está indignado. Ele faz menção de atacar, mas Nótus o impede. Mas não sem antes deixar transparecer para um dos generais o que se passa.

O general corre em meio a multidão, tentando abrir espaço. Todos apavorados se afastam. Mas Seiya e Nótus desapareceram no meio da multidão.

---"Fora daqui! Miseráveis!" gritam os habitantes da cidade.

O general marina simplesmente ignora-os e volta para perto de seu mestre.

---"Alguma explicação para abandonar seus deveres para comigo general Krishna?" O Cônsul pergunta.

---"Eu pensei ter visto alguém milorde Solo... Perdoe-me..." Krishna diz fazendo uma reverência.

Sem muitas delongas, o grupo decide sair da cidade imediatamente e continuar a procura pelo Mestre de que Saori falou. Precisaram caminhar a distância de quase um dia de viagem até a montanha onde o mestre supostamente se encontrava. Ainda teriam de subir a montanha. Pararam um pouco ao pé da montanha para descansar a noite e comer.

---"Aqueles Generais eram mesmo muito fortes Nótus?" Saori indaga curiosa. Estava tão indignada quanto qualquer um ali diante daquilo tudo.

---"Sim... Eu costumava ser um soldado Atlante. Eu conheci cada um deles..."

Kourin não podia parar de observar Nótus com um olhar desafiador. Apenas Clover parecia mais atenta a ela, embora não soubesse explicar o porquê.

---"Bah... Pois eu poderia facilmente fritar as bundas de todos eles! Hahaha!" Shahi zombava divertida.

Clover por fim se aproxima de Kourin.

---"Ei... Você ta bem? Tem alguma coisa errada?"

---"Eu não confio neste homem... Soldados Atlantes... Invadiram minha vila... Mataram pessoas inocentes... Se estou viva hoje é graças a Senhor Dohko... Não a eles..."

---"Mas o Nótus é legal, não acha? Quer dizer... Ele ajudou a gente!" Clover tinha um sorriso gracioso e infantil no rosto, que logo mudou para uma embaraço.

---"Ouça Clover... Precisamos ficar de olho neste homem... Soldados Atlantes estão entre os mais fiéis a sua pátria que qualquer outro tipo de soldado... Um Soldado Atlante não abandona seus deveres..."

Nótus por fim nota que sua pessoa parece ser o tópico de uma conversa. Ele simplesmente olha de forma cínica para Kourin que não faz questão de esconder a cara feia.

---"Ah... Estou satisfeito!" Diz Seiya batendo na barriga.

---"Deve estar mesmo... DEPOIS DE COMER QUASE TUDO!" Shahi faz uma foice surgir no ar.

---"Ei qualé a sua? Cuidado com essa coisa!" Seiya grita indignado.

---"Eu vou fritar o seu rabo e comer suas entranhas pivete!" Shahi já começava a incendiar a foice com seus poderes quando Saori se coloca entre eles.

---"Parem! Não vamos brigar entre nós!"

---"Hahaha... Parecem crianças birrentas..."

---"Qualé? Quer um pouco disso aqui também ô 'obscuro'?" Shahi invoca uma bola de fogo.

---"Em uma outra ocasião..." Nótus se deita ignorando Shahi.

---"Quer saber? Eu vou dormir também... Estou morto de cansaço..." Seiya se deita cobrindo-se com um lençol.

---"Também estou morrendo de sono..." Clover boceja abrindo os braços. "Não vai dormir Kourin?"

Kourin faz que não com a cabeça, ainda observando Nótus. As lembranças do ataque Atlante invadem seu pensamento. Mas por fim nem mesmo Kourin resiste ao sono e adormece.

Algo pelo qual ela se punirá mais tarde pois se decidira por conta própria ser a responsável pela vigília o mínimo que poderia fazer é ficar acordada.

E a manhã chega. Todos se levantam. Sacodem a poeira das roupas. Arrumam a bagagem e começam a seguir uma trilha que levava montanha acima. Exceto por Shahi que decide ficar pra trás.

---"Shahi? O que foi? Algo errado?" Saori pergunta curiosa.

---"Alguém nos segue!"

---"Como é que é?" Seiya salta em cima de uma rocha e olha a distância. Havia uma nuvem de poeira se aproximando, possivelmente erguida por algum tipo de veículo.

---"Maldição! Então ele me viu!" Nótus pragueja.

---"Do que está falando?" Pergunta Kourin.

---"Eu pensei que tinha passado despercebido, mas ontem, um dos Generais Marina me reconheceu na rua!"

---"E só vai nos dizer isto agora?" Kourin prepara a espada.

---"São muitos! E o General talvez esteja entre eles! Não podemos com todos! Desista e vamos correr! Talvez consigamos despistá-los montanha acima!"

----"Vocês vão... Eu cuido deles..." Shahi já massageava os próprios ombros de excitação.

---"Não Shahi!" Protesta Saori.

---"Andem logo! Se eu disse que posso segurar esta corja é por que eu posso ouviram bem?"

Ninguém parece mais protestar. Todos apenas pegam o que podem e começam a correr montanha acima pela trilha. Um batalhão se aproxima até encontrarem-se cara a cara com Shahi e sua foice em mãos.

---"Quem é você? Apresente-se e diga-nos o que faz aqui! E se está com a princesa Foragida!" O soldado vocifera autoritário.

---"Vai se catar!"

---"Insolente! Ficará mais mansa quando sentir aço na pele! Prendam-na!"

---"Assim que se fala... Porquinhos! Venham pro matadouro! Hahahaha!"

Shahi começa a girar a foice por cima da cabeça e fica na ponta dos pés como uma bailarina. Quando os soldados a atacam ela dá um salto gracioso no meio deles, passando por suas espadas de maneira incólume e desferindo golpes rápidos de foice.

Caindo de forma graciosa no chão ela gira a foice em volta do corpo a atira pro alto, faz surgir uma Katana presa em suas costas e saca a espada, passando em meio aos soldados como uma bailarina. Os golpes de espada eram precisos e mortais. As esquivas pareciam uma dança coreografada perfeitamente e aos poucos um por um os soldados iam caindo mortos ou feridos no chão.

O comandante observava pasmo às habilidades daquela menina dançando como uma deusa da morte entre os soldados e ceifando-lhes a vida. Quando o último soldado é derrotado, ela embainha a espada, ergue a mão para o alto e segura a foice que caia suavemente do céu.

---"Hihihi... Isso foi divertido..." Ela diz com um sorriso largo no rosto.

---"Que espécie de demônio você é?" O Comandante se apavora.

---"Eu não sou demônio seu cretino! Sou uma Kitsune!"

O comandante saca sua espada. Tremendo. Dando passos vacilantes pro lado. Shahi podia sentir o pavor daquele homem. Shahi o olha com um olhar sensual e leva a mão à boca como se fosse mandar um beijo pra ele. Ela assopra levemente fazendo uma ventania gélida avançar contra o comandante.

O homem cai no chão praticamente todo congelado enquanto ela se aproxima e pisa no peito dele.

---"Qual o problema? Está com frio? Deixa eu te aquecer..."

Shahi se deita sobre ele, remove o elmo e o beija. Logo o homem cai no chão morto.

---"Ufa... Precisava disso... Há meses que não absorvo energia de ninguém... E esse nem era bonitinho... Mas já era..."

A kitsune faz um movimento com as mãos, sua foice desaparece e ela limpa a poeira de suas roupas. Ela se via, se transforma numa raposa e sai correndo montanha acima.

---"Missão cumprida... E foi mais fácil do que pensei..."

Assim que a Kitsune parte, uma nova figura surge sorrindo sarcasticamente. Mais acima, Clover tentava observar o que acontecia lá embaixo, mas não podia ver nada.

---"Droga... Será que a Shahi está bem?"

---"Buu!" Shahi aparece ao lado de Clover assustando-a com uma careta e sorrindo na maior cara de pau.

---"Aaaahhhh! Não me assuste! Eu quase caio Shahi!" Clover diz se equilibrando de volta na beirada do precipício.

---"Hahahaha! Eu te pego sua boba!" A Kitsune agarra Clover pelas roupas.

---"Puxa... Isto não foi legal..." Clover emburra a cara.

---"Você conseguiu se livrar dos soldados Shahi?" Saori pergunta sentando-se sobre uma rocha debaixo de uma árvore para descansar.

---"Foi moleza!" Ela responde com os braços cruzadas na maior pose de descaso.

De repente, Nótus sente uma coisa estranha. Ele olha pros lados como se procurasse alguém.

---"Todos preparados! Um inimigo se aproxima!" Ele alerta. Todos se colocam de pé assustados e sacando as armas.

Uma flutuação de energia surge atrás de Shahi. Shahi olha pra trás assustada a tempo apenas de ser trespassada por uma lança.

---"Encontrei você traidor..." O atacante misterioso diz olhando pra Nótus.

---"Krishna!" Nótus prepara a espada.

Krishna ergue Shahi pelo pescoço, retira a lança de seu ventre sem a menor sutileza e atira o corpo imóvel da menina precipício abaixo.

---"Shahi!" Seiya grita desesperado.

---"Nótus... Desertar os exércitos de sua majestade já é um crime hediondo o bastante... mas se aliar a esta corja... Você realmente passou dos limites!"

---"E você nem olha mais o que passa pela ponta da sua lança?" Nótus responde.

---"Por que eu deveria? Eu sigo as ordens do Cônsul! O que passa pela ponta da lança nada mais é do que um inimigo. Sejam mulheres, crianças ou homens..."

---"Seu... Maldito!" Seiya saca suas adagas furioso.

---"Que... Cruel! Não vou te perdoar!" Clover prepara suas barras duplas.

---"Vingarei minha vila, escória Atlante!" Kourin saca Dragão nascente.

Seiya é o primeiro a avançar contra o inimigo. Seus golpes de adaga passam zunindo pelo rosto do general que se esquiva por pouco. Ele atinge Seiya no estômago e o manda de volta por onde veio.

Kourin ataca com sua espada que não se manifesta como das outras vezes. O General defende o golpe da espada e chuta Kourin no estômago. Kourin inclina-se levando as mãos ao estômago, torcendo a cara de dor. A lança do general avança e por pouco não a trespassa também.

Kourin rola pelo chão, mas não sem receber um corte no abdome. Clover corre em direção ao inimigo, girando a barra dupla e golpeia o general. Ele salta por cima dela, cai às suas costas e a chuta. Clover vai ao chão se arrastando.

O general já se preparava para fincar a lança na pobre menina quando Nótus surge defletindo o golpe do general com sua espada.

Saori finalmente decide se envolver no combate. Ela não o fizera antes, não por medo ou insegurança. Mas por que sabia que atacar com fúria cega seria sua derrota certa. E Saori estava furiosa. Seu rosto angelical não demonstrava, mas como estava furiosa.

Passara pouco tempo ao lado daquelas pessoas mas se afeiçoara a elas de forma que não podia explicar. As lágrimas forçavam uma fuga dos olhos, mas Saori se recusava a libera-las. E ao observar Nótus, ela talvez enxergue uma chance de vitória.

---"Esta espada... È um tesouro nacional traidor!"

Saori não fala nada, acreditando que o General não a considerava ameaça o bastante. E de fato não considerava. Mas ele não chegou a posição que ocupava atualmente subestimando qualquer inimigo que fosse.

---"Vamos princesa!" Nótus grita.

---"Sim!"

Ao mesmo tempo, os dois gritam e partem para o ataque. Nótus visando o pescoço do general. Saori visando as pernas. As espadas são defletidas e as guardas abertas. A lança de Krishna corta o ar e avança contra Saori que por pouco não consegue conter o golpe com seu escudo. Nótus concentra uma ventania na lâmina de sua espada e ataca. Krishna consegue se esquivar por pouco.

O golpe de Nótus parte a terra com uma brecha enorme e por pouco não machuca Saori.

---"Cuidado imbecil! Quer matar a gente é?" Seiya vocifera se levantando e se preparando pra um novo ataque.

Ele corre em direção à Krishna que desfere um golpe de lança. Seiya gira o corpo no ar, passando por cima da lança e atirando uma adaga contra o general. Atingiu o braço. O General ignora o corte e apenas prepara a lança.

---"É muita arrogância sua acredita que pode contra todos nós sozinhos Krishna! Mesmo um general Marina como você!"

---"Tolo! Mesmo que fossem dez, ainda não seriam ameaça pra mim!"

A Lança de Krishna começa a brilhar e ele assume uma posição de ataque. Em seguida, ele movimenta a lança rapidamente criando uma onda de energia que atinge Nótus e Seiya. Os dois voam em direção ao precipício e por pouco não caem.

Krishna avança contra eles, tentativa de derruba-los, mas a espada de Kourin se manifesta e o impede. A espada serpenteia pelo ar quase arrancando a cabeça de Krishna.

O general ainda saiu com um arranhão no rosto. Clover revirava a sua bolsa a procura de alguma coisa pra usar.

---"Vamos! Tem de haver algo! Que droga! Que hora pras minhas luvas estragarem!"

Clover revira a bolsa enquanto Kourin e Saori atacavam o general. As espadas cortavam ar. Aço se chocava com aço produzindo faíscas e sons estridentes de metal. Seiya e Nótus se erguiam do precipício onde estavam dependurados. Nótus se ergue primeiro. Oferece a mão a Seiya que reluta um pouco, mas acaba aceitando.

Kourin consegue "laçar" a lança de Krishina por tempo suficiente para que Saori ataque. O general é ferido no abdome. Rugindo de raiva ele puxa a lança com Dragão Nascente, Kourin e tudo mais e atira-os na direção de Saori. Kourin cai sobre Saori derrubando-a. A lança do general atravessa o ombro direito de Saori, prendendo-a no chão.

Todos estão estáticos.

---"Nem mais um movimento! Ou a princesa morre com um movimento de minha lança!"

---"Maldito! Solte-a!" Seiya grita desesperado.

---"Não se... Preocupem comigo! Ataquem!" Saori grita bravamente, mas ninguém tem coragem.

---"Não ouse Nótus... Entregue a espada... Você sabe que eu não blefo..."

Nótus observa a situação. Ele acena com a cabeça dizendo que aceita os termos do general marina.

---"Com uma condição..." Ele diz a Krishna.

---"Qual?"

---"Que eu seja aceito no exército Atlante novamente e restabeleça meu cargo..."

---"Seu... Sujo! Oportunista! Nos trai na primeira oportunidade?" Kourin está indignada.

---"A maçã não cai muito longe da árvore então? Prometo-lhe uma audiência com o Cônsul... Que ele decida seu destino, traidor..."

Nótus se aproxima lentamente entregando a espada. O General Marina estende a mão e a pega.

---"Obrigado... Agora eu posso matar todos vocês... Algumas palavras finais Nótus?"

O Guerreiro apenas sorri cinicamente.

---"Que tal 'bobeou dançou'?" Clover diz saltando pelas costas do general e colcando algum dispositivo em suas costas. O general se vira tentando golpeá-la com a espada de Nótus, mas Clover curva o corpo pra trás, se apoiando nas mãos e chutando a espada para o alto.

---"Tchauzinho..." Clover tinha um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto exibia uma espécie de dispositivo em sua mão que ela aciona fazendo com que o General Marina sofra uma descarga de milhares de volts.

Krishna cai de joelhos no chão. Nótus pega sua espada caída. Todos circulam o general quando, uma bola de fogo explode nas costas do inimigo. Todos olham pro lado e vêem Shahi com uma mão estendida pra frente e outra tentando estancar o ferimento.

---"Desgraçado... Como ousa ferir meu belo corpo! Queime no inferno!"

Shahi invoca mais uma bola de fogo e a atira contra Krishna caído no chão. Se o general não estava morto antes, agora estava com certeza.

Shahi mal se agüentava de pé. Cambaleia e quase vai de cara no chão se Seiya não a segurasse.

---"Esse maldito... Quase mata a gente!" Seiya grita mais pra si mesmo do que pra qualquer outro ali.

---"Eu falei que os generais eram poderosos! E este nem era o mais poderoso!" Nótus embainha a espada.

O sentimento era o mesmo em todos. Quase foram aniquilados por um único oponente. O sentimento de impotência não deixava de passar por suas mentes. Principalmente Saori.

Não fora capaz de salvar o avô. Aiolos a quem tanto amava. Seu país. Seu povo. Já começava a questionar se seria capaz de conseguir realizar qualquer coisa sozinha ou com aliados.

Os primeiros socorros são tomados. Saori se encarrega de curar os ferimentos. Todos juntam o que conseguem e partem. Sem notar que o General Marina abre os olhos lentamente.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Hello! O momento está chegando! O momento chegou! O momento que todos esperavam? Nem tanto... A Mari esperou bastante por ele. Mari. Eis a Nyx. Como eu disse, achei que ela serviu perfeitamente pro tupoo de personagem que eu estava procurando. Mas, como te disse, mudei um pouquinho a personalidade dela, pelo fato de ter ficado igual a outra personagem que já havia escolhido, e dei à Nyx a personalidade que eu acho que faltou pra completar esse grupo tão maravilhoso e heterogêneo de personagens.

Adorei a oportunidade de escrever estes personagens e farei mais fics de fichas. Com certeza.

Vamos às reviews.

**pimentel:** Se gostou da última batalha, você vai adorar esta e a seguinte. Sério. Ficou legal! Hehehe!

**Érika:** Acho que gosto desses personagens Fred Krugger que nunca morrem! Precisa ver o que vai precisar pra matar esse encosto do Krishna!

Sabe... Vendo por este lado... Seria mesmo legal ser morto por uma Kitsune bonitona (E "perva"! Não se esqueça do "perva").

OBS.: E tenha mais fé na sua menina... Foi uma falhinha boba. Da próxima ela não faz mais. Aposto! XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é. Quando vi a ficha do Nótus, algo bateu na minha mente... "Auron"... E ele é realmente o mais fodão! Como jogador de FFX eu posso atestar o fato...

**Rajani:** Eu acho que levo jeito pra escrever personagens desbocados... Vide a Liz em "Fúrias de Ártemis". Hehehe... n.n

**Suellen:** Bom, eu acho que no meu atual estado de doidura eu sou o menos indicado para dizer quem é doido e quem não é. Principalmente eu mesmo. Entendeu? Não? Eu devo estar doido...

Mas enfim... Dinossauros. Check. Robôs gigantes? Check. Algo mais? Deixa a mente fluir...

**Lune:** Seu grecim foi uma "maravia"! Ta escondendo até os cabelos brancos que eu ganho no trampo. n.n

Krishna realmente não aparece em muitas fics.

A coletânea de tiradas da Shahi é muito bem-vinda e a permissão pra utiliza-las está dada. Enjoy!

Esse tipo de batalha RPG realmente não dá muito certo numa fic. Por isso que eu procuro viajar na batatinha quando escrevo combates nas minhas fics (Todas!).

Hehehe... Beijão!

Scorpion Math: Como eu disse ao pimentel, o melhor está por vir! Lutas! Lutas e mais lutas!

**Capítulo 09 – Mestre Lendário...**

**-No topo da montanha-**

Saori e seus amigos chegavam aos poucos até o topo da montanha, por uma trilha de terra cercada de árvores. A trilha levava até uma escadaria de pedra e esta leva a um templo. Um dojo pra ser mais exato. No topo da escadaria havia estátuas de leões assustadores que recepcionavam os viajantes distantes.

---"Este lugar foi construído tão longe, pois mestre Haki decidiu que a jornada seria uma espécie de teste para aqueles que o procurassem." Saori diz como se alguém ali estivesse indagando o motivo de uma viagem tão longa. E estavam, mas ninguém perguntava em voz alta.

---"E quem é este Haki afinal? Por que alguém viria até este fim de mundo pra perguntar alguma coisa pra ele?" Shahi pergunta.

---"Eu ouvi alguma coisa a respeito dele... Um mestre de Artes-Marciais ou sei lá..." Seiya responde.

---"Não só um mestre... Mestre Haki já foi um dos Guerreiros mais poderosos e habilidosos do reino. Ele possui grande sabedoria também... Pessoas podem buscá-lo apenas por seu conhecimento..." Kourin completa.

---"Bom... este lugar pelo menos não parece mal-assombrado..." Clover diz se abraçando como se sentisse um calafrio ao lembrar de suas últimas aventuras. "Além do mais... Preciso fazer uma arma decente pra mim... Minha bolsa de apetrechos está praticamente vazia..."

---"Sinto uma presença dentro deste lugar... Não parece ser maligna... Mas com certeza não nos quer aqui..."

---"Escuta aqui xará... Você está começando a me dar calafrios! Como você sabe destas coisas afinal?" Seiya aponta o dedo na cara de Nótus.

---"Eu... Sinto... Se houvesse uma forma de classificar eu diria que é uma espécie de empatia... Com o vento. Como entender um barulho que não significa nada, mas faz tanto sentido quanto palavras..." Nótus responde. Seiya está com a maior cara de "não entendi nada" do mundo.

---"Yiiiiiáaaaaah!" Vem um grito do fundo do dojo. A figura sai da escuridão do Dojo atingindo um chute em Saori que se defende por reflexo levando o escudo a frente, mas ainda assim sendo arremessada longe.

Todos estão parados atônitos olhando para a figura diante deles. Ela dá mais um grito e parte pra cima do grupo, mas acaba tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão. Ninguém entende o que se passa.

---"Ai... Essa doeu..." A menina de orelhas pontudas diz. Tinha cabelos cor de rosa. O corpo era bem voluptuoso. Com seios e bumbum grandes. Vestia uma blusa super justa e com um decote grande que deixa os seios amostra. Vestia uma calça preta e sapatilhas.

A menina se levanta desengonçada e de repente se coloca novamente em posição de luta, como um lutador de karatê.

Nótus imediatamente com a maior cara de sem-vergonha decide ajudar a menina que se desvencilha de seus braços e se prepara pra um novo ataque.

---"Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?" A garota indaga.

---"Eu sou Saori... Princesa de Sanctum... Eu preciso falar com mestre Haki urgente..." Saori se coloca de pé ajeitando as roupas.

---"Princesa Saori?" A menina cora. "Oh mil perdões alteza!" Ela faz uma reverencia. Em seguida ela corre até Saori e começa a limpar as roupas dela.

---"Está tudo bem... E seu nome é?" Saori tranqüiliza a menina.

---"Oh... Perdão... Eu sou Nyx... Sou a discípula de Mestre Haki, majestade..." Ela faz outra reverência.

---"Você é a discípula dele?" Saori pergunta feliz. "Pode me levar até ele? É extremamente importante!"

---"Bem..."

Nyx leva o grupo até os fundos onde eles encontram o túmulo de Mestre Haki.

---"O velhote morreu? Então pra que viemos até aqui afinal?" Shahi perde a paciência.

---"Sinto muito... Há pouco tempo... Ele faleceu pela idade avançada..." Nyx responde.

---"E agora Saori?" Seiya pergunta.

---"Eu não sei... eu não sei o que fazer... É como se tudo conspirasse pra me atrapalhar... O que eu faço?" Saori se coloca a chorar.

---"Não se preocupe alteza... Ainda podemos procurar os outros... Mestre Dohko. Se ele estiver vivo ele pode nos ajudar. Tenho certeza que ele está vivo." Kourin tenta consolar Saori.

---"Bem... Vocês são meus convidados pra ficarem aqui o quanto quiserem... Eu preciso conversar com a princesa..." Nyx puxa Saori pela mão.

Em outro lugar, Clover caminha com Seiya pelo interior do Dojo procurando alguma coisa.

---"Que estranho.. Por que eu tenho de tirar meus sapatos?" Seiya está encucado.

---"Deve ser algum ritual típico que eu ainda não conheço... Para de reclamar e me ajuda ok?"

---"O que você ta fazendo?"

---"Eu preciso de uma arma nova... Essa barra dupla que eu fiz é só improviso..."

Clover abre uma porta e seus olhos estão maravilhados com a visão. Era uma espécie de arsenal. Lanças. Espadas. Arcos e flechas. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi uma espécie de Estrela de Arremesso grande.

---"Achei!"

---"Lá vem você com essas coisas profanas!" Seiya resmunga e fecha a cara.

---"Ah vai plantar batatas Seiya... Eu só preciso de uns ajustes e isso aqui vai ficar uma belezinha!"

---"Você já pensou em perguntar a dona se pode pegar alguma coisa por acaso?"

---"Ainda não. Mas se ela tiver objeções, eu não preciso contar a ela que peguei né?"

---"Isso não é muito legal..."

---"Ei você não devia ser um ladrão? Que ladrão pega coisas pedindo permissão?"

---"Eu sou um caçador de tesouros!"

---"Sei, sei... Nunca ouvi essa antes..." Clover revira os olhos.

Em seguida ela caminha pra fora do Dojo já revirando sua bolsinha de tranqueiras. Do lado de fora do Dojo enquanto Nótus estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore aparentemente relaxando, Kourin se aproxima.

---"A menina desconfiada..."

---"É pra menos... Atlante?"

---"Você tem alguma coisa contra os Atlantes moça?"

---"Um pouco... Desde que eles atacaram a minha vila e mataram minha família..."

---"Sinto muito... Eu não estava no meio..."

---"Não importa... Só quero que saiba que estou de olho em você Atlante..."

Nótus apenas acena com a cabeça sorrindo cinicamente. Dentro do dojo, numa salinha fechada, Nyx chega trajando um kimono de seda muito bonito e elegante. Os cabelos estavam presos como os de uma gueixa. Trazia nas mãos uma bandejinha com xícaras e bule onde fora servido um chá. Saori estava ajoelhada esperando. Saori faz uma reverencia ao receber sua xícara de chá, como fora instruída a fazer diante de nativos de Hai-lan.

---"Perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas você é uma elfa... Você não parece com uma pessoa das terras do oriente como mestre Haki..."

---"Ah sim... Eu fui abandonada quando criança... mestre Haki me acolheu..."

**-Momento flashback-**

_**(Nota do Autor:**__ Ah... Há quanto tempo eu não utilizo o "famoso" Momento Flashback das minhas fics? XD)_

Nyx se lembra dos treinamentos da infância.

Árduos treinamentos.

---"Vamos. Você consegue! Bata na árvore com toda a sua força... E sinta o Ki fluir dentro de você..." Dizia o velhinho de kimono surrado, olhos puxados e longos bigodes.

---"Hai! Haki-sensei!" A menina diz socando a árvore mais e mais.

Momentos carinhosos.

---"Vamos passar este remedinho de ervas e logo seus ferimentos estarão curados! Vamos... Pare de chorar..."

Momentos... Estranhos...

---"Sensei... Em que estes pulinhos vão me ajudar no treinamento? õ.o"

---"Oh... Você verá criança... Aliás... Como você cresceu..." O velhinho diz com os olhos vidrados nos... Erm... Vocês sabem... Da Nyx...

---"Sensei? O senhor está prestando atenção? Estou fazendo direito? õ.o"

---"Oh sim... Minha criança... Está fazendo direitinho... Boing... Boing..."

E os momentos de sabedoria.

---"Somente quando você alcançar a plenitude de corpo e espírito... Você entenderá o verdadeiro sentido, das artes marciais..."

---"Hai Haki-sensei!"

**-Voltando ao presente-**

---"Entendo... Mestre Haki deve ter sido um grande homem então..."

---"Foi sim... E ele me disse que se um dia alguém da família real me procurasse, eu deveria ajudar de todas as formas possíveis... Por isso, sinta-se em casa majestade..."

---"Entendo... Eu vim aqui procurar Mestre Haki para me ajudar a recuperar meu país e livra-lo do domínio dos invasores... E pra que ele talvez pudesse me explicar o que é isto..."

---"A Exclamação de Atena..." Nyx diz como se já conhecesse aquela peça de longa data.

Ela toma a esfera das mãos de Saori e a estuda.

---"Dizem que a deusa Atena ofertou esta esfera aos homens... Como um presente de proteção... Ninguém sabe direito quais os seus poderes, mas... São supostamente infinitos..."

---"Eu posso usar isto... Para me ajudar?"

---"Eu não sei princesa... Talvez nos pergaminhos do mestre..."

Nyx começa a estudar os pergaminhos de seu mestre dispostos na estante.

---"Pelo que eu entendi dos pergaminhos do mestre, majestade, esta esfera contém todo o poder da deusa Atena em seu interior."

---"É com certeza a arma que necessito para ajudar o meu povo..."

---"Eu não sei se seria sábio usar este poder, majestade... É muito poder pra uma pessoa só. Mesmo a senhorita. Seria perigoso. Arriscaria a vida do mundo inteiro liberar as forças contidas nesta esfera..."

---"Mas o que posso fazer? Como posso retirar meu povo do domínio do Império?"

---"Vamos pensar em alguma outra coisa, ok?" Nyx leva a mão até o ombro de Saori confortando-a.

Nótus de repente invade a salinha afoito.

---"Precisamos sair daqui... Imediatamente..."

Do lado de fora do Dojo, soldados chegavam de todos os lados, pela floresta, pela trilha, cercando o dojo com espadas e lanças em mãos. Armaduras negras. E diante de todos, Krishna.

---"Saia Nótus!" Ele brada. "E traga esta corja de traidores com você!"

Nyx sai do dojo.

---"Saiam por favor... Não são bem-vindos aqui..."

---"Sou enviado do Cônsul Solo! Ninguém me dá ordens. Invadam este lugar. Queimem tudo e matem todos!"

Os soldados avançam contra Nyx quando ela remove seu kimono em um rápido movimento, revelando seus trajes típicos de combate. Armando o punho ela golpeia o estômago de um soldado que com o impacto absurdo voa contra os que seguiam atrás.

Seiya e Saori saltam pra fora do dojo com suas armas em mãos e brandindo-as com os primeiros inimigos que viam a frente. Saori fora muito bem treinada. Fintava com elegância os golpes de espada. Usava o escudo para defletir os ataques e contra-atacava no momento exato. Saori é atacada por um soldado, ela concentra uma poderosa luz em sua espada e ataca atirando o inimigo para o alto. Em seguida ela salta atravessando o corpo do inimigo e caindo de pé no chão.

Seiya saltava, chutava e cortava como um fantasma os inimigos que avançavam pra cima dele. Não muito depois que Seiya e Saori se uniram a Nyx, uma estrela de arremesso voa em direção a Krishna. O General Marina deflete a estrela com sua lança fazendo-a faiscar. A estrela estava eletrificada. Clover salta pra fora do dojo, segurando a estrela no ar com uma das mãos. Com a outra se apoiava no chão chutando dois soldados e se colocando novamente de pé.

Kourin e Nótus vinham logo atrás. Kourin já estava se adaptando melhor a Dragão Nascente. A espada já bailava pelo ar, sua lâmina se dividindo como um chicote pega um inimigo pelo pescoço. Ela segura o cabo de aço e puxa com força fazendo a lâmina roçar o pescoço do inimigo e decepando sua cabeça.

As adagas de Seiya começavam a brilhar. Ele corre em direção a um dos adversários e desfere um golpe no peito. Antes que o corpo do inimigo caísse no chão, ele avança contra vários outros dando vários golpes e embainhando as adagas. Um por um eles vão caindo no chão.

Por último, mas não menos importante, Shahi. Ela aparece em sua forma de raposa, segurando sua enorme foice e concentrando uma chama intensa em sua mão direita.

---"Hora de... QUEIMAR!" Ela diz com um sorriso quase sádico no rosto, vendo flechas de fogo cortarem o ar e explodirem os soldados. "Uhul! Churrasco saindo! Querem bem passado ou extra-crocante?"

---"Você... Foi a que me atacou antes! Quer tentar isso de novo?"

---"Acho que vai ser... Extra-crocante!"

A lança de Krishna e a foice de Shahi se encontram. As lâminas faíscam. Os dois parecem dois demônios lutando e trocando golpes. O chão é cortado em sulcos gerados pelos movimentos das armas. Poeira é levantada cada vez que aço se choca com aço. Um duelo de titãs.

Nyx e Saori estavam cercadas.

---"Você é certamente uma caixa de surpresas Nyx."

---Posso dizer o mesmo de você, majestade... Vamos?"

Saori acena com a cabeça e avança pro combate. As duas desferem golpes rápidos e perfeitos que derrubam os soldados.

---"Cuidado Saori!" grita Seiya saltando sobre um soldado e atirando uma adaga em outro que estava pra golpear a princesa. Seiya cai de pé, chutando o soldado ferido pra longe e retirando sua adaga do corpo do inimigo. Clover defende uma espada com a sua nova arma, chuta o inimigo pra longe. Corre se esquiva de outro soldado saltando por cima dele e despejando seus últimos brinquedos de sua bolsa. Explosivos.

Nótus se atira pra cima de um grupo de inimigos. Defletindo lâminas inimigas e contra-atacando. A Black-Storm brilhava e cada golpe de Nótus cortava, armas, armaduras e inimigos todos de uma vez. Em seguida ele leva a espada a frente de si, inclinada na horizontal e levando a palma da mão esquerda à lâmina.

---"Venha poder do vento... Corte o inimigo diante de mim..." Ele recitava como uma prece. Mas sem saber exatamente a quem esta prece era destinada. Com um movimento, Nótus cria um furacão diante de si que carrega vários soldados pra longe. Nótus salta para o alto desferindo golpes de espada a distância que cortava os inimigos ao meio. Ele vai ao chão.

Kourin manejava a Dragão Nascente fazendo as lâminas circularem seu corpo. Em seguida ela reúne todas as lâminas fazendo a espada voltar ao normal. Defende um golpe de espada. Se esquiva de outro, chuta o soldado que a atacara. Um dos soldados já preparava para atirar nela com uma arma de fogo, ela chuta a arma pro lado desviando o disparo, despertando a espada e fazendo as lâminas voarem em direção dos olhos do soldado que cai no chão gritando de dor. Ela reúne as lâminas novamente e crava no peito do soldado caído.

Shahi ainda travava combate com Krishna que desferiu um golpe de lança contra ela. Ela salta para o ar levando os dedos a frente da boca, inalando e expirando uma enorme labareda de fogo.

Krishna não é fritado por pouco. De repente, um soldado voa em sua direção. Ele só tem tempo de mandar o infeliz pra longe com sua lança e ver Nyx avançando em sua direção. Ele ataca com a lança, mas Nyx se defende com o antebraço. Por incrível que pareça a lâmina sequer feriu o braço dela. Em seguida, ela golpeia a lança fazendo-a em pedaços. Nyx por fim desfere um soco tão poderoso no general marina que ele voa longe e se choca contra uma árvore.

Krishna está cercado e desarmado. Já não há mais nenhum soldado de pé. Seiya e Saori matavam os dois últimos que restaram.

---"Hahahaha... Acabou Krishna... Nem com esta cambada de perdedores você possui qualquer chance de nos vencer..." Nótus ironiza.

---"Diz aí Princesa... Quer churrasco? Ou sorvete?" Shahi diz concentrando uma chama na mão direita e uma esfera de ar congelado na mão esquerda.

---"É isso aí! Você perdeu! Nós vencemos! 2 x 0 para o time do bem!" Dancinha registrada.

---"Pensa que eu estou derrotado Nótus... Tolo..."

Uma música permeia o ar. Maravilhosa e cálida. Mas por algum motivo não causa no grupo de Saori o motivo esperado. Eles levam as mãos ao ouvido se contorcendo de dor. Gritando desesperadamente. Ficando cada vê mais fracos até desmaiar.

---"Você demorou... General Sorento..."

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Omg... Cansado demais... Preciso de Férias... Socorro...

Mas vamos lá... Força... Estou adorando escrever esta fic... Não posso fraquejar...

**Pimentel:** Esta rivalidade não dura muito. O que os heróis farão? Fugir! O que mais? XD

**Rajani:** Se as frases da Shahi a divertem agora, espere pelos próximos capítulos! Ela está demais!

**Scorpion Math:** Você e todo mundo adorou o momento Boing, Boing.

**Érika:** Ah que bom que a confiança ta em alta. Por que olha só o que a sua filhota apronta neste capítulo. E como eu comentei com a Mari Shina-com tarado é mais engraçado! XD

PS.: Recuperei meus jogos! Passei do bendito Deep Jungle no Kingdom Hearts! Agora encalhei num chefe de Xenosaga Episode I... Ai que sofrimento... X.x

**Suellen:** Oh... Suas palavras me comovem profundamente. Obrigado. Beijão!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Acho que vou fazer um melhores momentos Boing Boing. Vou anotar as sugestões e passar pra Clover ok? XD

PS.: O Krishna morre. Calma. Eu prometo gente! Ele vai morrer!

**Lune:** Vou escrever muitas fics de fichas ainda. Pode esperar. Eu vou até estender o prazo de inscrição só pra esperar sua ficha ok? XD

E da próxima abrirei mais vagas. Prometo!

**Capítulo 10 – Prisioneira do Império**

Saori e seus amigos caminhavam algemados pelo deck da Belo-Nave Atlante Poseidon. A mais poderosa fragata dos céus da Atlântida. O cônsul Julian Solo já estava esperando por ela com suas roupas elegantes.

---"Ah princesa Saori... Um prazer encontra-la de novo... Faz muito tempo desde que nos vimos pela ultima vez não?"

---"Julian Solo... Realmente... Faz muito tempo... Dá ultima vez você não era um cachorrinho do império..."

---"Ah Saori... Sempre a princesinha mimada... Nem todos vivem no mundo de sonhos no qual você vive..."

---"Do que está falando?"

---"Atlântida foi anexada bem no início da guerra se você se lembra bem... Sanctum deixou Atlântida ser atacada e conquistada sem fazer nada... Meu povo foi dominado e forçado a lutar pelo Império... Hoje nosso país não tem muita escolha além de servir os interesses do império... Graças a Sanctum..."

Saori engole a seco. Julian se aproxima dela e segura seu queixo erguendo seu olhar até ele.

---"E continua tão bela quanto da ultima vez Princesa... A sua escolta que não é das melhores..."

---"Tira sua mão dela seu nojento!" Seiya grita. Um soldado imediatamente golpeia o estômago dele com o rifle.

---"Ei! Isso não é legal!" Clover grita.

---"Escória Atlante!" Kourin vocifera.

Apenas Nótus permanecia calado. Shahi também estava quieta. Apenas sorria e olhava para o nada como se estivesse presa em devaneios.

---"Estamos agora em direção a Dalkia, onde assumirei minha posição de Cônsul. Você será entregue a Pandora para julgamento contra crimes de guerra princesa..." Julian diz virando as costas.

---"Eu enfrentarei meu destino com prazer Solo..."

---"Não duvido que o faça... Contudo, eu talvez possa persuadir Pandora a poupar sua vida..."

---"Não dê ouvidos a ele Saori!" Seiya grita mais uma vez sendo esbofeteado por Krishna.

---"Mostre o devido respeito, verme!"

---"Monstros!" Nyx se manifesta. Nótus apenas faz sinal pra que ela se contenha.

---"Pare Julian! Não os envolva nisso!" Saori diz chorando.

---"Você já o fez minha querida princesa... Eles serão entregues a Pandora como divertimento... Levem estes trastes às celas... A princesa...? Escoltem-na ao meu quarto...."

Os soldados obedecem.

---"Ora seu... O que pensa que vai fazer com a Ori?" Clover se debate nos braços dos guardas que escoltam todos para as celas.

---"Krishna..." Julian o chama.

---"Sim meu senhor?"

---"Ela estava com a Lágrima?"

---"Aqui está senhor..."

---"Ótimo... Vamos usar o poder de uma deusa para nos vingarmos do maldito império..."

Os amigos de Saori são colocados em celas. Nótus e Seiya juntos em uma cela. Kourin e Nyx em outra. Clover e Shahi em outra.

---"Droga... O que aquele maldito está fazendo com a Saori afinal?" Seiya estava furioso por se sentir impotente pra fazer qualquer coisa.

---"Eu já imagino... Hehehe..." Nótus sorri com cinismo.

---"Seu pervertido... Isso tudo não te abala nem um pouco? Droga!"

---"Não se preocupe... Alguém virá nos salvar?"

---"Quem? O vento? Sabe...? A cada dia que passa eu acho que você fica mais doido... E aqui estou eu... Sozinho falando com um doido..."

---"Você não vai sair daqui por enquanto... Por que não se cala e não descansa?"

---"Aaaaaah! Você me tira do sério!"

Seiya se joga sobre a cama. Em outra cela, Kourin e Nyx conversavam.

---"Eu não acredito... Novamente estou diante de uma situação além do meu controle... Eu odeio me sentir assim!"

---"Eu entendo como se sente Kourin-chan, mas não adianta perder a cabeça agora..."

---"Você não entende... É meu dever proteger a princesa Saori... E eu falhei novamente... Assim como falhei em servir meu reino..."

---"Não seja tão dura consigo mesma Kourin-chan... O que nós podemos fazer é o nosso melhor... Não adianta sofrer pelo que não podemos mudar..."

---"Acha então que nós temos de nos resignar e morrer?"

---"Claro que não. Mas veja pelo lado bom. Ainda estamos vivas. Enquanto estivermos vivas, há esperança de lutar..."

---"Acho que você tem razão..."

Na cela ao lado, Clover estava encolhida sobre a cama morrendo de medo. Shahi continuava apenas olhando pro vazio e sorrindo com uma cara de bobo alegre.

---"Ei Shahi... Escuta... Não tem nada que você possa fazer não? Pra abrir esta porta? Eu não consigo invadir o sistema de segurança sem minhas ferramentas..."

Shahi não responde. Fica apenas olhando pro vazio e sorrindo.

---"Ei. Estou falando com você Shahi... Não seja mal educada..." Clover passa a mão diante dos olhos de Shahi pra ver se ela reage, mas Shahi não faz nada.

De repente, Shahi começa a inchar e crescer até estourar numa nuvem de fumaça cinzenta deixando uma folhinha de árvore pra trás.

---"Aaaaaaahhh! A Shahi morreu! O que está acontecendo?"

De repente, Clover ouve um barulho de explosão vindo do corredor. Ela tenta olhar pela janelinha da porta.

**-Quarto de Julian Solo-**

Julian Solo entra no quarto. Saori ainda estava algemada parada diante da janela. Ele se aproxima dela leva as mãos aos ombros de Saori e sussurrava no seu ouvido.

---"Então Saori... Que tal ouvir minha proposta?"

---"Jamais!"

Ela se livra dele e corre até a porta. Julian a segura pelo braço e a vira pra sim. Encarando-a.

---"Princesa mimada... Eu tenho a Lágrima de Atena em meu poder... Usarei seu poder pra colocar este mundo de joelhos diante de Atlântida... Você pode se unir a mim como minha esposa... Ou sofrer o destino que lhe espera assim que Pandora puser suas mãos em você..."

---"Você é louco! Eu jamais me uniria a você nesta loucura?"

---"Você nega que não pensa em fazer o mesmo com este poder? Matar a todos do império? Mas você não tem coragem não é? De cometer genocídio... Eu faço isso por você... Vingo seu avô... Seu esposo..."

---"Aiolos..."

---"Basta se entregar a mim..."

Julian já estava prestes a beijar Saori que tentava resistir.

-Prisão do Poseidon-

Uma fumaça invadia ferozmente o corredor onde estavam as celas e soldados voavam pelos ares. De repente, Clover se afasta da porta que abre violentamente. Ela engatinha assustada para o lado de fora e entrega a Clover sua Estrela de Arremesso.

---"Vai ficar aí parada é? Vamos sair logo daqui!"

---"Shahi? O que você está fazendo aí? Você estava...! E todo mundo estava...!"

---"Pára de gaguejar Clover! Anda logo!"

Shahi ergue Clover pelo braço que ainda não acredita no que está acontecendo. Ou não entende.

---"Então, a Shahi que fora presa era só uma ilusão... Foi brilhante..." Kourin comenta.

---"Demorou tanto pra perceber?" Nótus ironiza enquanto analisava a Black Storm pra ver se estava intacta.

---"Chega de conversa! A Saori precisa de nós!" Seiya saca as adagas.

---"A fuga não será fácil. Um exército inimigo se encontra diante de nós." Nyx comenta olhando pela porta destruída por Shahi. Ela podia ver um grupo enorme de soldados correndo pelo enorme espaço da sala seguinte.

---"Não há como voltar atrás. Todo mundo. Preparem-se para lutar!"

Os heróis se posicionam diante dos soldados que corriam em sua direção enquanto o alarme soava.

Kourin saca a Dragão Nascente. A espada toma vida e avança contra o soldado da dianteira. A lâmina passa pelo pescoço do soldado e volta a assumir o formato de espada normal novamente. Ela bloqueia o golpe de um outro soldado. Os dois continuam trocando golpes de espada.

Seiya defende uma lança, gira o corpo e leva a adaga ao pescoço do soldado que enfrentava. Outro tenta ataca-lo, mas ele se esquiva, segura sua mão, rola no chão derrubando o soldado por cima de si e leva a adaga ao seu pescoço.

Nótus defendia-se de três soldados ao mesmo tempo. Defendendo os golpes com movimentos rápidos e precisos de sua espada. Um golpe é defletido e Black Storm atravessa o peito de um. O de trás é chutado por Nótus que puxa a espada pelo peito do outro e corta o segundo que tentava atacar. O que caiu no chão é atravessado pela lâmina de Nótus.

Clover atira a estrela quye voa pelo ar, crepitando com eletricidade. A estrela bate e rebate nos soldados derrubando-os aos montes. Ela salta sobre os soldados dando chutes e derrubando-os uns sobre os outros.

Nyx é cercada. Os soldados a atacam, ela defende os golpes com as mãos nuas. Os contra-ataques partiam as espadas e lanças em pedaços. Um dos soldados é cravado na parede por seu chute. O outro recebe um soco no estômago que estraçalha sua armadura e o atira longe.

Seiya é quase atingido e se abaixa rapidamente.

---"Ei cuidado!"

---"Ah perdão Seiya-kun!" Nyx fica corada.

Shahi concentra ar congelante em sua mãe e faz estacas de gelo brotarem do solo atirando soldados para o alto. Em seguida ela pega sua foice atinge um soldado e com toda sua força o gira e o atira sobre os outros.

---"Queimem!"

Uma explosão de fogo surge no ar atingindo vários soldados.

Por mais que lutassem os heróis não conseguiam dar fim a imensidão de inimigos. Seiya e Nótus são logo subjulgados. Clover é derrubada no chão. Shahi é golpeada por uma espada e cai de joelhos sangrando muito.

Kourin era a única que restava. Matara o último soldado que estava lhe incomodando quando viu a situação em que se encontrava. Não sabia o que fazer.

---"Vamos espada! Vamos! Reaja! Eu preciso de você! Nós precisamos de você!"

Ela sente a pulsação da espada. A lâmina se divide novamente e começa a brilhar. A espada toma vida e avança como um relâmpago atravessando os inimigos ao redor. E da espada mais um relâmpago se espalha. E mais um. E mais outro. Até que todos os soldados estão mortos no chão. Os relâmpagos desaparecem e a espada volta ao normal.

---"Mas... Mas... O que aconteceu?" Kourin diz atônita.

---"Kourin... Como você fez isso?"

---"Eu... Não faço idéia... A espada... Reagiu sozinha..."

---"Da próxima vez... manda ela reagir antes de mais uma lâmina atravessar meu corpo!" Shahi estoura. Sua ferida já estava quase fechada.

---"Vamos parar de brigar... A Ori precisa da gente agora!" Clover diz se levantando e pegando sua arma no chão.

---"Mas como vamos encontra-la nesta nave enorme?" Nyx indaga preocupada.

---"Eu posso encontra-la. Vamos." Nótus começa a correr.

**-Quarto de Julian Solo-**

Quando os lábios de Julian estavam pra tocar forçosamente os de Saori, ele ouve os sons de batalha. Ele se enfurece e joga Saori sobre a cama. Se dirige até a porta quando...

---"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Julian é atingido pela porta escancarada por um chute de Seiya.

---"Saori! Vamos dar o fora daqui!"

Seiya ajuda Saori a se levantar enquanto Nyx parte as correntes da algema com um golpe de karatê.

---"Insolentes! Como ousam!?"

---"Ah cala a boca!"

Seiya dá um soco no rosto de Julian que o derruba no chão. Eles começam a correr pelos corredores em direção ao hangar. O alarme ainda soava alucinado.

---"Vamos! Se houver uma nave lá, eu posso pilotá-la!" Diz Clover.

---"Eu? Entrar nestas blasfêmias voadoras? Prefiro morrer!"

---"Morre então! Quem precisa de você?" Clover esbraveja.

---"Aaaah! Não acredito no dia que estou tendo!"

---"Ah! Já ia esquecendo... Saori-san! Suas armas!"

---"Obrigada Nyx!"

Assim que Nyx entrega a Saori suas armas, eles chegam ao hangar. Quando as imensas portas se abrem graças ao talento de Clover, os heróis se deparam com Krishna.

---"Pensando em ir a algum lugar?" Krishna diz apontando a espada para eles.

Nótus se coloca diante de Krishna.

---"Esta será a batalha final Krishna..."

---"Nótus... Você pode ser um traidor nojento... Mas pelo menos é corajoso. Isso eu admito! Agora prepare-se! Pois nenhum de vocês sairá vivo desta nave!"

**-Enquanto isso-**

Viajando pelos céus, uma pequena nave de combate corta as nuvens trazendo uma tripulação peculiar.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

(Ikarus amarrado e amordaçado)

Entra uma garota ruiva, de armadura vermelha em forma de demônio na sala.

Liz: Olá todo mundo. Eu sou Liz de Ifreet. Algumas de vocês me conhecem. Outras não. Eu sou uma das criações daquele baka ali.

(Ikarus-sama = baka)

Liz: Enfim. Eu vim aqui por que hoje, é um dia muito especial. E por que o Nando precisou da ajuda da Mari (Shina com) pra lembrar que hoje é O NOSSO DIA! Parabéns pra você Mari-migona!

Suzu: O dia internacional da mulher.

Zashi: Por isso, nós apresentaremos o capítulo de hoje!

Wynna: Foi mal meninos. Nando. Pimentel. Nick. Scorpion Math... XP

Saori: Nós. As meninas apresentaremos este capítulo que estava programado pra ser publicado no próximo fim de semana.

Selena: E nós acabamos decidindo dar a vocês, as meninas que lêem as fics do Nando, um presente.

Aghata: Tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de dizer que nós meninas merecemos tudo de bom!

Kourin: E que fazemos do mundo um lugar melhor!

Shahi: Um lugar bem melhor!

Clover: Pode apostar! Um viva pra nós! n.n

Nyx: E parabéns a todas as meninas do Fanfiction! Vocês merecem! n.n

Todas juntas: Vamos responder reviews!

**Liz responde pimentel:** Aproveita os momentos do Nótus nesse capítulo por que ele não vai durar pra sempre... Esse capítulo ainda é Girl Power! ù.u

**Shahi responde a Pure-Petit-chan e Rajani-chan:** Gostaram? Pois é... Eu namorei um tanuki por um tempo, mas não durou muito... Ele tinha um péssimo senso de humor... Mas pelo menos me ensinou esse truque super-útil! Eu vou me abster de comentar do "jumento alado" nessa fic e dizer que este capítulo tem uma super-surpresa pra nós meninas!

**Clover responde a Suellen-san:** Engraçado? Eu quase morri do coração quando a Shahi virou fumaça... Aliás, ela vive me assustando... Acho que eu morro antes de você... Mas de susto! O.O

**Nyx responde a Scorpion Math:** "Sinistra"? Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas acho que é algo bom né? Obrigada pelos elogios. Fico muito agradecida! n.n

**Kourin responde a Érika:** Oi Érika! Espero ter deixado você orgulhosa! E desculpe, mas não vou torcer pro Nótus hoje. Vou torcer pra nós mulheres! n.n

Liz: Agora se manda... Que hoje a festa é nossa... (Joga o Ikarus pela janela)

Tifa: Capítulo pra nós meninas! n.n

**Capítulo 11 – O pirata dos céus...**

Nótus saca a espada. Aponta pra Krishna.

---"Princesa... Eu seguro ele..."

---"Não! Não vou deixar ninguém pra trás..." Saori diz.

---"Ele pode acabar com todos nós... O só com um... Precisa decidir agora qual será a prioridade princesa..."

Clover nota a imensidão de soldados correndo para o hangar. Ela imediatamente hackeia o console da porta do hangar e a trava.

---"Isso vai dar... Não tem hacker que possa passar por cima dos meus códigos de segurança..."

Saori e seus amigos correm em direção às naves. Krishna vê e dispara uma onda de energia na direção deles. Nótus se coloca na frente com a espada em mãos bloqueando o ataque.

---"Depressa princesa!" Nótus grita.

Seiya desenvolve um novo respeito por Nótus ali naquele momento e apenas acena com a cabeça.

---"Vamos Saori..." Ele ergue Saori do chão e todos correm para uma das naves de fuga.

---"Tudo bem Nótus... O que está pretendendo?" Krishna diz com um meio sorriso.

---"Eu tenho uma boa audição..."

Sem entender o que aquilo significava, Krishna prepara sua lança e avança contra Nótus.

---"Eu praticamente limpei o chão com suas caras da ultima vez. O que o faz pensar que você sozinho fará diferente desta?"

---"Quando você souber será tarde demais!"

A lança se choca contra a espada de Nótus. E os dois começam a trocar golpes.

**-Deck de comando do Poseidon-**

Julian Solo chega ao local furioso e cuspindo ordens sem parar. Os soldados corriam de um lado para o outro obedecendo cada uma das ordens, pois sabiam que desobediência é sinal de morte.

---"Ative a Lágrima de Atena! Partiremos agora pra Sanctum e destruiremos aquele reino! Em seguida, para a Capital de Meikai!"

---"Meu senhor... E quanto à princesa?" Sorento pergunta.

---"Quero esta garota morta! Procure-a e arranque a cabeça dela Sorento!"

---"Parece que Krishna já está cuidando do caso senhor..."

---"Então certifique-se de que ele seja bem sucedido! Vá lá agora!"

---"Como quiser."

Sorento parte para o Hangar.

**-Hangar-**

No Hangar Nótus e Krushna ainda continuavam lutando. A espada de Nótus passa rente ao pescoço de Krishna. O Marina se agaixa esquivando e revida com um golpe de lança. Nótus defende a ponta da lança com a espada.

---"Qual é a sua Nótus? Você nunca fez nada por ninguém! Sempre pensando em si mesmo!"

---"Talvez eu tenha encontrado algo pelo que vale a pena lutar!"

---"Hah! Não me faça rir!"

Krishna ergue Nótus no ar e o bate contra o assoalho. Nótus rola pelo chão evitando as inúmeras investidas de lança e se coloca de pé defendendo a lança novamente.

---"Você não é páreo pra mim Nótus!"

---"Quer apostar?" Nótus responde com um sorriso cínico no rosto. "Agora eu estou sozinho... Sem ninguém pra atrapalhar..."

A espada de Nótus começa a brilhar e um vendaval circula seu corpo. Em seguida ele dispara uma rajada de vento contra Krishna que sai voando pelo Hangar e se choca contra uma nave.

Nótus concentra uma ventania em sua espada e com um movimento cria outro vendaval que atinge Krishna e explode a nave. Krishna voa pra longe e cai no chão. Enquanto se erguia com dificuldades, tateando em procura da lança, Nótus o trespassa com a espada pelas costas.

---"Sinto muito... Mas eu não pretendo morrer aqui..."

---"Mal... Dito..."

Krishna cai morto no chão. Enquanto isso, Clover tentava ligar os motores da nave.

---"Clover-chan! Não pode ir mais rápido?" Nyx dizia preocupada.

---"A criptografia deste sistema é muito complexa! Eu preciso de mais tempo!"

---"É melhor se apressar Clover! Estão abrindo a porta do hangar." Diz Kourin.

---"Impossível. Eu mesma tranquei aquilo. Ninguém pode passar por aquela porta..."

Clover é surpreendida quando a porta do Hangar se abre. Sorento aparece trazendo uma tropa de soldados.

Clover tentava decifrar o último código de acesso quando o console da nave se apaga.

---"O que aconteceu?" Saori pergunta.

---"Eu fui cortada! Eles fecharam o sistema na minha cara! Cruel!" Clover choraminga.

---"Não tem nada que possa fazer?" Seiya diz olhando pela janela da nave e vendo a situação em que Nótus estava.

---"Saudações traidor... Acho que você já se divertiu o bastante não?" Sorento se coloca de frente a Nótus, sorrindo com cinismo.

---"Ok... Fala comigo... Não me deixa na mão agora..." Nótus diz ao vento. "Fala comigo... Você falou que a gente ia escapar. Foi só por isso que eu fiquei pra trás... Se você me enganou pra me fazer morrer de herói eu vou..."

De repente, a porta do Hangar é destruída por disparos de energia. O Hangar começa a ser despressurizado. Julian Solo enlouquece com o caos em tudo se transformou.

---"O que está acontecendo?"

---"Estamos sob ataque Senhor! Uma nave de combate está atacando o Hangar!" Diz um soldado.

---"O que estão esperando? Disparem neles com o Ômega-Canhão! Veremos se estes atrevidos gostam da Força de uma deusa!"

---"Senhor! Estamos obtendo dados da Lágrima de Atena! O poder está fugindo ao controle! O Reator não vai resistir!"

---"O que está dizendo?" Julian rosna.

---"Temos de abandonar a nave ou..."

---"Maldição!" Julian Solo vocifera. "Parem já a reação!"

---"É impossível senhor!"

**-Hangar-**

Nótus finca a espada no chão pra não ser sugado pela despressurização. Os soldados são sugados para fora da nave. Sorento se segura como pode na porta do hangar. A nave que atacara o Hangar adentra pela porta destruída e pousa. Sorento consegue ativar os portões de emergência que cobrem os rombos no portão original.

---"Mas quem são esses malditos agora?" Sorento grita.

---"Ok... Eu não duvido mais de você... Seja lá quem for..." Nótus diz ao vento.

As comportas da nave se abrem quando Saori e seus amigos chegam. Um homem de sobretudo preto e roupas de combate sai de dentro da nave. Ele tinha uma espécie de rifle vermelho. Cabelos azuis, longos até o ombro e cacheados. Seus olhos tinham uma pupila peculiar, como uma espiral em seu interior.

---"Al-Bheds! Mas o que eles vieram fazer aqui?" Seiya diz nervoso.

---"Eu sou Milo o Escorpião Vermelho, moleque... E eu vi salvar o seu rabo!"

---"Irmão?" Clover diz incrédula.

---"Irmão?" Todos dizem olhando pra ela mais incrédulos ainda.

---"Clover! Já pra dentro da Antares! Agora!" Milo vocifera.

---"Vamos pessoal!" Clover grita.

---"Eu sou a primeira!" Shahi grita olhando pra Milo com a cara mais safada do mundo.

---"Eu não pretendo deixar nenhum de vocês escaparem vivos!" Sorento leva a flauta a boca e começa a tocar.

Milo aponta o rifle pra ele com um sorriso cínico e puxa o gatilho.

---"Não mesmo... Trouxa..."

Disparos de energia vermelha atingem Sorento e o mandam pra longe. Todos sobem as escadas da nave quando Saori se depara com Aiolia que lhe estende a mão.

---"perdão pela demora Saori..."

---"Aiolia!" Saori abraça o amigo forte. Ele não consegue impedir de ficar corado.

---"Vamos logo! Entrem!" June, a parceira de Milo grita da cabine do piloto. Todos começam a se sentar nos bancos e apertar os cintos de segurança.

---"Como vamos fugir?" Kourin pergunta preocupada.

---"June... Tenha a amabilidade, minha querida..."

---"Agora mesmo Capitão Milo!"

Acionando os canhões da dianteira da nave, dois disparos abrem um rombo enorme nos portões novamente despressurizando a nave. Julian Solo está a ponto de enlouquecer no deck de comando.

---"Coloquem os cintos de segurança! Pro seu próprio bem!"

---"E se nos seguirem?" Kourin pergunta.

---"Se puderem nos alcançar, merecem nos pegar! Velocidade total June!" Milo diz confiante.

June aciona os motores e a Antares voa como um raio pra fora do Poseidon. Dentro do deck de comando, Julian olha para os controles e painéis e vê que o reator estava a ponto de explodir com o poder da Lágrima de Atena.

Uma explosão de energia enorme destrói o Poseidon varrendo os céus e quase derrubando a Antares.

---"Nossa... Você fez isso?" Nyx pergunta a Milo.

---"Não... Seja o que for a Antares jamais teria poder suficiente pra destruir uma nave de combate como a Poseidon! E eu não quero imaginar o que poderia ter tanto poder!"

Saori olha pelo lado de fora da janela da Antares e vê um ponto brilhante absorvendo a bola de fogo em que o Poseidon se tornara e pairando no ar como uma pequena estrela.

---"É a Lágrima de Atena! Precisamos pega-la!" Saori diz.

---"June. Meia-volta. Vamos pegar aquela coisa!"

June faz como ordenado. Eles voam até a Lágrima de Atena e a contem no compartimento de Congelamento da Antares.

Estavam todos aliviados de terem sido capazes de fugir com vida. Clover se aproxima de Milo super tímida, pois sabia que ia escutar uma bronca.

---"Oi.. Maninho... Hehehe!"

---"Não quero escutar Clover! O papai está super bravo com você! Vai ter de se explicar a ele!"

Clover engole a seco e se senta. Ela olha pra Seiya que olhava de volta. Com aquele olhar inquisidor que ela conhece muito bem. Olhar de quem odeia Al-Bheds.

Saori estava sentada perto de Aiolia.

---"Eu precisava de ajuda pra salvar vocês... Consegui contratar Piratas dos Céus... Al-Bheds..."

---"Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver de novo Aiolia... Que bom que eu estava errada..."

---"Pra onde a gente vai afinal heim?" Shahi pergunta impaciente. "Quase morremos um milhão de vezes nesses últimos dois dias! Eu estou estressada!"

---"Nós vamos ver meu pai... Ele saberá o que fazer..." Milo responde.

---"Ai essa não..." Clover choraminga.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Férias... Preciso de férias! Socorro! Estou morrendo de cansaço!

Liz: Nada de férias! Volte a escrever! Muito bem meninas... Voltando ao assunto... Bem-vindas à primeira reunião da "Sociedade de Meninas Super-Poderosas"...

Primeira coisa que faremos... Nando deve escrever uma segunda trilogia de Fúrias de Ártemis. E depois uma terceira trilogia. Totalizando três trilogias. Todas a favor?

Todas: Sim!

Liz: Alguém contra? Não? Ótimo.

Eu sou contra... X.x

Liz: Calado. Decidido por unanimidade. Pode começar a escrever FDA4... Próximo tópico...

Mayara: Eu sugiro que Saint Seiya Extreme dê mais destaque as meninas do que aos meninos. E que Tifa seja nomeada a protagonista da fic invés do Rock.

Liz: Eu acho uma ótima idéia... Todas a favor?

Todas: Sim!

Liz: Alguém contra?

Eu sou contra.

Liz: Calado. Ou vai ficar sem comida... ù.u

Saori: E quanto a Sensou no Megami?

Liz: Alguém tem uma sugestão?

Suzu: Sugiro que todos os homens da fic sejam diminuídos em favor das mulheres. E que seus papéis sejam diminuídos até o ponto em que eles morrem e as mulheres ficam encarregadas de derrotar o Império.

Liz: Boa. Todas a Favor?

Todas: Sim!

Liz: Alguém contra? (Olhando feio pro Nando)

Não... X.x

Liz: Muito bem... A Vingança de Saori em Mythology foi ótima Nando, mas ainda falta mais! Agora comece a escrever!

Sim Liz... X.x (Nando acorrentado à mesa do computador escrevendo)

Liz: Agora, vamos responder às reviews das leitoras... E desta vez vamos dar uma colher de chá e responder as dos leitores também... ù.u

**Shahi responde à review deRajani:** A Clover vai passar um pouco de aperto agora. Se ficou com dó dela, espere até ler este capítulo. E o Nando já foi punido por isso. Severamente!

**Liz responde à review de pimentel:** Morrer? Oh nãaaao... Erm... Você não presenciou a nossa reunião né? (Assobiando)

**Kourin responde à review de Érika:** Ah mas pode deixar que ele vai pagar por isso Érika. Espere e verá. Comece a escrever! (Chibatada de Dragão Nascente nas costas do Nando)

AAAAAIII! X.x

Achou a luta dos marmanjos legal? E a minha não? Será que é por que fui apagada deste capítulo? ¬¬ (Chibatada de Dragão Nascente nas costas do Nando)

OMG! A DOR! X.x

**Nyx responde à review de Suellen:** Nós sempre estivemos no poder! Agora só demos o golpe de estado! Viva nós! n-n

**Clover responde à review de Pure-Petit-chan:** Gostou da surpresa... Milo é meu maninho! Agora quero ver quem o Nando escolheu pra ser meu namorado! XP

Ah sim. Dessa vez o Krishna morreu. Mas será que os outros também? Esse povo tem mania de virar zumbi! O.O

Liz: Ufa... Isso encerra a reunião de hoje da Sociedade...

Suzu: Um momento! Eu sugiro que mudemos o nome da "Sociedade" pra "Irmandade das Meninas Super-Poderosas!" Que tal?

Liz: Todas a favor?

Todas: Sim!

Liz: ¬¬ (Olha pro Nando)

Sim... Ç-Ç

Liz: Ótimo! Capítulo! Comece!

**Capítulo 12 – O lar dos Al-Bheds**

A nave Antares sobrevoa o deserto de uma ilha chegando até uma cidade desconhecida. A nave paira no ar e lentamente pousa no solo. As comportas da nave se abrem e o grupo sai de lá de dentro observando a enorme cidade metálica ao seu redor.

Seiya parecia prestes a ter um treco do coração ao ver as pequenas máquinas caminhando por todos os lados e fazendo as mais simples tarefas.

---"Que cidade majestosa!" Diz Kourin impressionada.

---"Eu pensei que Al-Bheds não possuíssem uma cidade ou um reino mais..." Diz Nyx.

---"A gente construiu esta cidade pra nós... Aqui vivem os sobreviventes do meu povo..."

---"Por mim Al-Bheds estavam melhor antes... Estas coisas profanas só vão atrair a ira de Atena sobre vocês!" Seiya diz emburrado.

---"Eu já me cansei de discutir com você Seiya!" Clover diz sem conter as lágrimas. "Sabe... Apesar de tudo... Sempre pensei em nós como amigos... E agora... Ouvir você falando essas coisas... Machuca sabia?"

Clover sai correndo e chorando. Saori tenta correr atrás dela, mas é impedida por Kourin. Seiya toma um tapa na nunca desferido por Milo.

---"Muito bem idiota... Mais um que nos odeia pelo que somos né? Quero lembrar de que foram as nossas máquinas que salvaram sua vida!"

---"Ei! Não precisava ter feito isso!" Seiya grita indignado.

---"Cala a boca! Você não precisava ter feito minha irmãzinha chorar!"

---"Você leva mesmo jeito com as mulheres heim? Hahahahaha!" Nótus brinca.

---"Ora seu... Vai plantar batatas!"

---"Sigam-me... O Senhor Cid quer ver todos vocês... Principalmente a princesa Saori..." June diz mostrando o caminho pra todos a seguirem. O interior da cidade era parecido com a cidade de Sanctum. Construída em pedras e tijolos, mas um pouco mais futurista.

Chegando ao centro de comando da cidade, o líder dos Al-Bheds esperava repreendendo Clover. Era um homem careca, meio gordo e usando um macacão.

---"Mas velho..."

---"Nada de 'mas'! Você passou dos limites! Disse que ia fazer uma viagem ao redor do mundo sem mais nem menos... Quando dou por conta, você está perdida por aí! Se infiltrando em rebeliões de Sanctuarienses e sendo presa pelo Império?"

---"A Ori precisava de ajuda..."

---"Já chega! Se não fosse pelos espiões que infiltrei no império, você já teria sido executada agora! Ficará presa aqui... Onde eu possa vigiá-la!" Cid por fim se dá conta da chegada dos outros.

---"Senhor Cid..." June diz apresentando o grupo de heróis.

---"Princesa Saori..." Cid os recpeciona.

---"É um prazer conhece-lo senhor Cid..." Saori diz sorrindo.

---"Não posso dizer o mesmo..." Ele retorna friamente. "Estamos aqui em segredo. Esta cidade contém os últimos sobreviventes de meu povo... E a senhorita é uma refugiada... Se atrair atenção do império pra cá, poderá nos colocar numa situação perigosa..."

---"Eu compreendo... Partiremos o mais breve possível..." Kourin se pronuncia.

---"Sim. Concordo." Diz Saori.

---"Vocês Al-Bheds não fornecem armas pro Império?" Seiya acusa.

---"Nós temos um acordo sim com o Império. A construção da nossa cidade se deve ao ouro deles..." Milo entra no meio da conversa com cara de poucos amigos.

---"E seria terrível se os amiguinhos do império os considerassem traidores, não é?"

---"Cala essa boca garoto! Você não sabe o que nós passamos! Se fosse com você, faria qualquer coisa para erguer a honra de seu povo!"

---"Eu não me aliaria ao império!" Seiya vocifera.

Saori começa a pensar na sua decisão. Deveria ela usar o poder da lágrima de Atena contra o império? Um poder tão grande que poderia trazer mais ruína para o mundo do que realmente liberdade para seu povo.

Será que ela é tão diferente de Cid que fez de tudo, até mesmo fornecer armas ao império, pra reerguer seu povo?

---"Senhor Cid... Nós partiremos assim que pudermos..." Diz Saori tristonha.

---"Mas... Senhorita..." Nyx tenta argumentar com Saori, mas ela está decidida.

---"Está tudo bem Nyx... Vamos partir. Minha presença aqui colocaria em risco as pessoas desta cidade..."

---"Ori! Pelo menos passe a noite aqui..." Clover a puxa pelo braço.

---"Tudo bem... Clover..." Saori sorri pra ela. A tristeza estampada na cara de Clover some um pouco.

**-Mais tarde-**

Seiya está no seu quarto, encolhido sobre a cama, prensado na parede fazendo sinal da cruz para o pequeno robô que aspirava o pó de seu quarto.

---"Xô! Sai! Vade-retro! Droga... Prefiro voltar pros zumbis a viver no meio destas blasfêmias ambulantes!"

Nótus deitado na cama morre de rir dele.

---"Ei... Não são todas as máquinas que Atena repudia sabia?"

---"É? Eu prefiro não me arriscar..."

Na sacada de seu quarto, Saori observa o céu estrelado. Sua memória voltando a época em que estava ao lado de Aiolos. Ela podia ver o rosto de Aiolos na esfera que carregava consigo. Tão distraída estava que nem notara quando Aiolia se aproxima.

---"Saori?"

---"Aiolia? Me assustou..."

---"Desculpe... Pensei que quisesse conversar..."

---"Eu não sei se estou com vontade de conversar..." Saori diz olhando pra aliança no dedo.

---"Ainda pensa muito nele não é?"

---"Todo dia... E no meu avô... E em tudo que eu decidi fazer... Por Atena Aiolia... Eu não sei o que fazer!"

Saori se põe a chorar e Aiolia a abraça.

---"Vai dar tudo certo... Não chore ok?"

Sentada numa saliência acima da sacada onde Saori e Aiolia estavam Shahi. Ela observa a cena com a maior cara de tédio.

---"Humanos... Juro que nunca vou entender essa gente esquisita... Só servem pra serem sugados mesmo..."

Ela se levanta olhando pra eles.

---"E por falar nisso... Eu acho que um pouco de energia de 'escorpiões vermelhos' não fariam nada mal! Hehehe... Onde será que meu escorpiãozinho está?"

Shahi se transforma em raposa e desaparece.

Em outro lugar, Kourin e Nyx se preparavam pra dormir.

---"Nossa... Que cama fofinha..." Nyx diz. "Al-Bheds realmente possui coisas ótimas... Tecnologia pode ser muito útil mesmo!"

---"Não está acostumada a estas coisas Nyx?" Kourin pergunta com um sorriso intrigada com a excitação da amiga que parecia nunca ter visto aquilo.

---"Não. Eu vivi sempre no templo com o Mestre Haki. E lá não tinha estas coisas... Mestre Haki preferia viver de forma bem rudimentar... Na falta de termo melhor..."

---"Eu me lembro de quando Mestre Dohko me contou sobre Mestre Haki. Que os dois eram amigos..."

---"Sério? Seu mestre conheceu o meu? Isso é fantástico..."

Kourin e Nyx ficam trocando estórias e conversando por um bom tempo. Já começavam a se tornar grandes amigas.

De volta ao quarto de Seiya, ele salta por cima do robozinho aspirador de pó e corre pra porta.

---"Chega! Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui... Eu quero sair! Cadê a maçaneta desta porta? Como se abre esta coisa?"

Nótus se divertindo com o desespero de Seiya, se levanta, caminha até a porta e pressiona o botão ao lado para fazê-la abrir.

---"Pronto."

---"Estou saindo fora daqui agora!"

Seiya caminha pelo corredor centro de comando, quando vê Aiolia saindo do quarto de Saori. Ele se esconde e fica observando com cara de poucos amigos.

---"Mas o que ele estava fazendo com a princesa até esta hora? Que droga! Aquele playboyzinho deve estar passando as cantadas na princesa... Não posso deixar ele me passar a perna..."

Os devaneios de Seiya são interrompidos por um barulho de choro. Ele olha pra uma das portas que levava a uma sacada e Clover estava sentada num banco. Encolhida abraçando as próprias pernas e choramingando enquanto observa um pequenino cachorrinho de brinquedo pular e saltar pelo banco. Um cachorrinho que ela mesma construiu quando era criança.

---"Eu só queria... Que as pessoas perdessem o medo de máquinas... E parassem de odiar a gente... Nem todas as máquinas são ruins..."

Seiya se esgueira e chama por Clover, fingindo que não escutou nada do que ela estava falando.

---"Ei Clover!"

---"Seiya?" Ela diz num susto e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. "Você me assustou seu bobo..."

---"Ora... A melhor ladra do mundo... Sendo surpreendida? Acho que eu sou o melhor afinal..."Seiya diz com um sorriso largo no rosto.

---"Tanto faz..."

---"Ei... Qual é? Vai desistir de tudo assim? Somos amigos não somos?"

---"Somos? Você quer ser amiga de uma 'Al-Bhed'?"

--- Eu... Acho que... Nem todos os Al-Bheds são maus..."

---"Nenhum Al-Bhed é mau! Só vocês cabeças-duras que só sabem escutar a tudo que Atena diz invés de pensarem por si próprios..." Clover choraminga.

Seiya sente um peso no coração.

---"Desculpa... Eu não devia ter dito aquilo..."

---"Você me odeia?" Ela pergunta.

---"Claro que não..."

---"Sabe eu sempre gostei de máquinas... E odiava as pessoas que nos odiavam... Queria machucar todas elas pra largarem de ser tão idiotas! Mas... Depois eu comecei a ver as coisas de forma diferente... Depois que eu conheci você e soube do que aconteceu a sua irmã... Eu queria fazer algo para 'compensar'... Por isso eu decidi ajudar você a fugir da cidade..."

---"Eu acho que nunca te agradeci de verdade por isso né?" Seiya diz sentando ao lado dela no banco. Ela apenas balança a cabeça dizendo que não.

Seiya passa o braço por cima do ombro de Clover e a abraça.

---"Obrigado Clover... Você é uma amiga e tanto..."

---"De nada Seiya..."

Em outro lugar, Shahi se esgueira pelos cantos e começa a procurar por seu Escorpião Vermelho.

---"Onde foi parar aquele pedaço de mal-caminho? Shahi foi uma menina má e precisa de umas palmadas! Hahahahaha!" Olhos psicóticos.

Ela procura por todos os lados até chegar ao hangar onde a Antares está. Milo estava lá fazendo reparos na nave. Estava sem camisa, suado e sujo de graxa.

---"Nossa! É hoje que eu saio da miséria!"

Shahi se esgueira por trás de containers observando Milo trabalhar. E por fim se dá conta de que ele não está sozinho.

---"Me passa esta chave aí June..."

Ela obedece e se senta de pernas cruzadas sobre um container pequeno.

---"Você sabe mesmo o que está fazendo Milo?"

---"Eu conheço esta nave como a palma da minha mão June... Eu sei o que estou..."

Milo é interrompido, por um vazamento de óleo no motor da nave que cai na cara dele.

---"Estou vendo... Você fica ótimo de preto por falar nisso..." Ela diz em tom irônico.

---"Ah não enche... Que tal você me ajudar a me limpar... No meu quarto?" Ele se levanta, caminha até ela e leva a mão as suas pernas.

---"Agora você está delirando 'Escorpião vermelho'..." Ela retira a mão dele de sua perna.

---"Estamos de mal-humor hoje heim?"

---"Estou pensativa hoje..." Ela responde.

---"Qual o problema?"

---"Estava pensando na sua irmã..."

---"Ela é muito jovem pra você..." Milo brinca.

---"Idiota... Estou me perguntando se você e seu pai não estão sendo duros demais com ela..."

---"Não. Ela está se metendo em muitos perigos. Será melhor que ela fique aqui... E não quero você enchendo a cabeça dela de minhocas ouviu bem?"

---"Que seja... Eu vou subir..."

---"Eu vou logo atrás..."

---"Milo..." Ela diz em tom de reprovação.

Enquanto isso, Shahi observa tudo fula da vida.

---"Mas quem é esta garota? Ela está comprando briga com um inimigo terrível!"

No dia seguinte, todos acordam. Cid convoca todos à sala de comando para conversar. Quando Saori e seus amigos chegam, Aiolia está esperando. Ao seu lado, estão Saga, Kanon e Camus.

---"Era uma surpresa que queria te dar Saori..."

---"Majestade... Estamos prontos para servir..." Diz Saga fazendo uma reverencia.

Saori abre um enorme sorriso de felicidade ao vê-los.

---"Estou tão feliz em vê-los! Agora tenho mais esperanças de conseguir derrotar o império!" Ela diz animada. "Mas onde está Mu?"

---"Ele não conseguiu escapar Princesa... Ele usou suas últimas forças pra nos teletransportar e foi capturado..." Camus diz com pesar estampado no rosto.

---"Ainda não temos notícias de Shaka desde que nos teletransportamos..." Diz Kanon.

---"Não! Precisamos salvar Mu!" Saori clama.

---"Eu não aconselho princesa... Ele provavelmente está preso em Sunion, de acordo com a informação recebida por minhas subordinadas..." Camus tenta argumentar.

---"Eu não ligo! Eu não vou deixá-lo a própria sorte!"

---"Então... Vamos resgatá-lo..." Nyx diz tocando o ombro de Saori.

---"É isso aí... Nós vamos ajudar a Saori a resgatar o amigo dela. Vocês podem vir ou ficar aí. Não ligamos!" Diz Seiya.

---"Sim! Estou com a princesa até o fim." Diz Kourin.

---"E eu vou também!" Clover entra na sala já estocada com armas novas.

---"Eu já disse que a proíbo Clover!" Cid grita.

---"Eu não estou nem aí pra você velhote!" Clover mostra a língua. "Eu vou com a Saori e ninguém vai me segurar!"

Cid tenta argumentar quando Milo entra na sala.

---"Eu vou com ela pai... Eu vou garantir que ela volte em segurança..." Diz Milo.

---"Maldição... Nenhum filho meu me ouve mais?" Cid vocifera.

---"Vamos. O resto da tripulação está esperando lá fora..."

---"Imprudente como sempre Milo... Está arriscando a segurança da Princesa." Diz Camus incrédulo.

---"Você sempre foi preocupado demais Camus! Para de tagarelar e vamos logo!"

No hangar, a Antares era reabastecida. Shahi estava sentada em um container olhando feio pra June.

---"Queimar o cabelo dela? Não... Vou congelar ela e jogar no mar... Sim! Isso será o bastante pra punir esta sirigaita que está tentando tomar meu... Escorpião... Lindão...?"

Shahi vê Milo chegando com os outros. E a seu lado, Camus. Ao olhar pra Camus, Shahi vê o mundo girando em câmera lenta. Ela vê Camus caminhando em câmera lenta com os cabelos agitados pelo vento e com um olhar sedutor voltado pra ela.

---"Minha mãezinha no céu das raposas... Quem é aquele DEUS? Eu sinto o calafrio desse homem percorrer meu corpo só de olhar pra ele! Um mago do gelo!" De repente ela se vira pra Milo. "Escorpiãozinho lindo?" E volta-se novamente pra Camus. "Ou cubinho de gelo? Ou... Sanduíche de Shahi com um escorpião fervente e um picolé refrescante?"

Os olhos de Shahi brilham enquanto ela se imagina em uma cama com Milo e Camus usando nada mais que uma sunga e uma gravatinha borboleta ao seu lado. Um abanando-a com um enorme abanador e o outro servindo bebidas.

---"Meninos... Eu ordeno que larguem tudo que estão fazendo e se concentrem em mim! Sua senhora absoluta!"

---"Sim Shahi-sama... Vivemos para servi-la..." Camus diz deitando-se ao lado dela e beijando sua mão.

---"Seu comando é nossa ordem... Shahi-sama..." Milo faz o mesmo.

---"Deusa das Kitsunes! Você é mesmo mãe e não avó! Ai, ai..." Shahi diz se abanando e voltando do seu devaneio.

De repente, Dohko sai de dentro da Antares e se depara com Kourin. Na mesma hora, os olhos da menina se enchem de água e ela sem se conter corre para abraçar o mestre.

---"Senhor Dohko!" Ela diz aos prantos. "Estou tão feliz de ver o senhor..."

Dohko apenas dá um leve sorriso. Como estava feliz de reencontrar a pupila. Kourin se dá conta do que acabara de fazer e se recompõe morrendo de vergonha. Ela se recompõe e bate continência.

---"Perdão pela minha insolência Senhor Dohko... E pela minha falta de decoro..."

---"Descanse Kourin... Não estamos mais no exército..." Ele leva a mão ao ombro dela.

De repente, o grupo é surpreendido por Shina e Marin que acabaram de chegar com notícias do Império. Nótus está boquiaberto ao ver Shina. Ela simplesmente remove sua máscara, caminha até ele e lasca um tapa sonoro no rosto do guerreiro.

---"Desgraçado! O que faz aqui?" Ela rosna com ele.

---"Oi amor... Estava com saudades..." Ele responde com um sorriso cínico.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Primeiro de tudo... Sexta-feira dia 19 foi aniversário do pimentel. Então comecemos pela review dele (Que foi o primeiro a postar mesmo... XD)

**pimentel:** Parabéns veio! Espero que neste seu aniversário hajam muitas mulheres caindo aos seus pés e que de manhã você acorde na maior ressaca da sua vida! XD

Hahahaha! Felicidades aí!

**Eika K.:** Pois é... Eu aproveitei que as meninas saíram e estou aqui postando na calada enquanto tento me libertar destas correntes... Você não podia ter dado uma arminha mais... Amistosa pra Kourin não? X.x

Eu pensei que haveria um mutirão anti-seiya nas reviews desse capítulo, ainda bem que ele se consertou né?

PS.: Boa sorte e muitas felicidades na sua viagem a terra do sol nascente!!! (Inveja... Ç.Ç)

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu jamais faria isso com a Clover. Tadinha... ú.u

Ah sim... Sobre a Shahi eu considero este um dos melhores momentos da raposa... Até eu rachei de rir! XD

E olha que ela ainda não parou heim?

**Lune Kuruta:** Não se preocupe! Eu sei que a gente nem sempre pode se dedicar as fics como a gente quer né? Mas compensa. Eu me divirto lendo suas reviews enormes! XD

Shahi está sendo o ponto alto da fic né? Mas essa raposa me mata de rir! Ela me deixa inspirado a escrever! XD

**Suellen-san:** Pois é... Tava na maior esperança de uma nova greve de ônibus e cheguei lá os benditos tão que tão... Mas enfim... Não se pode vencer todas as batalhas... ú.u

Também adorei conversar com você!

Liz: Ahá! Aí está você! Já começou a escrever as fics que mandamos? Publicou uma nova fic né? Ótimo! Pode começar a fazer TODAS as mulheres da fic como protagonistas e personagens principais! Senão...

(Kourin estalando a Dragão Nascente)

Cruel... Ç.Ç

**Capítulo 13 - Preparando um resgate...**

Kourin e Dohko estavam conversando numa parte isolada do Hangar enquanto a Antares era reabastecida.

---"Senhor Dohko... Gostaria de pedir perdão mais uma vez por minha... Exaltação..."

---"Não é necessário Kourin. Como eu disse, não estamos mais no exército. Não precisa se apegar a tantas formalidades..."

---"Compreendo senhor... Perdão..."

---"Viu? Não precisa me chamar de senhor... Pode me chamar de Dohko..."

---"Certo... Senh... Dohko..." Ela dá um sorriso tímido.

Os dois caminham pela pista de decolagem conversando.

---"Então... O Capitão Shiryu... Está?" Ela pergunta contendo as lágrimas.

---"Não sei. Eu não tive notícias dele." Dohko informa com pesar.

Kourin pega a Dragão Nascente embainhada e a oferece a Dohko.

---"Senhor..." Ela diz sem perceber que voltou a usar formalidades novamente. "Antes de deixar a Capital, o Capitão Shiryu me pediu para encontrar o senhor e entregar-lhe a sua espada."

---"A Dragão Nascente..." Ele a segura e a saca da bainha. A espada pulsa como se fosse capaz de reconhecer o toque de seu dono. "Diga-me. Você a usou Kourin?"

---"Sim senhor..." Ela diz envergonhada como se admitir aquele fato fosse confessar uma blasfêmia.

---"Ela reagiu ao seu toque Kourin?" Ele pergunta olhando pra ela.

---"Sim senhor... Ela fez algo... Como nunca havia visto antes."

---"Então tome..." Dohko entrega a espada de volta.

Kourin olha estarrecida pra ele sem entender.

---"Mas senhor... Ela é sua... Eu jamais poderia..."

---"Parece que a espada escolheu um novo dono. Ela é sua agora. Eu creio que haja um motivo pra tudo isto ter acontecido da forma que aconteceu Kourin. E que no fim... Você e esta espada terão um destino a cumprir..."

---"Eu espero... Não decepcionar..." Ela faz uma pausa pensativa e sorri. "Dohko..." Ela completa.

O Ex-General apenas sorri e caminha ao lado dela. Do outro lado do Hangar, Camus olhava alguns mapas astronômicos. Shahi aparece do nada ao lado dele.

---"Olá... Qual o seu nome?" Ela pergunta fazendo um olhar charmoso.

Camus olha intrigado pra ela sem fazer a menor idéia de quem ela é.

---"Eu sou Gaspar Camus, mocinha. E você?"

---"Meu nome é Shahi... Eu sou..."

---"Uma Kitsune..." Ele completa.

---"Você sabe sobre as Kitsunes é?" Os olhos de Shahi brilham.

---"Pude perceber por suas orelhas de raposa... Pensei que fossem uma lenda... Não fazia idéia de que fossem reais..." Ele volta a olhar pros Mapas Astronômicos.

Shahi se deita sobre a mesa, em cima dos mapas se espreguiçando.

---"Oh, pois eu sou muito real... Quer experimentar?" Ela olha pra ele com um olhar sedutor.

---"Mocinha. Não estou com tempo pra brincadeiras. Estou no meio de um trabalho importante." Ele diz secamente. Pega os mapas e parte dali.

---"Deusa das Kitsunes... Não vai me dizer que esse anjo em forma de humano é chegado na outra fruta!" Ela diz furiosa.

Perto dali, Saori estava sentada cabisbaixa. Nyx nota sua tristeza e se aproxima.

---"Oi Senhorita Saori. Se importa se eu me sentar aqui?" Nyx pergunta com um sorriso.

---"Hm? Claro que não Nyx. Sente-se, por favor..."

---"O que está chateando você?"

---"Acho que é tudo que anda acontecendo ultimamente..."

---"Sabe o que meu mestre dizia? 'Você não pode se preocupar com que está fora do seu controle Nyx. Concentre-se no que você pode fazer e deixe o resto pro destino.' Ele dizia."

---"Você acha que eu posso contar sempre com o destino?"

---"Eu acho que você vem sobrevivendo a tantas adversidades por um motivo... E se você não tivesse um papel importante a desempenhar, não estaria aqui agora..."

---"Vocês sempre sabem como me animar..."

---"Amigos são pra isso..." Ela olha pra Aiolia treinando movimentos de espada em um traje de combate cedido pelos Al-Bheds, percebendo que Saori estava de olhos fixos nele. Em seguida ela se levanta e caminha em direção a Antares.

Ali perto, Seiya e Nótus conversavam olhando Shina à distância. Nótus bebericava de uma garrafa de vinho.

---"Você conhece aquela maluca é?" Seiya pergunta olhando torto pra Shina.

---"Eu e ela temos uma história antiga..."

---"De onde você conhece ela afinal? Ela é uma agente daquele tal de Camus lá... Pelo que eu entendi tinha gente em Dalkia que não sabia da existência dela..."

---"Deixa eu te contar como aconteceu garoto..."

**-Momento Flashback-**

Reino de Atlântida. Um reino que mescla magia e tecnologia como nenhum outro conseguiu. Era noite. E sobre as casas e prédios uma figura esguia saltava com destreza e elegância pelos telhados. Correndo pelo telhado de um prédio, saltando, agarrando-se a um mastro, girando e pousando delicadamente em cima de uma outra casa.

Os guardas atlantes corriam pelas ruas perseguindo-a. Alguns tentavam atirar com armas de fogo e rifles. Mas ela conseguia se esquivar ou até mesmo defletir facilmente as balas.

---"Tolos... Não podem sequer me tocar com suas armas... Este tesouro agora será retornado a Sanctum..."

Shina abre a bolsa que trazia nas costas e olha para a esfera de luz.

---"A Lágrima de Poseidon... Atlântida não pode obter este poder... Mestre Camus está certo..."

Shina salta para um beco escuro e começa a correr pelas ruas da cidade. Os soldados estão em polvorosa procurando por ela. Até os generais Marina estavam caçando por ela. Mas Shina não era fácil de ser encontrada.

Mas também não era impossível. Depois de uma semana tentando escapar do reino de Atlântida no anonimato, ela conseguiu finalmente passar despercebida pelos muros da cidade e se dirigir até a fronteira com Asgard, antigos aliados de Sanctum, onde poderia pedir asilo.

Caminhando pela floresta gélida da fronteira, ela pára numa cabana abandonada que encontrara antes de ingressar em Atlântida. Ali havia provisões e armas preparadas para qualquer eventualidade.

Ela já abria a porta da cabana quando escuta um barulho atrás de si. Vê Nótus em armadura negra olhando pra ela. Trazia uma espada apoiada no ombro.

---"Você é uma menininha muito levada... Sabe quanto trabalho eu tive pra te rastrear? Até com os meus 'talentos' foi difícil seguir sua trilha..."

---"Quem é você?" Ela diz sacando a katana que trazia nas costas.

---"Nótus Nergal... Soldado do Império Atlante... E eu vi buscar o que você roubou... Se fizer a gentileza de me entregar..."

Nótus estende a mão. Ela avança contra ele desferindo um golpe de espada que ele rapidamente deflete. O contragolpe vem logo a seguir, mas Shina salta por cima dele, desviando da espada e se agarra a um galho de árvore.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o guerreiro desfere uma lâmina de vento contra ela, movimentando sua espada em alta velocidade. Ela volta ao chão escapando dos ataques e parte pra cima dele com uma joelhada no estômago e um chute no rosto.

Nótus bate contra a parede da cabana e rola pelo chão escapando de uma estocada da katana de Shina que fica presa na parede. Vendo que ela não conseguirá retirar a espada ele dá um sorriso sarcástico e aponta a espada pra ela.

Ela desiste de retirar a katana da parede e se vir para ela.

---"Rende-se?"

---"Nem morta!"

Ela dá um soco na lâmina da espada afastando-a de seu rosto e começa a golpear o estômago de Nótus. Ele deixa a espada cair por um instante e revida com um soco no rosto de Shina. A máscara que ela usava cai no chão e se parte.

---"Seu porco... batendo numa mulher?"

---"Uma mulher linda..."

Com um grito selvagem Shina avança contra Nótus. Ela desfere um soco na direção do rosto que o Atlante imediatamente bloqueia com um braço e ataca com o outro. Ela se agacha dá uma rasteira nele.

Ele se apóia com a mão no chão e rola escapando de outro chute dela. Ele começa a correr dela e ela o segue.

---"Ora seu covarde! Lute feito homem!"

Shina salta e desfere um chute em Nótus ele se esquiva no último instante posicionando-se às costas dela e imobilizando-a.

---"Solte-me... Canalha!"

---"Você é ainda mais linda quando está brava..."

Shina rosna e acerta uma cotovelada no estômago de Nótus. Em seguida ela inclina o corpo pra frente, apóia-se nas duas mãos e desfere um chute com o calcanhar no queixo de Nótus.

Ela joga o corpo pra frente voltando a ficar de pé. Imediatamente ela corre na direção dele e desfere outro chute em seu rosto. Nótus vai ao chão. Shina tenta erguer a espada dele do chão, mas é muito pesada.

---"Ahahaha! Quer uma mãozinha com isso?"

---"Vai pro inferno!"

Ela reúne toda sua força e atira a espada contra ele. Ele se esquiva mal tendo tempo de se defender da adaga que Shina trazia nas mãos.

Os dois rolam pelo chão. Tentando ganhar vantagem um sobre o outro. Até que Nótus vence. Shina larga a adaga e é imobilizada por Nótus que segura seus dois braços contra o chão.

---"Renda-se..."

Ela responde cuspindo na cara dele.

---"Mate-me logo!"

---"Te matar? Seria um desperdício matar uma garota tão linda..."

Nótus aproxima os lábios dos dela e a beija. Ela tenta se desvencilhar, mas não consegue então ela o morde.

---"Maldição!"

Nótus recebe um soco no rosto e em seguida imobiliza o braço dela novamente. Os dois ficam se encarando até explodirem num beijo ardente e apaixonado.

No dia seguinte, Shina acorda nua sobre a cama dentro da cabana. Nótus não se encontrava ao seu lado. A mochila que ela trazia nas costas havia desaparecido.

---"Maldito! Ele me enganou... Como fui tão burra?"

Ela se levanta vestindo suas roupas rapidamente, já ouvindo o barulho de soldados Atlantes arrombando a porta da cabana e fazendo-a prisioneira.

Ela é retirada da cabana algemada e vê Nótus ao lado de um general Marina sorrindo sarcasticamente pra ela.

---"Muito bem Soldado Nótus... Será muito bem... Recompensado?" O General Marina Yo abre a mochila de Shina apenas para ver que a mesma estava vazia.

Agora é Shina que sorri com sarcasmo.

---"Maldita! Onde está a esfera?"

Shina é estapeada pelo general.

---"Jamais a encontrará! Escória Atlante!" Ela vocifera.

---"Insolente! Que seja levada para Kasa! Ele tem meios de fazê-la falar!"

**-Fim do Flashback-**

---"Você é nojento Nótus..."

---"Questão de opinião..." Ele responde sorrindo.

---"E como acabou a história?"

Shina que escutara a história se aproxima.

---"Quer saber como terminou?"

**-Mais momento Flashback!- (Dois num só capítulo? Isso é novo... O.O)**

Shina fora levada a uma cela no calabouço do palácio de Atlântida. Onde o General Kasa a torturava diariamente. Chicotadas. Surras. Sessões de afogamento. Shina não cedia por nada. Estava acorrentada pelos braços ao teto e ficava de joelhos no chão recebendo os castigos incessantemente.

---"Argh! Já perco a minha paciência com você sua vadia! Diga logo onde está a maldita esfera!"

---"Vai pro inferno seu... Nojento!"

Ela é estapeada novamente pelo General Yo que fazia questão de acompanhar as sessões de tortura. Kasa enfurecido pega um aparelho que faiscava com eletricidade.

---"Conte-nos logo! Onde escondeu a esfera e pra quem trabalha?" Ele pega Shina pelos cabelos e aponta o aparelho na cara dela. Ela sorri e cospe sangue na cara dele.

---"Precisa dessa coisa aí pra fazer uma mulher se render a você? Não deve ter nada aí no meio das pernas que lhe faça homem!"

---"Já estou farto de suas gracinhas! Quer brincar? Então tome!"

Ele estoca o corpo de Shina com o aparelho que faísca fortemente causando uma dor insuportável. Shina já contendo as lágrimas diz sem fôlego.

---"Não... Vou... Dizer nada..."

Ela desmaia por fim.

---"Já chega por hoje. Amanhã retomaremos a tortura. Ela terá de ceder. Ou morrer."

---"Não. Eu não acabei com ela ainda..." Kasa vocifera.

---"Que seja. Apenas não a mate."

Kasa pega um pedaço de ferro ardente da lareira e olha com sadismo pra Shina. Ele se aproxima ergue o rosto dela e sussurra em seu ouvido.

---"Acorde... Nossa brincadeira não terminou..."

---"Você vai pagar por tudo que me fez seu desgraçado..."

---"Ah é? E como pretende me fazer pagar?"

Shina dá uma cabeçada em Kasa que cambaleia pra trás indo de encontro a Katana de Marin que estava parada atrás dele.

---"Assim... Nojento!" Shina grita.

Marin descarta o corpo de Kasa e liberta Shina.

---"O que está fazendo aqui? A esfera?" Shina pergunta desesperada.

---"Está segura. Eu aproveitei a confusão pra te salvar."

---"Confusão?" Shina pergunta sem entender.

---"Rebeldes. Opositores de Julian Solo estão atacando a cidade. Aproveitei para vir salva-la. Mas vamos depressa. Esses rebeldes serão esmagados em pouco tempo..."

**-Fim do momento Flashback-**

---"Ainda está com raiva por causa daquilo, querida?" Nótus pergunta com a maior cara de cínico.

---"Morra seu infeliz..."

Shina sai bufando de raiva.

---"O que foi?" Nótus pergunta intrigado pelo olhar inquisidor de Seiya.

---"Nada não..."

Por fim, Clover chega ao Hangar. Preparada pra luta. Trazia uma pequena mochila cheia de apetrechos tecnológicos nas costas e sorrindo largamente ela se pronuncia para os outros.

---"Estou pronta! Vamos ao resgate!" Fazendo um "V" de vitória com os dedos.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Pure-Petit-chan: Não fique com dó da Shahi. Ela logo supera (Como você vai ver neste capítulo). Como deve ter visto por minha review, li sua fic e adorei! Quero ver logo o resto! Hehehe!

Suellen: Quem sabe você ainda tem chance de ver o sanduíche Su? Shahi não desiste nunca heim? Ela ainda fisga o Camus ou o Milo. Mas sozinha essa raposa não fica! Acho que o Nótus e a Shina rende um dos meus tipos de casai favoritos de escrever. O Casal "entre tapas e beijos"! XD

Lune Kuruta: Olha só Lune... Esse mês tá cheio de aniversariante. A sessão de aniversários do meu orkut parecia uma fila do INSS com aniversariantes. Eu acabei esquecendo de dar os parabéns pra Ju (Toryiama Hikari). O níver dela foi dois dias depois do pimentel... Aff... Anta... Mas tudo bem. Eu dei os parabéns no MSN.

OMG! Esqueci de dar parabéns a uma pessoinha muito especial! Preciso compensar ela depois... Acho que o níver dela foi no dia 15... Ouch... X.x

PS.: Você imaginava outro primeiro encontro mais adequando pra esse casal? Nótus e Shina. Como vai render... n.n'

pimentel: vejo que ao menos um dos meus desejos pro seu aniversário se cumpriu... XD

Érika: Que bom! Pensei que ia demorar um tempo pra voltar a ver você por aqui! Acho que depois vou fazer um top melhores frases da Shahi! XD

Hiina-chan: Não deixa Pure-Petit ouvir essa sua sugestão heim? Muito obrigado pelos elogios! São as reviews de vocês que me incentivam a escrever mais e mais! Beijão!

Agora... CAPÍTULO!

**Capítulo 14 – O Resgate...**

**-Antares. A nave de Milo-**

O grupo já começava a entrar na nave, sentar-se e afivelar os cintos de segurança. June estava preparada para decolar.

---"Estou com um pouco de medo..." Nyx diz apreensiva. "Não estou acostumada a voar nestas coisas..."

---"E no que está acostumada a voar então?" Seiya diz ironizando.

---"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..." Nyx diz encabulada.

---"Não dê atenção às brincadeiras dele Nyx..." Kourin diz sorrindo.

---"Em quanto tempo chegaremos a prisão de Sunion?" Saori preocupada pergunta a June.

---"Chegaremos em menos de uma hora. A Antares é muito... rápida?"

Quando June chega ao assento do co-piloto, ela vê Milo sentado em seu assento com Shahi em seu colo.

---"Encontrei meu lugar... Aperte os cintos de segurança, por favor, capitão... Nós teremos... 'Turbulência' durante a viagem..." Shahi diz com um olhar sedutor pra Milo.

---"Querida... Sente-se lá atrás e... Conversaremos mais tarde sobre essa 'turbulência'... Que tal?"

---"Oh... Você é malvado..." Shahi acaricia o rosto de Milo e se levanta a contragosto lançando o olhar mais cínico do mundo pra June como se ela estivesse se sentindo mordida. Bem... June não estava... Deveria ser a única garota da cidade dos Al-Bheds inteira que conseguia ser capaz de resistir ao charme de Milo.

---"O que foi?" Milo olha com uma cara cínica pra June.

---"Você não tem jeito mesmo..."

---"Iniciar decolagem. Todos estão seguros em seus lugares?"

---"Vai logo irmãozinho! Precisamos salvar o amigo da Ori!" Clover diz zangada.

---"Acalme-se aí atrás! Eu sou o capitão ouviu bem?" Milo responde impaciente.

---"Gostaria de saber como vamos sair vivos dessa? Ninguém jamais saiu desta prisão vivo... às vezes não saem nem mortos..." Nótus devaneia.

---"E como eu vou saber? O gênio lá (Camus) que bolou o plano."

---"Não estava falando com você Seiya..."

Seiya olha pros lados pra ver se havia mais alguém perto a quem aquela pergunta de Nótus poderia ter sido direcionada e não vê ninguém.

---"Você é um cara muito estranho sabia?" Seiya diz intrigado.

A Antares corta os céus em direção a Sunion.

---"Você vai simplesmente chegar de supetão, bater na porta e perguntar se o Mu está lá?" Seiya diz ao ver que a Antares foi detectada pelo sistema de segurança de Sunion.

---"É... Algo assim..." Milo responde preparando os canhões que abrem fogo contra a prisão. Os soldados da prisão começam a manejar canhões para atirar contra a Atanres.

---"Mano! O que pensa que está fazendo?" Clover grita.

---"O Camus armou o plano! Reclamem com ele!"

---"Camus não está aqui, irmãozinho!"

---"June... Cabos de aço, por favor..."

A Antares dispara dois cabos de aço em direção ao buraco feito na prisão pelos tiros da Antares. Uma porta se abre e Nótus já esperava diante dela se preparando pra saltar.

---"Vocês vem ou não?" Ele pergunta.

---"Vamos! Salvar o amigo de Saori-san!" Nyx salta de seu assento e pula pra fora da nave.

O grupo está deslizando de pé pelos cabos de aço, desviando das balas dos rifles dos soldados imperiais.

Saori chega a frente, defendendo as balas com seu escudo e atacando os soldados com sua espada. Seiya vem logo atrás. Em seguida, Nótus, Shahi, Nyx, Kourin, Aiolia, Dohko e Kanon. Os guardas são rapidamente subjugados. A Antares libera os cabos de aço pra poder manobrar livremente e escapar dos tiros.

---"Ok. Vamos seguir o plano. Nós vamos distrair os guardas e toda a segurança." Aiolia diz segurando firme na espada.

---"O grupo da princesa irá resgatar Mu. Com os poderes dele podemos escapar facilmente daqui..." Saga diz.

---"Obrigada..." Saori responde sorrindo.

---"Não há necessidade de agradecer alteza. Somos seus servos. Agora vá."

Saori e os outros correm pela prisão procurando as celas.

---"Ei Saori! Esse seu mestre..." Shahi indaga.

---"O que tem ele?"

---"Ele é... Você sabe... Gostosão?" Shahi exibe a maior cara de perva.

---"Eu não... Entendi a pergunta..." Saori responde com o rosto corado.

O grupo é interceptado por soldados com espadas e lanças.

---"Parados! Rendam-se em nome da imperatriz!"

---"Saiam do caminho. E suas vidas serão poupadas!" Kourin aponta a dragão nascentes pra eles.

---"Detenham estes rebeldes!" O capitão ordena.

A batalha começa. Saori passa pelos inimigos com a espada estendida para frente e brilhando intensamente. A energia espada arremessa os soldados pra longe.

Seiya faz suas adagas se iluminarem e passa por cinco soldados golpeando-os e destruindo suas armaduras.

Nótus concentra uma poderosa ventania em seu sabre e bate a lâmina no chão criando uma energia que se eleva do solo e atinge os soldados.

Clover ativa um mecanismo em sua estrela de arremesso e a joga contra os soldados. Ela começa a girar parada no mesmo lugar dispersando eletricidade em meio aos soldados e em seguida ela retorna pra mãos de Clover.

Kourin ativa a Dragão Nascente e dispara várias estocadas rápidas contra os inimigos. A espada parecia possuir múltiplas lâminas devido a velocidade das estocadas.

Nyx salta em meio a um grupo de soldados concentrando toda sua força em seu punho e desfere um soco que cria um terremoto que lança os inimigos para o alto.

Shahi leva a mão até os lábios concentrando cristais de gelo na palma da mão e assoprando-os congelando todo o local. Em seguida ela se aproxima do Capitão e toca gentilmente sua testa fazendo-o em pedaços.

---"Oops... I did it again..." Ela sorri com satisfação dando risadinhas inocentes.

Todos olham pra ela com cara de assustados.

---"Que foi?"

---"Nada... O.O" Eles respondem.

Um dos soldados sobreviventes se arrasta até um painel de controle e pressiona um botão acionando uma porta. A porta se abre e um robô enorme surge diante do grupo.

---"Eu não gosto disso..." Nyx diz apavorada.

---"Só muda o tamanho! Deixem ele comigo!" Shahi saca a katana.

---"Ori... Vai salvar seu amigo! A gente segura esse monstrengo pra você!" Clover diz sorrindo.

---"Não Clover... Eu não quero deixar ninguém pra trás..." Saori diz chorosa.

---"Vai logo garota! Eu não vou deixar ninguém morrer!" Shahi grita.

Todos estavam preparados pra correr quando Seiya chama a atenção de Clover.

---"Ei Clover!"

Ela olha pra ele.

---"Não morra..." Ele ergue um polegar pra ela. Ela retribui o gesto sorrindo e Seiya segue Saori, Nótus e Kourin.

O robô tinha duas espadas enormes. Ele caminha a passos lentos e ergue uma das espadas descendo pesadamente sobre as três. Cada uma salta pra um lado pra se esquivar.

Nyx se apóia com os pés na parede e avança contra o robô desferindo um chute devastador. Mas o mesmo mal se abala apesar do amassado enorme que o chute de Nyx deixou.

O Robô desfere um golpe de espada nela, mas ela rola pelo chão e evita o ataque. Shahi invoca uma bola de fogo e atira contra o robô.

---"Hora de fritar seu cretino! FIRE!" Ela grita como se ordenando que as chamas se intensificassem. "FIRA!" Ela ergue um dos braços fazendo as chamas se erguerem num pilar que circula o robô. "FIRAGA!" Ela abre os dois braços fazendo com que o pilar de fogo se expandir e criar múltiplas explosões que abalam o local.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Fire, Fira e Firaga são magias de Final Fantasy. Em algumas versões do jogo podem ser chamadas de Fire, Fire 2 e Fire 3. Em Final Fantasy XII existe também a Firaja que seria a Fire 4. Só pra acrescentar mais conhecimento inútil à fic... XP_)

---"Hahahaha! Eu amo o cheiro de Napalm pela manhã!" Shahi diz com um olhar sádico estampado no rosto.

(_**Nota do autor 2:**__ Alguém sabe de onde eu tirei essa frase? É um clássico... n.n_)

Mas quando as chamas se extinguem o robô está parado no mesmo lugar. Praticamente sem sofrer dano algum.

No entanto o corpo do robô está aquecido a um nível absurdo. E ele está preparado para desferir um golpe com as duas espadas em Shahi.

Clover salta no último instante pra tirar Shahi do caminho das espadas.

---"Agora temos um robô assassino incandescente querendo nos matar... Belo trabalho Shahi!" Clover resmunga.

---"Tem idéia melhor? Eu não vejo você ajudando!"

---"Distraia ele! E esfria ele! Eu cuido do resto!" Clover corre para trás de uma pilastra.

Shahi se enfurece e começa a invocar cristais de gelo ao redor do corpo. Nyx chama a atenção do robô atirando algo na cabeça dele. O robô se vira pra ela e prepara pra desferir um golpe de espada.

Nyx dá um grito e chuta a lateral da lâmina partindo-a e atirando-a contra a parede. A lâmina quase atinge Clover que se esgueirava para atacar o robô pelas costas.

Clover se agacha no último instante quando a lâmina se finca na parede.

---"Nyx! Cuidado! X.x" Clover estava suando frio.

---"Oh perdão Clover-chan!"

---"Todo mundo pra trás! A previsão do templo é... NEVASCA!"

Shahi dispara uma ventania congelante contra o robô que aos poucos desacelera seus passos e movimentos.

---"Ahá! Viu só? É só deixar tudo com a Shahi aqui, queridinhas..." Shahi faz uma pose de convencida.

O robô começa a se mover aos poucos quebrando a camada de gelo que o cobre e se volta pra Shahi. Ele desce a enorme espada sobre ela que mal tem tempo de conter o golpe com sua katana.

---"Ô inferno! Qual é a dessa coisa?" Ela pragueja furiosa.

---"Eu preciso subir nas costas dele!" Clover grita.

---"Eu ajudo Clover-chan!" Nyx corre e desfere o chute mais poderoso que já fora capaz de desferir nas juntas da perna do robô fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Clover sobe uma escada até uma plataforma alta e salta nas costas do robô que se debate pra tira-la de cima de si.

Shahi salta e finca a espada na junta do braço pra que ele não se mova.

---"Clover! Se quer derrubar essa porcaria seja rápida!"

---"Já estou indo!" Ela abre um compartimento e arranca o núcleo de energia do robô atirando-o no chão.

O robô começa a se contorcer como se estivesse sendo eletrocutado. Shahi salta das costas dele rolando pelo chão.

Nyx concentra seu ki no punho direito e se prepara pro ataque.

---"Mestre Haki... Me dê sua força..."

O soco que Nyx desfere no robô quase o destrói por completo e o atira contra a parede completamente devastado.

---"Nyx... Onde você aprendeu isso? O.O"

---"Técnica número 23 do Punho-de-Ferro de mestre Haki!"

---"Falta classe..." Shahi diz torcendo o nariz pra Nyx por achar que ela era o centro das atenções no momento.

**-Em outro lugar-**

Saori, Seiya, Kourin e Nótus derrubavam as últimas sentinelas que guardavam a cela de Mu.

---"Mu! Já vamos tirar você daí! Como se abre isso?"

---"Ei você!" Seiya agarra um soldado pela gola. "Como se abre a porta? Você tem o cartão de segurança não tem?"

---"Escória rebelde... Nunca vai conseguir! Em Código vermelho, as portas são abertas pelo centro de comando apenas! Hahahaha!"

---"Maldito!" Seiya vocifera e joga o sujeito no chão.

---"Logo teremos mais compania... Ou saímos daqui com ele ou sem ele..." Nótus diz preocupado.

---"Eu vou buscar o Centro de Controle Princesa!" Kourin se manifesta.

---"Eu não vou deixar Mu pra trás!" Saori diz desferindo golpes de espada na porta de aço que sequer é arranhada.

---"Tananá! Clover ao resgate!"

Os quatro ouvem a voz de Clover vindo do alto, de um alto falante ou outro dispositivo comunicador.

---"Deixa comigo Ori! Eu salvo seu amigo num instante! Desativando travas da cela... Agora!"

Mal a porta se abre e Saori se atira pra dentro da Cela abraçando Mu que estava algemado por cabos presos a parede. Incrivelmente ferido e surrado. Saori o abraça às lágrimas quando ele desaba em seus braços.

---"Mu... Você está bem? Deuses... Eu pensei que estivesse morto..."

---"Princesa... Não deveria... Estar aqui..." Ele sussurra.

---"Vamos! Recordações dos velhos tempos ficam pra mais tarde!" Nótus ergue Mu pelo braço e o carrega.

---"Princesa. Vamos nos encontrar com os outros e voltar pra Antares." Kourin a ajuda a se levantar. Saori estava tão aliviada de ver o mentor vivo que apenas acena com a cabeça.

**-No lugar por onde o grupo invadiu a Prisão-**

Aiolia, Dohko, Kanon e Saga lutava com a multidão de soldados sozinhos.

---"Estamos cercados! Não podemos com todos eles!" Aiolia grita desesperado.

---"Não perca a calma jovem Príncipe! Ainda há esperança!" Dohko responde enquanto se desvencilhava dos inimigos.

Aiolia ficava impressionado com o poder de luta daqueles três guerreiros. Sozinhos pareciam um exército invencível.

---"Pra trás garotinho! Deixe-me mostrar como se faz!" Kanon prepara a enorme espada e a agita criando uma explosão de chamas que derruba os soldados restantes.

O grupo se reúne novamente. No céu, Milo manobrava a Antares se desviando dos tiros dos canhões da prisão. Ele dispara dois mísseis que destroem a sala de guerra da prisão.

A prisão é abalada pelo tremor de das explosões.

---"O que aquele Escorpião Maluco está querendo fazer? Matar a gente?" Seiya começa a gritar e gesticular para a Nave de Milo no céu.

---"Não... Este é o meu dever..." Radamanthys surge em meio a destruição e aos corpos de todos os soldados segurando sua espada.

---"Ah mais uma bunda pra assar!"

Shahi dispara labaredas de fogo contra Radmanthys, mas ele apenas estende a mão pra frente absorvendo as chamas como se não fossem nada.

---"Ridículo... São muito atrevidos de virem até aqui!"

---"É? que tal decidir comigo?" Kanon se oferece pra lutar com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto.

---"Não vamos ganhar nada com lutas aqui! Vamos fugir... Mu... Há uma nave sobrevoando a prisão. Precisamos de um teleporte agora!" Saga diz sério.

---"Acham que eu deixarei que escapem?" Radamanthys avança com a espada em mãos e desfere um golpe contra o grupo. Mas a espada é barrada por uma Parede de Cristal.

---"Não tão rápido Juiz de Meikai..." Mu começa a invocar uma poderosa energia que cria uma redoma de luz ao redor do grupo.

---"Não permitirei que escapem!" Radamanthys dispara uma rajada de energia contra a Parede de Cristal e a desfaz em pedaços.

Radamanthys se atira contra o grupo e sua espada já visava pegar Clover quando Seiya se atira na frente e a empurra pra trás.

---"Seiya!" Clover se assusta quando vê sua cara respingada de sangue.

A espada de Radamanthys atravessa o corpo de Seiya e Radamanthys o ergue pelo pescoço no momento em que a luz de Mu transporta todos pro interior da Antares. Exceto por Seiya.

---"Seus amigos o deixaram na mão..." Radamanthys retira a espada de Seiya sem a menor sutileza. Seiya cai de joelhos.

---"Tudo bem... Desde que eles escapem em segurança..."

**-Antares-**

---"Não! O Seiya ficou pra trás!" Clover grita desesperada correndo até a janela.

---"O que?" Saori pergunta incrédula.

Clover corre até a cabine do piloto chorando desesperadamente.

---"Mano! Vamos voltar!"

---"O que? Ficou maluca é?"

---"O Seiya ficou pra trás! Vamos voltar agora!"

June tenta acalmar Clover mas ela não quer saber. Milo se levanta pra tentar converasr com ela, mas ela está apenas batendo no peito dele gritando pra que ele volte. Mas Milo está impassível.

---"Volta lá e salva ele! Agora!"

---"É tarde demais Clover... Sinto muito..."

O irmão abraça a irmã aos prantos. Ninguém consegue conter as lágrimas.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Érika:** Ok. Assim que terminar essa fic faço uma votação. "Melhores momentos Shahi 2010!" XD

Eu esqueci que também existem Thunder, Thundara e Thundaga... Blizzard, Blizzara e Blizzaga... Final Fantasy X e XII ainda têm Water, Watera e Waterga... Mas bem lembrado... O.O

Bom... Seiya é Seiya né? Mas será que Seiya continua sendo "Seiya" aqui nessa fic? õ.o

**pimentel:** Isso mesmo... Afogue seu pesar nas cenas da raposa tarada... Faz bem... Incluí mais uma cena tarada nesse capítulo... Aproveite... ú.u

**Hiina-chan:** Clover e Seiya? Olha... Pure-Petit vai acabar ficando brava com você... ú.u

Sobre a Shahi... Bom, não vamos tocar nesse assunto né? Deixemos que as ações da raposa falem por ela... ¬.¬

**Rajani:** Você se superou com essa personagem. Uma das personagens mais divertidas que já escrevi de todos os tempos... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Coisa de doido essa fic né? Seiya morrendo... Se é que está morto... Parece que muita gente tem suas dúvidas... ú.u

**Suellen-san:** Desculpa Su... Não foi por querer... Apenas aconteceu... Um minuto de silêncio pelo Seiya? ó.o

Lune: Acho que a Shahi não tem vergonha por ninguém... Ela é tão descarada que nem nós conseguimos sentir vergonha por ela... Então, matar de rir vai ser a melhor opção mesmo... O.O

Ah sim... Protege o seu Mu-chan, por que a raposa atira pra todo lado heim?? XD

Mas eu acho que outra pessoinha pode acabr conquistando o coração do Ariano... Vixi... Espero que não saia briga disso... O.O

Bom... Vou deixar o tempo correr e ver no que dá... n.n'

**Capítulo 15 – Traçando planos...**

**-Cidade dos Al-Bheds-**

A Antares pousa no galpão e todos estão arrasados. Principalmente Clover. Estava incosolável. Saori não podia se sentir pior do que estava. Seiya fora sacrificado pelos seus caprichos. Ela havia se afeiçoado ao jovem ladrão e não podia se perdoar por te-lo perdido. Nem mesmo Aiolia conseguia dizer uma palavra que a consolasse.

Milo ajudava Mu a se instalar na enfermaria. Os generais também não se sentiam bem. Perde bons soldados sempre abate um grande líder.

Shahi parecia a mais indiferente. Não detestava Seiya, mas não afeiçoara a ele como os outros. Pensava em dizer alguma coisa rude que com ceterza seria repreendida (Embora não entenda por que), mas sabe que humanos são sensíveis e precisam de momentos de luto. Mas o que ela não admite nem entende é que ela mesma ficara furiosa com o que acontecera e em sua mente prometia se vingar de Radamanthys.

---"Vocês não parecem bem..." Ironiza Cid, o pai de Clover que passa por ele e corre para seu quarto.

Kourin chorava desesperadamente, embora tentasse esconder. Quando Dohko caminha até dela, ela se ergue de sobressalto, se recompõe, tenta inutilmente esconder as lágrimas e se coloca em posição de sentido.

---"Senhor..."

---"Está tudo bem Kourin... Não precisa ser tão dura consigo mesma... Nunca é fácil perder companheiros..."

Incapaz de segurar as lágrimas novamente ela desaba novamente. E é amparada pelo mestre. Mas desta vez, ela não procura se recompor. Por mais que em sua mente, ela esteja agindo sem decoro diante dele.

Nótus se arrastava pro quarto, com a maior cara de poucos amigos. Assim como Shahi, jurava pra si mesmo que atravessaria o peito de Radamanthys com Blackstorm.

---"Quem quer que seja aquele desgraçado eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele... Eu juro que vou..." Ele bebe do vinho que trazia na garrafa presa a sua cintura.

**-Mais tarde-**

Nyx caminha até a enfermaria, trazendo uma bandeja com um pouco de comida para Mu. Ela coloca no móvel ao lado de seu leito quando ele geme de dor tentando se levantar.

Nyx repousa a bandeja no móvel e corre para tentar impedi-lo.

---"Mu-sama... Está ferido! Não pode se levantar!" Ela diz preocupada. "Saori-san vai ficar preocupada com você..."

---"Eu estou... bem... Preciso..." Ele geme de dor.

---"Deite-se por favor, Mu-sama... Está fraco... E ardendo de febre... Minha nossa..."

Nyx corre para pegar uma toalha molhada e colocar sobre a testa dele.

---"Você é... Amiga da princesa?" Ele indaga curioso ao olhar pra ela.

---"Oh sim... Desculpe-me por não me apresentar antes... Eu sou Nyx... Sou discípula de Mestre Haki..." Ela responde.

Ele fica intrigado por aquele comentário. Uma menina tão bonita e jovem, Discípula do maior mestre de artes marciais que já se ouviu falar? Aparências realmente enganam.

---"Isto... Não é exatamente necessário... Nyx..."

---"Oh não se preocupe. Saori-san ficaria arrasada se algo acontecesse ao senhor... Por isso estou... Cuidando de você..."

Mu olha fundo nos olhos dela, admirado. Ela repara no seu olhar e ruboriza o rosto levemente. Ela pega o pano e volta a molha-lo e recolocar de volta na testa de Mu.

---"Obrigado... Já estou melhor..." Ele segura na mão dela e se levanta.

---"Desculpe... Eu fiz algo errado?" Ela diz com o rosto ruborizado.

---"De forma alguma... A senhorita foi muito gentil... Obrigado..." Ele veste o casaco e parte a procura de Saori.

-Quarto de Camus-

Ele entra, cansado. Pensando nos próximos passos e em tudo que se desenrolou até o momento. Consultando os mapas astrais, e tentando imaginar os planos do Império. Por que o ataque? Por que querem a lágrima de Atena?

Os pensamentos de Camus são interrompidos ao ver que a porta do banheiro está entreaberta e havia vapor saindo de dentro. Ele abre a porta intrigado apenas para se deparar com Shahi na banheira, tomando um banho de espumas. Estava sentada na banheira com o cabelo amarrado em um coque e duas taças de champanhe do seu lado.

---"Oi bonitão... Tem espaço pra mais um... Trabalhou demais? Deve estar tenso..." Ela sopra bolhinhas de sabão com a espuma que tinha nas mãos. "Shahi tem o remedinho certo pra você..." Ela se levanta da banheira com o corpo coberto de espuma (A única coisa que cobria a nudez) fazendo uma pose bem sensual e dando uma piscadinha de olho.

Camus suspira alto apertando as pálpebras com os dedos indicador e polegar.

---"Garota... Eu não estou com tempo pra brincadeiras... E estou muito ocupado..."

Shahi é "escoltada" pra fora do quarto, enrolada numa toalha. Camus fecha a porta.

---"Ei! Qualé a sua?" Ela grita indignada. "Mas será possível? Eu ainda estou a mesma gostosura de quando tinha meus 75 anos de idade! Não acredito... Ele deve ser mesmo..."

Ela ajeita a toalha no corpo.

---"Mas que sorte a minha... Bom... O mar ainda está pra peixes... Escorpiãozinho lindo?" Ela diz olhando pros lados. "Saia de onde estiver... Shahi foi uma menina má e precisa de uma lição! Hahahaha..." Estampando uma cara de pervertida enquanto caminha pé ante pé pelo centro de comando dos Al-Bheds.

**-Quarto de Clover-**

Clover estava chorando e indignada socava armas e apetrechos na sua mochila.

---"Eu não vou te abandonar Seiya... Eu sei que você deve estar vivo em algum lugar..." Ela diz fungando e tristonha.

Quando está tudo pronto, ela coloca a mochila nas costas, coloca o óculos de mergulho nos olhos e salta da sacada de seu quarto por uma corda. Esgueira-se pelo pátio e corre até uma garagem. Abre os portões lentamente e entra no galpão onde havia um veículo de três rodas parecido com uma moto. Ela checa o combustível, e sobe no veículo.

---"Pretende ir a algum lugar?" Vem a voz detrás dela.

---"Nótus! Você me assustou!" Ela choraminga.

---"Onde vai a esta hora da noite sozinha?"

---"Eu vou salvar o Seiya. Eu sei que ele não está morto!"

---"Sabe é?" Ele sorri. "E pra onde vai?"

---"Vou ao Império. Agora que destruímos a prisão de Sunion, Seiya deve estar lá. Na prisão de Meikai! E eu vou salva-lo..."

---"Eu não deveria deixar você ir em missões suicidas, sozinha..."

---"Não será uma missão suicida!" Ela grita.

---"Quem disse isso? Não eu..." Ele sorri pra ela.

Ela desce do veículo, se aproxima de Nótus e o abraça chorando.

---"Cuida da Ori pra mim ta? Fala pra ela que assim que eu buscar o Seiya, a gente vai se reencontrar..."

---"Pode deixar querida... Eu cuido sim... Eu iria com você, mas... Fui advertido a ficar ao lado da princesa..."

Clover não tenta entender o que aquilo queria dizer. Ela simplesmente aciona o veículo que ruge barulhento e parte para o deserto.

---"Espere por mim Seiya... Eu não vou te deixar na mão..." Clover pensa enquanto o veículo cruza o deserto a noite.

**-Centro de comando dos Al-Bheds-**

Saori se reunia com Aiolia e seus generais. Camus chega à sala.

---"Bom vê-lo novamente Mu." Ele diz ao companheiro.

---"Obrigado Camus... Também estou feliz em revê-lo..."

---"Está tudo bem Mu? Sente-se melhor?" Saori pergunta preocupada.

---"Sim majestade. Não há com que se preocupar..." Ele responde carinhosamente.

Aiolia não consegue evitar a pontada de ciúmes. Mas volta sua atenção para Cid, o pai de Clover.

---"Então, seu bando de malucos? Agora querem a ajuda dos Al-Bheds para limpar a caca de vocês? Por que deveríamos ajudar?"

---"A situação não se trata mais de dinheiro que o Império paga a vocês Al-Bheds. A situação se trata do Império querer colocar suas mãos em poder quase divino através da Lágrima de Atena..." Dohko se manifesta.

---"Algo que não podemos permitir..." Saga completa.

---"Oras... Se o Império quer a Lágrima, que venham buscar... Esmagamos todos eles!" Kanon diz com uma confiança anormal até mesmo pra ele.

---"O império é muito mais poderoso... Tanto militarmente como tecnologicamente... Seríamos esmagados em combate direto com eles..." Saori se pronuncia.

---"Ainda temos a Lágrima de Atena..." Aiolia diz.

---"Eu temo pelo que possa ser desencadeado se usarmos do poder desta coisa..." Mu diz.

---"Talvez, isto seja poder demais, para qualquer um..." Saori observa a esfera. "E o Império jamais vai parar de procurar por isso..."

---"Usar este poder implicaria em desencadear uma força sobre o Império tão grande que beira o genocídio..." Camus fala enquanto ajeita os óculos de grau pra ler seus mapas astrais.

---"Precisamos de ajuda de alguém que conheça a esfera melhor do que nós..." Mu comenta. "Precisamos de Shaka... Só ele sabe a verdade por trás desta esfera..."

---"Mas ele desapareceu após o ataque do império..." Saga tem o desprazer de lembrar a todos.

---"É verdade... Mas quando os teletransportei, eu enviei Shaka a um local determinado por ele... Ele me pediu através de seus pensamentos que o enviasse a um local..."

---"Que local é esse?" Cid indaga curioso.

---"Ao Oceano de Areia..." Mu responde.

---"O Oceano de Areia?" Camus pergunta intrigado.

---"Além do Oceano de Areia, existe a Tumba do Olimpo... Uma espécie de Ruína de um lugar antigo... Diz-se que lá encontra-se a Tumba do primeiro rei que recebeu a Lágrima de Atena da própria deusa e fundou o Reino de Sanctum..."

---"Mas não há garantias de que Shaka esteja lá..." Camus diz pensativo.

---"Eu poderei obter respostas lá?" Saori pergunta.

---"Sim princesa. Shaka estava estudando aquelas ruínas, pois nelas encontram-se informações sobre a própria deusa Atena, que reencarna de tempos em tempos para livrar o mundo do mal. A Lágrima de Atena é sua aliança com os humanos e principalmente com o reino de Sanctum. Neste momento crucial, eu creio que Shaka possa ter ido lá obter respostas." Mu diz.

---"Então é pra lá que iremos..." Saori diz um pouco mais animada do que antes.

---"A Antares está em péssimo estado. Mal conseguiu voltar inteira pra cá..." Cid diz.

---"Iremos de outra forma então..." Saori responde. "Iremos a pé. Evitaremos os olhos do Império. A viagem será mais longa, mas será a melhor opção..."

---"Nós iremos também Princesa..." Diz Saga se prontificando a acompanhá-la.

---"Não. Um grupo grande poderia chamar a atenção. Eu irei com meus amigos. Levantaremos menos suspeitas."

---"Como quiser Princesa." Dohko informa.

---"Não gosto disso Dohko..." Saga faz cara feia.

---"Ah relaxa irmãozinho! Nossa princesa não é mais um gatinho assustado... Ela virou um belo tigre!" Kanon ironiza apoiando o cotovelo no ombro do irmão.

Nesse instante, Kourin entra de forma apressada na sala.

---"Com lincença, majestade... General... É Clover. Ela se foi!"

---"O eu? Saori pergunta incrédula."

---"Ela diz que vai atrás de Seiya. Eu achei este bilhete em seu quarto."

Kourin revela o bilhete a todos.

_"Ori... Eu espero que não fique chateada comigo... _

_Eu prometo voltar assim que salvar o Seiya ok?_

_Eu sei o que estão pensando..._

_Que eu estou me iludindo... Que ele não pode estar vivo..._

_Mas eu sei que está. Eu sinto no meu interior que ele está vivo e por isso tenho de salva-lo. Eu sei que ele faria o mesmo por mim._

_Bom... É isso... Perdoe-me Ori... Eu deixo nossos amigos cuidarem de você agora ok?_

_Nos vemos em breve..._

_Amor..._

_Clover..."_

---"Onde Clover está indo? Ela não pode ir sozinha!" Saori diz preocupada.

---"Vamos atrás dela." Kourin consola Saori.

---"Não. Ela decidiu ir por si própria. Deixem-na. Nós temos algo mais importante a fazer no momento." Nótus diz chegando de repente.

---"Está sugerindo que deixemos Clover correr sozinha por aí? Ela pode acabar morta! Ela vai enfrentar o Império sozinha?"

---"É a decisão dela. Se ela quisesse nossa ajuda ela não teria fugido as escondidas. Respeite isso." Nótus responde calmamente.

---"Mas..." Kourin não aceita aquilo.

---"Eu mandarei Milo atrás dela assim que a Antares estiver reparada..." Diz Cid. "Vocês agora cuidam de ir até aquele templo..."

Eles não gostam da idéia, mas se conformam por enquanto.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews!

**Suellen-san:** Sabia que podia contar com você Su. E eu sabia que você não ia desistir das desventuras da raposa tarada! XD

**pimentel:** TODOS os Final Fantasy's posteriores ao VI (Se não me engano) tem um Cid. O próprio pai da Rikku (Personagem que inspirou a Clover da Pure-Petit) chama-se Cid. E o Radamanthys erra! Ele erra! Sim... u.u

**Lune:** Um casal Shahi x Shaka? A raposa vai arrastar asa pra cima de todos os dourados? Kkkk! XD

E sim... Com o Milo não precisa tática... È só chegar chegando... XP

**Hiina-chan:** Pois é. A Mari escolheu o par da elfa dela a dedo. Foi uma disputa acirrada. n.n

Será que a Shahi deveria desistir do Camus? Isso merece ate uma votação... O.O

Bom... Sobre a Clover e o Seiya... Erm... Recebendo olhares mortais da Pure-Petit-chan preparando um chute... O.O

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Será que a Clover salva o Seiya? Será que a Hiina-chan consegue juntar eles? Abre o olho heim? O.O

**Toriyama Hikari:** Ju! Que bom que está gostando! É hora dos nossos guris brilharem um pouquinho. Só não vai ter luta ainda. O melhor vem mais tarde... XD

Érika: Capítulos Solo pra Clover? Não é má idéia... Tenho certeza de que Pure-Petit dá todo o apoio! Hehehehe... n.n

Parece que só você não está duvidando da masculinidade do Camus (Embora ainda tenha um pezinho no Yaoi... XD)

**Rajani:** Eu acho que o Camus está com vergonha de admitir que esteja gamadão na sua Kitsune... n.n

Agora... Capítulo!

**Capítulo 16 – Clover ataca!**

**-Cidade dos Al-Bheds-**

O grupo de Saori já se preparava para deixar a cidade e se dirigir ao Oceano de Areia. Kourin estava sentada em um container divagando. Dohko se aproxima dela.

---"Como está Kourin?"

---"Oh... Estou... Bem Senhor Dohko..." Ela se coloca de pé imediatamente colocando-se em posição de sentido.

---"Ouça Kourin... Sua missão de proteger a Princesa só irá se tornar mais e mais árdua daqui pra frente. Por isso quero que preste bastante atenção.

---"Claro senhor Dohko..."

---"A Dragão Nascente é uma arma complacente. Precisa entender como ela "funciona". A Dragão Nascente irá reagir aos sentimentos do seu coração. Se eles forem sinceros e aspirarem o bem, ela despertará e se tornará uma arma inigualável, entendeu?"

---"Compreendo senhor... Mas Creio que o senhor seria mais útil do que eu nesta jornada..."

---"Por que acha isso?"

---"Ora... O senhor é um dos guerreiros mais poderosos de Sanctum..."

---"Um guerreiro que não conseguiu defender a própria pátria..." Dohko diz com um sorriso de desânimo no rosto. Kourin não compreende coom Dohko poderia pensar assim de si mesmo quando ele era indiscutivelmente um exército de um homem só.

---"Eu duvido muito que serei mais útil nesta jornada do que você Kourin..." Ele leva as mãos aos ombros dela. "Por que eu creio que... Você já tenha me superado... E creio que você, em breve, me superará de tal forma que eu nem consigo imaginar... Quão incrível suas habilidades se tornarão..."

Ele olha sorrindo para o rosto da discípula. Kourin fica corada ao ouvir aquelas palavras e tenta desviar o rosto.

---"Faça uma boa viagem Kourin..."

---"O-obrigada... Senhor Dohko..."

---"Só Dohko..." Ele responde. De repente ele para e olha para trás. "Sabe... Nunca tinha reparado... Mas você tem uma pintinha próxima aos lábios... É muito bonita..."

Dohko parte dali. Kourin fica com o rosto super corado. Ela leva a mão até o lábio e toca a pinta que Dohko mencionara soltando um sorriso tímido.

---"Mestre Dohko..." Ela suspira.

Enquanto isso, Nótus estava caminhando até o local onde os outros estavam reunidos. Ele olha pra trás de repente. Shina o olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

---"Oi..." Nótus sorri com cinismo.

---"Eu estou de olho em você, Atlante... Espero que não tente nada contra a Princesa ou pagará por isso..."

---"Você deveria se acalmar um pouco... Embora eu ache que você fica linda quando está brava..." Ele se aproxima e ergue o rosto dela pelo queixo.

---"Hunf... Cafajeste..." Shina vira o rosto.

Ali perto, Nyx preparava algumas provisões enquanto Shahi a observava, entediada.

---"Vejamos... Pão para viagem... Algumas frutas... Água..." Nyx vai fazendo o inventário.

---"Ei Nyx... Olha só aquilo..." Shahi chama atenção dela. "Dá pra acredita que eu me ofereci toda praquele mago do Gelo e ele não me quis...? Ultraje!"

---"Camus-sama? Bom... Ele parece uma pessoa bem séria Shahi-chan..."

---"Eu sei, mas... Ele é lindo de morrer! Eu já começo a pensar que ele não é chegado em mulher..." Ela se frustra.

---"Bobagem... Talvez, ele precise de tempo pra se decidir..." Nyx tenta animar Shahi.

---"Sei não... Eu não vou esperar ele pra sempre! Ainda tem aquele Escorpião gostoso! Ai... Fico derretida de pensar nele... E o mestre da Saori então heim? Ele tem uma cara de sonso, mas nossa! Tudo de bom! Natal chegou mais cedo pra essa Kitsune!"

---"Mu-sama!? Deveria demonstrar mais respeito Shahi-chan! Mu-sama é uma figura importante. E ele é uma figura importante para Saori-chan!"

Nyx sai envergonhada.

---"Ih... Que bicho mordeu ela?"

Saori chega finalmente para se reunir aos seus companheiros. Ela se aproxima de Nótus para conversar. Shina continua observando Nótus à distância.

---"Estão todos prontos, Nótus?" Saori pergunta.

---"Claro princesa... Já podemos partir..."

---"Ótimo. Então partiremos imediatamente..."

Antes de Saori e Nótus saírem pelos portões da cidade, Shina troca um último olhar amargo com ele.

**-Deserto-**

Clover ainda corria em seu veículo até uma cidade portuária onde poderia retornar a Sanctum. De Sanctum poderia ir para Meikai. Mas ainda havia muito chão pela frente. Teria de passar por muitas fronteiras até lá. A viagem seria longa e árdua. Do tipo que ela nem poderia imaginar.

A cidade já podia ser vista a distância. Era uma cidade parecida com a Cidade dos Al-Bheds. Rústica, mas ainda assim grande como um imenso ferro-velho.

As pessoas eram simples e prestativas ali. Eram todos Al-Bheds. Viviam como mercadores de peças para diferentes tipos de veículos. Diziam entre os Al-Bheds que pode-se encontrar o que você quiser ali relacionado a máquinas.

E geralmente era verdade.

Clover estaciona dentro dos muros da cidade. Começa a caminhar procurando algum lugar onde possa ter alimentos e água. Ela vê a placa do bar e se dirige pra lá. Senta-se no balcão e chama o barman, exausta.

---"Água, por favor..." Ela diz desmaiada sobre o balcão.

---"São 20 Gil moça..."

---"Ai... Acho que esqueci o dinheiro no meu Buggy..."

O Barman apenas olha pra ela ainda limpando o copo com um pano e se vira pra atender outro cliente.

Clover olha em volta e nota um homem gordo conversando com uma mulher ao seu lado. Aproveitando a completa falta de atenção do homem insistindo em dar em cima da mulher que sequer finge interesse nele, Clover escorrega os dedos até a bolsinha de dinheiro pendurada no bolso dele.

---"Ei barman! Encontrei meu dinheiro! Água geladinha pro favor! Dois cubos de gelo!"

O barman serve o copo geladinho de água e os olhinhos de Clover chegam a brilhar. Ao fundo, dois homens Al-Bheds se aproximam de um rapaz que estava sentado numa mesa num canto escuro.

Tinha os cabelos prateados e lisos. Vestia um terno cinza e gravata vermelha. Tinha o rosto jovial. Trazia uma arma nas costas que a principio não dava pra identificar. Ficava dobrada e guardada em um espécie de bolsa de uma única alça que ele levava nos ombros. Estava fazendo uma espécie de estatueta pequenina com massa de modelar pra passar o tempo.

Também nas costas a altura da cintura, ele tinha um coldre com duas armas.

---"Senhor Kyusuke... Já encontramos o que o senhor pediu... Um veículo que atende às suas especificações..." Um deles reporta.

O rapaz chamado Kyusuke abre os olhos pra ele e joga a bolsinha de dinheiro sobre a mesa.

Os dois Al-Bheds pareciam maravilhados e pegam rapidamente a bolsinha contando quantas moedas tinha dentro. Aparentemente muitas, pelas caras deles.

O fato chama a atenção de Clover que ao contrário do que se pensa, não havia esquecido nada no Buggy. Ela estava realmente sem dinheiro.

---"Um bacana... Pode ser a oportunidade perfeita pra mim! Se eu puder surrupiar mais algum dinheiro que esse sujeito tiver!" Clover pensa consigo mesma já fazendo planos.

---"E quanto a minha outra solicitação?" Kyusuke diz de forma fria e calma.

---"Bem... Acho que não encontrará guerreiros aqui, senhor... Mas... Há uma dupla de elfos na cidade... Uma garota e um garoto... Eles estavam comprando armas e armaduras na loja do Brood..." Diz um.

---"Parecem bastante habilidosos..." E ouvimos eles dizerem que eram mercenários ou algo parecido...

---"Droga... Mais gente... Que sorte... Roubar de um é fácil, mas três é complicado..." Clover já desanima um pouco.

---"Ah sim... E já cuidamos do seu amigo senhor Kyusuke... Ele já está alimentado e de banho tomado..."

---"Obrigado..." Ele joga mais uma bolsinha de moedas na mesa.

---"Agora são quatro?" Clover diz estranhando o fato de o suposto amigo precisar de dois homens para alimenta-lo e dar banho. Dar banho? Que mordomia heim?

Kyusuke se levanta da mesa e caminha com as mãos nos bolsos até o balcão. Apenas entrega o dinheiro do que consumiu para o barman de forma inexpressiva.

Clover sente um calafrio quando ele se aproxima dela. Ela olha um pouco amedrontada pra ele e dá um sorriso sem graça que ele não faz muita questão de retribuir.

Quando ele sai do bar Clover começa a tremer de frio, inexplicavelmente.

---"Que sujeito assustador..." Ela resmunga. ---"Mas não posso perdê-lo de vista... Esse cara deve ter muito dinheiro..." Ela sai do bar seguindo o tal Kyusuke discretamente.

Kyusuke chega ao que parece ser a casa dos dois Al-Bheds prestativos que abrem a porta revelando um imenso tigre branco caminhando para o sol.

---"Sente-se melhor Byakko?" Kyusuke pergunta ao tigre.

---"Bem melhor... A água estava fresca... E esses dois foram bem prestativos... E não cozinham mal..." O tigre responde.

---"Mas heim? O tigre fala? O.O" Diz Clover pra si mesma, impressionada com esta nova revelação.

---"Diga-me Kyusuke... Já encontrou tudo de que precisava... Estou ansioso pra sair deste deserto..." O Tigre diz abrindo a boca de sono.

---"Parece que sim... Só preciso encontrar os elfos..."

---"Elfos é? Aqui? Estranho..." O Tigre responde seguindo Kyusuke.

---"É... Quem diria que haveriam elfos mercenários aqui..."

---"Droga... Isso fica pior a cada instante..." Clover segue Kyusuke.

**-Do outro lado do deserto-**

Saori e seus companheiros caminhavam pelas areias quentes. Passavam pelo meio de um desfiladeiro e paravam pra descansar.

---"Mãe das Kitsunes! Esse sol! Esse calor! Meu cabelo vai ficar arruinado! E a minha pele então! Preciso sair logo desse sol horrendo!" Shahi se resmungava.

---"Acalme-se Shahi-chan... Reclamações são infrutíferas agora..." Nyx diz tentando acalmar a amiga.

---"Nós já chegamos ao Oceano de Areia..." Saori diz olhando para o horizonte.

As dunas se moviam como se fossem ondas do mar.

---"Eu sinto que... Já estive aqui antes..." Nótus diz com a espada apoiada no ombro.

---"Já? Quando?" Kourin indaga.

---"Eu não me lembro quando... Parece ter sido há muito tempo, mas memórias voltam como se fosse ontem..."

---"Você é estranho, Atlante..."

---"Ouvi dizer..." Nótus responde.

Saori coloca um pé nas ondas de areia e começa a caminhar. Parecia seguro andar ali. Os outros logo seguem atrás.

---"O que são essas ruínas?" Saori pergunta olhando para os destroços de construções em estilo grego.

---"Eu ouvi dizer que havia uma civilização aqui, onde as pessoas viviam sob o governo da própria deusa Atena." Nyx se ajoelha levando a mão às ondas de areia.

---"A própria deusa Atena?" Saori se pergunta maravilhada.

---"E tinha uma história de que quando a encarnação da deusa Atena deixou este lugar..." Nyx vai relatando.

---"O que aconteceu?" Kourin pergunta curiosa.

---"As cidade fora destruída por... Monstros... O.O" Nyx vai se lembrando aos poucos.

Um rugido é ouvido a distância. O grupo se prepara sacando suas armas.

---"Nada de lutar feito idiotas. Vamos fugir!"

Eles começam a correr. Barbatanas começam a surgir correndo pelas ondas de areia. Monstros humanóides com pele escamosa saltam da areia atacando o grupo. Eles tinham armas rústicas de pedra como espadas e machados.

Um deles salta sobre Saori e ela imediatamente desfere um golpe de espada partindo o corpo do monstro ao meio. Nyx chuta três deles pra longe. Nótus invoca a ventania de sua espada e cria uma tempestade de areia ao redor do grupo que atira vários monstros pra longe. Kourin agita a dragão nascente como um chicote em um raio sobre as cabeças do grupo afastando o restante. Shahi apenas estala os dedos com total indiferença ao que acontece ao redor fazendo icebergs brotarem do chão empalando vários monstros e criando uma barreira pra acobertar a fuga.

---"Que criaturas são essas?" Saori diz arfando.

---"Sharks... Um povo bárbaro do deserto..." Nótus diz limpando o sangue de sua espada. "E o gelo da princesinha ali não vai segura-los por muito tempo..."

---"Oh... Obrigada..." Shahi diz com uma falsa timidez do "princesinha" de Nótus.

---"Então, vamos correr! Depressa!" Saori grita e eles se embrenham ainda mais nas ruínas.

Enquanto isso, Clover continua seguindo Kyusuke. Ele entra em uma loja que tinha uma placa com uma espada e um escudo pintados.

Dois elfos estavam dentro, discutindo qual seria o melhor equipamento.

---"Este arco de energia é de primeira. Top de linha da tecnologia Al-Bhed. Mal pode-se dizer que foi usado..." Dizia o vendedor se gabando.

---"Claro meu velho... Se você diz... Eu só preciso saber se não vai falhar na hora do sufoco..." O jovem elfo diz vestindo uma armadura.

---"Ei! Se falhar, eu devolvo o dinheiro..."

---"Engraçadinho..." O elfo responde. "E aí Ridel? Está tudo certinho aí? Gostou do equipamento?"

---"Parece tudo muito bom Cross..."

---"E o que achou da lança? Lâmina de Plasma. Derrete aço." O vendedor se dirige ao elfo, Cross.

---"Se você diz, velhote..." Ele entrega o dinheiro ao vendedor.

Kyusuke apenas observa a cena intrigado, mas sem dar sinal de tal.

---"Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa?" O Elfo se volta pra ele.

---"Ouvi dizer que são mercenários..."

---"Os melhores... Quer nos contratar? Vai custar caro..." O elfo embainha a espada que parecia uma katana hi-tech.

---"Dinheiro não é problema..."

Clover observa com os olhinhos brilhando olhando pela janela.

---"Dinheiro nunca é problema... É solução!" Ela sorri com satisfação.

---"Ah! Meu tipo preferido de cliente. Não concorda Ridel?" O elfo apóia a lança no ombro.

---"Não seja assim tão afobado, Cross... Você nem sabe o que ele quer?" A elfa Ridel responde.

---"Ah fala sério... Mercenários lutam primeiro, perguntam depois..."

---"Não é um livro de regras, Cross... Temos de usar bom senso..."

---"Você se preocupa demais Ridel... Eu confio em suas habilidades, tanto quanto confio nas minhas... Aceitamos o trabalho cara..."

---"Ótimo... Partiremos para Sanctum o mais rápido possível..."

---"Sanctum?" Clover sobressalta.

O grupo caminha até as docas onde havia um barco a espera. Era de médio porte. Flutuava por uma imensa bóia que circulava a cabine. Tinha espaço atrás da cabine para passageiros se sentarem. À frente da cabine era espaço vazio onde Byakko estava deitado.

---"Já estava imaginando se não voltava mais Kyusuke..." O tigre diz sem se levantar.

---"Eu não sou preguiçoso como você Byakko..."

---"Então... Quando partimos?" Cross pergunta subindo no barco. "E quando irá nos dar mais detalhes a respeito dessa missão misteriosa?"

---"No caminho." Kyusuke responde.

---"Um momento aí!" Clover diz saltando sobre a cabine do barco. "Não podem me deixar pra trás!"

Cross saca a lança e Ridel aponta o arco para Clover.

---"Eu! Clover Elecon! A maior ladra do mundo!"

Os três olham pra ela sem entender nada.

Continua...

_**FICHAS:**_

**Nome: **Kyusuke **(Personagem da Ju)**

**Idade: **17 anos

**Aparência:** Tem 1,90 de altura, pesa 78 quilos. Cabelos, lisos e curtos prateados levemente rebeldes, olhos amarelos dourados finos e levemente puxados. Usa franja que cai levemente sobre os olhos. Ele é esbelto e esguio. Porte elegante, feição séria, traços belos. Seus braços são finos e longos, mas são fortes. Suas pernas são finas, longas e fortes. Não tem muito músculo. 

**Personalidade: **Ele é muito sério, mas é calmo. Ele tem um olhar frio, que acaba afastando as pessoas, mas no fundo Kyusuke é um garoto gentil e educado. Mas essas ações de frieza na verdade é apenas uma mascara para esconder o que ele é na verdade. Não é de faltar com respeito com as pessoas, mas sem querer fala de um jeito frio e intimidador quando a pessoa não é bem vinda. Quando é irritado sai de perto que ele vem com a "tijolada". Mesmo tendo esse jeitão indiferente com as pessoas, ele nunca vai larga aqueles que têm uma certa afeição para trás, sempre ajudando. Ele é muito inteligente.

**Vestuário:** Ele geralmente usa uma camisa branca com os botões abertos no começo do peito, usa ela fora da calça ficando um palmo abaixo da blusa com a gravata frouxa, uma calça social cinza, uma blusa sem gola de abotoar, nas barras da blusa e da calça são pretas. Usa um sapato preto. Usa um anel grosso de prata no dedo indicador da mão esquerda.

**Raça:** Humano

**Classe:** Guerreiro/mago

**Poderes e Habilidades:** Ele pode controlar almas. A alma escolhida ele a funde com sua arma criando uma ressonância entre ele e a alma assim gerando um ataque. Ele tem habilidade de ver almas e espíritos e muitas vezes os ajudando ou pedindo ajuda para eles.

**Nome do golpe: Ressonância de almas: Caçador astral –** Com os revolveres essa ressonância junta os dois formando um estilo canhão em suas mãos disparando uma rajada de energia. Com a foice a energia da ressonância ela duplica o tamanho e a lamina também com a energia forma-se outra lamina, formando um golpe rasante no chão criando um terremoto ou se for no ar criando um vácuo e uma rajada de laminas de energia voadoras.

Ele pode controlar o gelo também. Tem poderes de criar barreiras com o gelo e lançar magias poderosas contra seu adversário.

**Atem des Eises** – Breath of Ice – Ele cria quatro cubos de gelo, o disparando contra o inimigo. Outra versão mais potente desse ataque os quatro cubos de gelo se formam depois se estilhaçando em vários granulos de cristais o disparando contra o inimigo, esse ataque entra na corrente sanguinea congelando o inimigo de dentro para fora.

**Cristal de gelo (Ice Crystal):** Ele cria uma barreira de ampla distancia, quem estiver dentro dela recebendo os cristais de gelo se recupera de ferimentos.

**Armas: **Ele tem uma foice para ataques de curtas distancias e dois revolveres para ataques de longas distancias

**Qualidade:** Mesmo tendo um jeito indiferente, ele não gosta de ver outras pessoas tristes, para alegrá-las faz flores de gelo. Ou abandona o indiferente mostrando um garoto gentil e companheiro.

**Defeito:** Ser reservado demais e um pouco estourado.

**História:** Ele nasceu numa família simples na capital de Sanctum, seu pai o treinou artes marciais desde pequeno, como um exímio atirador, também o ensinou a manejar armas de fogo, sua mãe não tinha nenhuma habilidade mágica, mas ela o ensinou a tocar flauta e piano. Kyusuke desde pequeno podia ver coisas que ninguém conseguia os espíritos, muitas vezes conversava com eles. Um desses espíritos tinha lhe dito que sua aura era gelada como gelo e que sua energia era muito avançada para um garotinho de sete anos. Ele foi comprovar seus poderes quando se irritou na escola com os valentões o pentelhando sempre chamando o de Nerd por causa da sua grande inteligência, o ar tinha ficado gelado e nevou bruscamente ao se acalmar a nevasca parou. Sua irmã mais velha era praticante de aulas com armas, ela usava uma foice marrom e sua lamina era enorme toda ornamentada, a forma dela lembrava um dragão. Ao se casar a deu para Kyusuke. Numas das viagens de seu pai a serviço ele trouxe para o pequeno filho um filhote de tigre branco, onde o treinou muito para ser um tigre dócil.

Num dos ataques sua mãe morreu e seu pai ficou internado gravemente ferido, Kyusuke já com seus 12 anos resolve treinar seus poderes mágicos. Durante cinco anos em árduo treinamento com suas habilidades, ai que ele descobriu o poder da ressonância de almas, pois os espíritos o ajudavam nos treinos e lhe disseram sobre ela e seu tigre também treinava pelo fato de ter poderes. Ai que ele foi ajudar na batalha.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** No começo Kyusuke vai ficar na dele, calado e depois vai se soltando com algumas pessoas. Vai achar alguns legais. Ele vai estranhar pessoas muito risonhas e alegres demais, mas depois se acostuma tendo bons relacionamentos com as mesmas. (o restante fica ao seu critério)

**Relacionamento:** Kyusuke ele vai se identificar muito com Camus, o considerando como um irmão mais velho, apesar de sua frieza, pelo fato de serem parecidos em alguns aspectos. Vai achar o Aioria feliz demais, mas depois se afeiçoa a ele e com o restante do pessoal. (aqui também fica ao seu critério).

**Modificações:** Se você quiser mudar os poderes dele fique a vontade, ou as armas.

**Acréscimos e sugestões:** Ele gosta de tocar flauta e fazer esculturas em gelo e em massas de modelar.

Sabe falar varias línguas: sabe falar o francês, inglês, chinês, espanhol, português, italiano e contando com a língua de origem japonês.

Tem um tigre branco como animal de estimação: O tigre é dócil e manhoso. Dependendo da pessoa ele fica arisco. Ele vive para cima para baixo com Kyusuke e luta ao lado dele, ele era especial o tigre tinha uma leve magia dentro dele ligados ao gelo também.

Sabe cozinhar super bem principalmente pratos japoneses e chineses, pois ele ajudou muito a mãe na cozinha do antigo serviço dela por isso é considerado o chef da família.

Ele vive com as mãos nos bolsos quando anda.

**Nome:** Cross Sorah

**Idade: **16 anos

**Aparência: **Jovem. Cabelos loiros e lisos. Olhos castanhos. Corpo magro, pouco definido. Altura mediana. Possui uma pequena cicatriz em forma de cruz na face esquerda.

**Personalidade: **Aventureiro. Carinhoso. Romântico. Apaixonado. Camarada. Relaxado e preguiçoso. Meio sarcástico com inimigos. Do tipo que ri na cara do perigo. Meio cínico e irônico.

**Vestuário:** usa uma camisa preta justa ao corpo e sem mangas. Por cima da camisa, usa uma armadura Hi-Tech branca, vermelha e azul com uma gola alta na cor amarela. Usa um cinto onde leva uma espada atrelada atrás na bainha. Usa calças justas e botas de ferro brancas presas por fivelas que protegem apenas a parte da frente. Cobre da canela até o joelho. Usa luva na mão direita que cobre apenas parte dos dedos e uma proteção amarela no pulso. Tem uma pulseira amarela no braço direito na altura do bíceps. O braço esquerdo é coberto por uma armadura Hi-Tech amarela (Que ele usa como escudo pra defender ataques). (Coloquei uma imagem desse personagem no meu Avatar. É o protagonista não-elfo de um dos Jogos Star Ocean 4 que eu não sei o nome. Só achei o visual bem legal e apropriado com a fic aqui. Vou colocar um link com uma imagem mais nítida e de corpo inteiro.)

**Raça:** Elfo.

**Classe:** Mercenário.

**Poderes e Habilidades:** Agilidade, reflexos e velocidade impressionantes. Possui sentidos desenvolvidos, natural de sua raça.

**Armas:** Uma lança e uma espada (Que raramente usa).

**Qualidade:** Topa qualquer parada. Nunca recua de nada a menos que sua vida esteja em risco (Que ele só vai perceber na hora da enrascada).

**Defeito:** Seus serviços geralmente têm um preço. Alto. Ele nunca mede as conseqüências antes de tomar uma atitude. E diante de uma situação perigosa ele pode acabar considerando que dinheiro nenhum vale o risco.

**História:** Durante o caos das guerras, sua vila que ficava no meio de uma floresta foi devastada. Sua mãe o escondeu num local seguro pouco antes de ser morta. Ao seu lado, também foi escondido outro bebê. Uma menina elfa de outra mãe. Não houve sobreviventes. Eles foram resgatados e adotados por um anão ferreiro que passava por ali. Foram levados para Sanctum onde foram criados e treinados pelo anão. Cross sabendo de seu passado ficou ressentido (Embora nunca demonstre) e desde cedo notou que tudo na vida tem seu preço. Por isso decidiu se tornar um mercenário. Trabalhando pelo preço mais alto. Odeia o Império e os inimigos de Sanctum (Por ser onde ele vive. O reino que ele ama). Ele não sabe exatamente qual reino foi o responsável pelo ataque a sua vila.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** Camaradagem. È amigo de todos e procura não brigar com ninguém.

**Relacionamento:** Possui Ridel como namorada. Ele a ama profundamente, por ela ser a única companheira que sempre teve. Vê Gillius, o anão que o adotou, como a um pai.

**Nome:** Ridel Siera

**Idade: **16 anos

**Aparência: **Jovem. Cabelos castanhos e lisos presos num rabo de cavalo com a franja caindo de lado. Pele sedosa e rosada. Olhos azuis. Seios pequenos. Cintura fina. Lábios carnudos. Pernas torneadas.

**Personalidade: **Tímida. Carinhosa. Chorona. Tem baixa alto-estima e muitas vezes sofre de falta de confiança. Faz de tudo pra ficar ao lado de Cross. Preocupa-se sempre com ele e o acha irresponsável, mas o acompanha como uma guardiã que o impede de fazer loucuras (Sem sucesso).

**Vestuário:** Usa um top justo que cobre todo o torso. O top é branco mas azul dos lados até as costas. As mangas longas cobrem o braço todo. Dois cintos que se cruzam e deles pendem protetores de metal. Usa luvas brancas. Uma pulseira rosa no pulso direito. Um bracelete branco que protege o antebraço. Usa um short bem justo, meias longas que cobrem até as coxas. E botas com salto (Personagem não-elfa de Star Ocean IV, mas que curti demais a aparência e resolvi usar. Vou colocar um link pra imagem no meu profile).

**Raça:** Elfa

**Classe:** Arqueira

**Poderes e Habilidades:** Agilidade, reflexos e velocidade impressionantes. Possui sentidos desenvolvidos, natural de sua raça.

**Armas:** Arco e Flecha

**Qualidade:** Carinhosa e corajosa quando seu amor está em perigo.

**Defeito:** Chorona. Baixa alto-estima e autoconfiança (Que ela tem mas não enxerga).

**História:** Foi outra sobrevivente ao lado de Cross no ataque a vila. Sua mãe a escondeu junto de Cross num lugar seguro antes de ser morta. Foi criada por Gillius que a achou junto de Cross. Embora Gillius tenha criado a ambos como seus filhos, ela sabe que não é verdadeiramente irmã de Cross e se apaixonou por ele.

**Comportamento com os companheiros:** Ela sente-se tímida perto de outras pessoas. Sente um carinho e um amor profundo por Cross.

**Relacionamento:** Ama Cross profundamente a ponto de acompanhá-lo em qualquer maluquice que ele se meta. Vê a Gillius como a um pai.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Vamos às reviews!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Só a título de curiosidade... Quão terríveis são seus chutes versão "Irada-por-ver-o-Seiya-junto-da-Clover"? õ.o

Bom... Não está mais aqui quem falou... Passou. Passou. Esquece isso... ú.u

O detalhe da Pintinha foi que eu tava devendo uma cena dessas pra Érika há muito tempo. E acho que é bem o jeitinho da Clover mesmo se convidar assim né?

**Lune Kuruta:** Acha que a Shahi deveria correr atrás do Shaka também? Mas ela já tem uma lista tão longa de pretendentes! Bom... Vejamos o que acontece né? O.O

Sobre o Tigre falante, eu adoro esses tipos de personagens inusitados (Como o fã de RPG's que sou). Esses personagens são super divertidos. Por exemplo, o Myau de Phantasy Star 1 (Do fuuuuundo do Baú). Red XIII de Final Fantasy VII... n.n

São super legais. Assim que a Ju me mostrou o personagem eu pedi a ela na hora pra fazer dele um tigre falante... XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Nhá! Sem problemas Ju! Hehehe... Você notou o ciuminho da Nyx né? XD

Mas que bom que gostou de como o Kyu saiu! n.n

**Hiina-chan:** Clima? Dohko e Kourin? Como assim? (Assobiando)

E você acha que a Nyx ficaria tão terrível assim por causa do Mu? Será que ela é ciumenta? O.O

**Suellen:** Vou tentar procurar um felino falante pra te dar de presente de aniversário, mas não posso prometer. São muito raros... ú.u

E é o seguinte... Eu só te digo o que aconteceu ao Seiya se continuar lendo minha fic! XD (Chantagista! Kkkkkkk!)

Beijão Su!

**Érika:** Gostou da cena? Pois é né? Promessa é dívida né? E realmente... Meninos e meninas podem ser amigos sem acabarem juntos... Acho que Pure-Petit está exagerando um pouquinho né? n.n

**Rajani:** Shahi está planejando mil e um planos para atrair o Kamyu pra todos os lados da força que você imaginar! Hehehe!! XD

Reviews respondidas! Vamos ao Capítulo!

**Capítulo 17 – Batalha nas ruínas...**

**-Oceano de areia-**

O grupo estava cercado. De um lado um Dragão Enorme, com escamas de pedra, asas enormes abertas, parado em frente a eles e rugindo. Atrás os Sharks. Monstros escamosos com cara de tubarão.

---"E agora? O que faremos?" Saori pergunta desesperada com suas armas em mãos. "Estamos cercados!"

---"E eu estou fula de raiva! Já estou cansada dessa porcaria de deserto ressecando minha pele! Cara obscuro do vento! Bota pra _**(CENSURADO PELO AUTOR)**_!"

---"O que?" Pergunta Nótus sem entender.

---"Ventania naquelas coisas agora! RÁPIDO!" Shahi grita. "Vocês cuidam do dragão!"

---"Ah falar é fácil!" Kourin responde agitando a Dragão Nascente no ar.

Nótus concentra seus ventos em seu sabre, invocando um furacão que se dirige em direção aos Sharks.

---"Agora é comigo! Congele... BLIZZAGA!"

Shahi com os olhos brilhando de fúria abre os braços criando uma nevasca. Intensificada pelo furacão a nevasca transforma as ruínas em uma escultura de gelo com monstros congelados chovendo dos céus.

---"Muito bem! Agora... Cadê a _**(CENSURADO DE NOVO!)**_ do Dragão?"

Nótus salta tirando Shahi do caminho de uma bola de fogo que voava em sua direção.

---"Está ali..." Ele diz caído sobre ela no chão e apontando para o Dragão com a espada.

---"Eu espero que você tenha algo no bolso... Por que se isso for felicidade de me ver você está morto..."

---"É só a minha armadura..."

---"Espero... Pro seu bem..."

Os dois se levantam. Shahi invoca sua foice e os dois correm em direção a batalha, no momento em que o Dragão despejava chamas sobre Saori que se protegia com o escudo.

---"Saori-san! Corra!" Nyx salta e desfere um chute na cabeça do dragão fazendo a chama desviar.

Kourin ataca com a Dragão Nascente laçando a boca do dragão.

---"Ta bom... Dragão Nascente... Eu quero proteger a princesa! Eu quero proteger a Princesa! Funciona!"

A espada brilha e libera uma eletricidade de milhares de volts no dragão. O Dragão alça vôo puxando Kourin com ele.

---"Droga! Socorro!" Kourin grita se agarrando a espada e sendo puxada pelo Dragão.

---"Mas o que ela está pensando? Idiota..." Shahi concentra magia congelante nas mãos.

---"Eu vou ajudar!" Nótus começa a saltar sobre as pedras e pilastras alcançando o topo das ruínas.

O Dragão passa voando pelas ruínas e Nótus salta nas costas dele. Ele crava a espada nas costas do dragão.

---"O que pensa que está fazendo Atlante?" Kourin grita.

---"Salvando sua pele!"

Nótus começa a rasgar a pele de pedra do Dragão e decepa uma de suas asas. O dragão não consegue sustentar vôo e cai no chão. Kourin sai rolando e acaba largando a Dragão Nascente.

Nótus salta do Dragão e cai rolando pelo chão. O Dragão ruge e dispara uma bola de fogo que atinge o chão e explode atirando Nótus pra longe. Em seguida o Dragão vê Saori correndo em sua direção e cospe uma labareda de fogo que atira Saori contra as ruínas do castelo.

---"Saori-chan!" Nyx olha para o dragão e esmurra o chão com toda a força, desequilibrando o monstro.

---"Já chega! Tem gente demais roubando a minha cena!"

O dragão cospe outra labareda de fogo em Shahi, mas ela se defende invocando uma magia de gelo.

Mas a chama é forte demais e acabar atingindo Shahi. Ela voa contra um prédio destruído que desce sobre ela.

---"MALDITO!" Ela sai debaixo dos escombros, furiosa. "Eu vou congelar sua calda! Te picar em mil pedacinhos e depois derreter todos! E enterrar feito cocô de cachorro!"

Kourin olha para a Dragão Nascente caída no chão e estende a mão para ela. O Dragão já preparava uma baforada de fogo e Kourin já se preparava para despedri-se da vida.

Saori e Nótus saltam do nada com suas espadas brilhando e atingem a cabeça do Dragão que ruge de dor. A espada parece reagir aos apelos mentais de Kourin e voa até ela.

O Dragão cospe fogo pra todos os lados. A Dragão Nascente reage, separando cada pedaço de Lâmina e voando pelo ar criando campos de força. Nem kourin acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

---"Muito bem Kourin! Você nos salvou!" Saori grita pra ela antes de desferir um golpe na cabeça do Dragão.

---"Salvei?"

---"Acorda garota! O Dragão ainda ta vivo!" Shahi passa por Kourin e salta na direção do Dragão com sua foice em mãos.

Os pedaços da Dragão Nascente retornam para bainha e reassumem sua forma original.

---"Mestre Dohko... Como...? Quanto poder...?" Kourin murmura.

O Dragão tenta alçar vôo com sua única asa, chegando a levitar por um tempo. Nyx segura a calda do Dragão com toda a força.

---"Não... vou... Deixar! Você vai ficar bem aqui!" Ela diz exercendo toda sua força para puxar o dragão de volta pro chão.

Shahi decepa a outra asa com sua foice. O Dragão retorna ao chão. Saori ilumina sua espada e desfere uma estocada no peito do Dragão.

Nótus salta e decepa a cabeça do Dragão Concentrando ventos cortantes em volta de Black Storm.

O Corpo morto do monstro desaba no chão. Saori cai no chão, com as costelas quebradas.

Nyx corre para ampará-la.

---"Saori-chan... Está bem?"

---"Estou... Não se preocupe..."

Nótus carrega Saori no colo.

---"Quando chegarmos a um lugar mais seguro eu posso fazer um curativo. Vamos!" Nótus começa a correr.

---"Vamos sair desse inferno! Graças a deusa das Kitsunes! Eu vou ter de gastar uma fortuna em hidratantes!" Shahi choraminga. "E além de estar neste inferno... Ainda não consegui conquistar meu cubinho de gelo... Ou meu escorpião gostosão..." Ela limpa as lágrimas.

---"Não se preocupe Shahi-chan... Tudo vai dar certo no fim..." Nyx tenta reanimá-la.

---"Sei..." Shahi resmunga. "Me diz uma coisa..."

---"O que Shahi?"

---"O que ta rolando entre você e o carinha de cabelo lilás heim?"

---"Eu não sei do que está falando Shahi-chan!" Nyx apressa o passo e sai correndo.

---"Sei! Eu não nasci ontem falou!?" Shahi responde.

**-Alto mar-**

---"Ei chefe... Pode me dizer o que essa garota esquisita está fazendo com a gente?" Cross pergunta a Kyusuke.

---"Ela disse que ia pra Sanctum. E que tinha assuntos a resolver no império..." Kyusuke responde. "E coincidência ou não, é pra lá que nós vamos."

---"O império?" Ridel parecia preocupada. Kyusuke apenas ascena com a cabeça. "O que exatamente vamos fazer lá?"

---"Correr atrás de vingança..."

---"Por mim tudo bem. Afinal, O dinheiro fala mais alto..."

---"Isso não é prudente, Cross..." Ridel responde.

---"Não se preocupe Ridel... Nós vamos conseguir sair bem dessa..."

Ridel apenas consente apesar do temor. Clover grita da cabine do piloto.

---"Ei! Essa lata velha é a melhor coisa que vocês tem é? Isso é muito lerdo!"

---"E o que exatamente ela vai adicionar ao nosso heterogêneo grupo, chefe?"

---"Ela é a única que sabe como pilotar essa coisa..."

---"Eu poderia aprender, só pra evitar a falação dela..." Cross resmunga.

Na cabine do piloto, Byakko estava deitado no chão enquanto Clover estava sentada na poltrona de comando.

---"Clover... Sabe pra onde está indo?" Byakko diz sem abrir os olhos.

---"Claro! Falou de máquinas, falou a língua da mamãe aqui! Fica frio!"

---"Ok, ok... Eu não duvido de suas habilidades náuticas..."

---"Por que você não aproveita a brisa do mar Byakko?"

---"Eu fico enjoado..."

---"Você é estranho Byakko..."

---"Eu estava pensando o mesmo de você... O que uma menina como você quer no império? Lá é perigoso... Quer tentar a vida lá ou algo assim?"

---"Não... Eu tenho um amigo lá... E quero salvar ele..."

---"Isso já não é tão estranho..."

---"Você acha estranho se eu fosse pra lá tentar a vida, mas não acha estranho que eu vá salvar um amigo?"

---"Talvez, na minha mente, ir ao Império pra salvar um amigo faça muito mais sentido do que viver naquele lugar... O império está podre até o caroço depois que Pandora assumiu..."

---"Faz sentido..." Clover murmura. "E o que vocês querem no império Byakko?"

---"Na verdade o que o Kyusuke quer... Mas prefiro não falar sobre isso... Kyusuke não gosta de falar do passado..."

---"Por que é sempre difícil falar no passado?"

---"Por que às vezes há vergonha... às vezes há tristeza... Ou culpa... Infelizmente são coisas das quais ninguém pode escapar..."

---"É... Vergonha e culpa parecem ser os sentimentos certos mesmo..."

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Well, well... A história tá saindo aos poucos, mas tá saindo né?

Esse capítulo deu um pouco de trabalho e eu já pretendia incluir novos personagens (Novos aqui. Mas personagens da série clássica) e acabei viajando na batatinha um pouco e saiu umas novas idéias.

Incrível como essa fic flui tanto na base do improviso na maioria das vezes...

Anyways... Reviews?

**Erika:** Foi coisa do destino... E eu acho que gosto de pensar na Dragão Nascente como uma arma mega-fodona... ú.u

**Legião:** Gosto mais desse seu Novo Nick Pimentel. XD

Ah sim... Esse capítulo vai ser importante pro Nótus. Espero que goste.

**Toriyama Hikari:** Esse capítulo vai ter um pouquinho menos de ação, mas acho que ficou bom pelos mistérios. Espero que goste e continue gostando! n.n

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu entendo... Sem problemas! É realmente uma visão traumática né? Mas não se preocupa. Clover está em boas mãos... (Risada maligna) Hehehe... Brincadeira... XD

**Hiina-chan:** Eu acho que vou ter de tirar a Shahi da história ou vou ser processado por serial-killing ou assassinato em massa qualquer dia desses... X.x

Todo mundo com medo de morrer de rir da Shahi... O.O

**Suellen:** Su... Eu acho que estava inspirado nesse capítulo... Mas é o seguinte... Eu também adorei a interação Clover/Byakko e vou explorar bastante isso. n.n

Que tal ele pra ser o par da Clô Pure? O.O/

-Nando caído no chão depois de levar um Pure-Petit-Kick no s...- X.x

**Lune Kuruta:** Ok... Eu vou ter de fazer uma votação do Shahi's Best moments! XD

**Rajani:** Já te disse que adoro escrever a Shahi? XD

**Capítulo 18 – O templo da deusa Atena...**

Após o Oceano de Areia, o grupo de Saori chega a uma selva que cobria outra parte da civilização supostamente reinada pela própria deusa Atena.

Estavam cansados de andar (e enfrentar dragões), portanto pararam para descansar, numa pequena clareira próxima a um rio.

Shahi lavava os cabelos no rio, enquanto Nyx meditava. Kourin tentava acender a fogueira enquanto Nótus chegava com um monstro morto no ombro pra servir de jantar.

Saori limpava sua espada olhando em volta. O grupo parecia bem menos alegre sem Clover e Seiya por perto.

---"Inferno! Deserto maldito! Olha quanta areia no meu cabelo!" A kitsune esfregava os cabelos com força.

---"Alguma coisa a preocupa princesa?" Nótus larga o monstro morto no chão e finca a Black-storm nele.

Saori apenas faz que não com a cabeça sem olhar para Nótus. Kourin acendera a fogueira finalmente e Nótus começava a rasgar os animal, removendo as entranhas.

---"Vou jogar as tripas longe na mata... O cheiro de sangue deve atrair a atenção de predadores..." Nótus joga os rejeitos do animal num saco de pano.

---"Estava estudando o mapa novamente Princesa... Parece que só temos de seguir um pouco mais para o norte e chegaremos a tumba..." Kourin dobra o mapa e o guarda na mochila.

Saori olha pra ela com o olhar distante e balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Em seguida volta a olhar para o vazio.

---"Princesa Saori..." Kourin diz. ---"Não se preocupe com Clover. Ela ficará bem..."

---"Eu quero restaurar meu reino... Mas não posso fazer isso sem deixar pessoas morrerem... Milhões de inocentes..." Saori olha para a Lágrima de Atena em suas mãos. ---"Eu poderia usar isso... O poder disso pra dar fim a esta guerra..."

---"Princesa... Já ouvi um ditado que dizia... 'As boas intenções atraem os piores tipos de problemas'..." Kourin se ajoelha diante de Saori e enxuga uma lágrima que escorre por seu rosto. ---"Sei que sua intenção é boa... Mas esta coisa possui um poder bruto demais para ser usada sem ferir pessoas inocentes..."

---"O que devo fazer então Kourin?" Saori olha para a amiga esperando uma resposta para sua sina. Kourin apenas abraça a princesa confortando-a.

Enquanto isso, Shahi enxugava seu cabelo invocando uma magia de fogo em sua mão. Ela olha pra Nyx meditando e faz uma cara desconfiada.

Nyx, mesmo de olhos fechados, sente o olhar inquisidor de Shahi e abre os olhos.

---"Shahi-chan... Você já teve namorados né?"

---"E minha filha! E como!" Shahi responde com ironia apesar de estranhar a pergunta da amiga. ---"Mas por que a pergunta?" Shahi desconfia.

---"Erm... Por nada..." Nyx cora o rosto.

---"Você vai me falar! Você tá doidinha pelo tal de Muh né?"

---"Não é nada disso!"

---"Você não me engana ouviu bem? Eu posso ler sua mente!"

---"Sai da minha mente Shahi-chan! Técnica de meditação nº 45 do mestre Haki!"

---"Vamos... Confesse... Você está pensando nele... Vocês dois numa praia... Ele só de sunga passando protetor solar em você..." Shahi diz com uma voz sedutora.

---"Medita! Medita! Medita!" Nyx franze a testa concentrando-se ao máximo.

Kourin e Saori tentam entender do que se trata a discussão das duas, mas sem sucesso. Enquanto isso, Nótus estava bem longe do acampamento espalhando entranhas de monstro morto por todos os lados.

Ele pára de repente ao ver duas pessoas conversando perto de uma árvore. Sua ação imediata é sacar a Dragão Nascente, mas ele percebe que as pessoas não estão notando sua presença. Embora ele esteja bem de frente pra elas.

Uma das pessoas era um rapaz de cabelos morenos e rebeldes, vestindo uma surrada roupa de soldado e carregando uma espada nas costas.

---"Sasha! Não falta muito pra chegar ao templo! Corra que eu deterei os guerreiros de Hades!"

---"Não Tenma!" A menina de cabelos lilases e um vestido branco responde. ---"Você sozinho não pode conter todos!"

---"Não há tempo princesa!" Uma jovem de cabelos loiros e amarrados num rabo de cavalo surge da floresta, puxando outro jovem com roupa surrada de guerreiro pelo braço.

---"Espere Yuzuriha! Temos de pensar num plano!" O jovem grita.

---"Não dá Yato! Começa a correr e se manda com a princesa daqui!" O garoto chamado Tenma saca a espada das costas.

Uma figura ameaçadora surge detrás dos arbustos. Armadura negra parecida com um dragão. Uma enorme espada em punho.

O jovem chamado Tenma parece que olhou para Nótus notando sua presença.

---"Mecha-se e dê o fora daqui!"

O inimigo de armadura negra ataca com sua espada e joga o jovem Tenma longe. Nótus saca a Black-storm por instinto e procura se defender do ataque do novo inimigo.

---"RADAMANTHYS!" Nótus grita levando a espada diante de si em posição defensiva. Mas a espada de Radamanthys passa por ele como um fantasma. Nótus vê Radamanthys desaparecer diante de seus olhos.

Nótus olha ao redor, e o tal Tenma desaparecera também. Nótus cai de joelhos suando frio. Aquela alucinação, seja lá o que for, parecia tão real que Nótus quase pôde jurar que a espada de Radamanthys o teria cortado ao meio.

---"Mas... Que diabos foi... isto?" Nótus limpa o suor da testa.

**-Sanctum. Muito longe dali-**

O barco do grupo de Clover para na praia. O grupo desembarca observando o local, a procura de perigo.

---"Sente algum cheiro estranho Byakko?" Kyusuke pergunta calmamente.

---"Não Kyu... A área está limpa de monstros... Se houver algum, só mata adentro..."

---"Esse tigre me dá arrepios Kuysuke..." Cross comenta olhando pra ele e apoiando a lança nos ombros.

---"Estamos de volta a Sanctum é? Qual a distância daqui para a capital, Dalkia?"

---"Talvez, uma semana de viagem a pé..." Ridel responde.

---"Ai! Isso tudo!? Não é justo!"

---"Cross... Vamos procurar abrigo?" Ridel se dirige ao parceiro. ---"O céu está feio. Parece que uma tempestade se aproxima..."

Clover sobressalta.

---"Tempestade? Quer dizer..."

Um trovão corta os céus. Clover fica paralisada. Sorrindo cadenciadamente.

---"Ei garota esquisita. Quer parar de sorrir feito uma lunática e andar logo?" Cross grita.

Clover cai de joelhos ao som de outro relâmpago e começa a engatinhar até Cross. Ela se agarra à perna de Cross, choramingando.

**-alguns minutos mais tarde numa caverna-**

---"RAIOS! Socorro!" Clover agarra a perna de Cross, chorando e ajoelhada no chão.

---"Quantas vezes tenho de falar que estamos seguros aqui garota!? Desgruda de mim!" Cross protesta.

---"Por que tem medo de raios Clover? A probabilidade de ser atingido por um raio é pequena demais..." Byakko pergunta deitado no chão úmido da caverna sem abrir os olhos.

---"Eu morro de medo de raios..." Clover arrepia se agarrando aos próprios braços. ---"Quando eu era pequena, eu estava nadando no mar e fui atacada por um monstro... Meu irmão que cismou de querer aprender magia tentou invocar uma magia de raio pra me proteger... Mas ele me acertou! Bzzzz!" Clover treme novamente. ---"Morro de medo de raios desde então..."

---"Deveria saber que o forte de Al-Bheds não é a magia..." Cross responde indiferente.

---"Eu já sei disso tá?"

Mais um trovão ecoa nos céus. Clover se encolhe.

---"Quero ir pra casa!"

---"Não se preocupe Clover. Logo a tempestade irá passar."

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Eu não quis repetir a cena da Rikku aqui apesar de ser bem mais engraçada. Mas se quiserem dar umas boas risadas, vejam o vídeo "Final Fantasy X – Rikku's afraid of thunders" no Youtube. XD_)

---"Tente dormir um pouco..." Kyusuke resmunga.

---"É fácil pra vocês falarem..." Clover se recolhe pra um cantinho e começa a choramingar.

No dia seguinte, a manhã está linda, com sol e tudo mais. Clover salta pra fora da caverna rolando na areia e movendo os braços e pernas fazendo um anjinho.

---"Passou! A tempestade passou! Eu pensei que ia morrer!"

---"Exagerada..." Cross responde passando por ela.

---"Você não precisa ser tão grosso ouviu?" Clover aponta pra ele com a cara tristonha. ---"Seu malvado..."

Clover ouve um rugido vindo do alto. Acima da caverna onde estavam, um monstro enorme os espreita. Parecia um gorila, mas com olhos vermelhos e sem focinho. Com grandes garras afiadas. Ele salta sobre Clover que grita paralisada.

Byakko salta numa velocidade absurda mordendo o monstro e chocando seu corpo enorme contra a parede da caverna. Os outros sacam suas armas.

---"Que coisas são essas?" Clover grita sacando sua estrela de arremesso.

---"Não faz diferença... Hora de lutar..." Kyusuke saca a arma que trazia nas costas. Era uma haste enorme que de repente exibe uma lâmina e se transforma numa foice.

---"Estamos cercados..." Ridel prepara seu arco. Rugidos ecoam por toda a floresta.

---"Porcaria! Nem chegamos! Eu preferia testar meus novos brinquedos nuns soldados imperiais!"

Vários monstros atacam os cinco. Cross é o primeiro a abater um com sua lança, perfurando o monstro e cravando-o no chão.

Ridel atinge vários com disparos perfeitos de flechas de energia, com seu arco. Os monstros caem no chão enquanto Kyusuke passa por eles cortando-os com sua foice.

Byakko corre em direção ao grupo, brilhando com uma forte aura azul e atinge um dos monstros com a cabeça, criando um cristal de gelo que estilhaça cortando o monstro em pedaços. Em seguida, Byakko salta sobre outro monstro mordendo e rasgando seu pescoço.

Cross ergue um monstro espetado em sua lança e o bate contra o chão quase jogando-o sobre Clover.

---"Ei cuidado!"

---"O que ainda está fazendo encolhida aí!?"

Clover atira sua estrela de arremesso em um dos monstros e o crava numa árvore. O monstro é eletrocutado e morto.

---"Corram! Essa coisa é potente!"

Kyusuke finca sua foice no chão e saca duas pistolas. Ele começa a abater monstros aos montes. Mas parece que mais e mais surgem da floresta.

---"Isso nunca vai acabar! Temos de fugir!" Clover pega uma granada da sua mochila e atira contra os monstros. Todos começam a correr. Os monstros começam a perseguí-los.

Eles disparam pela floresta e Clover tropeça numa raiz de árvore. Passando a uma velocidade absurda por ela, Byakko a ergue nas costas e corre com ela.

---"Segure-se firme Clover!" Byakko grita.

---"Pode deixar!" Ela fecha os olhos e se agarra o mais forte que pode a Byakko.

A granada de Clover explode. Eles e os monstros voam longe, caindo de um penhasco até a praia.

Eles rolam pela areia atordoados e os poucos monstros sobreviventes se contorcem no chão pegando fogo.

---"Sua... Maluca!" Cross se levanta num rompante de raiva. ---"Quer nos matar é?"

---"Não grita comigo! Seu malvado!" Ela aponta o dedo pra ele. ---"Queria enfrentar aqueles bichos todos sozinho é?"

---"Acha que não consigo é?"

---"Chega. Estamos vivos. Isso é o que importa. Vamos continuar nossa viagem." Ridel diz enquanto se levanta.

---"Muito bem... Tem razão..." Kyu se levanta abanando a sujeira das roupas.

Todos começam a caminhar e partem dali. Clover choraminga, lembrando da repreensão de Cross. Byakko se aproxima lentamente e lambe o rosto dela.

---"Ei Byakko! Isso é nojento! Hahaha..."

---"Você se saiu muito bem Clover..." Byakko começa a caminhar.

---"Byakko?"

Ele olha pra trás e é surpreendido por um abração de Clover.

---"Obrigada por me defender..."

---"Não foi nada Clover... Pra isso servem os amigos... Vamos?"

---"Vamos!"

Clover se levanta e parte saltitando ao lado de Byakko.

---"Você é um cara... Quer dizer... Um tigre legal sabia Byakko?"

---"Obrigado Clover... Você é uma garota legal também..."

**-Em outro lugar-**

O grupo de Saori caminha até o fim da floresta onde estavam. Nótus estava calado. Shahi resmungando como sempre. Saori cortava caminho entre a vegetação com sua espada até que chegaram novamente a um templo. O templo possuía uma enorme escadaria que levava a porta. Em cada lado da porta havia uma estátua de uma mulher com uma pequena estatueta alada na mão.

Havia imagens talhadas na pedra de uma batalha entre um pequeno anjo e um enorme demônio.

Nótus olha pra porta, diante da escadaria e vê as mesmas pessoas que vira na floresta. Mas nenhum de seus amigos parecia vê-los.

---"Quem são eles?" Nótus pergunta ao vento. ---"Responda-me. Eu preciso saber..."

Ainda sem resposta, as imagens desaparecem e ele sobe as escadarias atrás de seus amigos.

Saori e Kourin empurram a porta do templo com toda a força e chegam ao interior. Velho e arruinado, com uma estátua idêntica as que cercam a porta, posicionada sobre um altar, atrás de um trono.

Diante do trono estava Shaka em posição de meditação.

---"Bem vinda Princesa Saori... Sua hora chegou..."

Shaka lentamente abre os olhos e uma luz cegante emitida por eles ofusca o grupo e preenche todo o salão.

Saori e seus amigos abrem os olhos e vêem diante de si uma mulher de corpo desnudo com seis braços. Longos cabelos azuis ondulantes, adereços no corpo de pele azul clara. Tinha pulseiras de ouro em cada um dos braços. E os olhos eram vendados por uma tiara da qual pendia um véu. A mulher também tinha um adereço circular preso às costas de onde pendiam tiras de um tecido transparente criando uma espécie de capa flutuante. Ela não tinha pernas, mas tinha uma cauda de serpente. O tamanho da mulher deveria estar entre 5 e 6 metros de altura.

O grupo saca suas armas e se prepara para o combate. A voz de Shaka (Que já não podia mais ser visto em lugar algum) ecoa pelo templo.

---"Este será seu teste mais árduo Princesa... Sobreviva... Se puder!"

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Estou cansado demais para fazer piadinhas (São mais de duas da manhã enquanto escrevo isso) então vou direto pras reviews pessoal... x.x

**Legião:** A participação da Galera LC será revelada aos poucos a partir deste capítulo e em capítulos seguintes, assim como uma inserção mais pesada do Nótus na trama. Fica de olho!

**Suellen:** Agora fiquei curioso de conhecer esse anime Su... O.O

Seiya, cenas de capítulos futuros. Shaka cenas deste capítulo. Clover e Byakko, só o futuro dirá.

Beijos Su!

**Scorpion Math:** Estarão seus instintos corretos? Só o tempo dirá.

**Hiina-chan:** Pelo menos tem a Shahi para descontrair o clima né? Ela não desiste mesmo de matar todo mundo de rir. XD

Nótus e galerinha LC será revelado aos poucos. Adoro manter suspense, então espero que paciência seja uma das suas virtudes. XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Curtindo a preguiça né? Bem que dei falta da sua review... hehehe...

Brincadeiras a parte, não farei um par Byakko-Clover.

Bom... O medo de trovões e raios da Rikku é tão divertido que achei uma ótima idéia incorporar no personagem.

Hehehe... Beijão!

**Toriyama Hikari:** Sem problemas Ju! Eu demorei uma cara pra ler a sua também né? Mas tudo bem. Nada pega.

E não liga pro Cross. Ele é implicante só. XD

**Lune Kuruta:** Ainda não sei se incluo mais personagens de LC, mas por enquanto considere-os como parte da trama a seu bel prazer. XP

E não. Pelo menos por enquanto, Byakko continua como um tipo de gatinho só. Com ou sem beijo... ú.u

Shaka trair a Saori? Será? O.O

ENFIM... Capítulo!

**Capítulo 19 – Despertar...**

**-Templo do Olimpo-**

Mal Saori e seus amigos chegaram ao templo e são recepcionados por Shaka. O Guru não os recepcionara da forma que eles imaginavam.

---"Shaka! Por que está fazendo isso?" Saori grita esperando uma resposta para os atos de Shaka. ---"Por que estamos lutando?"

---"Chegou o dia de provar que você é quem eu penso que você é princesa!" Shaka responde calmamente. ---"Pois o mundo está em grande perigo no momento e Ela é necessária, uma vez mais!"

---"Ela quem?"

Saori e seus amigos sacam suas armas. Nenhuma resposta de Shaka.

A criatura não diz qualquer palavra e simplesmente ergue os braços invocando uma tempestade de gelo. Saori e seus amigos são arrastados para longe e se chocam contra a parede. O local está completamente congelado. A criatura apenas se move rapidamente em direção aos heróis e ergue os braços invocando estacas de gelo.

Saori ergue o escudo e se defende das estacas.

---"Princesa!" Diz Kourin. ---"A criatura não quer nos atacar! Ela quer a Princesa! Nós só estamos no caminho! Rápido! Temos de proteger a princesa!" Kourin saca a Dragão nascente que pulsa com vida e toma a forma de serpente.

A lâmina de Kourin avança contra a criatura se enroscando em seu pescoço. Kourin puxa a criatura pra trás com toda a força e ela se debate tentando se livrar do enlace da Dragão nascente.

---"Um demônio do gelo é? Vamos ver o que você acha disso!" Shahi invoca bolas de fogo e as dispara contra o monstro. A criatura explode em chamas e se debate em meio a uma labareda de fogo.

---"Eu vou tornar as coisas um pouco pior..." Nótus ainda atordoado pelas visões que teve (E continua tendo, pois momentaneamente ele vê uma garota fantasmagórica de cabelos púrpura com um báculo invocando magias contra a criatura) invoca uma magia de vento. Misturada a magia de Shahi, um furacão de fogo envolve o monstro.

A criatura desfaz o furacão de fogo com seu poder e se volta novamente para Saori. Ela estende uma mão para Saori e invoca uma tempestade de gelo que castiga o corpo da princesa.

---"Saori-chan!" Nyx corre e salta desferindo um chute no rosto da criatura, mas ela mal se move. Apenas rechaça Nyx com um tapa.

---"Acham que podem enfrentar um espírito da natureza com paus e pedras criaturinhas?" Shaka diz em tom irônico. Sua voz soando como uma vertigem. "Como esperam derrotar deuses então?"

---"Shaka! Eu não entendo! Por que está fazendo isso?" Saori grita contendo as lágrimas.

Nótus apenas observa o grupo fantasmagórico investindo contra a criatura sem sucesso. Ele sente urgência de atacar, mas sabe de alguma forma que será inútil. E de alguma forma ele sente a necessidade de se afastar. Mesmo sentindo-se um covarde.

---"O que está esperando Atlante! Ataque!" Kourin grita ainda tentando conter o monstro enlaçado pela Dragão Nascente.

---"Não... Devemos..."

---"Ah quem precisa dele?" Shahi invoca sua foice, cobre-a de chamas, gira-a sobre sua cabeça e a arremessa contra o monstro.

A foice corta o ar girando e formando uma argola de fogo que atravessa o corpo da criatura. O monstro ruge como se estivesse sentindo dor, mas em nenhum momento demonstra sinais de ferimento.

---"Isso é tudo? Como espera salvar seu reino... Não... O mundo inteiro, com esforços tão patéticos princesa?"

---"Diga-me o que devo fazer! O que quer de mim?"

---"Que revele sua verdadeira identidade ou morra tentando!"

---"Eu não sei do que está falando!"

---"Então creio que seus dias chegaram ao fim, princesa..." Shaka diz fingindo pesar na voz.

Nótus continua observando o grupo fantasmagórico e a garota de cabelos púrpura está de joelhos diante do monstro. De repente, ele vê a Lágrima de Atena nas mãos da menina e uma luz brilhante ofuscando sua visão.

---"Faça alguma coisa Atlante ou eu não respondo por mim se a princesa for ferida!" Kourin grita novamente com Nótus. Ele vê Nyx tentando ajudar Saori a defletir os ataques de gelo da criatura. Shahi continuava tentando derrubar o monstro com seus ataques de fogo.

---"Princesa!" grita Nótus. ---"A lágrima de Atena! Use-a!"

---"Ficou louco Atlante?" Kourin se enfurece. "Arrume uma forma de deter esse monstro invés de sonambular feito um idiota!"

---"Rápido princesa!" Nótus vocifera.

Saori decide dar ouvidos e pega a Lágrima de Atena. Ela está brilhando. Nyx está lutando com o monstro e tentando afastá-lo de Saori.

---"Eu cubro você Saori-san! Eu contenho o monstro! Veja se a Lágrima ajuda!" Nyx esmurra o monstro.

---"Eu não sei o que fazer!"

Uma lágrima de Saori escorre por seu rosto e cai sobre a esfera de vidro. O brilho da esfera envolve a todos e afasta o monstro. De repente, o corpo de Saori está envolto em um brilho dourado, seus cabelos como feixes de luz esvoaçando. Sua espada emitindo um brilho ofuscante. Seus olhos como duas estrelas brilhantes. Saori intensifica a luz de sua espada e corta o monstro em dois.

Como uma ilusão, o monstro se desfaz e o gelo que cobria o local desaparece. Todos estão boquiabertos diante de Saori e que lentamente volta ao normal e cai de joelhos chorando, incrédula.

---"Saori-chan... Você está bem?" Nyx se ajoelha perto dela e a abraça. Saori estava tremendo.

Shaka surge diante de todos.

---"É melhor explicar o que foi isso Guru idiota! Tentando matar a princesa!" Kourin se coloca na frente dele apontando o dedo em sua cara.

---"Era necessário... Se Saori for quem eu penso... Ela é a salvação não só do Reino de Sanctum, mas de todo o mundo." Shaka responde.

---"Por que Saori-chan é tão importante?"

---"Eu explicarei..." Diz Shaka calmamente. "A cada 200 anos uma sombra maligna aparece sobre o mundo... Guerra e mortes se espalham pelo mundo..."

_Devastação e doenças... Escuridão sem fim..._

_Os sinais da aproximação do deus da escuridão..._

_O senhor dos mortos..._

_Hades..._

_Apenas ela... A deusa da sabedoria e da luz... _

_Atena..._

_Vem ao mundo e livra-nos da escuridão..._

---"200 anos... Diga-me Shaka..." Nótus se pronuncia. "Quem é a reencarnação de Atena hoje em dia...?"

---"A princesa Saori."

---"Ah..." ele exala indiferença... "E você sabe quem foi a última reencarnação de Atena?"

---"Foi uma princesa de Sanctum, nascida há 200 anos... Sasha..."

---"Por que essas perguntas Atlante?" Kourin diz preocupada.

---"Pois eu a vi... Aliás, ela e seus amigos saltitantes são tudo que eu vejo desde que cheguei nesse maldito lugar..."

---"Você está vendo uma princesa morta a mais de 200 anos?" Shahi pergunta incrédula. ---"E como ela é?"

---"Gostosinha..." Ele responde. ---"Mas tão parecida com esta princesa aqui, que parecem irmãs..."

---"Ah claro! O sujeito obscuro do vento aqui começa a ver Lolitas imaginárias e agora temos uma deusa aqui conosco! E quem é essa boneca loira que tentou nos matar afinal?" Shahi se enfurece. ---"E quem vai pagar pelo meu tratamento de cabelo!!?"

---"Então... Saori-chan conseguiu descobrir como usar a Lágrima de Atena por que ela é Atena..."

----"Não pode ser..." Saori diz incrédula.

---"É você princesa... Eu consegui uma audiência com os deuses... Eles me disseram que a deusa Atena estava próxima de mim... E caberia a mim demonstrar a ela o caminho..."

---"Você deve descobrir como despertar este poder Princesa... A Lágrima de Atena é só uma ferramenta para revelar sua verdadeira identidade... Não funcionará sempre... Você terá de descobrir eventualmente como usar este seu novo poder sozinha..."

---"Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha..."

---"Bela deusa nós temos aqui pra afugentar o bicho papão..." Shahi ironiza e senta-se no chão.

---"É tudo que posso fazer por você Princesa... Mostrar-lhe o caminho... Trilhá-lo cabe a você..."

---"E você não está sozinha princesa..." Kourin coloca a mão em seu ombro. ---"Juntos, podemos encontrar uma forma de despertar seu poder..."

---"Não. Eu não posso!"

---"Princesa..." Nótus se aproxima. ---"Nós iremos ajudar... Eu não faço idéia de como ou porque recebi meus poderes, ouço vozes e vejo coisas..." Nótus faz uma pausa. ---"Mas eu sei que são coisas que estão trabalhando para nos ajudar... E eu confio em você..."

---"Vocês todos confiam em mim?"

Os amigos de Saori fazem que sim e sorriem.

---"Obrigada... Se confiam em mim... Eu darei meu melhor..."

**-Giudecca. Capital do Império de Meikai-**

Um jovem de cabelos verdes caminha pelas ruas. Em meio a enormes prédios e pessoas. Carros voadores. Pessoas das mais diversas raças em ternos e roupas. Elfos, anões e tudo que se pode imaginar, misturando-se a multidão de pessoas.

O jovem de cabelos verdes caminha até uma praça e senta-se para descansar. Trazia um pingente no pescoço, com a inscrição "Yours ever".

---"Lorde Shun..." O homem de armadura negra se aproxima dele.

---"Ikki... Onde esteve? Você demorou..."

---"Perdão milorde..." Ikki faz uma reverencia. ---"Devemos voltar ao palácio... Senhora Pandora não gostará que se atrase..."

---"É claro... Eu não quero causar problemas a você Ikki..."

O dois começam a caminhar pelas ruas. Pessoas abrem alas diante da visão do homem de armadura chamado Ikki.

---"Ikki... Sobre minha jornada... Eu gostaria de pedir que você me acompanhasse..." Shun diz enquanto ajeita os livros nos braços.

---"Sabe que eu o sigo onde for milorde... É meu dever protegê-lo..."

---"Claro. Eu sei, mas gosto de perguntar, pois assim sinto que não o estou forçando Ikki..."

---"Dar ordens é um direito seu milorde... Afinal, o senhor é o herdeiro ao trono de Meikai..."

---"Não gosto de enxergar as pessoas como títulos Ikki..."

---"Perdão majestade. Não quis desrespeitar..."

---"Bobagem Ikki. Não foi desrespeito algum. Compreendo que você como um guerreiro esteja acostumado a respeitar patentes e títulos maiores... Mas, gostaria que me visse como um amigo invés de ser apenas o herdeiro que tem de proteger..."

---"Se o senhor prefere assim, eu o farei. Eu o considerarei um amigo..."

---"Você não entendeu Ikki... Não sou eu que tenho de querer... Quer dizer, claro que quero tê-lo como amigo... Mas quero que a amizade seja recíproca. Entende?"

---"Creio que sim milorde..."

---"Ótimo... Vamos entrar Ikki? Minha irmã me espera..."

Os dois adentram no palácio central de Giudecca. Pegam o elevador até o topo, onde se encontra a sala do trono de Pandora.

Lá, Radamanthys estava de joelhos sendo repreendido por Pandora.

---"Encontre a princesa! Isso é uma ordem Radamanthys! Será que é tão difícil cumprir uma ordem de sua Imperatriz?"

---"Eu cuidarei disto pessoalmente Imperatriz!"

---"Minha paciência se perde mais e mais a cada instante Radamanthys!"

---"Não seja tão dura com Juiz Radamanthys irmã. Ele faz bom trabalho. E é um poderoso guerreiro." Shun intervém.

---"Obrigado Lorde Shun. Suas palavras me comovem. Sou indigno delas..."

---"Shun! Andando em meio a plebe novamente! E ainda ousa interromper-me enquanto repreendo um subordinado?"

---"Perdoe-me irmã, mas sabe que não vejo diferenças entre plebe e realiza, além de status social..."

---"Não estou afim de idealismos agora Shun... Mas nunca mais ouse interromper –me enquanto repreendo Radamanthys ou outro qualquer... Jamais questione minha autoridade!"

---"Perdão irmã..."

---"Tudo bem, Shun... E você... retire-se Radamanthys! Retorne apenas quando tiver a cabeça da Princesa numa bandeira para ofertar aos meus pés!"

Radamanthys se levanta, faz uma reverencia e parte. Ikki se ajoelha diante de Pandora.

---"Irmã... Já considerou meu pedido de jornada?"

---"Está fora de cogitação Shun! Já é perigoso o bastante para você perambular as ruas de Giudecca, que dirá viajar pelo mundo!"

---"Eu não estarei sozinho ou desprotegido irmã. Tenho Ikki comigo. Ele é um guerreiro valoroso se empenhará em me proteger onde eu for. Tenho plena confiança nele."

---"Não Shun!" Ela se levanta. ---"Está fora de cogitação! E não me perturbe mais com estas bobagens!"

Shun engole a seco e faz uma reverência.

---"Muito bem irmã. Não mais a incomodarei com isso..."

Shun parte para seu quarto, seguido de Ikki. Pandora se levanta e caminha para trás do trono onde há uma sala oculta. Lá dentro, um altar com uma esfera parecida com a Lágrima de Atena, mas brilhando num púrpura intenso e fúnebre.

---"Muito em breve, meu senhor..." Ela acaricia a esfera. ---"Muito em breve..."

**-No quarto de Shun-**

Ele senta-se na cama e deita-se. Ikki caminha até a sacada e observa o céu.

---"Sinto muito majestade... Sei que gostaria de ir nesta jornada, mas sua irmã visa o melhor para o senhor..."

---"Ikki... Eu vou fazer esta jornada... Procurarei conquistar o respeito de minha irmã e ser nomeado como Cônsul de Sanctum no lugar de Julian Solo... Procurarei conquistar o respeito e a paz daqueles que nos consideram seus inimigos... Você crê em meu sonho?"

---"Pra falar a verdade, senhor... Sim... Eu creio em seu sonho..."

---"Obrigado Ikki... Ouvir isso me faz bem..." Shun se levanta. ---"Portanto, ajude-me a fazer as malas. Eu partirei o mais cedo o possível sem que minha irmã saiba..."

---"Milorde?" Ikki pergunta incrédulo enquanto Shun arruma as malas.

**-Dalkia. Capital de Sanctum-**

---"Aaaah! Que ar fresco! É bom estar de volta!" Clover abre os braços espreguiçando ao entrar pelos portões de Dalkia.

---"Vamos descansar aqui por um tempo e partir em seguida..." Kyusuke diz.

---"Será que a comida aqui é boa?" Pergunta Byakko.

---"Bem lembrado, Byakko. Falou minha língua!" Cross se anima.

---"A culinária de Sanctum é muito famosa, segundo ouvi falar..." Diz Ridel.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Nossa... Finalmente atualizei essa fic... x.x

Capítulo grande e cheio de mistérios... Revelados! Sim, chega de mistério! Chega de embromação! Hora de abrir o jogo!

Mais ou menos. Vamos por partes. Esse capítulo tem pouco dos outros cenários que estou desenvolvendo na história como o grupo da Clover e a participação de Shun e Ikki, mas... Eu prometo que no próximo mais ainda será revelado sobre eles.

Agora, espero que gostem deste capítulo que parece ter levado meus neurônios além de seus limites. Título totalmente cretino, mas tinha muita relação com a idéia original de como eu explicaria toda a loucura envolta no Nótus (Uma origem mais parecida com a do Auron de Final Fanatsy X, mas decidi deixar o rip-off de lado dessa vez).

Mas antes, vamos às reviews?

**Pure-petit-Chan:** Será que Saori descobrirá mais sobre seu poder? Será que Shahi conseguirá recuperar o estrago causado em suas maravilhosas madeixas? Será que o mistério das visões do Nótus são alguma mensagem do além? Descubra nesse capítulo... O.O

**Lune:** Já te disse que adoro suas reviews? XD Enfim... Você viu que segredão revelado? Saori é Atena! Por essa eu não esperava... O.O E Shun e Ikki ainda darão muitas caras por aqui. No próximo capítulo pra ser mais exato. n.n

**Erika:** Você que tá lendo devagar. XD Bom... Sabe como o "Shasmita" (sacou? HAHAHAHA... Hahaha... Haha... Sorry) é né? Um povo dramático desses só podia dar em que? XD

**Legião:** "Por que os mistérios desta fic são muitos"... Entendeu?HAHAHHAA... Hahaha... (Ok... Parei...) Assim como os mistérios do Nótus... Revelados... Agora...

PS.: Seiya quem?

**Suellen:** Ah claro que conheço Inuyasha, Su! Já assisti muito esse anime! Os nomes são Youkais mesmo. Mas vamos lá... Pois é né? Agora, eu decidi explicar toda essa farofa que rola na vida do Nótus... Espero que ele fique menos estranho... XP

Toriyama Hikari: Ju! Desculpa estar investindo pouco no Kyu agora. Mas é que as idéias estão vindo frescas para os outros personagens e é melhor escrever pra não escapar. Mas eu não vou negligenciar os outros não. Eu prefiro escrever deles separados Ok? Beijão!

**Rajani:** Sem problemas! Que bom que goostou da cena da Shahi!

Ok... Agora... Capítulo...

**Capítulo 20 – E o vento levou...**

**-Templo de Olimpus-**

O grupo de Saori ainda decidia qual seria seu próximo objetivo. Ela não fazia idéia de pra onde ir, o que fazer com seu novo poder adquirido ou como alcançar seus objetivos.

Nótus permanecia sentado isolado de todos observando o nada. Ou o que os outros chamariam de nada. Ele ainda continuava vendo imagens daquelas pessoas estranhas que segundo Shaka se tratavam da comitiva da última deusa da guerra Atena.

--- "Princesa..." ---Ele diz se levantando de repente--- "Eu acho que sei de alguém que pode nos ajudar..."

Todos olham pra ele intrigado.

--- "Pois fale Atlante..." Diz Kourin.

--- "Um general Marina que me treinou... Bian... Ele pode saber mais desta batalha e da deusa Atena... Ele com certeza pode me ajudar..."

--- "Está sugerindo que levemos a Princesa pra dentro de território Atlante? você só pode estar bêbado!"

--- "Não o bastante... Mas Bian possui muito conhecimento dos deuses esquecidos e das guerras do passado... Eu não tinha dito, por que só me lembrei agora a pouco, mas eu me uni a você, Saori pois Bian me treinou pra isso..."

--- "Ele o treinou?"

--- "Pra lutar ao seu lado... Mas minha mente está nebulosa... Eu não lembro de muita coisa..."

--- "E quão conveniente que só tenha lembrado agora..." Kourin diz com um tom sarcástico na voz.

--- "Eu tinha amnésia... Mas algo dentro de mim me impulsionava a procurar Saori e ajudá-la... Foi assim que os encontrei... Foi por isso que eu decidi ajudá-los..."

--- "E onde podemos encontrar esse Bian Nótus?" Saori pergunta.

--- "Eu acho que... Me lembro... Ele ainda vive em Atlântida... Mas não mais como General Marina... Ele desertou... Ele vive na Fortaleza conhecida como Pilar do Pacífico Norte..."

--- "E onde fica isso?" Nyx pergunta.

--- "Bem longe... Vamos precisar de uma nave ou um barco pra chegar..." Kourin reflete.

--- "Alto lá! Está sugerindo atravessar o maldito deserto de novo e arruinar ainda mais meu lindo cabelo? NEM MORTA!" Shahi gesticula furiosa.

--- "Creio que será desnecessário..." Shaka olha pro alto da entrada do templo e vê a Antares sobrevoando o templo.

Milo pousa a nave pra pegar os passageiros.

--- "Ô fimde mundo desgraçado vocês vieram parar heim...? Levou uma eternidade pra achar est..."

Shahi pula no pescoço de Milo e rouba-lhe um beijo daqueles.

--- "Meu herói!" Shahi diz nos braços de Milo.

--- "Calma garota... Calma..." Milo gentilmente a coloca no chão. Shahi olha pra June que parecia estar possessa de raiva.

--- "Milo... Alguma notícia de Clover?" Saori pergunta preocupada.

--- "Não. Ainda não... Foi o meu pai que me mandou buscar vocês..."

--- "Então vamos voltar pra cidade Al-Bhed!" Nyx diz pulando pra dentro da Antares.

--- "Ela não tinha medo de voar? Nesse mato tem coelho..." ¬.¬

-Cidade Al-Bhed-

A Nave Antares pousa no hangar e todos descem.

--- "Aonde estão todos os outros?" Saori olha que não havia ninguém para recepcioná-la.

--- "Aquele moleque Aiolia levou os guerreiros para a base da Resistência para fazer planos... O CDF do Camus també foi..."

--- "É mesmo... Percebi que você conhece o Guru Camus... Posso perguntar de onde o conhece Milo?" Saori pergunta intrigada.

--- "Longa história... Antes de me tornar um pirata do céu, eu era um ladrão. Eu tentei invadir o palácio do seu avô para roubar coisas e fui pego pelo Camus... A gente lutou e ele decidiu me poupar de ser preso se eu me tornasse um dos Cavaleiros dele..."

--- "E oque aconteceu?"

--- "Descobriram que eu era um Al-Bhed e fui expulso..."

Saori para de caminhar chocada. Milo apenas continua andando. Mu vem ao encontro de Saori.

Shahi fica apenas olhando Nyx observando a conversa dos dois.

--- "Princesa. Se pretende ir até Atlântida, eu devo acompanhá-la."

--- "Ótimo Mu... Sua ajuda será bem-vinda. Está mehor?"

--- "Sim princesa... E tudo graças a esta jovem que cuidou de mim... Lembre-me de um dia agradecer a ela, como se deve..."

Mu aponta pra Nyx. Ela cora morrendo de vergonha.

--- "N-não... Fo-foi nada Saori-chan..." Nyx responde com a cara mais vermelha que um pimentão.

--- "Terá mutas oportunidades de agradecer a gentileza de Nyx, Mu... Ela virá conosco na viagem..."

--- "Podem descansar. Vai ser uma viagem longa e preciso reabastecer a Antares." Milo grita de longe.

--- "Bom, vamos descansar então..." Nyx diz envergonhada e correndo pra longe de Mu e Saori.

--- "E como pode deixar ela fazer aquilo seu mulherengo de uma figa?" June apontava o dedo na cara de Milo.

--- "Mas eu não fiz nada! Ela que me atacou!" Ele se denfendia.

--- " E você 'indefeso' não podia afastá-la né? Bela desculpa seu Don Juan de meia-tigela!" June chuta o s... de Milo.

--- "Eii! Isso não se faz! Aaaaiii..." Ele se contorce no chão.

Shahi sai com o sorriso mais cínico do mundo estampado no rosto. Algumas horas depois, todos estão se preparando pra partir. A Nave alça vôo e cruza os céus em velocidade impressionante. Shahi não desgruda do braço de Milo.

--- "Então... Você pilota muito bem sabe? Nossa... Ques músculos você tem..."

--- "Erm... Obrigado..." Milo tentava se livrar de Shahi sob o olhar assassino de June. Shahi não dava a mínima e continuava agarrada a Milo.

--- "Apertem os cintos de segurança todos! Estamos chegando!"

A nave pousa na ilha selvagem. Todos descem da nave e caminham floresta adentro.

--- "Tomem cuidado. Isso é território Atlante..."

--- "Estamos seguros... Bian não nos atacará..."

Nótus se aproxima dos portões, cobertos de musgos e envelhecidos. Por que suas memórias daquele lugar não batem com o estado em que ele se encontra? Ele se lembra da fortaleza ainda estar em estado perfeito. Mas agora parece abandonada.

--- "Eu não acho que alguém ainda vive aqui..." Kourin observa is musgosncrescendo nas muralhas.

Nótus se aproxima do portão. Um Scan de retina lê seu olho e abre os portões.

"_Bem vindo Nótus Nergal..."_

--- "Bian! Eu voltei!" Nótus abre a porta da torre e se depara com uma espécie de laboratório destruído. --- "O que houve aqui?"

--- "Eu disse... Não tem ninguém vivendo aqui..."

--- "Mas havia! Bian vivia aqui!"

--- "Talvez, estes computadores possam nos esclarecer algo..."

Mu começa a ativar os consoles e uma imagem holográfica surge no meio da sala. Era Bian.

--- "Está gravando, Shion?" A imagem de Nótus se pronuncia.

--- "Sim. Pode começar..." A imagem de Shion surge na tela.

--- "Muito bem... Estamos sob ataque pesado do Império de Meikai... Aparentemente aquele que foi escolhido para receber a alma de Hades... Um jovem chamado Alone, ironicamente o irmão da Princesa Sasha foi encontrado... E através da Lágrima de Hades... Uma artefato tão poderoso quanto a Lágrima de Atena... É o catalisador..."

--- "Lágrima... De Hades?" Saori repete atônita.

--- "Somente a pouco tempo começamos a compreender o que está acontecendo... O império Meikai e o Reino de Sanctum são nada mais do que civilizações criadas por deuses... São opostas desde o início dos tempos..." Bian continua relatando.

--- "Sim... Hades, eterno inimigo de Atena , criou uma nação pra derrubar Sanctum... Duas nações, comandadas por seus deuses regentes eternamente destinadas a cimbater entre si..." Diz Shion caminhando de um lado a outro da sala.

--- "E tenho motivos para crer que da mesma forma é com Atlântida... Uma terceira nação criada por outro deus... Pesquisei registros antigos de um deus Chamado Poseidon, senhor dos mares que pode ter relação com a construção de Atlantida."

--- "Mas a Lágrima de Poseidon jamais foi encontrada..."

--- "Lágrima... De Poseidon...?" Nótus murmura lembrando-se dos eventos que o levaram a conhecer Shina.

--- "Eis o nosso objetivo..." Diz Bian. "Precisamos derrubar Hades... Alone... O irmão da Princesa Sasha... Precisa morrer..."

O holograma desaparece.

--- "Deve ter algo mais!" Nótus começa a mexer nos teclados. Ativando outra cena.

--- "Começando gravação..." Bian aparece novamente. Desta vez, aparece uma espécie de câmara de stasis ao fundo.

--- "Sujeito: Nótus Nergal..." Shion diz.

--- "Eu encontrei Nótus ainda criança, perdido nas ruas da capital da Atlântida. Órfão como muitos outros milhares de meninos neste mundo de guerras entre deuses... Eu o treinei por anos e ele se tornou um grande aprendiz... Alcançou em pouco tempo posição de General Marina... Mas infelizmente ele caiu em batalha..."

--- "Utilizando minha máquina eu consegui capturar a essência da alma de Nótus e conte-la nesta cápsula, para que no futuro ele possa servir novamente ao lado da deusa Atena..." Diz Shion.

--- "Nótus é um guerreiro especial... Ele possui uma habilidade nata de controlar o vento que ultrapassa até mesmo a minha... E ele parece ter uma afinidade de 100% com a Black-storm."

--- "Seu poder com certeza será necessário na próxima batalha com a deusa Atena. Ele é uma arma perfeita."

--- "Felizmente ou infelizmente, levará alguns séculos para que a deusa Atena renasça... E enquanto isso este equipamento que preparei deverá construir um corpo pra Nótus... E incorporar a alma de Nótus novamente neste corpo..."

--- "Sua mente será condicionada a procurar e servir a deusa Atena..."

--- "E para ajudá-lo... Eu prentendo passar pelo mesmo procedimento... Mas os equipamentos não terão poder suficiente para construir um corpo pra mim... Então, minha alma será também incorporada no corpo de Nótus..."

--- "O procedimento não será traumático o bastante para que Nótus seja prejudicado mentalmente por um distúrbio de dupla personalidade..."

--- "Eu serei nada mais nada menos que um sussurro em sua mente... Usando minhas habilidades para orientá-lo... Os espíritos são o ar dado a nós pelos deuses... Usando este conceito e as pesquisas de Shion, este procedimento pode se tornar possível..."

Bian fecha os olhos e suspira forte antes de prosseguir.

--- "Nótus... Se estiver vendo isto, eu espero que possa me perdoar... Seu espírito merece o descanso... Mas infelizmente eu o contive aqui... Programarei seu próximo corpo para se lembrar do mínimo possível a respeito de seus pais... Da morte horrível que sofreu... E da sua vida passada... Eu passarei a eternidade com você agindo como uma... Consciência... Na falta de um termo melhor... Para que um dia você possa ajudar a deusa Atena a dar um fim a esta insana espiral de guerra e morte causada por Hades..."

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Bian.

--- "Durante os anos após sua 'ressurreição' você fará coisas que não saberá explicar... Ouvirá vozes que não saberá de quem são... Espero que não fique louco... Meu conselho pra você é... Ouça... Aja... Independente do que seus instintos de auto-preservação lhe disserem, faça-o... Eu teria feito este procedimento a mim mesmo se eu fosse tão poderoso quanto você... Mas eu só posso agir como um guia pra você... Conto com você Nótus..."

O holograma desaparece. Nótus parece desolado.

--- "Não... Não pode ser!" Nótus se enfurece. Ele saca seu sabre e desfere um golpe contra o computador. E outro e mais outro.

Todos olham absortos para ele. Com os olhos cheios de piedade.

--- "Pare Atlante..." Kourin diz.

--- "Eu sou só uma arma? É isso! Maldito! Eu não pedi nada disso!"

--- "Acalme-se Atlante!" Kourin segura o braço de Nótus. --- "Isso não servirá de nada..."

--- "Eu sou só uma arma... Não tenho liberdade pra ir ou vir como quero... Eu pensava que estava aqui por que era minha intenção... Mas eu sou só uma bala apontada pra um alvo e disparada..."

--- "Eu... Sinto muito Nótus..." Saori toca o ombro dele.

--- "Não tenha pena de mim... Deixe-me em paz..."

--- "Não se desespere Nótus... Apesar de tudo, você sabe que é livre para ir e vir como quiser... Não importa o que esta coisa diga, você é um ser humano... Possui uma alma..."

--- "Será? Eu sou só um... Recipiente para uma alma... Talvez nem isso..."

--- "Ah pára de chorar!" Shahi grita. --- "Você é o que você quiser! Não o que essa porcaria te diz que é! Recomponha-se! Vai ficar aí se lamentando ou tomar uma atitude de homem afinal?"

--- "Shahi-chan... Nótus-san está sofrendo!" Nyx a repreende.

--- "E daí? Esse cara é um cabra macho ou não é? O mundo não é justo ouviu bem? Não aguenta, bebe leite! Simples assim..."

Nótus guarda a espada na cintura. Olha para Shahi e acena com a cabeça.

--- "Parece que vir aqui, foi uma completa perda de tempo afinal..."

--- "Não... Uma coisa que Bian disse é realmente interessante... As Lágrimas sempre foram vistas por nós como lembranças dos deuses... Armas... Mas elas podem ser a verdadeira essencia dos deuses..."

--- "Quer dizer que..." Saori pergunta.

--- "A Lágrima de Atena que tem em suas mãos... Pode ser a verdadeira essencia da deusa Atena... Ou a alma dela... Presa em um recipiente..."

--- "Como pode ter certeza Mu?" Kourin pergunta intrigada.

--- "O Lemuriano nas gravações... É Shion... Meu mestre..."

--- "O que?" Todos perguntam incrédulos.

--- "Sim. A Longevidade alta é uma das características de meu povo... E meu mestre uma vez estava em seu laboratório... Resmungando algo sobre... Recipiente de almas... Ou vaso de deuses... A Lágrima de Atena se parece muito com o receptáculo onde a alma de Nótus estava contida... Bian e meu mestre podem muito bem ter descoberto uma forma de criar suas próprias 'lágrimas'... Mas para conter almas de humanos, invés de deuses..."

--- "Mas se for assim, pelo que o vídeo diz, deve existir uma Lágrima de Hades que já está em poder do Império de Meikai... Eles só precisam disto pra trazer o deus deles de volta..." Nyx comenta pra si mesma, mais do que para os outros.

--- "E nós temos nossa deusa Atena..." Mu diz.

--- "Mas então... Saori não é uma deusa? Quer dizer, se a deusa Atena está na Lágrima, Saori não é uma deusa... Qualquer um poderia servir de receptáculo..."

--- "Não creio... Eu precisarei me aprofundar mais... Espero que ainda consiga pesquisar mais sobre as Lágrimas... Mas pensem... Por que, meu mestre se deu ao trabalho de recriar o corpo de Nótus?"

--- "Sei lá... Fetiche?" Shahi responde com cara de tédio.

--- "Talvez, a essência seja compatível com apenas um corpo... Saori é compatível, obviamente... Nós vimos ela usar o poder de Atena..." Kourin diz.

--- "Sim... Saori pode ser capaz de absorver a essência e se tornar a deusa Atena por completo... Se a teoria estiver correta..."

--- "Espere... Estamos falando de Saori-chan! E não de uma cobaia de laboratório..." Nyx se coloca na frente de Saori de braços abertos.

--- "Não. É claro que não. Eu jamais veria a princesa desta forma..." Mu responde envergonhado. --- "Mas a Lágrima de Atena pertence a ela... E é o destino dela absorver o poder da Lágrima... E combater o deus Hades..."

--- "Mu... Como posso absorver a essência da Lágrima?" Saori pergunta determinada.

--- "Talvez haja algo nestes computadores que nos ensine a realizar o procedimento princesa. Dê-me mais um tempo... Gostaria que Camus estivesse aqui para me ajudar..."

--- "Vamos pedir a Milo que o busque com a Antares..." Kourin diz caminhando pra fora do forte.

--- "E nosso próximo passo?" Pergunta Saori.

--- "Há um modo de vencer o império princesa. Talvez sem precisar travar uma batalha sequer... Se encontrar-mos a Lágrima de Hades... Ou o hospedeiro de Hades antes que o império o faça, podemos impedir uma guerra e negociar a paz com o império... Eles não arriscariam uma guerra contra Sanctum tendo a deusa Atena do lado deles..."

--- "E se eles já tiverem o deus bacana deles esperando pra acabar com a gente? Eles já deve ter encontrado este hospedeiro há muito tempo!" Shahi pergunta.

--- "Eu não acredito, por que não se revelaram ainda, se Hades estivesse despertado? Este mundo teria sido destruído se Hades estivesse desperto. Isso quer dizer que eles não tem o hospedeiro ou a Lágrima. Ou talvez não saibam como despertar Hades. De qualquer forma, temos de fazer com que Saori se transforma na deusa Atena por completo. A partir daí podemos realmente considerar um confronto com o império..." Mu reflete enquanto procura informações no computador de Bian.

**-Enquanto isso em Dalkia, na oficina de Clover-**

O grupo de Clover se reúne.

--- "Muito bem... Hora de explicar nosso objetivo..." Diz Kyusuke. --- "Eu prentendo ir ao império para... Assassinar Pandora e dar fim a esta guerra..."

--- "Cara... você não quer pouco não heim?" Cross comenta de um modo sarcástico.

--- "Assassinar Pandora?" Clover pergunta boquiaberta.

--- "Você será capaz de fazer isso Kyu? Dado seu... Passado...?" Byakko boceja.

--- "Quieto Byakko..." Kyu repreende o companheiro. --- "Esses são meus termos... Estão de acordo?"

--- "Eu não tenho nada com isso... Eu só quero encontrar meu amigo e dar o fora de lá..." Responde Clover.

--- "E vocês?" Kyu pergunta aos dois elfos.

--- "Não devemos nos envolver nisso Cross... É loucura!"

--- "Que nada... Somos mais do que capazes de lidar com isso Ridel..." Cross não parece nada preocupado.

--- "Seria preciso um exército só pra pensarmos em tentar!"

--- "Não de acordo com meu plano. Eu poderia infiltrar com vocês em Giudecca e acabar com Pandora. Cortando o mal pela raiz."

--- "Eu estou dentro..." Cross cruza os braços.

--- "Eu... Também..." Ridel diz com o coração pesado olhando pra Cross.

--- "Você sabe que vou onde você for Kyu..." Byakko responde.

--- "Cara... Isso vai terminar mal..." Clover choraminga. --- "Mas vamos nessa... Eu vou preparar um veículo pra gente..."

**-Enquanto isso, em Meikai-**

Pandora está furiosa. Gritando com seus generais. Entre eles está Radamanthys.

--- "O desaparecimento do Príncipe Shun tão próxmo da ressurreição de nosso deus é inadimissivel! Shun deve ser trazido de volta agora!"

--- "Eu me encarregarei disso majestade..."

--- "Não Radamanthys! Você tem responsabilidades aqui! E eu preciso de você aqui para cuidar delas! Mande a arma secreta! Mas Shun deve ser trazido vivo!"

--- "Com certeza deve ser coisa daquele maldito Ikki! Ele deve ser punido!"

--- "Talvez... Ordene a morte dele! De qualquer forma, se decidir abri a boca e revelar a verdade sobre o príncipe, nossos planos podem ser arruinados!"

Os outros generais saem da Sala do trono.

--- "Senhora Pandora... O que pode acontecer? Que verdade é esta afinal?"

--- "Atenha-se a suas obrigações Radamanthys! Nada mais lhe diz respeito! Agora envie a arma Seiken atrás de shun imediatamente!"

--- "Perdão majestade... Eu cuidarei disso imediatamente..."

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews!

**Suellen-san:** Sim. Foi inspiração no filme Su. Gostou? Hehehe... E agora, chegando num consenso... Nótus não tão é estranho... É? n.n

**Lune:** Eu acho que estava bastante inspirado nesse capítulo e com relação ao nótus né? Afinal, eu pirei na batatinha... E modéstia a parte eu gostei muito do resultado final do Nótus... n.n

E de quebra já arrumei pano pra manga da Saori também né? Espero que goste desse capítulo aqui. Não ficou como o outro, mas... Enfim... n.n

**Erika:** Se você não sabe mais o que escrever, acho que preciso fazer as enrgenagens girarem com a Kourin e um pombinho não acha? XP

**Legião:** Bom, você confiou seu personagem em mim, eu não quis decepcionar. Investi muito tempo pensando nele. Que bom que gostou.

Erm... Violência contra a raposa não né? Quer que eu seja apedrejado pelas leitoras fãs dela? Rola não... u.u

**Hiina-chan:** Sem problemas. Eu to devendo tanta review que se fosse dinheiro eu tava falido! XD

Gostou do passado do Nótus? Gostou da missão do Kyuu? Então prepare-se, pois ainda não viu nada... n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Resident Evil? É... Acho que nos filmes parece né? Nos video-games só joguei o RE4 do PS2 (Muito bom! Tanto que acabei de zerar e estou jogando de novo. É raro eu jogar o mesmo jogo duas vezes em intervalos tão curtos de tempo! XD)

Nesse capítulo eu explico toda a salada do Kyuu com a Pand e de quebro adciono mais um vinagre com Shun e Ikki ok? XD

**Capítulo 21 - Episódios de um passado distante...**

**-Dalkia. Capital de Sanctum. 11 anos atrás-**

Um menino maltrapilho corria pelas ruas a noite com um pequeno fardo nos braços.

-"Shun! Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de você, agora que nossos pais morreram nós somos a única família que temos um para o outro."

-"Um momento... Não posso permitir que fuja com esta criança..."

Diz uma voz infantil ecoando pelas ruas da cidade.

-"Quem é você? Está querendo separar o Shun de mim? Não vou deixar!"

-"Garoto tolo... Este menino está destinado a se tornar o imperador Hades... Não se meta!"

Pandora olha pra Ikki e ele é submetido a uma força terrível que o derruba no chão.

-"Entregue-me o bebê..." Pandora ordena.

-"Jamais!" Ikki se liberta sem saber como do poder da garota e avança sobre ela com uma faca na mão, apontando a lâmina para o pescoço da menina.

-"Como ousa?" Pandora pergunta horrorizada.

-"Tente tirar o meu irmãozinho de mim e eu te mato..."

-"Ele é meu irmãozinho..."

-"Mentira. Nós nascemos do mesmo pai. E da mesma mãe. Somos irmãos de sangue!"

-"Ele é meu irmão de espírito..."

Ikki pressiona a faca na jugular de Pandora. Mas é arrebatado por um soco vindo de um homem estranho.

-"Afaste-se da Imperatriz Pandora..." Diz Radamanthys caminhando em direção a Ikki.

-"Não... Vou permitir..." Ikki diz fraco.

-"Espere Radamanthys..." Pandora diz impeindo o instinto de Radamanthys de sacar sua espada. -"Você daria sua vida por este bebê?" Pandora toma o bebê nos braços.

-"Sim..." Ikki responde de imediato.

-"Pois bem... Eu permitirei que venha conosco... Poderá ser o guarda-costas do Imperador... Se prometer que jamais contará a ele, nada do que aconteceu aqui, nem sobre o destino dele... E principalmente sobre o parantesco de vocês."

Ikki olha para Radamanthys. Olha de volta pra Pandora. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça.

-"Tudo bem..." Ikki se levanta e estende a mão para Radamanthys.

-"Muito bem... Jure sua lealdade ao Império de Meikai!"

-"Eu juro lealdade ao meu irmão..."

-"Isso basta..." Pandora sorri.

-"Ikki! Espere!" Diz a voz de um garoto à distância.

-"Kyuu?" Ikki olha para trás.

-"O que está fazendo Ikki? Não precisa ir! Pode viver conosco!"

-"Não temos mais lugar aqui Kyuu... Vá embora pra casa."

-"Não vou deixar Ikki!"

-"Não pode fazer nada. Eu preciso cuidar do meu irmãozinho..."

Pandora, Radamanthys e Ikki desaparecem no ar com o bebê Shun.

-"Ikki! Shun!" Kyu grita desesperado.

**-Alguns anos depois-**

Kyuu observa o pai vestindo-se e guardando sua arma no coldre. Eles estava vivendo em um vilarejo do Interior de Sanctum.

-"Querido. Você é oficial aposentado... Não pode ir lutar..."

-"Eu preciso. Jurei defender meu país e minha família. Quer que eu quebre um juramento, Amane?"

-"Papai... O senhor vai voltar?"

-"Sim, meu filho... Enquanto eu estiver fora, será seu dever cuidar da mamãe, ouviu?"

-"Sim papai..."

-"Muito bem..." O pai se levanta.

-"Mas por que esta guerra agora? Por que Meikai está travando guerra?"

-"O Império está com uma terrível sede de Sangue desde que a maldita Pandora se tornou a imperatriz."

O nome ecoa pelas lembranças de Kyuu. Algumas semanas se passam até que Kyuu e sua mãe recebem a notícia de seu pai, morto em combate.

-"Kyuu...? Por que está chorando?" O pequeno tigre se aproxima do menino chorando.

-"Papai morreu Byakko... Tudo por causa daquela maldita! Eu odeio o império. E odeio aquela Pandora..."

-"Kyuu está triste... Byakko também fica triste..."

-"Você é meu único amigo e a última lembrança que tenho do papai Byakko... Você promete que nunca vai me deixar?"

-"Byakko promete..." O Tigre repousa a cabeça no colo do menino.

As naves sobrevoam o vilarejo e os ataques começam. Mais sangue é derramado graças as ambições de Pandora.

Os gritos de sua mãe foram as últimas palavras que Kyuu ouviu antes de acordar em meio as ruínas de seu vilarejo com Byakko ensanguentado em seus braços.

-"Mamãe...? Cadê você mamãe?" Kyuu grita com Byakko nos braços, caminhando a esmo.

-"Está tudo bem agora criança..." Diz a voz de uma mulher idosa para ele. -"Vamos para a capital... Onde estaremos a salvo..."

Kyuu olha a caravana de sobreviventes passando pela cidade e viajando para o oeste.

-"Qual o seu nome menino...?" A velha pergunta.

-"Kyuusuke... Este é o Byakko..."

-"Venha... Podemos cuidar de vocês..."

**-Dalkia. Sanctum. Presente-**

Clover e Byakko conversavam no telhado da oficina, olhando o céu estrelado.

-"Puxa... Então é por isso que o Kyuu quer tanto matar a Pandora é?" Clover pergunta com os olhos marejando.

-"Isso mesmo..." Byakko responde. -"Kyuu não gosta de falar a respeito, mas ele culpa Pandora por tudo que já lhe aconteceu de ruim... E pra muitos, não só ele... Pandora é a culpada por tanta miséria e desgraça em nosso mundo..."

-"Ela fez muitas coisas ruins mesmo né?"

-"Kyuu cresceu em meio a refugiados e pessoas que, como ele, perderam tudo na guerra contra o Império. Apesar de ser um bom rapaz, ele é muito amargurado ppor dentro... Aguentou mais do que muitas pessoas seriam capazes de suportar..."

-"Acho que... De alguma forma, eu compartilho os sentimentos do Kyuu... Quer dizer... Arriscar tanto por algo que nem sei se vou realizar... E se meu amigo estiver mesmo morto...? Eu teria abandonado meus outros amigos por nada..."

-"Sabe o que eu sempre digo Clover? Que devemos seguir nosso coração... O coração sabe melhor do que ninguém o que é certo e o que é errado... O que o seu coração lhe diz?"

-"Que o Seiya tá vivo... E tá esperando pra reencontrar a gente..."

-"Então... Você está fazendo a coisa certa..."

-"Você é incrível Byakko!"

Clover abraça o tigre. Kyuu estava escondido nas sombras ouvindo a conversa.

-"Ei chefe... Isso é verdade?" Cross sussurra.

-"Você também estava ouvindo é?"

-"Foi mal chefe... Mas... Agora eu entendo melhor esse seu plano maluco..."

-"Você precisava saber da verdade para aceitar?"

-"Não. Acho que só precisava para desencargo de consciência. Eu topo qualquer trabalho..."

-"Então vamos descer..."

Os dois descem para a cozinha. Ridel estava terminando o jantar e colocando na mesa.

-"Vamos partir de manhã cedo... Estejam preparados..."

Kyuu caminha para o quarto.

-"Cross... Você vai aceitar mesmo essa missão maluca?" Ela parece preocupada.

-"Claro. Agora mais do que nunca."

-"Cross... Essa ideia de ser mercenário foi sua... Podemos ganhar dinheiro de qualquer outra forma..."

-"Não é por dinheiro Ridel. Acho que simpatizo com o Kyuu afinal..."

Ridel suspira de descontentamento.

-"Você não precisa ir Ridel... Não precisa se arriscar..."

-"Eu vou aonde você for Cross..."

Ela caminha para o quarto.

-"Boa noite."

Na manhã seguinte, todos acordam, tomam o café da manhã e se preparam para partir.

-"Mais um dia de viagem! Então, vamos nessa! Temos muito pra ver!" Clover sai correndo pela cidade.

-"Espere Clover!" Grita Ridel.

-"Deixa ela ir Ridel! Quem sabe ela se perde e deixa a gente em paz...?"

Kyuu e Byakko apenas suspiram e seguem em frente.

-"Próxima parada... Asgard..." Byakko corre em direção ao grupo.

**-Asgard-**

Shun e Ikki caminham por um desfiladeiro nevado, olhando pra clareira abaixo, vendo uma batalha feroz entre os exércitos de Asgard e o Império de Meikai. Naves e tanques atirando e soldados brandindo espadas.

Ikki estava vestido como civil e com uma espada na cintura.

-"Majestade, vamos sair daqui. Pode ser perigoso."

-"Ikki. Vamos procurar um lugar seguro. Uma estalagem em uma vila próxima. Algo para acobertar-nos."

Os dois caminham pelo desfiladeiro por algumas horas até chegarem a uma cidade pequena chamada Valley. Pessoas estavam agitadas e escondidas nas casas. As ruas vazias.

-"Este é o terror da guerra que pretendo eliminar Ikki..."

-"Quem são vocês forasteiros?" Diz um dos moradores da cidade.

-"Apenas viajantes cançados que procuram abrigo. Temos dinheiro e pretendemos ficar pouco tempo..."

O homem os olha com desconfiança. Mais para Ikki que parecia ameaçador apesar de não estar mais trajando a armadura negra que costuma usar.

-"Majes... Shun... Vamos passar a noite aqui? Não parece ser seguro... Há uma guerra neste país..."

-"Não se preocupe Ikki... Soldados lutam entre soldados... Não há por que civis temerem soldados..."

Ikki prefere não desiludir Shun. Shun não conhece nada do mundo exterior a Meikai. Eles entram na estalagem, que costuma ser um lugar vívido e alegre, mas as pessoas estão tristes e desoladas.

-"Com licença, senhor... Gostaríamos de um quarto e algo para comer." Shun pede com educação.

-"Verei o que posso fazer... 'Majestade'..." O homem diz com mal-humor.

-"Majestade? Eu fui reconhecido Ikki?" Shun sussurra.

-"Não Shun. Ele está sendo sarcástico..."

Shun e Ikki caminham para o quarto.

-"Oh entendi... Talvez eu devesse tentar me misturar a multidão... Aprender seus peculiares maneirismos..."

-"Primeiro, Shun... Não fale de forma tão formal... Tente parecer mais..."

-"Rústico?"

-"É... Vamos com isso..."

Shun se deita na cama.

-"Nunca tinha deitado numa cama de plebeus antes... É aconchegante..."

-"Cansado de toda a pompa do Palácio Imperial?"

-"Cançado de toda a pompa do Império Ikki... Espero que eu possa convencer minha irmã e outros líderes a desistir desta luta incensata..."

Novamente Ikki prefere não desiludir Shun e tentar mantê-lo vivo até que ele desista da idéia maluca.

-"Claro Shun... Como quiser..."

Shun caminha para fora do quarto.

-"Onde vai?"

-"Preciso estudar essas pessoas Ikki. Aprender com eles. Aprender a ser um deles..."

Shun fecha a porta. Ikki se levanta de súbito.

-"Droga. Ele vai precisar de ajuda..."

Ele sai correndo atrás de Shun pelo corredor.

-"Vamos tomar cuidado Shun. Pode ser perigoso..."

-"São aldeões Ikki. Não precisamos temer nada..."

-"Espero..."

Os dois chegam até o saloon da estalagem onde todos estão bebendo. E quando eles chegam, todos voltam suas atenções para eles.

O Estalajadeiro se aproxima.

-"O que vão beber?"

-"Um copo de água..." Diz Shun.

O estalajadeiro o olha como se ele fosse de outro planeta.

-"Cerveja, por favor..." Diz Ikki.

**-Enquanto isso, nas montanhas de Dalkia, fronteira com Asgard-**

-"Asgard... Minha terra..."

-"Você nasceu aqui é Byakko? Legal!" Clover diz feliz e sai correndo montanha abaixo.

-"Essa garota nunca se acalma?" Cross leva a mão ao rosto.

-"Deveria apreciar o espírito dela Cross..." Ridel responde.

-"Ela vai acabar atraindo atenção de monstros..."

-"Socorro!" Clover volta gritando enquanto era perseguida por Wargs. Criaturas parecidas com lobos monstruosos de pelo branco.

Cross apenas leva a mão ao rosto.

-"Eu não disse?"

-"Chega de conversa..." Byakko parte pro ataque. Os outros seguem atrás.

Byakko salta por cima de Clover mordendo um Warg no pescoço. Clover atira sua estrela de arremesso em outro Warg que ia atacar Byakko.

-"Você tinha que chamar atenção né garota?"

-"Eu não faço por querer sabia?"

Cross salta com a lança no corpo de um monstro. Kyuu acerta outro com sua foice. Ridel dispara flechas de seu arco de energia acertando três Wargs de uma vez.

Correndo a distância vinha um Warg gigante rugindo diante deles.

-"E agora?" Cross pergunta.

-"Acho que vai ter de servir..." Kyuu saca suas duas armas de fogo.

-"Isso? O que isso pode fazer? E você não tinha dito que estavam descarregadas?" Cross salta se desviando da mordida do monstro.

-"E estavam... Eu vou recarregá-las agora..."

-"Carrega-las?" Ridel pergunta observando Kyuusuke brilhando.

-"Eu posso ouvir o choro dos mortos..."

Almas começam a ser absorvidas pelas armas de Kyu e ele dispara contra o monstro, congelando-o.

-"Chefe... Você é horripilante..."

-"Va-vamos... Em... Frente..." Kyu cai de joelhos.

-"Você está bem Kyuu?"

-"Sim... Obrigado... Este poder... Ressonância de almas como eu chamo... É exaustivo..."

-"Vem... Eu te ajudo..." Cross ajuda Kyuu a se erguer apoiado em seu ombro.

-"Que coisa... Assustadora..."

-"Não se preocupe Clover... Este poder de Kyuu é usado apenas pra proteger as pessoas... É como se os espíritos dos mortos ajudassem Kyuu a proteger as pessoas, emrpestando-lhe sua força..." Byakko responde.

-"Entendi..."

**-Próximo a fronteira de Asgard-**

Uma figura em leve armadura negra de batalha com duas espadas atreladas as costas correm em alta velocidade.

Monstros que surgem em sua reta são retalhados rapidamente por suas espadas a uma velocidade impressionante e retornadas às costas.

No braço direito da figura, o brasão do Império Meikai.

**-Em Valley-**

-"Quer dizer que você acha que o Império está fazendo boas ações através da guerra?" grita um dos beberrões com Shun.

-"Não. Estou dizendo que o Império não comete atrocidades da forma que vocês pensam... Os ideais do Império são de paz e que não haveria guerras se as pessoas ao menos tentassem um tratado de paz e..."

-"Ok garoto... Você está pedindo pra tomar umas porradas..." O beberrão segura Shun pela gola da roupa.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Toriyama Hikari:** Hehehe... E aí? Gostou do passado do Kyuu Ju? Fica de olho que tem mais surpresa.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Você sabe como eu gosto de ser cruel com meus personagens né? E não se preocupa. O Cross é só implicante. Ele deve gostar da Clover sim... n.n

**Erika:** Chantagem? Eu jamais seria capaz... Tanto que olha o que rola nesse capítulo... XD

**Susano'o Math:** O Espadachim ia entrar nesse capítulo, mas empolgue demais. Fica pro próximo.

**Hiina-Chan:** Ikki e Shun são sempre uma dupla única né? A reação do Kyuu e do Ikki ao se reencontrarem? Nem posso imaginar... (Assobiando) n.n

**Lune Kuruta:** Esse capítulo foi baseado na Saga de Hades. Eu gosto de fazer paralelos com alguns elementos da saga original. Mania minha.

E créditos pela criatividade do Kyuu vão para a Toriyama Hikari (A Ju!).

**Suellen:** Que bom que você entende o Nótus Su. E eu entendi perfeitamente o que você entendeu que não entendeu (Heim?).

Bora ao capítulo!

**Capítulo 22 – Sentimentos a flor da pele...**

O grupo de Kyuu chega a Valle. Um homem voa pela janela da estalagem caindo na frente deles.

-"Parece que as coisas são agitadas por aqui né chefe?"

-"Ei moço... Você tá legal?" Clover cutuca o sujeito caído no chão.

-"Ikki! Violência é desnecessária!" Vem a voz de dentro da estalagem. As memórias de Kyuu imediatamente são acesas.

-"Pra trás Shun!" A voz é quase abafada pelos sons de luta dentro da taverna.

Kyuu corre para dentro da taverna e viu, embora mais velho, o mesmo rosto de sua infância. O rosto de se velho amigo Ikki.

-"Ikki!" Kyuu diz pouco antes de ver Shun caído no chão sendo protegido pelo irmão.

-"Parem de brigar por favor! Não queremos violência!" Shun diz assustado. De repente, Ikki nota Kyuu.

-"Ikki! Há quanto tempo! Pensei que não o veria mais!"

-"Eu não sei quem é você... Nem como sabe meu nome... Mas saia do caminho..."

-"Espere! Você é Ikki não é? E este é seu irmão! Shun!"

-"Irmão...?"

Kyuu recebe um soco no rosto.

-"Como ousa falar assim do Senhor Shun?"

-"Chefe!" Cross saca a lança.

-"Ei! Isso não foi legal ouviu?" Clover se prepara pra lutar. Byakko começa a rosnar. Ridel saca o arco.

-"Por que está fingindo que não me conhece Ikki? Sua memória não pode ter sido tão deturpada por aquela mulher Pandora!"

-"Ikki... Do que ele está falando?" Shun pergunta.

-"Nada! Vamos embora!"

-"Vocês são irmãos Shun... Por que Ikki não contaria isso pra você? É por que ele sabe. Pandora está usando você pra alguma coisa Shun. Vamos Ikki! Conte!"

-"Ikki... Conte-me..."

-"Vocês são irmãos..." Diz Kyuu. -"E quando pequenos, foram levados por uma mulher chamada Pandora... Ainda não sei por que... Nem por que Ikki escondeu isso de você..."

-"É verdade Ikki?"

-"Não... Esse sujeito é louco... Você é irmão de Pandora..." Ikki sai pela porta puxando Shun.

**-Pilar de Bian-**

Saori adentra uma cápsula de vidro e a porta de vidro se fecha.

-"O procedimento pode ser doloroso Princesa..." Diz Mu preocupado.

-"Eu entendo Mu... Pode começar..."

-"Posicionando a Lágrima de Atena!"

Mu coloca a lágrima de Atena no núcleo do aparelho. Ela começa a brilhar.

-"Mapeando a sequência do DNA... 97% de compatibilidade e crescendo... É como se a lágrima fosse um pedaço de seu corpo que está faltando princesa... Incrível!"

Os outros olham apreensivos.

-"Saori-chan vai ficar bem Mu-sama?" Nyx pergunta apreensiva. Saori é atingida por uma energia cegante. Seu corpo se contorce. Ela grita. É agonizante de se ver. Os outros pensam como pode ser passar por tudo aquilo.

-"Mu! Ela está sofrendo!" Kourin grita.

-"O processo está funcionando! Não imterrompam!" Mu diz. -"85%. 89%. 92%! Está quase!"

O painel mostra Processo de fusão 100% completo. Uma voz eletrônica diz: "Bem-vinda de volta deusa Atena."

O holograma de Bian e Shion reaparecem. Saori sai da cápsula, transformada em sua forma de deusa. Seus cabelos parecem fogo tremulando no ar e seus olhos emitindo luz. Sua pele brilhando como uma pequena estrela.

-"Deusa Atena... Eu imaginei que Nótus a encontraria e que você viesse a este lugar. Se está vendo esta mensagem, vocês descobriram a verdade sobre si mesmo e sobre as Lágrimas." Bia diz.

-"As lágrimas são receptáculos de poder. De almas. De essência. A Lágrima de Atena foi designada a receber a essência da deusa Atena. E agora devemos contar por que foi feita desta forma..."

Hologramas surgem diante de todos.

-"A história oficial destes relatos devem ser, imagino eu, que a aproximadamente 200 anos, a deusa Atena anterior derrotou Hades e salvou o mundo. No entanto, não foi o que aconteceu." Diz Bian.

Uma imagem de um deserto surge na frente de todos, com exércitos marchando. Exércitos com avançadas armas tecnológicas. Foi uma guerra sem precendentes. Um exército liderado por uma inetnsa luz no céu de um lado. E um exército liderado por uma intensa sombra no céu de outro.

-"A deusa Atena reuniu suas forças para travar a batalha final contra o deus Hades. A escuridão eterna." Shion começa. -"Mas ao contrário do que diz a crença, Atena não venceu aquela batalha."

-"Atena foi derrotada." Shion diz com pesar.

-"Assim como fizemos com Nótus, fizemos com a Lágrima de Atena."

-"O processo nos foi ensinado pela própria Atena na verdade. Conseguimos capturar a alma da deusa na Lágrima de Atena, esperando que uma decendente a recuperasse e revitalizasse a deusa."

-"Mas Hades não saiu ileso desta batalha e foi mortalmente ferido pela deusa. Forçado a se retirar e se recuperar. Hoje observamos que a atual igreja de Atena é na verdade uma igreja criada para canalizar as energias de orações dos sobreviventes de um mundo em caos para revitalizar a Lágrima de Hades."

-"Sim. Criando doutrinas que procuram enfraquecer os fiéis de Atena... Ou impedir a ressurreição da deusa. Como a proibição ao uso de máquinas. Gerando o afastamento de um dos povos mais fiéis aos ideais de Atena que já existiu... Os Al-Bhed..."

-"Esperamos que quem quer que seja a próxima reencarnação de Atena, que seja sábia e capaz de passar por cima destas diferenças e unificar os povos... E fazê-los lutar contra a tirania de Hades..."

-"Seya... E Clover... Como devem ter sofrido por isso... Hades... como pôde?" Saori chora.

-"Então, Hades tramou uma mentira para levar os Al-Bheds pra longe de Atena?" Nótus rosna incrédulo.

-"Isso é absurdo..." Mu comenta pra si mesmo.

-"Uma civilização inteira, governada pela própria deusa Atena, desapareceu devido a estas mentiras. Com elas, o Império se aproveitou para se armar fortemente e destruir povos... Invadí-los... Acabar e dominar todos que eram servos de Atena..." Diz Bian.

-"Nenhum deles foi capaz de fazer nada contra o poderio do Império. Se está vendo isto agora, deusa Atena, significa que a ameaça de Hades cresce mais a cada instante... E que seu poder é mais necessário do que nunca..." Diz Shion.

-"Você precisa dar um fim a Hades de uma vez por todas, Deusa Atena... Confiamos em você..."

-"Hades... Eu não o perdoarei... Jamais!" Saori reverte a sua forma normal. -"Vamos voltar... Preisamos pensar no próximo passo..."

Todos voltam para a nave Antares e para a cidade dos Al-Bheds.

**-Cidade dos Al-Bhed-**

A Antares chega até a cidade Al-Bhed trazendo o grupo de Saori. Assim que todos saem, Shahi salta por cima de todos desesperada.

-"Um chuveiro! Preciso de um banho, condicionador, xampu, sabonete e um homem lindo e gostosão! E tudo isso pra ontem!" Ela acaricia os cabelos. -"Não se preocupem queridos... Mamãe vai cuidar de vocês..."

Todos olham pra ela com uma cara de quem tá vendo uma maluca. Shahi sai correndo pro seu quarto.

-"Ela vai ficar bem?" Nyx pergunta.

-"Ela vai ficar ótima..." Nótus responde.

Saori é convocada para falar com Cid. Enquanto isso Kourin caminha pra se sentar na praça. Estava incrédula ainda com as informações que havia escutado. Atena perdera a batalha. Suas crenças foram por água a baixo. Poderia Atena vencer a batalha desta vez?

Kourin estava tão desolada que nem nota a aproximação de Dohko.

-"Olá Kourin... Não está com uma cara muito boa..."

-"Mestre... O que faria se soubesse que toda sua esperança numa coisa fosse infundada e baseada numa mentira...?"

-"Refere-se ao que descobriu no pilar?"

-"Sim... Eu depositava toda minha fé e esperança na Saori... Não que eu não confie nela, mas e se ela for derrotada de novo? E eu não puder fazer nada?"

Dohko se levanta. Ele caminha até a fonte.

-"Sempre a mesma Kourin... Sempre tão emotiva... Eesta batalha será decidida por Saori e por Hades... Nós somos apenas observadores. O que podemos fazer é o nosso papel... Interpretar nosso papel nesta guerra e presenciar seu desfecho..."

-"E ser uma completa inútil?"

Dohko se aproxima de Kourin.

-"Quem disse que somos inúteis? Você defendeu e lutou ao lado da deusa Atena. A protegeu. E se ela não pudesse contar com sua ajuda? Ela teria morrido. Cada um de nós está fazendo seu importante papel para o desfecho seja ele qual for."

Dohko dá a mão para Kourin. Ela se levanta.

-"Você não é inútil Kourin. Desde o início desta batalha, você tem desempenhado um papel importante na vida de Saori. E na minha..."

Os rostos dos dois estão bem próximos e os olhares se encontrando.

-"eu devo perdir-lhe perdão Kourin..."

-"Mestre...?" O rosto de Kourin fica corado. -"O que... O que...?"

-"Eu pedi para que você não se apegasse tanto a formalidades e não segui meu próprio conselho... Ainda a vejo como minha aluna na academia militar... E isso me impede de dizer o que realmente sinto... Pode me perdoar Kourin...?"

-"M-mestre..." Ela sussurra.

Kourin está paralisada. Seu rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão. Dohko aproxima seus lábios dos dela e os dois trocam um beijo acalorado.

Kourin está um pouco rígida ainda. Ainda vê o General como uma figura de respeito. Mas logo se entrega ao beijo. Ela perde todas as suas forças e se entrega completamente aos braços de Dohko.

Em seguida eles se abraçam. Em outro lugar, Nótus estava sentado no bar, bebericando vinho. Quando Shina entra no bar, todos se afastam. Ela se aproxima de Nótus.

-"Uma dose barman..." Ela pede.

-"Dia dificil?"

-"Sim... E você?"

-"Um dos piores..."

-"Eu estava pensando..."

-"Quer me matar ainda né?"

-"Não. Na verdade eu estou me sentindo sozinha... E pensei que talvez você pudésse me fazer compania... Já que não conheço ninguém aqui..."

Nótus olha pra ela incrédulo. Em outro lugar, Shahi já está de banho tomado e perfumada, com roupas limpas e se sentindo a rainha da cocada preta.

-"Ai, ai... Agora... Aonde está aquele picolé lindo e maravilhoso que dá calafrios no meu coração? Hoje você não escapa da Shahi! Hahahaha!" Cara de psicótica.

Shahi vê Camus passando e estudando alguns mapas astrais. Ela corre em direção a ele.

-"Amorzão! Aí está você! Estive morreeeendo de saudades!" Ela entrelaça o braço nos dele.

-"Mas o que...? Você de novo?"

-"Eu estive numa maré de azar! Viajando por desertos! Enfrentando monstros. E cabelo ressecado! Camusinho eu preciso tanto de um carinho!"

-"Eu já falei garota. Não tenho tempo pra brincadeiras! Estou no meio de um estudo importantantíssimo. Estamos no meio de uma guerra! Não dá pra ver isso? Para com infantilidades."

Shahi é bombardeada pelo sermão de Camus. Seu sorriso muda imeditamente pra um biquinho.

-"Então vai... Idiota! Só quer saber de trabalho! Eu só queria que você notasse o quanto eu estou apaixonada por você! O quanto eu penso e você que até dói! E o tanto que eu tenho de disfarçar isso tudo com um sorriso e brincadeiras numa tentativa inútil de calar esse grito agoniado no meu peito!" Shahi explode com Camus. -"Mas se você tem trabalho, pode ir! Eu não te atrapalho mais!" Em seguida ela sai correndo e chorando.

Camus sente um pouco de pesar, apesar de sua expressão não mudar. Enquanto isso, Mu descansava em seu quarto. Nyx entra com uma bandeija de comida.

-"Mu-sama... Pensei que estivesse com fome e... Trouxe algo pro senhor..."

-"Obrigado Nyx... Eu só estou cansado... Não imaginava que... A história possa se desenvolver de forma tão cruel... Às vezes, me pergunto se nossa luta chegará ao fim um dia..."

Nyx deposita a bandeja na mesa.

-"Tenha confiança, Mu-sama... Saori-chan tem confiança em você... Graças a você ela poderá lutar com Hades..."

Nyx segura na mão de Mu.

-"Não abandone a esperança... Saori-chan está contando com sua ajuda..."

Mu se levanta da cadeira e acena para Nyx. Ela está com o rosto corado olhando pra ele.

-"Mais uma vez, você cuida de mim..."

-"Eu... Eu só queria..."

Mu a interrompe com um beijo rápido, mas ainda assim caloroso.

-"Obrigado... Por confiar em mim e... Por tudo o que tem feito por nós..."

Nyx abraça Mu e os dois se beijam novamente.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok...V amos às reviews... u.u

**Rajani:** Camus já levou umas palmadas no bumbum tá? E não se preocupe. Eu acho que a Kitsune ainda fisga ele.

**Suellen:** Será Su? Veremos o que de qualéquié do Ikki nesse capítulo. E viva o fim da BV! n.n

**Susano'o Math:** Emo desmamado! Lol... Vou usar essa... XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Seu orgulho Al-Bhed deve ter brilhado agora né? XD

PS.: Por favor... Ao ler este capítulo não me mate... Ç-Ç

**Toriyama Hikari:** Ju. Essa amizade Ikki e Kyu ainda vai render pano pra manga. Fique de olho. u.u

**Erika:** Chantagem? Estou chocado! Que acusação mais feia. Eu jamaaaaaais faria isso (Cínico). Bom, nós já comentamos sobre as beijokas da Kourin e do Dohko-sama no MSN né? XD

Hiina-chan: Bom, eu não sei, mas imagino o Ikki agindo exatamente daquela forma... XD

E realmente. Nesse mato de Atena x Al-Bheds tinha de ter um coelho né? E que coelho. E eu acho que a Kourin (E o resto da galera) está encontrando o anti-depressivo perfeito né? Kkkkkkk!

Sobre a Shina, eu tava comentando com a Lune no MSN (Cadê as reviwes por falar nisso Lune? XP Tô com saudades dos seus surtos!). O caso da Shina pra mim nunca foi TPM como todo mundo acredita. Pra mim foi um caso sério de falta de beijo na boca. XD

Mas enfim... Seguindo em frente... n.n

**Capítulo 23 – Começa a revolução!**

**-Asgard-**

Ikki saca a espada em resposta as ameaças do grupo de Kyuu. Kyuu se coloca entre eles e tenta apartar a briga. Mas Cross avança pra cima de Ikki.

A Lança do Elfo passa rente ao rosto de Ikki que se defende com a espada. Os dois começam a trocar golpes e se esquivar. A agilidade de Cross era incomparável saltando por cima de Ikki e tentando atacá-lo. Mas Ikki era mais forte fisicamente e sua habilidade com armas não deixava a dever para Cross.

-"Parem! Não há razões pra brigarem!" Clover tenta conversar com eles, mas sem sucesso.

Os dois se atacam ao mesmo tempo e suas armas se chocam criando uma onda de choque.

Ikki é surpreendido por um disparo de energia do Arco de Ridel. Ele vai de encontro a uma parede e cai inconsciente.

-"Está bem Cross?" Ela corre até o companheiro.

-"Eu tô bem... Mas não precisava me salvar Ridel. Eu podia ter cuidado desse otário sozinho..."

-"Não o machuquem!" Shun se coloca de braços abertos entre eles. -"E me diga a verdade!"

-"Este é seu irmão, Shun. Eu não sei por que ele não te contou isso antes, mas nos éramos amigos quando crianças... Mas graças a Pandora que abduziu vocês, nós fomos separados..."

-"Isso é verdade...? Ikki...?" Shun pergunta. Ikki fica calado.

-"Algo está errado..." Byakko fareja o ar e seu pelo fica eriçado. Ele olha pra trás e vê a figura em armadura negra na entrada da cidade.

-"Um assassino de Pandora!" Ikki grita.

Todos olham pra figura silenciosa que saca as duas espadas das costas e olha pra eles. Em questão de uma fração de segundos, a figura avança contra o grupo e Byakko se atira contra ele repelindo-o.

Clover sente um arrepio na espinha. Mas ela saca sua estrela de arremesso assim mesmo.

Ridel tenta atirar contra a figura mas ela é rápida demais. Se esquiva rapidamente e avança contra ela. Em seguida Ridel é atacada por golpes de espada rápidos que ferem seu corpo. Se não fosse pela armadura que estava usando ela teria morrido. Mas ainda assim, isso não impede seu sangue de jorrar.

Cross corre desesperado para amparar Ridel. Ele ataca o inimigo que salta pra longe. Cross tenta fazer curativos e salvar Ridel.

Byakko vê a cena tomado por uma cena de fúria incontrolável e ruge se atirando contra o inimigo feito uma estrela branca.

Quando ele atinge o inimigo, ele voa contra o chão congelado. Byakko solta outro rugido e já se preparava pra abater a presa quando ele se livra do gelo e se levanta com as espadas preparadas.

Kyuu saca sua foice e corre na direção do inimigo. Mas ele salta por cima de Kyuu caindo ao lado de Shun. Ele derruba Shun com um chute e quando Ikki se preparava pra levantar, seu abdome é trespassado por uma espada.

-"IKKI!" Kyuu agita a foice disparando lâminas de luz contra o atacante, mas ele defende com as espadas. Em seguida, ele é atingido no rosto pela Estrela de Arremesso de Clover.

A máscara dele se parte e cai no chão. Clover está aterrorizada com a revelação. Era Seiya. Olhando pra ela com lágrimas nos olhos como se estivésse passando por um terrível tormento.

-"S-Seiya...?"

-"A-afaste-se... Afaste-se!" Seiya ruge furioso e move a espada rapidamente disparando um feixe de luz contra Clover. Byakko salta na hora tirando Clover da frente.

Em seguida, Seiya nocauteia Shun, guarda as espadas nas costas e salta pra longe com o principe no ombro. Sobre o telhado de uma casa, Seiya olha pra Clover pela última vez ainda com os olhos aterrorizados e cheios de lágrimas e desaparece.

-"Seiyaaa!" Clover corre atrás de Seiya.

-"Não Clover!" Byakko tenta impedí-la, mas ela não dá ouvidos.

-"Byakko! Vá atrás dela!" Grita Kyuu tentando amparar Ikki.

-"Kyuu... Proteja... Shun... Pandora não pode por as mãos nele... Ou tudo estará acabado..."

-"Ikki! O que ela quer fazer com Shun?"

-"Shun é o receptáculo pra Alma de Hades... Ela quer usa-lo pra reviver Hades, o deus dos mortos! Não se preocupe comigo! Mas você tem de impedir!"

-"Eu vou... Se a Ridel morrer... Eu vou matar aquele desgaraçado! Não importa se ele é amigo da garota!" Cross diz com Ridel nos braços.

-"Deve ter alguma casa de cura por aqui Cross... Vamos levar Ridel e Ikki pra lá e perseguir Clover..."

Enquanto isso Clover corria atrás de Seiya pela floresta gelada. Byakko alcança Clover rapidamente e corre ao lado dela.

-"Pare Seiya! Por favor!"

Seiya não respondia e continuava correndo. Clover saca uma granada luminosa de sua bolsa e atira na direção de Seiya. A explosão de luz o derruba no chão no momento em que ele chega a uma clareira. Byakko salta e pega Shun nas costas no momento em que ele estava pra cair. Clover se coloca de frente pra Seiya.

-"Por que está fazendo isso Seiya?"

-"Vá embora... Eu não posso... Controlar!" Ele saca as espadas.

-"Clover!" Byakko grita se preparando pra atacar. Ela faz sinal pra ele parar.

-"Leve o garoto daqui Byakko... Eu cuido do Seiya..."

-"Mas Clover..."

-"Vai!" Ela grita.

Byakko começa a correr. Seiya decide seguir, mas Clover se coloca no caminho dele.

-"Você não vai a lugar algum Seiya... Eu viajei muito longe pra te achar... E nã volto pra casa sem você!"

Seiya se prepara pra lutar com as duas espadas em mãos.

-"Não Seiya... Não faça isso..."

Seiya ataca. Clover se esquiva. Ele é rápido demais e quase chega a cortar o cabelo de Clover. Mas ela liga rapidamente a estrela de arremesso a uma corrente ligada a sua luva. Ela atira a corrente contra Seiya, raspando no rosto. Seiya se esquiva e clover começa a girar a a corrente em movimentos mortais que força Seiya a recuar.

Ele ilumina as lâminas das espadas e avança contra Clover. O golpe especial de Seiya. Um ataque rápido com as espadas que dilacera qualquer inimigo em pedaços.

Colver gira a corrente ao redor de si mesma criando uma forma de repelir os golpes de espada de Seiya. Com um movimento ela laça o braço de Seiya e o amarra. Ela salta por cima de Seiya, puxando-o pra trás. Seiya cai de costas no chão. Ele se levanta ainda com o braço laçado por Clover. Agora ela também tinha os olhos cobertos de lágrima.

-"Por que está lutando comigo Seiya? Não se lembra de mim? Acorde Seiya! Por favor! Eu não quero lutar com você!"

Clover ativa um dispositivo na corrente e dispara uma descarga elétrica contra Seiya. Ele solta as espadas e cai de joelhos no chão.

Em seguida, ele puxa a corrente atraindo Clover pra perto de si. Ele desfere um soco no estômago dela e em seguida, começa a castigá-la com socos e chutes.

A armadura de Seiya que cobria os punhos machucava tanto. Clover parecia querer desmaiar.

Ela cai de joelhos no chão, com a mão no estômago tentando amenizar a dor. Ela perde força e larga a corrente. Seiya se livra da corrente. Ele caminha para a espada caída no chão e a pega. Ele ataca Clover que se esquiva no último instante mas não rápida o bastante para evitar o corte no abdome. Clover cai no chão sangrando. Seiya dispara novamente contra ela e desfere outro golpe de espada. Clover deflete o golpe com garras que saltam de sua luva.

-"Não lute Seiya... Por favor..."

-"Corra..."

-"Não!"

-"Corra!"

-"Não! Quer me matar? Vai em frente! Mas eu só volto com você Seiya!"

-"Corraaaaaaa!" Seiya desfere um golpe de espada que para a rente ao pescoço de Clover. A mão de Seiya trêmula, lutando contra a vontade de matá-la.

-"Por favor Seiya..." Clover diz chorosa. -"Você consegue vencer isso... Faça por mim... Eu faço qualquer coisa se puder ter o Seiya de volta... Eu admito que você é o melhor ladrão..."

-"Corra... Clover!"

-"Não! Se não puder vencer isso, vai acabar me matando! É o que você quer?"

-"N-não... Não... Quero..."

-"Então lute contra isso!"

-"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Seiya cai de joelhos levando a mão a cabeça e esfregando a cara na neve.

-"Seiya?" Clover quer ampará-lo, mas tem medo. Seiya parece desesperado. Até que ele finalmente se acalma. -"Seiya?" Clover murmura caindo de joelhos e chorando.

Seiya abraça Clover ambos chorando.

-"Idiota! Eu quase te mato!" Seiya diz chorando. Clover não responde. Ela apenas chora. Segura o rosto de Seiya com as mãs, sorrindo e o beija.

Seiya está assustado olhando pra ela, mas Clover apenas o beija.

-"O que foi isso?"

-"Ah... É que... Eu... Eu... Deu vontade de fazer isso sabe?"

-"Clover...?"

-"Eu sei que sou uma Al-Bhed... E que você deve ter nojo de mim, mas eu não queria te perder sem antes..."

Seiya interrompe Clover com um beijo.

-"Você... Me beijou..."

-"É... Que foi... Bom..."

-"Seiya..." Clover beija Seiya novamente. Os dois se abraçma com força trocando beijos na neve que cai cálidamente sobre eles.

-"Você pode me perdoar? Por te machucar?"

-"Shhh... Deixa de ser bobo..." Os dois se abraçam.

(**_Nota do autor:_**_ Pure-Petit-chan... Por favor, não me dê Pure-Peti-kicks, Punches, uppercuts, fireballs, fatalities ou galaxian explosions... O casal ficou tão lindo e fofo que eu não resisti! x.x_)

**Iniciada a campanha: Pure-Petit! Não mate o Ikarus!**

**Se você apóia essa campanha cole esta mensagem na sua review! X.x**

**-Ikarus-sama já prevendo ser levado pra uma forca e queimado em praça pública-**

Enfim... Erm... Voltando... Enquanto isso, na cidade natal dos Al-Bheds. Saori conversava com Cid.

-"Então, você está querendo me convencer de que a melhor opção agora seria me voltar contra o Império?"

-"Os Al-Bhed foram aliados e servos de Atena no passado... Podemos acabar com o preconceito e com as diferenças e coexistirmos novamente..."

-"Está pedindo demais garota..."

-"Eu sei que não é fácil. Mas trata-se do nosso mundo... Vocês não podem ficar olhando enquanto o Império trama a destruição do mundo... Sua filha está lutando contra o Império enquanto falamos. Não pretende ajudá-la?"

-"Ei... Eu não falei que recusava. E pra ser franco! Já estou farto deste império mandando e desmandando em todo mundo! Fazendo guerras! Os Al-Bheds agora lutam ao lado de Sanctum!"

-"Mesmo?" Saori pergunta cheia de alegria.

-"Ótimo! As espiãs de Camus acabaram de chegar. Elas informam de que o próximo alvo do Império está sendo o reino de Asgard." Diz Aiolia.

-"Então é hora de incluir o povo de Asgard na nossa lista de aliados! Preparar estações de batalha! Preparar decolagem! Home está decolando!" Cid informa pelo Microfone espalhando a mensagem por toda a cidade através de auto-falantes.

-"O que? A cidade inteira?" Aiolia pergunta incrédulo.

-"É isso aí rapaz!"

A cidade dos Al-Bheds começa a se mover. Ela é coberta por uma redoma e começa a alçar vôo.

-"Vamos chutar umas bundas imperiais! Iiiiiháaaa!" Cid grita enquanto a cidade decola.

**-Em Asgard-**

Um acampamento no meio de uma floresta nevada. Tropas se preparam. A princesa caminha para a tenda dos oficiais. Tinha um arco e flechas nas costas e um punhal na cintura. Usava uma camisa branca com um corpete negro por cima. Calças negras com botas negras. Os longos cabelos negros amarrados em um longo rabo-de-cavalo.

Todos à volta ficavam abismados como aquela garota parecia com a filha da Rainha Hilda e do Rei Siegfried. A filha que tiveram de recorrer a magia para que ela existisse. A filha tão distinta dos dois, mas mesmo assim tão bela quanto uma princesa deve ser. Senão tivesse morrido na infância, jurariam que ela era a princesa.

-"Minha senhora! As tropas estão prontas pro combate." A menina diz.

-"Muito bem Lune." Diz a rainha Hilda.

-"Rei Siegfried. Podemos iniciar o combate a qualquer instante. Podemos tentar deter o avanço de Meikai para o castelo Val-Halla com um ataque direto pelo flanco das tropas imperiais através da floresta de ametistas."

-"As tropas de Meikai avançam cada vez mais Rainha Hilda. Rei Siegfried." Diz Lune.

-"Sim Lune. Você está no comando das tropas. Iniciaremos o ataque pela manhã."

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Bom, de acordo com meu sistema de revezamento, eu deveria estar escrevendo Exodus. Mas na reta final de Sensou e meio empolgado de ter conseguido criar uma história tão épica e divertida (Graças a vocês leitores e leitoras que criaram suas ficas e me deram tantas sugestões incríveis) eu decidi escrever outro de Sensou (Desculpa Lune! Sei que você não gosta quando não espero suas reviews! E eu fico na ansiedade de ler suas reviews super divertidas! X.x). Outro motivo todo especial de eu estar postando este capítulo hoje é por que hoje é aniversário de uma leitora!

A Rajani, criadora da Kitsune favorita de todos, faz aninhos hoje e ela gentilmente solicitou (Medo!) que este capítulo tivésse um acontecimento especial só pra ela. n.n

Então, sem mais delongas, Feliz Aniversário Rajani! Muitas felicidades e parabéns por mais um ano de vida. E que muitos anos de vida e felicidade ainda venham pela frente!

Espero que o presente tenha ficado do seu agrado. n.n

Reviews?

**Suellen:** Só você aderiu a campanha Su! Ainda bem que a Pure-Petit foi boazinha! X.x

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sei que você não gosta do Seiya, mas farei de tudo pra você se orgulhar do namorado da sua princesinha ok? Na próxima fic, prometo encontrar um príncipe bem encantado pra sua personagem! n.n

**Legião:** Bom. Pelo menos o Seiya voltou né? Mas... Já tem o Ikki. Pra que o Kagaho? XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Ainda bem que você aprovou o casal Ju. Então a Su não foi a única! XD

PS.: Próximo capítulo tem Kyuu ok?

**Capítulo 24 – Guerra gélida...**

Cross chega a clareira onde Clover e Seiya estavam juntos. Ele não tinha uma cara amigável. De lança em punho ele olha para Seiya.

-"Cross. Calma. Está tudo bem agora!"

-"Tudo bem uma ova! Ele machucou a Ridel! E ela tá por um fio na casa de cura! Eu não vou te perdoar se..."

Cross avança contra Seiya e aponta a lâmina da lança no pescoço dele. Seiya se coloca de braços abertos entre Clover e Cross.

-"Me perdoe..." Seiya diz amargurado. -"Mas... Eu sei de alguém que pode cuidar dela..."

**-Deserto-**

A cidade dos Al-Bheds já começava a alçar vôo pelo ar. Shina estava no quarto de Nótus, os dois sobre a cama debaixo dos lençóis se beijando.

-"Mas... O que é isso?" Shina se assusta com os tremores e olha pela janela.

Em seguida os alto falantes por toda a cidade começam a informar: _"Preparar estações de batalha! Preparar decolagem! Home está decolando!"_

-"Mas... O que está acontecendo?"

-"A cidade inteira alçou vôo..."

-"Justo agora? Droga! Preciso encontrar mestre Camus!"

-"Ainda não. Temos tempo."

-"Esper..." Shina é interrompida pelo beijo de Nótus.

Shahi estava na banheira, lavando o cabelo. Tudo começa a tremer e a água pular pra todos os lados no momento em que ensaboava os cabelos.

-"Ei! Eu estou no meio de algo importante aqui!" Ela grita. Se enrola na toalha e sai do quarto tentando entender a razão de toda a confusão. Ela vê Al-Bheds correndo por todos os lados no maior alvoroço. -"Que zona é essa? Isso aqui é a casa da sogra por acaso? Estão conspirando contra o meu cabelo!"

Shahi entra pro quarto batendo a porta, correndo até o banheiro, enxaguando os cabelos e vestindo uma roupa o mais rápido que pode.

-"É cada ponta dupla! Aaaai! Que ódio!" Shahi esfrega os cabelos pra tirar a espuma. -"E aquele idiota... Como ele pôde dizer aquelas coisas? Idiota!"

Kourin e Dohko corriam para a central de comando. Saori já estava lá, observando os pilotos controlarem a gigantesca nave.

-"General Dohko! Estamos prontos para partir!" Diz Aiolia.

-"Partir pra onde?" Kourin pergunta.

-"Para guerra garota!" Cid responde.

-"Para Asgard..." Diz Saori.

Nyx entra na sala com Mu.

-"Asgard...? Lar dos elfos...?"

**-Enquanto isso em Asgard-**

Radamanthys adentra o castelo Val-Halla. As tropas fazem reverência e o saúdam.

-"Lorde Radamanthys!" Dizia a voz velhaca. -"Lorde Radamannthys!" Vinha o homemzinho com cabelos desgrenhados, dentes tortos e baixinho correndo atrás do Juiz dos Mortos.

-"Zelos... O que diabos está fazendo aqui?"

-"Acalme-se Senhor Radamanthys! Zelos apenas veio aqui para carregar a mensagem de Milady Pandora! Hihihehehehaha!" Ele faz uma reverência.

-"Pois fale então e pare de procrastinar..."

-"Lorde Radamanthys... As ordens de milady Pandora são de que o senhor esmague a resitência Asgardiana o mais rápido possível. Ela está ficando impaciente..."

-"E por que? A campanha contra esses tolos Asgardianos vai bem."

-"Sim, de fato. Mas parece que segundo últimos reportes, o Príncipe está aqui e a milady Pandora teme que ele possa se aliar aos Asgardianos... Senhora Pandora anseia pelo retorno de seu querido irmãozinho urgente... Hahahahaha!"

Zelos é repreendido pelo olhar mortal de Radamanthys.

-"Entendo. Soldados! Informem a Belonave Wyvern! Asgard deve ser revirada e a base de operações da resistência Asgardiana, deve ser destroçada!"

Os soldados batem continência.

-"Tolos... Tomar este castelo foi mais fácil do que pensei... E a família real acabou fugindo com o rabo entre as pernas... Droga! Teríamos este país aos nossos pés se eles não fossem tão covardes!"

**-Floresta de Ametistas-**

Uma floresta com vários cristais de ametista brotando por todos os lados. Como enfeites naturais criados pela floresta de pinheiros.

Lune caminha entre os soldados. Eles estavam a espera de um batalhão imperial que passaria por ali a qualquer instante.

-"Ora, ora... Lune... Cada dia mais vela... O que faz aqui no campo de batalha? Este lugar não é lugar pra uma flor tão delicada..."

-"Cale-se Alberich..." A garota diz sem desviar a atenção da névoa a frente. -"Se tem tempo de ficar me bajulando tem tempo pra gastar com qualquer outra coisa útil..."

-"Mas por que a língua ferina minha querida... Minhas tropas apenas aguardam meu comando pra guerrear, e o inimigo não está em lugar algum a ser visto... Eu apenas me preocupo com a senhorita..."

-"Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma, obrigada..." Ela não conseguiria expressar a repulsa que sente por aquele homem se tentasse.

Sádico. Empregador de táticas cruéis. Um líder militar brilhante, não podia negar. Mas algo nele a causava repulsa. E se não fosse a tolerância de sua rainha para com ele, ela já o teria trespassado com a espada.

Um soldado vem correndo. Parecia apavorado. Ele é abatido súbitamente por um disparo. Todos os guerreiros estão em alerta. Espadas e lanças em punho.

-"Os homens de Bado, Haggen e Thor estão em alerta?" Lune pergunta aos soldados mensageiros ao seu lado.

-"Sim senhora!" Ele bate continência.

-"Dêem a ordem para se prepararem pra combate." Ela ouve um barulho a distância.

A terra tremia um pouco. Em seguida ela vê uma silhueta enorme na névoa. Parecia um monstro desengonçado e de passadas pesadas. A medida que a criatura se movia, ela parecia tomar forma e se tornar mais nítida.

-"Armaduras de batalha! Cuidado! Preparar pra batalha!" Ela grita pouco antes de tiros de canhão ecoarem pela floresta. Seguidas de explosões ensurdecedoras abafando os gritos dos soldados.

Elfos nas árvores armam seus arcos. Os soldados de Asgard. Se preparam com espadas em punho. Armaduras reluzentes.

-"Atacar!" Lune grita. Ela retesa seu arco e dispara uma flecha. A flecha voa atingindo um soldado imperial na testa. Ele perde o controle da armadura de batalha que desaba no chão.

Os soldados avançam contra as monstruosidades sem hesitar. Soldados imperiais vem atrás com seus rifles de pólvora e espadas atirando. A Floresta de Ametistas é tingida de vermelho.

Seiya, Clover e Cross que caminhavam por perto, ouvem os sons de batalha.

-"Seiya... O que é isso?" Clover pergunta segurando na mão dele.

-"Parece uma batalha distante..."

-"O Império está travando guerra nestas terras. Devemos tomar cuidado." Cross comenta.

Mas eles não possuem tempo de sequer pensar na questão. Um grupo de soldados imperias já podiam ser vistos a distância, correndo na direção deles. Eles se viram pra correr e vêem soldados de Asgard liderados por um homem enorme com dois machados de batalha em mãos correndo na direção deles.

Eles se jogam atrás de uma árvore alta, abaixando-se enquanto as duas tropas se matavam.

-"Droga! Você só nos coloca em enrascada garota!"

-"Não é culpa dela!" Seiya grita.

-"Que seja! Não deveríamos estar aqui!"

-"Agora é tarde pra reclamar!" Seiya saca suas adagas. -"Vamos ter de sair daqui lutando!" Ele segura na mão de Clover e olha nos olhos dela. Ela está confiante. Sente a confiança nos olhos dele. Cross prepara a lança.

-"Vamos Seiya!" Diz Cross correndo pela floresta e atacando os soldados imperiais.

Seiya e Clover trocam um rápido beijo e o seguem. Seiya com duas adagas em mãos retalhando soldados enquanto corre. Clover logo atrás com sua estrela de arremesso em mãos.

Os três lutam como feras raivosas. E quando um soldado está pra atacar Cross pelas costas uma verdadeira fera raivosa. Byakko surge correndo e rosnando furiosamente, ele morde o inimigo pelo pescoço e cai no chão matando o soldado.

-"Byakko!" Clover grita. -"Que bom te ver!"

-"Kyuu está vindo. Ele me pediu pra ficar de olho em vocês!"

-"Um tigre que fala? Mas heim? Clover... Depois você vai ter de explicar isso!"

-"Claro Seiya! Mas agora, concentra na luta!"

Clover e Seiya lutavam em quase perfeita sincronia. Um se agachando e contra-atacando no momento em que o outro estava pra ser surpreendido. Cross era uma máquina de combate. Ágil e surpreendentemente, até forte. Byakko era poderoso e feroz. Suas garras dilaceravam armaduras como faca quente na manteiga.

Não demorou muito para que o general Thor em plena batalha notasse aquele quarteto estranho lutando.

E a aparição de um tanque de guerra, derrubando árvores. Ele tinha uma espécie de broca na parte da frente e armas de fogo no topo. De repente, a broca dispara adiante, ligada por um cabo de aço. Atropelando soldados, árvores e tudo que se via pela frente.

-"Mas o que é isso?" Pergunta Seiya. -"Vamos correr!"

-"Corra se quiser, cara... Mas eu não!" Cross concentra energia na sua lança. Ele salta pro ar e dispara a lança como um meteoro no tanque. A lança é fincada e explode matando os ocupantes.

Elfos ao verem Cross lutando começam a concentrar energia nas suas flechas e atirar contra as armaduras de batalha que se aproximavam.

Seiya e Clover correm na direção delas com as armas em punho. Clover ativa um dispositivo que eletrifica a estrela e a atira contra uma armadura derrubando-a com um golpe.

A estrela volta a mão dela no momento em que ela salta pra esquivar de uma explosão enorme causada por uma das armaduras.

Seyia corre, saltando sobre a armadura e cortando o pescoço do soldado que a operava. Em seguida, ele já salta pra uma das árvores se agarrando no tronco e saltando pra decepar o braço de outra armadura de combate.

Byakko corria pela floresta e cobrindo seu corpo com uma nevasca ele vai de encontro com uma armadura derruband-a no chão. Ela é congelada e se espatifa. O soldado dentro dela sai correndo amedrontado, mas é abatido pelas presas dele.

Clover toma controle de uma das armaduras de combate e se vira, usando as armas da armadura contra as outras.

Thor vendo tudo aquilo, já ordena o ataque total de suas tropas. A distância, Lune trava combate com soldados imperiais e via os soldados inimigos correndo desesperados.

-"Clover! Faz ideia do que está fazendo?"

-"Claro Seiya! Você sabe que máquinas são meu forte né?"

**-Enquanto isso, nos céus-**

A cidade Al-Bhed já se aproximava de Asgard.

-"Senhor Cid! Temos imagens do radar! Uma batalha a 270 km daqui!"

-"Muito bem Princesa! Hora de fazer sua parte! A Antares está pronta e Milo as levará a zona de combate!"

-"Certo!"

Saori, Nótus, Shahi, Nyx e Kourin entram na Antares, pilotada por Milo e June. Dohko, Aiolia, Saga, Kanon em outra nave. Mu, Camus e Shaka, junto de Marin e Shina em outra.

As naves começam a singrar o céu, disparando contra as tropas imperiais. O grupo de Saori salta da nave de paraquedas.

-"Eu tenho medo de alturas!" Nyx grita.

-"Essa tecnologia estava sendo testada pelos soldados de Sanctum! Nunca imaginei que daria certo!" Diz Kourin.

-"Al-Bheds são cada vez mais surpreendentes!" Nótus afirma.

-"Eu não preciso disso! Essa queda seria uma brincadeira de criança na verdade!" Shahi diz.

-"É incrível!" Saori grita sorrindo.

O grupo chega ao chão correndo em direção aos inimigos. Nyx é a primeira. Ela corre em direção a uma das armaduras de batalha, dando uma estrela com as mãos apoiadas no chão e chutando a monstruosidade mecânica.

Saori vem atrás defendendo ataques e cortando soldados com sua espada. Nótus acompanha logo atrás com sua espada. Cada movimento dela criava lâminas de vento que decepavam inimigos.

Kourin já ativava a Dragão Nascente. A Lâmina serpeteava pelo ar derrubando vários soldados.

Shahi erguia os braços fazendo chamas dançarem ao redor do seu corpo.

-"Preparem-se... Para o armagedon!" Os olhos de Shahi brilham furiosamente e ela dispara bolas de fogo pra todos os lados explodindo armaduras de batalha.

Uma das armaduras de Batalha porém não caiu e corria em direção a ela prestes a socá-la, quando um vendaval gélido o atinge e o estilhaça em minúsculos cristais de neve.

Shahi olha pra trás e vê Camus com a mão estendida pra frente.

-"Você está bem?" ele pergunta.

-"Eu? Estou ótima!" Ela invoca sua foice. Camus invoca seu cajado de cristal.

-"Está pronta?"

-"Eu nasci pronta, meu bem!" Os dois partem pra batalha. Shahi estampava um sorriso no rosto mais sincero do que já havia lembrado de dar. E até mesmo Camus não consegue impedir os lábios de inclinarem-se num sorriso comedido.

Nyx estava pra ser atingida por um soco de outra armadura de combate, mas o enorme punho de aço é contido por uma Parede de Cristal. Em seguida, vários feixes de luz cortam o ar explodindo a armadura em pedaços.

Mu se teletransporta surgindo ao lado de Nyx com seu cajado de ouro.

-"Afastem-se dela, monstros!" Ele estende a mão pra frente e ela começa a emitir uma leve luminosidade dourada. Mu dispara mais feixes de luz contra os soldados que vinha em sua direção. -"Vamos..." Ele segura a mão de Nyx e corre.

-"Hai Mu-sama!" Nyx sorri e parte pro combate.

Kourin estava cercada de adversários. Eram muitos soldados. Ela gira a Dragão Nascente ao redor do corpo criando uma área de defesa. Quando Dohko aparece com seu tridente em mãos matando vários soldados.

-"Ora Kourin! Vamos! Está ficando pra trás! Hahaha!"

-"Nem pensar mestre!" Os dois saltam pro combate.

"_Ela se tornou uma guerreira extraordinária"_ pensa Dohko observando-a lutar.

Saori se enrolava com vários soldados ao mesmo tempo quando Aiolia surge pra ajudá-la.

-"Saori!" Ele golpeia o inimigo e ambos se posicionam de costas um para o outro.

-"Aiolia. Estava te esperando!"

-"Desculpe o atraso!" Os dois voltam a lutar.

Shina e Marin correm pela floresta e saltam em direção a Nótus que passava como um flash pelos soldados cortando-os com sua espada.

-"Sintam o poder dos Ventos Demoníacos!"

Ele faz um corte em forma de X no ar e em seguida um movimento de estocada. Os soldados que estavam a 50 metros de distância foram cortados em pedaços.

-"Nada mal!" Diz Shina ao seu lado. -"Mas falta classe!" Ela corre pra batalha. Nótus apenas dá um sorriso cínico.

-"Asgardianos! O inimigo está recuando! Ao ataque!" Lune grita a plenos pulmões.

Flechas de elfos e soldados de Asgard afugentam o que resta das tropas do império. Lune olha ao redor e vê Saori e seus aliados, cansados e sujos de tanto lutar. Ela se aproxima.

-"Sejam quem forem... Eu agradeço em nome de Asgard..."

-"Sou a Princesa Saori. Herdeira do trono de Sanctum. Estamos em guerra com o império e viemos ajudar..."

Lune concorda com a cabeça.

-"Sua ajuda é bem-vinda... Mas antes precisam convesar com o Rei Siegfried e a Rainha Hilda."

-"Saori?" Diz Seiya icrédulo. Saori olha pra trás e vê Clover e Seiya. Ela não consegue conter a alegria e corre para abraçar os dois.

**-Base secreta de Asgard. Floresta dos elfos-**

A floresta dos elfos é uma porção da Floresta de Ametistas. Uma área coberta por névoa expessa que ofusca radares e sentidos humanos. Ninguém entra sem a permissão dos elfos.

Quando Nyx estava se aproximando da fronteira das florestas, os guerreiros elfos a barram.

-"Ela não!" Eles apontam os arcos e flechas pra ela.

-"Por que?" Protesta Saori.

-"Meio-Elfos são proibidos aqui!"

-"Ela é aliada. E lutou ao lado de vocês agora. Esta é a gratidão que demonstram aos seus aliados?" Mu diz indignado. Nyx se contendo pra guardar as lágrimas.

-"Lei é lei!" as sentinelas respondem. Até que uma voz ecoa nas mentes de todos presentes, dizendo: "deixem-na entrar..."

-"Mas senhora... Tem certeza?"

A voz é categórica novamente. "Deixem-na entrar".

As sentinelas por fim concedem passagem.

-"Estamos de olho em você... Mestiça!" A última sai palavra quase cuspida.

-"O que eles tem contra meio-elfos?" mu pergunta.

-"Eu não sei. Mas não se preocupe... Eu já estou acostumada..." Nyx dá um sorriso sem graça pra disfarçar o sofrimento.

Saori adentra a cabana da líder dos Elfos. Uma elfa de aparencia mais velha. Extremamente linda. Em vestes brancas que pouco fazem pra cubrir as curvas do corpo esbelto.

O rei Siefried era um jovem de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e lisos escorridos. Rainha Hilda, uma mulher não muito mais velha que Saori, com cabelos prateados, longos e lisos.

-"Bem-vinda, Princesa Saori..." Diz a Elfa.

Em outro lugar, Seiya se reencontrava com os amigos. Contava sua história aos demais.

-"Bom te ter de volta carinha..." Diz Nótus sorrindo.

-"Ah valeu!" Seiya responde. Ele nota Clover num canto sentada na árvore. Ele se aproxima dela. -"Oi... Posso sentar?"

-"Claro né seu bobo..."

-"Ei por que está triste?"

-"Quando você viu... A Ori..."

-"O que tem?"

-"Você... Gosta dela né?"

-"Eu... Pensei que gostava... Mas... Eu sei que agora, ela não é a pessoa certa pra mim..."

-"Sério?"

-"Super sério..." Seiya abraça Clover. Ele se aproxima do rosto dela e a beija gentilmente. -"Ei... Cadê aquele elfo e o tiigre falante?" Pergunta Seiya.

-"Eles foram chamar uns amigos... Os elfos poderão cuidar bem da Ridel e do amigo do Kyuu..."

Shahi estava sentada na beirada do lago. Diferente do resto de Asgard, a floresta dos elfos possuia um clima ameno e agradável. Fazia até um pouco de calor. Shahi atirava pedrinhas no lago, entediada.

Camus se aproxima meio sem jeito e senta num tronco de árvores.

-"Este lugar é bonito não é?" Ele puxa assunto.

-"É sim..."

-"Eu queria pedir desculpas..." Ele começa. -"Fui rude com a senhorita antes... E você não merecia ouvir aquelas palavras..."

As orelhas de raposa de Shahi empinam.

-"Ah aquilo? Eu nem lembrava mais! Hahaha!" Ela se levanta e senta-se ao lado de Camus no tronco de árvore. -"Não esquenta com isso! A Shahi aqui é feita de gelo!"

-"Não foi o que eu vi na floresta... Foi um belo controle elemental que demonstrou lá..."

-"Ah aquilo não foi nada..." Shahi repousa a cabeça no ombro de Camus. -"Vem cá... Você é casado?" (Que hora pra perguntar heim Shahi? ¬¬)

-"Não."

-"Namorada?" Ela diz com os olhinhos brilhando.

-"Não..."

-"Nem uma pretendente? Você é tão bonito!" Ela se agarra no braço dele.

-"Erm obrigado..."

-"Ué? Não me acha bonita não?"

-"Hã... Claro... É linda..." Ele está supernervoso. Rosto corado como um pimentão.

-"Então fala ué!" Ela se enfurece. Camus não sabe o que responder. Shahi se levanta e fica de pé diante dele.

-"Levanta..." Ela oferece a mão a ele. Ele se levanta ficando na altura dela. -"Agora, é assim que se faz ó..." Ela enlaça o pescoço dele com os braços e o beija gentilmente. Shahi levanta o pé direito e cristais de gelo caem do céu circulando os dois e formando um coração de neve no chão ao redor deles.

Ao fim do beijo: -"Brrr! Que calafrio gostoso!" Shahi diz sorrindo com a cara mais sapeca do mundo. E em seguida, ela volta a beijá-lo.

Camus está pasmo.

**-Castelo Val-halla-**

Radamanthys recebe as notícias da batalha.

-"O que? Derrotados?" Ele esmurra a mesa da sala de guerra.

-"Sinto muito senhor!"

-"Sente muito?" Radamanthys olha para o seu subordinado. -"SENTE MUITO?"

O Juiz dos mortos trespassa o subordinado com a espada e atira seu corpo no chão.

-"Eu quero notícias! Eu não quero desculpas esfarrapadas!"

-"Senhor Radamanthys... A senhora Pandora não ficará nada feliz com estas notícias... Se alguém a informasse, eu nem posso imaginar o que poderia acontecer..."

Radamanthys olha furioso pra Zelos. Se ele pudesse matar Zelos com o olhar, o velhaco estaria morto com certeza.

-"Lorde Radamanthys. Temos uma possível localização do esconderijo rebelde."

-"Preparem a belonave Wyvern! Eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente!"

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Surto de criatividade. Vamos a mais um capítulos? Claro. Depois das reviews! n.n

Bom, eu dediquei este capítulo a alguns personagens apenas. Acho que foram personagens que andei negligenciando um pouco, no departamento da "importância a história" e da revelação do passado.

Mas, acho que engatilhei bastante a história pra não fazer desse capítulo um enche linguiça horroroso. E acabo criando mais mistérios e incluindo mais confusão a história. Com revelações chocantes óbviamente.

**Legião:** Você não tem jeito mesmo... ¬-¬'

**Rajani:** Gostou do beijo? Foi um momento digno da Shahi? Foi um bom "Shahi moment"? Acho que vou fazer uma enquete antes de postar o último capítulo. "Melhores Shahi moments de 2010!" XD

**Suellen:** Sabe que uma fic 3D seria legal Su? Será que inventam um dia? Coitados dos meus leitores lendo minhas fics banho de sangue... XP

**Toriyama Hikari:** Ju. Como falei no MSN esse será um capítulo muito pesado pro Kyuu, mas pode apostar que ele vai detonar nos próximos. O.O

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Alberich é daqueles que quando aparece a gente já desconfia né? E que bom que gostou da batalha. Foi meio dificil escrever ela. Hehehe...

**Erika:** E o surto continua! Yay! E não achei sua review bizarra. Ainda bem que vocês (e principalmente a Pure-Petit estão aprovando Seiya x Clover). XD

**Lune:** Adoro suas reviews enormes. A partir de agora vou postar uns 3 capítulos direto pra receber cada vez mais reviwes dessas! XD

Bom, obrigado por aderir a campanha também. Pure-Petit não me matou. E isso é bom. XD

Outra coisa que gostaria de frisar é que sim. Os Al-Bheds são assim. Nem todos. Mais o Cid mesmo. Ele fala a mesma coisa em Final Fantasy X.

Sem mais delongas...

**Capítulo 25 – O propósito de nossas vidas...**

**-Valle-**

Kyuu ainda permanecia observando Ikki, Shun e Ridel. Enquanto Byakko corria pela floresta ao lado de Cross retornando a cidade para chamá-los.

Quando Byakko e Cross chegam a cidade, ambos são surpreendidos por uma labareda de fogo que explode o chão próximo a eles. Os dois caem no chão inconscientes.

Kyuu ouve o barulho do lado de fora e vê soldados imperiais. Comandados por Alberich.

-Eu ouvi dizer que o principe do Império está aqui. E eu vim buscá-lo. -Diz Alberich.

-Quem é você? -Pergunta Kyuu.

-Não tenho de dizer nada a você... -Alberich aponta a espada para Kyuu. -Portanto, saia da frente ou morrerá!

Kyuu saca a foice. -Eu acho que não...

Um disparo de energia vem da janela atingindo o chão próximo a Alberich. Era Ridel, ferida com seu arco em mãos.

-Kyuu... Quem são essas pessoas? E o que fizeram a Cross?

-Estão atrás de Shun!

-Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Soldados. Acabem com esses vermes.

Os soldados avançam e Kyuu salta pra cima deles. Com um movimento de sua foice, eles são derrotados.

-Nada mal... Mas você sabe que é inútil... Nem mesmo você pode com tantos soldados...

Kyuu avança pra cima de Alberich. A foice e a espada se chocam faíscando.

-Você não é grande coisa! Não tem uma postura forte! -Diz Kyuu empurrando Alberich pra trás.

-É verdade que eu não sou um especialista na arte do combate... Mas eu sou um deus na Arte da Guerra!

Os dois voltam a se enfrentar. Trocando golpes rápidos.

-Lento! -Diz Kyuu abrindo a defesa de Alberich com a espada e preparando-se para dilacerar o abdome do guerreiro asgardiano.

Mas Alberich sorri e sua espada começa a emitir chamas que avançam contra Kyuu.

-Não esperava por isto não é? A espada de fogo compensa minhas parcas habilidades de esgrima... -Sorri sarcásticamente.

Kyuu cai de joelhos com as pernas feridas de fogo.

-Maldito!

-Soldados. Invadam o lugar e peguem o príncipe.

Os soldados tentam obedecer, mas Ridel começa a atirar neles. Mas são muitos ela sozinha não consegue cuidar de todos.

Eles a cercam e com um golpe certeiro ela tem o abdome atravessado por uma espada.

-C-Cros... -Cospe sangue e cai de joelhos. -K-Kyuu-su-ke...

-Garota idiota... Não deveria se meter no assunto dos outros...

-Ridel! - Kyuu grita.

Alberich se aproxima dele e o chuta no peito.

-Cale-se. Essa garota idiota já era! Quem mandou ser burra de desafiar o Império? Quando não se é poderoso o bastante pra derrotar o inimigo, una-se a ele. É por isso que mostrei ao Império como invadir o castelo Val-halla!

-Desgraçado! Traiu sua própria pátria?

-Assim é o mundo! Deve-se fazer de tudo pra sobreviver ou ser morto... Hahahaha!

Ikki se levanta e de espada em mãos começa a lutar contra os soldados.

-Mas quem...?

-Eu sou o guardião do príncipe! Se quiserem leva-lo, terão de passar por cima de mim!

-Nesse estado? Quase morrendo? Hahahaha! Que piada...

Os soldados atacam Ikki. Ele se defende como pode. Alberich aponta a espada pra Ikki e dispara uma rajada de fogo.

-Não! Atrás de você Ikki!

Kyuu grita pra tentar avisar o amigo, mas Ikki é atingido pela labareda de fogo assim mesmo. Até mesmo os soldados imperiais são mortos calcinados.

-Outro idota... Será que só existem idiotas por aqui? -Alberich apóia a espada no ombro e se aproxima de Ikki.

-Ei idiota... -Ele pisa no peito de Ikki e ergue a espada. -Não devia ter entrado no caminho.

-Você não vai... Se safar desta... -Ikki diz com o corpo todo ferido.

-Ao contrário... -Alberich perfura o peito de Ikki com a espada.

-Nãaaaaao! Ikki! -Kyuu grita mas não consegue se mover. Sentia vontade de decapitar Alberich.

-Ah deixa de drama! -Alberich chuta o rosto de Kyuu. Em seguida ele entra e ergue Shun nos ombros. - Você será uma ótima moeda de troca com o Império... Hahaha!

Alberich parte.

**-Floresta dos Elfos-**

Saori conversava com Hilda, Siegfried e a líder dos elfos.

-Meu nome é Saelle... Eu sou a Rainha da Floresta dos elfos... -A muito tempo, aguardo sua chegada princesa Saori. -Diz a Elfa.

-Você me aguardava?

-Sim. Eu previ uma grande tragédia caindo sobre os elfos. E previ que um dia, uma pessoa especial viria pra unir os povos dos homens e dos elfos.

-Unir os povos? -Pergunta Saori.

-Sim... Há alguns anos atrás, uma guerra entre elfos e homens, aconteceu... Por causa disso, nós elfos acabamos nos isolando do resto do mundo...

-E esta pessoa sou eu? Que supostamente unirá os dois povos?

-Não. Na verdade...

**-Flashback-**

Uma garota elfa corre pela floresta com seu arco e flecha em mãos. Era noite. Havia se separado das tropas de elfos. Estava sobre a árvore, observando um guerreiro humano caminhando entre as árvores.

Estava ferido e caminhando a passos lentos. Segurava a espada com firmeza apesar de tudo. Ela retesa o arco e aponta pra ele. Quando uma fera selvagem se aproxima espreitando-o.

Ele não notara e ela hesitava. A fera avança e sem saber explicar por que, a flecha é disparada. O monstro é abatido no ato. Ele se vira pra ver o que acontecera, quando a elfa salta das árvores golpeando-o no chão.

-Não! Por favor! Estou ferido! Não me mate por favor...

-Serlack hume nebac! -Ela aponta outra flecha pra ele.

-O que? Eu não entendo...

-"Malditos humanos assassinos!" -Ela fala em língua humana fluente. -Será levado como prisioneiro... Por isso sua vida será poupada... Se tentar algo... Eu flecharei sua cabeça!

-Eu me rendo... Não tentarei nada. Tem minha palavra.

Elfos chegam de repente, cercando o homem ferido.

-Princesa Saelle! Está ferida? -Eles dizem em língua élfica (**_Nota do autor:_**_ Como eu não sou nenhum Tolkien, não vou me arriscar a inventar um alfabeto élfico aqui ok? A primeira foi só pra ficar "xique". Foi mal, mas vou ficar devendo. E não. Aprender "Élfico Tokienes" não é uma opção também_).

-O que devemos fazer, princesa?

-Levem-no... Ele será prisioneiro. -Ela diz em linguagem humana pra que ele entenda.

O humano é levado até a Floresta dos Elfos e jogado na prisão. Foi tratado pelos elfos apesar do ódio racial entre as duas espécies.

É alimentado. Cuidado. Suas feridas são tratadas com magia. Sempre sob olhar curioso da princesa que o observa através das barras.

Quando o curandeiro se vai, ela é chamada por ele.

-Espere... Posso saber por que não me matou? -Ele pergunta.

-Não somos assassinos de sangue frio como humanos...

-Humanos devem ter feito coisas terríveis para você...

-Vocês invadiram nossas terras... E massacraram nosso povo... E por causa de suas armas estúpidas, ela morreu!

-Ela...?

-Minha mãe... A Rainha dos Elfos!

Saelle parte. O rapaz é deixado na cabana prisão. No dia seguinte ele está comendo o café da manhã pensando em como prisioneiros dos elfos são hospitaleiros. O pão estava delicioso. Era o pão mais macio que já provara. O mel nunca havia provado um mais doce. E o suco de frutas era adocicado e leve.

A princesa continuava observando o rapaz comer.

-Obrigado... Mas diga-me... Não me leve a mal... Se você é uma princesa, por que assume uma tarefa como vir até aqui pra cuidar de mim e lutar numa guerra?

-O que quer dizer?

-Por que não manda um servo cumprir estas tarefas?

-O que é um servo?

-É... Uma pessoa subalterna a você. Como seus súditos... Alguém que segue suas ordens...

-Nós não temos isso... Nós elfos tratamos qualquer um de nossa raça como iguais... Eu sou uma princesa apenas por que minha mãe é rainha... Minha mãe pode ter sido uma líder, mas ela não tinha o direito de dar ordens a ninguém... O povo élfico é livre pra seguir-nos ou não...

-Entendo... Imagino que devem me ver como um monstro...

-Bem... Sim...

-Por que? Eu fiz alguma coisa a você?

-Bom... Não... Mas... Eu não posso perdoar humanos!

-Eu sei como se sente.

-Sabe? Como pode? O que faz você entender a minha dor?

-Eu não aprovo esta guerra. Eu decidi lutar nela para fazer o possível em evitar a morte inútil de outros humanos... Mas nunca imaginei que seria tão terrível travar uma guerra...

-Numa guerra, pessoas morrem... O que esperava?

-Bem notado... Mas responda-me uma coisa... Por que se importa comigo? Não estou reclamando! -Ele abre um sorriso largo. -Mas poderiam simlesmente me deixar pra morrer ou algo parecido... No entanto, até a comida que me oferecem é da melhor qualidade...

-Você é um ser vivo... Por que não me importaria? -Ela responde. Ele recebe a resposta como um grande choque.

No dia seguinte, ele é retirado da prisão e levado ao conselho de elfos. Três elfos velhos. Ao lado deles estava a princesa Saelle.

-O que posso fazer por vocês? -O rapaz pergunta.

-Bem príncipe Marcus... - Um dos velhos elfos diz.

-Vocês sabem quem eu sou?

-Ahaha... A palavra verde nos disse... Sabíamos desde o princípio. É por isso que está aqui...

-Palavra... Verde? -Ele pergunta sem entender...

-A voz da floresta. Nós podemos nos comunicar com a floresta. E ela nos guia. E nos transmite a sabedoria.

-É por isso que nossa realeza não é diferente de qualquer outro elfo. Quem realmente nos guia é a Palavra Verde.

-Creio que queiram me usar como uma forma de moeda de troca para usar contra os humanos.

-Oh não... -O velho elfo responde sorrindo. -Não faríamos isto jamais... Não é a vontade da Palavra verde...

-Então, o que querem?

-Saelle... Pode começar...

Saelle puxa ele pelo braço. O leva até o centro da aldeia.

-O que farão comigo?

-Você aprenderá o modo de vida dos elfos.

-Por que?

-A terra que procuram não deve ser maculada. Você tem de ver com os próprios olhos o que estamos protegendo.

Por meses, o príncipe Marcus aprendeu a viver como elfos e o modo de vida dos elfos. Saelle o levou até o reino de Atlântida. Um reino subaquático cujo o único acesso conhecido é através de um Portal existente na Floresta dos Elfos.

-Então... Esse é o reino lendário que procuramos?

-Este reino guarda uma força ancestral que pode ameaça toda a existência... Não só de Elfos, mas de humanos também... Se vocês pertubarem a força que dorme aqui, o mundo acabará...

-Entendo... Essa guerra precisa acabar...

-Eu queria que... A Palavra Verde me dissesse o que fazer pra parar a guerra...

-Ela não conversa mais com você?

-Não...

-Por que?

-Não importa...

-Eu falarei com os sábios. Eu interpelarei com meu pai, para que ele dê fim a guerra.

E Marcus recebeu a permissão de partir.

-Vou sentir sua falta Saelle. Eu nunca imaginei que veria o mundo pelos seus olhos. Ver toda a vida que cerca este mundo. E aprender a respeitar tanto essa vida como vocês fazem.

-Também vou sentir sua falta... Marcus...

Ela chora.

-O que foi? Por que chora?

-Você quer saber por que eu não ouço mais a palavra verde? Isso acontece quando um elfo abandona a floresta...

-Mas você nunca abandonou a floresta...

-Mas meu coração sim...

-Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sinto o mesmo. Desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez.

-A palavra verde diz, que... Existe uma pessoa certa pra cada um de nós e que... Quando encontramos esta pessoa, nós sabemos... Por isso um elfo é destinado a um parceiro apenas em toda sua vida.. Jamais outro... -Ela diz vertendo as lágrimas.

-Mesmo? E o que a Palavra Verde lhe disse a meu respeito?

-Que eu encontrara o meu parceiro... E que por ele não ser um elfo, eu ficaria surda para a floresta... -Ela desaba em choro. O príncipe a abraça com força. Ele ergue o queixo dela com a mão e a beija intensamente.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

-Então... Você era a elfa que amou um humano? -Pergunta Saori.

-Sim... E desta união nasceu uma criança... Que deveria ser o símbolo de união entre os dois povos. Elfos e Humanos.

-E o que aconteceu a esta criança.

-Os elfos acreditavam que eu ficara surda a palavra verde por minha união com um humano... E que eu precisava reassumir minha posição como rainha. E que para isso, a criança deveria ser morta.

-Não pode ser!

-Sim. Por mais respeito que tenhamos a vida, o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto para os elfos. E eles tiveram medo de que mais guerra existisse entre humanos e elfos pela criança. Afinal, o pai dela era um príncipe humano. E eu uma princesa elfa... Eu fiz o que acreditei ser a melhor opção pra minha filha...

-Filha?

-Sim. Você a conhece. Eu creio que ela está acompanhando seu grupo neste momento...

-Não pode ser...

-O nome dela é Nyx...

Em outro lugar, Nyx andava de mãos dadas com Mu. Ela parecia triste olhando pras árvores.

-Por que está tão triste Nyx? -Mu se aproxima.

-Mu-sama? Perdoe-me. Estava apenas distraída.

-Eu gostaria de me desculpar, pelo... Meu atrevimento... Eu a achei muito... Bela e não contive meu impulso de beijá-la.

-Não. Eu que... Permiti... E não queria ser imprópria... afinal, Saori-chan tem tanto... Carinho pelo senhor... Eu não sei se carinho é a palavra certa! -Ela estava morrendo de vergonha.

-Saori é uma pessoa especial pra mim. A conheço desde pequena. Mas a verdade é que nunca senti por ela, o que sinto por você...

-O que?

-Mu se aproxima de Nyx e a beija gentilmente.

-Eu te amo... Nyx...

-Eu também te amo... Mu...

Os dois se abraçam. Nyx começa a se lembrar de como conversava com mestre Haki.

**-Flashback-**

Nyx era uma garotinha treinando ainda sob a tutela do mestre Haki.

-Mestre! Como foi que o senhor me achou mesmo?

-Você quer mesmo saber não é?

-Sim. Eu queria saber por que meus pais não puderam ficar comigo! -Ela dizia enquanto chutava um boneco de madeira.

-Eu estava viajando por Asgard quando uma moça elfa me entregou. Dizia que a floresta havia guiado ela até ali e que eu era a pessoa certa pra cuidar de você.

-E qual o nome dela? Era a minha mãe?

-Eu creio que sim. Mas ela nunca me disse o nome. Ela me disse que o seu nome era Nyx e que eu deveria cuidar de você até a mantivesse a salvo.

-Eu não entendo... Por que eu não pude ficar com a minha mãe? -Nyx começa a chorar.

-Ei, ei... Não chore criança... Olhe... -Mestre Haki tira um pedaço de papel do bolso. E começa a fazer uma figura de origami. -Sabe Nyx... Todos viemos ao mundo e passamos pelo que passamos por um propósito. Você ainda é uma menininha, mas eu creio que seu propósito ainda está por ser revelado. E que um dia você até descobrirá o motivo por que veio parar em minhas mãos... E talvez quem sabe... Encontrar sua mãe...?

Ele entrega o pássarinho de origami na mão dela.

-Assim como os passarinhos, que tem de aprender a voar, caindo do ninho, você tem de aprender a caminhar com suas próprias pernas, tomando alguns tombos... Antes que suas asas alcancem os céus...

-Entendo mestre Haki... -Ela enxuga as lágrimas sorrindo.

-Agora deixe o passarinho voar...

Nyx atira o passarinho de origami pro alto e ele começa a planar pelo ar.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

**-Valle-**

Kyuu acorda aos poucos. Ouvindo um choro. Ele olha ao redor, ainda sem conseguir se levantar. E procurando o motivo dos choros.

Era Cross ajoelhado no chão com o corpo de Ridel nos braços.

-Me perdoa... Eu não deveria ter te forçado a isso... É culpa minha...

-Não... Eu viria com você... Jamais te deixaria... Por nada... -Ela acaricia o rosto de Cross.

-Não fala... Eu vou cuidar de você... Vou te levar para a floresta dos Elfos... Eles podem...

-Já é tarde Cross... Não perca seu tempo... E deixe-me dizer o que precisa ser dito... Dizer o quanto eu te amo... E o quanto eu queria que pudessemos viver juntos...

-A culpa é minha! Me perdoa!

-Não estou com raiva de você... Você é assim mesmo... Sempre tão impulsivo... E quem disse que não poderemos ficar juntos ainda? Eu vou te esperar do outro lado...

-Tanto tempo perdido... Nós poderiamos...

-Não faz sentido em falar de tempo perdido, quando temos a eternidade diante de nós...

-Você não vai morrer...

-Não... Eu vou só começar uma nova jornada... Te aguardando do outro lado... Faça-me um favor... Ajude Kyuu... E viva uma vida feliz... Até nos encontrarmos de novo...

Kyuu é ajudado por Byakko. O tigre o coloca nas costas. Enquanto isso, Ridel dá seus últimos suspiros, beijando Cross.

-Cross... Eu sei quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso. Podemos ir atrás dele... E resolver isso...

-Vamos... Eu vou matar o desgraçado com minhas próprias mãos, para que ele se desculpe com Ridel no outro mundo!

Cross se levanta segurando sua lança.

**-Belonave Wyvern-**

Radamanthys recepciona Alberich.

-Então, você conseguiu recuperar o príncipe. Muito bem. O Império o recompensará fartamente. -Diz Radamanthys. -Preparem uma nave e levem o príncipe para a Imepratriz Pandora!

-Tudo bem. Vocês já tem o Castelo Val-Halla em suas mãos. Agora, a localização do reino dos Elfos... Seu príncipe... Tudo que precisam, graças a mim... Quero saber se a imperatriz manterá sua palavra...

-Claro que sim... Quando alcançarmos nosso objetivo, o Rei Siegfried e a Rainha Hilda serão mortas... E você será nomeado Rei de Asgard...

-Vida longa ao rei... -Alberich diz com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu acho que você ainda tá devendo uns chutes. Ele matou o Ikki também. x.x

E faz tempo que queria dar um diferencial bem bacana pra Nyx. Esse foi o jeitinho que eu consegui fazer. Ficou legal?

**Toriyama Hikari:** Que violência Ju! O.O

Mas acho que no fim, Alberich merece né? Afinal, isso não se faz... u.u

Agora será a vingança! Ò.Ó

**Seullen:** Sabe Su...? A medida que fui escrevendo esse capítulo não vou mentir que senti uma vozinha martelando "Avatar! Avatar! Avatar!" na minha cabeça... x.x

Mas como a idéia de Avatar não é lá muito original também... XD

**Capítulo 26 – A queda!**

**-Floresta dos Elfos-**

Saori, Siegfried e Hilda estavam ao lado de Saelle. Rainha dos Elfos.

-Então, você não contará a Nyx sua história ainda? -Saori pergunta.

-Ainda não. Ainda não é o momento certo. Primeiro os outros elfos precisam aprender a confiar nela.

-E no momento, precisamos nos concentrar na batalha que se aproxima.

-Sim. A cidade dos Al-Bheds se encontram acima das nuvens agora. Se combinarmos nossas forças teremos bastante poder pra enfrentar o Império. -Diz Hilda.

-A ajuda de vocês não poderia ter chegado em melhor hora Princesa Saori. -Diz Siegfried. -Nós também preparamos uma frota de belo naves para enfrentar o poder da Wyvern.

-Wyvern? -Pergunta Saori.

-A belonave principal da frota de Sanctum. -Responde Siegfried.

-Ora não se preocupe! A Wyvern é só uma criança perto da nossa cidade! Home! Hahaha! -Diz Cid entrando na tenda.

Enquanto isso. Uma sombra se aproxima da floresta dos elfos. Lune estava de vigia sobre a cidadela da mata ao lado dos elfos.

-O que é essa monstruosidade? - Ela arregala os olhos para a sombra que sai em meio às nuvens.

-Senhorita Lune! -Diz um dos elfos. -É a Wyvern!

-Soem os alarmes!

A Wyvern começa a disparar seus canhões laser na floresta abaixo. Os alarmes são soados. As naves são preparadas pra iniciar combate aéreo. June e Milo levantam vôo com a Antares.

Dentro de uma cabana, Shahi põe a cabeça pra fora.

-Que confusão é esta? -Shahi grita.

-Um ataque! Vista-se! -Camus sai da cabana com o rosto coberto de marcas de lábios e o manto desabotoado mostrando parte de seu peito.

-Mas justo agora? IMPÉRIO MALDITO! CONHECERÁ A VINGANÇA DE UMA KITSUNE! A VINGANÇA DE SHAHI! -Shahi veste suas roupas e salta pra fora da cabana com sua foice em mãos.

-Seiya! -Diz Clover abraçada a ele.

-Clover! -Seiya atira a mochila pra ela. -Preparar pra combate!

Nótus e Shina caminham pela floresta quando vêem a fumaça se erguendo da aldeia. Sem perder tempo eles correm até lá o mais rápido que podem.

Mu e Nyx já se preparavam no ponto de pouso das armaduras de batalha imperiais. As armaduras começam a disparar suas armas em Nyx, mas todas encontram a barreira da Parede de Cristal do Mu.

-Saiam. Destas. Terras! -Nyx esmurra o chão criando um terremoto.

Mu, invoca fragmentos de estrelas que circulam seu corpo e os dispara contra os inimigos causando explosões.

Lune chega com um batalhão de elfos atacando os soldados.

-Neutralizem as armaduras de combate! Atirem a vontade! -Lune grita.

Camus e Shahi estão em meio a vários inimigos lutando contra elfos e soldados Asgardianos. Os céus já estão repletos de naves se enfrentando.

-Querido! Está pronto pra lutar? -Diz Shahi com sua foice em mãos, coberta de chamas.

-Sim! Esses soldados ralé não são páreo pra meus poderes congelantes! -Responde Camus invocando cristais de gelo em suas mãos.

Shahi salta sobre os soldados imperiais cortando-os com sua foice em chamas. Camus corre até ela e invoca nevascas sobre os que se aproximavam.

-Mandou bem Camusinho! Queimem seus malditos! Queimem e congelem! Isso é que merecem por interromper meu romance! Hahahaha!

Shahi move sua foice e retalha os inimigos. Camus invoca estacas de gelo que brotam do chão atacando os inimigos.

Shahi cria uma nevasca pra dispersar um grupo de inimigos que avançava contra soldados Asgardianos e Elfos.

Ela congela os inimigos e com um estalo de dedos todos eles viram pó de diamante.

-Seu controle do elemento gelo é perfeito... -Elogia Camus.

-E você é um gato! -Shahi sorri sapeca e abraça Camus.

-Erm... Obrigado... -Ele responde timidamente.

Kourin e Dohko escoltavam a princesa Saori, As rainhas Hilda e Saelle e o rei Siegfried até uma nave quando são cercados por um grupo de inimigos. Ela saca sua Dragão nascente. Dohko saca seu tridente.

-Dohko! Estamos cercados!

-É verdade. Que azar o deles... -Dohko começa a iluminar seu tridente. -Prepare-se Kourin!

-Sim!

Kourin invoca os poderes da Dragão Nascente. A Lâmina assume a forma de chicote e começa a tremular. Kourin a movimenta fazendo um arco no ar e cortando os inimigos. A Dragão Nascente emite eletricidade que castiga os inimigos.

-Desperte! Cólera dos Cem Dragões! -Dohko diz clamando o nome de seu tridente.

Uma centena de Dragões de Energia esmeralda surgem do tridente circulando o local e matando os inimigos.

-Assim é melhor! Não permitirei que toquem na princesa! -Dohko diz com um sorriso.

Kourin estava boquiaberta. Já vira Dohko lutar várias vezes, mas nunca soubera que ele possuía um poder tão esplêndido.

Antes de entrar na Nave a Rainha dos elfos sente algo estranho. Uma dor no peito. Ela é amparada por Saori.

-O que aconteceu rainha Saelle?

-A terra sagrada... Foi invadida... Temos de Impedir...

**-Centro de comando de Home-**

Cid entra na sala de comando, bufando de raiva.

-Atenção seus preguiçosos cabeça de bagre! Vamos mostrar a esses bundões do império, o poder dos Al-Bheds! Disparar os canhões! Eu quero aquela porcaria de Wyvern no chão!

Home entra em combate com a Belonave Wyvern.

**-Atlântida-**

-Como prometido, Imperatriz Pandora. Eis a terra prometida. A terra que será a arma principal do seu deus pra conquistar o mundo. -Diz Alberich carregando Shun no ombro.

-Fez um bom trabalho Asgardiano...

-Não tão depressa... Diz Nótus com sua espada apoiada nas costas. -Radamanthys! Sua hora chegou!

-Eu acho que não escória rebelde. -Soldados! Acabem com ele!

Quando os soldados avançam, Shina sai do nada com sua Katana dilacerando os inimigos.

-Eu cuido deles Nótus! Vá!

-Obrigado amor! Nótus parte pra cima de Radamanthys. As espadas dos dois se chocam criando uma explosão de energia.

Radamanthys é rápido. Ele se move como uma sombra passando por Nótus e atacando-o pelas costas. Nótus ouvindo os avisos do vento se esquiva rolando no chão. Ele se levanta bloqueando um golpe de espada e chuta Radamanthys pra trás. O Juiz mal se abala e continua atacando Nótus.

Enquanto isso, Shina acaba com os soldados imperiais. Marin surge do nada para ajudar.

-As coisas estão esquentando pro seu lado Radamanthys!

-Por que um verme a mais se uniu a você? Bah! Não passa de lixo!

-Quer ver o lixo reagir?

Nótus começa a movimentar sua espada e disparar lâminas de ar contra Radamanthys. Radamanthys se defende com sua espada e avança contra Nótus disparando uma rajada de energia que o atira longe.

-Nótus! -Defende um ataque e revida. -A vagabunda da Pandora está fugindo!

-Estou ocupado! -Diz Nótus tentando conter a espada de Radamanthys.

-Eu vou atrás dela! -Marin salta e corre em direção ao caminho que Pandora e Alberich seguiam.

Radamanthys percebe, atira Nótus longe e dispara uma esfera de energia contra Marin. Ela é atingida por uma explosão de energia e cai no chão, imóvel.

Nótus ataca Radamanthys e corta a lateral da armadura negra do Juiz. Ele leva a mão até a costela sangrando e se volta pra Radamanthys, rangendo os dentes.

**-Campo de Batalha-**

Nyx derruba a última das armaduras de batalha com um soco devastador. Mu e Lune já começavam a ajudar os feridos. Nyx ergue um elfo nos ombros e caminha até a casa de cura.

-Por que... Está me ajudando...? -Pergunta o Elfo.

-Você está ferido... Eu deveria deixá-lo pra morrer? -Nyx responde.

-Mas... Você é meio-elfo...

-Não importa... Já chegou a hora de dar fim a essas diferenças...

Nyx repousa o corpo do elfo ferido na cama.

-Obrigada... -Diz a curandeira elfica.

Do lado de fora, um soldado imperial enorme se aproxima. Ele deveria ter uns 5 metros de altura. E uma armadura enorme com pesadas manoplas de aço nas mãos.

Ele tinha o rosto mais velho e com uma cicatriz horrenda no olho esquerdo. Nyx sai da casa de cura.

-Nyx! Não vá! É perigoso! -Grita Mu enquanto trata de um soldado asgardiano ferido.

-Mu-sama! Cuide dos feridos! Eu cuido disso!

-Você vai cuidar de mim mocinha! Hahaha! Tão lindinha! Pena que vai virar lama debaixo dos meus punhos!

Nyx apenas encara o monstruoso guerreiro cercado de soldados.

-Bom... Se você quer mesmo brincar comigo, mocinha, eu brinco. Mas os soldados aqui irão matar todos na casa de cura.

-Não se atrevam! -Nyx grita expandindo seu ki e rachando o solo abaixo de seus pés.

De repente, uma bomba cai no meio dos soldados. Ela explode e Seiya e Clover saltam no meio deles com suas armas.

-Nyx! Nós cuidamos desses manés! Você cuida desse idiota! -Clover faz um sinal de positivo pra Nyx.

-Então? Vamos lá? -Diz Seiya com as adagas em mãos.

O soldado gigante tenta socar Nyx, mas ela contém o golpe com uma das mãos.

-O que? Impossível! Como conteve meu punho com esses bracinhos fracos?

-Técnica de defesa com as mãos nuas número 39 do mestre Haki! -Diz Nyx olhando de forma desafiadora. -Técnica de punho de ferro nº 128 do mestre Haki! -Ela gopeia o estômago do inimigo, destruindo a armadura e fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

-Im...Possível!

-Técnica nº 287! Técnica chute devastador nº 85! Técnica nº 16 cotovelo de aço! Técnica nº 35 de chute de titã! -Nyx vai golpeando enquanto recita os nomes dos golpes. -Punho de Ferro do mestre Haki – Método Zero!

Nyx golpeia o peito do monstro tão forte que ele é atirado pro alto. Seu soco gera uma explosão de energia absurda.

-Não permitirei que mais mal seja causado aos habitantes deste povo! -Nyx salta para o ar. -Técnica nº 5 do chute martelo de Mestre Haki! -Nyx gira o corpo no ar e desfere um chute no inimigo com o calcanhar e atira o oponente no chão. Ele atinge o chão como um cometa, abrindo a terra.

-Não pode ser! Como pode ser tão forte? -Vomita sangue.

-Técnica de chute cometa nº 1 do Mestre Haki! Iiiiiiiáaaaaaahhh! -Nyx cai pisando com dois pés sobre o corpo enorme do adversário. Ela abre uma cratera no chão, atirando pedaços enormes de terra pro alto. -Isso é pelos elfos que feriu!

Enquanto isso, Seiya e Clover são atacados por um guerreiro com duas espadas enormes para seu porte aparentemente esguio.

-Há! Uma disputa de lâminas duplas? -Diz Seiya girando as adagas nas mãos.

-Cuidado Seiya! -Clover chuta o joelho de Seiya, fazendo-o se encurvar pra trás e salvando-o de um golpe de espada que visava seu pescoço. Com isso, Seiya chuta a espada do oponente pro alto.

O inimigo se afasta. Em seguida ele avança de novo, desferindo golpes rápidos enquanto Seiya e Clover se esquivam.

O inimigo tenta golpear Seiya com uma espada, ele defende com as adagas. Clover tira a espada da mão dele com sua estrela de arremesso. Seiya chuta o inimigo pra longe e avança sobre ele desferindo vários golpes de adaga. Clover ativa um dispositivo em sua luva e soca o soldado no rosto, atirando seu capacete longe e fazendo-o atravessar uma árvore.

-1 x 0 pro time do bem! -Dancinha registrada e sinal de vitória.

Seiya puxa Clover pelo braço e a beija apaixonadamente. Clover fica com o rosto corado e as pernas bambas e se derrete nos braços de Seiya.

-Clover? Clover? Acorda! Estamos no meio de uma guerra!

Enquanto isso, Saori, Dohko e Kourin correm na direção do portal de Atlântida. Qualquer oponente que se coloque em seu caminho é imediatamente derrubado. Em Atlântida, Nótus continua travando combate com Radamanthys.

Os dois continuam trocando golpes de espada e tentando matar um ao outro. Liberando todo o poder que possuem.

-Atlante desgraçado!

-Que foi? Está ficando cansado? Eu posso continuar o dia todo!

Os dois atacam um ao outro com suas espadas. Elas faíscam. De repente, Nótus empurra Radamanthys pra trás.

-Parece que agora você que está cansado Atlante...

-Não... Eu só acho que outro alguém deveria arrancar a sua cabeça... -Nótus aponta pra Saori com a cabeça.

-Ha... Hahahahaha! A princesinha fugitiva deverá me matar? Não me faça rir!

Saori saca a espada com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não chore princesa. Você é forte. É capaz. Chegamos até aqui. Agora acabe com isso. Acabe com ele... -Diz Nótus. -Vamos Kourin!

Kourin parte com Nótus. Saori e Radamanthys se encaram.

-E então princesa? Acha que pode comigo? Essa espadinha frouxa será partida com um golpe!

-Eu te odeio... Você matou... A pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo! E eu não posso te perdoar por isso! Eu não posso! Mesmo que me implore de joelhos! Nem em um milhão de anos!

Saori se transforma em deusa Atena. Sua pele dourada, seus cabelos flutuando como fios de luz. Seus olhos como dois sóis intensos. Sua espada se transforma, se tornando mais majestosa e poderosa.

-Mas que diabos é isso? Você é algum monstro por acaso?

-Eu sou a deusa Atena!

Radamanthys começa a concentrar energia em sua espada. Ele avança sobre Saori e desfere um golpe que cria uma tempestade de energia maligna. Saori defende facilmente.

-Você gosta de impor sua força sobre os outros? Gosta de parecer poderoso? Eu o mostrarei o quanto você é ínfimo!

Saori emite uma onda de energia que arrasta Radamanthys pra trás, destroçando sua armadura e atirando-o longe. Rápida como um feixe de luz, Saori atravessa Radamanthys com sua espada cortando-o ao meio.

-Eu não deveria ser uma pessoa vingativa... -Ela diz com lágrimas nos olhos. -Mas desta vez... Eu cederei a este sentimento... E espero que meu amado Aiolos me perdoe... -Saori volta ao normal.

**-Central de comando de Home-**

A cidade dos Al-Bheds ainda trava combate com a Wyvern. Os controles indicam que a arma principal de Home já está carregada.

-Iiiiháaa! Disparar o laser seus cabeças de bagre!

-Disparando o laser senhor!

O canhão é energizado e o disparo é feito. Por toda a floresta dos elfos, a belonave Wyvern é vista explodindo e caindo dos céus.

Todos comemoram. Shahi pula no colo de Camus dando um beijão nele. Clover e Seiya se abraçam. Assim como Kourin e Dohko. Mu carrega Nyx, exausta do combate com o soldado gigante.

Mas de repente o céu começa a escurecer. Relâmpejar. Um vento agourento sopra vindo do horizonte. Do mar.

**-Reino subaquático de Antiga Atlântida-**

No templo de Poseidon, Alberich coloca o corpo de Shun num altar. Pandora exibe a lágrima de Hades.

-Oh grande imperador Hades! Senhor das trevas e da escuridão! Eu lhe ofereço esta inocente e pura alma para servir como seu lar! Envolva-o com suas asas salvadoras e divinas! E ressucite! Ressucite Hades meu senhor!

Pandora encaixa a Lágrima de Hades num encaixe do altar e ele se ilumina. Shun começa a ser envolto por uma energia sinistra avassaladora. Uma lágrima escorre pelo canto do olho de Pandora.

-Meu senhor Hades... O senhor... Voltará pra nós...

-Não tão rápido! -Kyuu aparece ao lado de Cross e Byakko.

-Já é tarde demais vermes! O Imperador Hades reencarnou!

-Talvez... Mas eu ainda tenho tempo pra acabar com você sua maldita! -Kyuu saca sua foice. Pandora saca sua lança.

-Alberich! Se quiser ser rei, acabe com eles!

-Um momento! Esse carinha aí é meu! Pela Ridel! -Cross saca sua lança.

Cross se coloca diante de Alberich e sua espada de fogo.

-Parece que seremos nós dois agora Pandora...

-Tolo! Eu sou a feiticeira mais poderosa do universo! Venha me enfnrentar!

O longo vestido negro de Pandora se rasga todo. Seu corpo nu flutua no ar e de repente começa a ser envolto por feixes de luz sobre sua pele que se transformam em tiras metal que modelam seu corpo e cobrem sua nudez. Os olhos de Pandora começam a brilhar.

-Você desgraçou minha vida Pandora! Agora eu a farei pagar por tudo!

-Humano tolo... Eu deveria me lembrar deste suposto ocorrido? Hahahaha!

-Eu a farei lembrar!

Enquanto isso, Cross e Alberich já se atiravam um pra cima do outro lutando feito loucos. Seus golpes destruindo o templo. Cortando pilastras. Abrindo o chão.

-Você é muito entusiasmado heim? O que foi? Aquela garota é sua namorada?

-Cala a boca!

Cross golpeia Alberich com sua lança. O Asgardiano defende o golpe com a espada e é atirado longe através de uma parede. Cross salta pelo buraco empunhando a lança e ficando-a no chão. Alberich se esquivou no último instante.

Em seguida Alberich dispara uma rajda de fogo contra Cross. Cross se protege, saltando atrás de uma pilastra.

-Saia seu covarde! Saia para que eu possa queimá-lo!

Cross salta detrás da pilastra e fere o abdome de Alberich com a lança. Alberich cambaleia pra trás e dispara outra rajada de fogo. Cross se defende girando a lança.

-Você é um lixo mesmo! Se a Ridel não estivésse ferida ela teria acabado com você!

-Hahahaha! Ridículo! Aquela vadiazinha ridícula era mesmo sua namorada!

-Cala a boca! -Cross rebate a espada de Alberich com a lança.

Em outro lugar, Pandora levitando invoca relâmpagos sobre Kyuu. Ele e Byakko saltam pra lados diferentes, se esquivando dos relâmpagos.

-Pare de correr! Você não ia me matar?

-Eu não estou correndo! Só estou esperando a melhor oportunidade! -Kyuu dispara uma magia de gelo em Pandora, mas ela bloqueia com um campo de força.

-Hahahaha! Você é patético! -Pandora aponta seu tridente pra Kyuu e dispara uma bola de fogo.

Kyuu se defende com a foice, mas a bola de fogo explode e ele voa longe, se chocando na parede.

-Está feliz agora verme?

Byakko ataca Pandora pelas costas rugindo. Mas ele bate contra o campo de força e é atirado ao chão. Pandora desce ao chão, perto de Byakko.

-Belo bichano... Que tal se eu matá-lo agora? Isso terminaria de arruinar sua vida miserável?

-Afaste-se! -Kyuu avança com a foice e tenta atingir Pandora, mas ela atinge Kyuu com uma rajada de energia. Kyuu bate de costas na parede e cai no chão.

Nesse instante, Byakko se levanta de súbito mordendo o ombro direito de Pandora. Ela solta um grito de agonia e em seguida dispersa Byakko com uma explosão de energia. Byakko ruge e é atirado longe.

Kyuu começa a lutar com Pandora. Foice contra Tridente. Pandora era uma inimiga feroz e perigosa apesar da aparência. Kyuu estava ferido. Seus golpes pareciam mais lentos. Mas Pandora também fora terrívelmente ferida.

Byakko mal conseguia se mover. Pandora atinge Kyuu com uma boa de fogo e o crava no teto. Ela preparava o tridente pra atravessar Kyuu com o tridente quando, Byakko surge do nada atingindo-a como um cometa. Pandora cai no chão ferida.

Enquanto isso, Shun continua sendo dominado pela energia maléfica de Hades. Um pilar de energia negra se ergue do templo cortando os céus.

-Imperador Hades... Ele voltará... A volta do imperador já está prevista!

Alberich atravessa uma parede com a lança de Cross cravada no ombro. E ele é cravado na parede oposta.

-Já acabou Pandora... -Kyuu saca suas armas. Ele atira uma pra Cross. -Dentro desta arma Cross... Eu coloquei a alma de Ridel através da Ressonância de Almas... Esta arma aqui... Contém a alma do meu amigo Ikki... Cuja vida você arruinou Pandora...

Ele aponta a arma pra Pandora. Cross aponta a arma pra Alberich.

-Não! Espere! Você tem de me poupar! Eu serei rei de Asgard! Eu o farei poderoso! -Alberich tenta arrancar a lança de Cross do ombro.

-Você pode ir pro inferno...

Cross dispara a arma contra Alberich. O tiro atravessa o corpo de Alberich como um furacão abrindo um rombo no peito dele.

-Agora é sua vez Pandora...

Pandora se ergue invocando energias fora de escala. Criando uma redoma de energia ao seu redor. O templo começa a tremer quando Saori e seus amigos chegam ao local.

A terra treme e se parte. O mar acima de suas cabeças se abre. E a cidade de Antiga Atlântida se levanta nos céus.

-O fim chegou pra vocês humanos! Hahahahaha!

A risada de Pandora ecoa pelos céus. E o mundo em que os heróis estavam é engolido pelo mar.

Dentro do templo, Pandora se ajoelha diante de Shun.

-Imperador Hades... Seja muito bem vindo...

Continua...

_**AVISO!**_

Olá! Metal Ikarus aqui again! Enquanto pensava neste capítulo eu conversava com a Erika pelo MSN e ela tocou num assunto interessante. E que despertou meu interesse. Tive uma idéia pra deixar a fic um pouco mais interativa.

A idéia da Erika é que depois de tantas batalhas, surras, viagens e exploração de esgotos, a Equipe Saori esteja com roupas digamos assim... Não muito apresentáveis... u.u

Então, pensei que àqueles que fizeram suas fichas e que foram escolhidos, pode sugerir um novo figurino ao seu personagem. Que tal?

Então, vocês leitores podem incluir na review, por PM ou MSN o novo figurino pra sua personagem ok? Enfim... Metal Ikarus Signin off! n.n


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Alberich teve o que é dele. Shahi terá o que é dela. Não se preocupe! Acho que nunca viu uma Saori assim né? XD

Espero que goste de como inseri a roupitcha nova da Clô na fic... n.n

**Toriyama Hikari: **Kyu e Pandora? Esta dupla ainda dará muito o que falar Ju. Fica de olho heim? O.O

**Erika:** Nem assim, voce odeia esse lazarento? Assim fica dificil! O que eu tenho que fazer pra você tomar ódio dele? XD

Brincadeira. Bom, eu acho que negligenciei um pouco os personagens clássicos né? Vou tentar trazê-los de volta com estilo. Mas ultimamente estou tentando valorizar os personagens dos leitores. Hehehe... PS.: Adorei as roupas novas da Kourin.

**Suellen-san:** Topa caçar uma tigreza pra ele Su? Eu to dentro! XD

**Hiina-chan:** Não precisa pedir desculpas. Sei que nem sempre a gente tem tempo pras fics né? Já até peço desculpas a todo mundo que tá esperando review minha. Eu mando gente! É sério! XD

E você tem um olho bom pra casais. Pode ser uma casamenteira. Acho que já tinha previsto o Seiya e Clô juntos a um tempão né? XD

Lune: eu também não gosto muito de postar reviews assim. Claro que fico feliz quando alguém manda uma review do tipo "Ikarus! Lembrei de você!". Eu adoro receber reviews de qualquer jeito, mas procuro me dedicar bem nos comentários de reviews que mando (Um pouco de influência sua). Antes eu costumava sim mandar essas reviews mais assim, assim... XD

E indo pro foco dos últimos capítulos, acho que esses últimos foi total da Nyx né? A menina tá podendo! XD

Ok. Reviews respondidas! Vamos ao que interessa!

**Capítulo 27 – Rumo a destruição...**

**-Cidadela de Hades. Sobrevoando o mundo-**

Hades senta-se no trono. Pandora ao seu lado. Uma horda de guerreiros do Império se encontram ao redor.

-Veja, quão maravilhoso é o exército que criei pro senhor, imperador...

-É mesmo uma força absoluta Pandora... E quanto a deusa Atena?

-Pouco antes de sua ressurreição, eu senti um poder grandioso sendo ativado imperador. Eu creio que os malditos conseguiram reviver a desgraçada...

Hades olha de forma serena para Pandora. Ela sente seu corpo sendo destroçado por uma dor aguda que a coloca de joelhos.

-I-imperador... Por... Que? Eu não fui... Leal?

-Eu não ordenei que obtivesse a Lágrima?

-E-eu fiz tudo o que pu-pude... Imperador... Perdoe-me! Aaaaaahhh! -Pandora é aflingida pelo poder de Hades e liberta logo em seguida.

Hades ergue seu rosto, segurando em seu queixo e olha profundamente em seus olhos.

-Não falhe comigo de novo Pandora...

-O que quer de mim, imperador? Seus desejos são uma ordem pra mim! -Pandora se ajoelha abaixando a cabeça.

**-Floresta dos Elfos-**

Elfos e Asgardianos, caminham, levando o grupo de Saori em macas.

-Senhora Lune. Estão todos vivos e bem. Mas um pouco feridos.

-Leve-os para as casas de cura. Eu vou conversar com a Rainha e o Rei.

Lune se aproxima da cabana da Rainha Élfica ela faz uma reverencia ao Rei e a Rainha de Asgard.

-Reportando sobre a batalha, majestades. Tivemos muitas baixas na batalha, mas o inimigo foi expulso da floresta e do castelo de Val-Halla.

-Obrigada Lune... Nós partiremos imediiatamente para o Castelo. -Responde Hilda.

-E quanto a Princesa Saori? -Pergunta Siegfried.

-Ela e os amigos já foram levados às casas de cura... Os Al-bheds estão se dirigindo para lá também...

**-Castelo de Val-Halla-**

Clover acorda numa cama fofa. Embalada como estava em sonhos maravilhosos causados por aquele colchçao fofo e o cobertor quentinho.

Quando ela se levanta, percebe que está usando apenas as roupa de baixo.

-Puxa vida! Cadê minhas roupas? -Ela diz com o rosto corado de vergonha. Olha em volta pelo quarto e vê uma roupa estendida sobre uma cadeira.

Clover corre até a cadeira e olha o vestido.

-Mas isso é brincadeira? Eu vou parecer uma boboca nisso aqui...

Em seguida ela sai do quarto, olhando pros dois lados do corredor pra ver se ningém estava olhando. Quando ela põe um pé pro lado de fora...

-Ei Clover!

-Seiya! Não olha pra mim!-Clover tenta esconder as roupas com as mãos. Inutilmente é claro.

-Clover... É você mesmo?

-Claro que sou eu bobo... Não tá vendo?

-Estou, mas não estou acreditando...

-Já sei. Vai dizer que estou horrível. Parecendo uma princesinha metida...

-Bom... Não... Eu ia dizer que você está... Linda...

-É mesmo é? -O rosto de Clover está super vermelho.

Ela estava usando um vestido rosa até os joelhos, com trevos que enfeitam a barra da saia. Botas de coturno brancas com cadarços rosa. Pulseiras de couro brancas nos pulsos e nas mãos. Duas adagas cruxadas nas costas até a altura da cintura.

-Você tá... Linda... Sério mesmo Clô... -Seiya olha com uma cara embasbacada.

-Ai Seiya... Que isso... -Clover está morrendo de vergonha. Ei Seiya. Você também não está nada mal heim?

Seiya estava com uma camisa justa e sem mangas. Um cinto de couro largo. Calças de pano largas e sapatos dos militares de Asgard afivelados a barra da calça. Os antebraços estavam cobertos por faixas de pano pretas e as mãos por luvas de couro. Ele tinha uma pequena ombreira adornada com um cavalo e asas no ombro esquerdo que contornava o braço. Levava as duas espadas nas costas.

**-Em outro lugar-**

Kourin se vestia em seu quarto. Olhava pra farda já destruída sem deixar de suspirar. Olha-se no espelho parecendo não se reconhecer.

-Puxa Kourin... Quem diria que um dia você chegaria tão longe... -Murmura pra si mesma.

A imagem no espelho revelava a blusa branca de longas mangas bufantes. A gola aberta revelando o anel de formatura pendurado no pescoço por uma corrente. O braço esquerdo é todo protegido pela peça de metal, finamente trabalhado. As mãos parecem uma garra metálica devido a este novo ornamento. O corset preto realçava as curvas do corpo. As botas de salto alto chegavam até as coxas sobre a calça preta justa que torneava as pernas.

-Detesto admitir, mas... Caiu bem... -Kourin está devaneando consigo mesma.

Duas batidas leves na porta. Dohko entra antes que Kourin possa responder e a visão dela é estonteante. Dohko engasga por um segundo antes de falar. Kourin repara e força os lábios pra conter a risadinha. Estava agindo como uma adolescente diante do mestre.

-Senhor Dohko...?

-Já disse... -Ele sorri. -Formalidades não são mais necessárias... -Ele pega a pequena armadura sobre a cama e para diante de Kourin, olhando-a nos olhos. Kourin cora e se vira.

Ela ergue os cabelos esperando que ele coloque a armadura nela. Uma armadura de metal leve que cobre o busto. Dohko encaixa a peça. Encaixe perfeito como se fosse feito sob medida pra ela.

-Obrigada... Dohko...

Ele sorri. Acaricia o rosto dela. Afasta a mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela enrolando os dedos neles. O rosto de Kourin ruboriza. Em seguida, Dohko a beija. Um beijo caloroso e apaixonado. Que desarma Kourin completamente.

Os dois se abraçam.

**-No outro quarto-**

Nyx acabava de se vestir. Ela encionara a Mu que precisaria de novas roupas, mas não esperava por aquilo. Ele se teletransportara até Sanctum só pra comprar-lhe um vestido.

E não qualquer vestido. Ela lemmbrava-se de ter ido a Sanctum uma vez com mestre Haki e visto em uma loja um kimono de seda oriental muiito lindo. Sonhava em um dia vestir aquele kimono, mas era caro demais. Somente sendo bastante rica, poderia comprar um kimono daqueles.

E Mu lhe dera este presente. O kimono era rosa. Com estampas de dragões orientais. As golas eram vermelhas e caídas nos ombros, deixando o busto dela parcialmente descoberto. A barra chegava até o pé, mas era aberto dos lados, deixando as pernas de Nyx a mostra. Usava as mesmas sapatilhas de sempre. Mas novas. Também compradas por Mu.

Qual era a palavra que mestre Haki usou pra descrever? "Gueixa"... Sim... Era esse o nome que Mestre Haki usou.

-Eu pareço uma princesa... -Ela diz com lágrimas nos olhos.

**-Corredor-**

Nótus caminhava pelo corredor. Havia se desfeito da armadura arrasada pelas batalhas. Agora estava mais leve. Trajava um colete de couro preto sem mangas. Calças largas de couro pretas. Botas pretas de couro. Por cima de tudo, usava um manto branco com capuz e um tridente estampado nas costas. E luvas brancas. O manto branco era adornado por desenhos tribais costurados nos braços. As mangas eram longas e largas. A esquerda ficava solta e Nótus mantinha o braço apoiado dentro do manto. A manga direita era presa por um bracelete no antebraço. O Manto também era aberto na frente por um zíper. E preso na cintura por um cinto de couro largo. Nótus agora levava Blackstorm nas costas. Os longos cabelos brancos estavam presos numa trança longa.

-Nada mal... Gostei do novo visual. -Diz Shina apoiada numa pilastra.

-Obrigado...

-Primeira vez sem palavras é?

-Descobri recentemente muitas coisas a meu respeito que não gostei nada de descobrir... E isso me fez ver a vida por uma perspectiva dferente sabe?

-É mesmo?

-É... Eu acabei descobrindo que... Desejo uma meta...

-E eu faço parte dessa meta por acaso?

-É... Faz sim... -Ele dá um meio sorriso. Shina retribui e caminha até ele.

Ela desfere um estrondoso tapa no rosto de Nótus.

-Se aprontar outra daquelas comigo, eu vou te matar!

Nótus afaga o rosto dolorido sorrindo cinicamente.

**-Num dos quartos, saindo do banho-**

Shahi sai da banheira, se enrola na toalha. Olha-se no espelho.

-Meus cabelos... Cheios de pontas duplas... Nunca mais será o mesmo mmeu lindo cabelinho... -Diz às lágrimas. -Nem pouparam minha roupinha sexy... Como posso seduzir meu gatão gélido assim?

Shahi suspira olhando para os trapos de roupas.

-Se bem que mostrar esse corpão praquele homem maravilhoso não é uma ideia má né Shahi? Nem ele irá resistir a esse charme de Kitsune que você é... -Ela sorri sapeca.

-Já sei! Hora de um "Makeover", Shahi!

Shahi utiliza seus truques mágicos pra alterar sua roupa. A parte do busto foi transformado num corset preto. Com uma longa manga de kimono preta, adornada com costuras brancas de chamas. Uma ombreira de ferro do lado direito que contorna o braço. As costas estavam expostas desta vez, revelando sua tatuagem.

O ante braço direito envolto por faixas pretas e a mão por uma luva preta com adornos metálicos nas costas e nos dedos. Um short preto bem curto que deixava as coxas a mostra.

As pernas eram cobertas abaixo dos joelhos por meias de lã grossas. E os pés estavam descalços, apenas parcialmente cobertos por faixas.

-Cabelinho... Perdoa a mamãe... Mas depois que tudo isso passar e queira a deusa de todas as Kitsunes eu me vingue do maldito império que o arruinou... Eu tratarei de vocês direitinho! Vocês vão crescer ainda mais lindos e brilhantes! E nosso seduction power será novamente fortalecido... Até lá... Sejam fortes... Eu vou tentar manter o mais sexy possível pro Camusinho...

Ela se senta diante do espelho e começa a cortar os cabelos deixando-os mais curtos. Na altura dos ombros. Escorridos e lisos.

-Nada mal... Shahi... Você está uma raposa ultra-sexy!

**-Salão do trono de Asgard-**

Saori entra no salão, acompanhada de Aiolia. Saga, Kanon e Dohko estavam lá. Também os gurus. Mu, Camus e Shaka. E a Rainha dos Elfos estava junto.

Saori também havia mudado de roupa. Recebido novas roupas. Havia perdido o escudo na confusão da ressurreição de Hades.

Estava com um vestido vermelho, estilo top que deixava a barriga e parte do busto a mostra. Os braços cobertos por faixas de pano vermelhas. As mãos por luvas brancas que deixavam os dedos amostra.

Vestia uma calça justa. Um cinto de couro de onde pendia uma saia que cobria somente a parte de trás. Usava botas de couro branca. Os cabelos presos atrás, por adornos de ouro. Mas deixados soltos pendendo dos adornos. A franja caída de lado, contornando o rosto.

-Desculpem-me pela demora. -Diz Saori fazendo uma reverencia.

Lune chega com os outros generais Asgardianos. Thor, Fenrir, Haggen, Bado e Mime.

-Majestade. Segundo o relato do nosso prisioneiro, Alberich era o traidor que revelou ao império a localização da Floresta dos Elfos e que nos levou a perda do castelo Val-Halla anteriormente. -Reporta Lune.

-Alberich? E onde ele está agora?

-O prisioneiro diz que ele fora morto em batalha. Por um elfo. Os elfos no entanto não reconhecem esse suposto assassino de Alberich. Mas o concederam asilo.

-Quem são esses dois afinal? -Pergunta Aiolia.

-Dizem que estavam em missão procurando assassinar Pandora. -Responde Thor. -O que prendemos também parece estar acompanhado de um tigre falante.

-Seiya não mencionou algo a respeito disto? -Saori pergunta.

-Creio que sim. Me parece que são companheiros de viagem de Clover. -Responde Aiolia.

-E se o carinha queria mesmo assassinar aquela vaca da Pandora, eu acho que deveríamos dar uma chance de anistia ao rapaz não? -Ironiza Kanon.

-Só quando tivermos certeza de que ele não é realmente um assassino enviado pra matar algum de nós... -Responde Siegfried.

-Eu falarei com ele. -Diz Saori.

-Lune. Acompanhe a princesa Saori até o prisioneiro, por favor... -Diz Hilda.

-Sim, majestade... -Ela faz uma reverencia. -Por aqui princesa.

Na prisão do castelo, Kyusuke estava acorrentado em sua cela. Saori chega acompanhada de Clover e Lune.

-Oi Kyuu. Eu falei de você pra Ori. Você vai poder sair. Você e o Byakko. -Clover diz afoita.

-Podemos mesmo confiar nele Clover? -Pergunta Saori.

-Claro Ori. Ele é legal. Ele me ajudou bastante.

-Ok. Se vocês confiam nele. Guardas. Soltem este indivíduo.

Os guardas abrem a cela e removem as correntes.

-Mas vamos exigir satisfações do que estava fazendo lá na terra prometida.

-Eu já falei. Eu queria matar Pandora.

-Você consegue matá-la?

-Consigo... Eu tenho a arma certa pra matá-la...

As três se entreolham.

-Vá se preparar. Você vem com a gente.

-Mas ainda estará sob supervisão nossa entendeu? -Pergunta Lune.

-Eu não me importo... -Kyuusuke responde desinteressado.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da cidade, Cross estava diante do túmulo de Ridel. Byakko estava ao seu lado. Ambos chorando horrores.

Cross estava sem sua armadura. Agora trajava só uma camisa sem mangas e justa. Calças largas. Sapatos de pano. Um casaco de seda oriental. Os punhos enfaixados. A lança pendurada nas costas.

Kyuu se aproxima deles. Com novas roupas, mas não muito diferentes das que usava antes.

-Cross. Eu fiz o que pude para salvá-la. Sinto muito...

-Por que está sentindo muito? -Cross se vira e desfere um soco no rosto de Kyuu. -Ela tentou me avisar dos perigos desta missão. E eu não dei ouvidos.

-Ficar se torturando não vai ajudar Kyuu. -Diz Byakko.

-Vamos acabar com isso então Cross. Juntos. Por Ridel e Ikki.

Cross não responde nada. Kyuu retira uma rosa do casaco e deposita no túmulo de Ridel.

Em outro lugar, Nyx caminha pelo pátio do castelo Val-Halla. Mu estava sentado num banco de pedra diate da fonte observando o céu. Ela se aproxima dele e ele é pego de surpresa por seu novo visual.

-Mu-sama... -Ela diz tímida.

-Senhorita Nyx... -Ele se levanta com o rosto corado, meio atordoado pelo momento e faz uma reverência. O rosto de Nyx cora. -Vejo que as roupas serviram perfeitamente em você...

-Sim... Arigatou gozaimasu Mu-sama... -Agora ela faz uma reverência. Mu a interrompe.

-Não é necessário que se curve Senhorita Nyx... -Mu a olha nos olhos. -Vejo que as roupas lhe serviram perfeitamente...

-Sim... São lindas... Devem ter sido tão caras, Mu-sama... Não posso aceitá-las...

-Pode e deve... Você merece somente o mais belo... Ficou tão linda com esta roupa que...

Mu abraça Nyx forte.

-Eu jamais pensei que um dia, me apaixonaria tão profundamente por alguém... Sempre dedicado ao trabalho... Às vezes sorria quando Saori me perguntava se eu tinha uma namorada... Eu sempre dizia... Nunca encontrei a pessoa certa...

Nyx ouvia tudo atordoada. Em seguida, Mu a olha nos olhos.

-Mu... Chan... -Ela sussurra pouco antes de ser beijada.

-Estou com tanto medo... De perder a primeira e única oportunidade de ser feliz...

-Se você tem medo de me perder... Eu lutarei ao máximo e voltarei viva... Por que depois de tanto tempo, ser aceita por alguém finalmente... Eu sei como seria perder você Mu-chan... E só a ideia já me faz sofrer...

Mu abraça Mu às lágrimas.

-Vamos prometer um ao outro sobreviver a esta batalha... Mu-chan...

**-Fortaleza Voadora de Hades-**

Correndo escondida pelos corredores está Marin. Ela derruba os guardas rapidamente com sua katana e esconde os corpos. Correndo em direção ao centro de comunicação.

Ela rapidamente entra em contato com a Cidade voadora de Al-Bheds.

-Depressa. Emergência! Hades se dirige a Sanctum! Ele pretende destruir Sanctum por completo! Depressaaaaaaaargh!

Marin é atingida por uma energia pelas costas.

-Prendam essa cadela espiã na masmorra! -Diz Pandora. Os soldados obedecem.

-Senhora Pandora. O Imperador Hades chama pela senhora no salão do trono.

Pandora, assustada corre até o salão do trono colocando-se de joelhos diante de Hades.

-Sim, meu Imperador! O que deseja de Pandora? -Ela pergunta de cabeça prostrada.

Duas figuras surgem ao lado de Pandora. Dois homens idênticos. Um de cabelos loiros e outros de cabelos prateados. Ambos com uma estrela de luz fosca surgindo na testa.

-Hypnos! Thanatos! -Pandora se assusta. Os dois gêmeos sorriem sádicamente.

Mais quatro seres misteriosos surgem. Uma menina jovem com o rosto sapeca, vestindo uma leve armadura de batalha negra.

Outro de rosto feroz, dentes afiados como presas. Sua armadura era bestial e cheia de chifres. Um terceiro rapaz com vestes de mago garbosas e um sorriso ciníco. E um último com roupas garbosas um mago também, mas com um rosto austero e sério.

-Os mestres do sonho... Phantasos, Icelos, Oneiros e Orfeu... -Sussurra Pandora. -Hades-sama os libertou? O que ele deseja? O fim do mundo?

**-Castelo Val-Halla-**

O sinal é dado. Os preparativos são feitos. As naves abastecidas. Saori e seus 7 companheiros entram na Antares.

-Capitão Milo! Estamos preparados pra partir! -Diz June.

-Certo! Nós escoltaremos a princesa primeiro. Velocidade máxima! Tente nos alcançar depois velho senil! -Diz Milo pelo comunicador.

-Não se gabe demais moleque! Essa nave xuleta pode não aguentar o peso! -Responde Cid.

Nyx caminhava até a antares, se despedindo de Mu com um beijo quando olha pra trás e vê um grupo de Elfos se preparando pra lutar. Ao vê-la, eles param diante dela com rostos sérios.

-Boa viagem e voltem com vida Milady Nyx! -Eles fazem uma reverência.

-Esperamos que sejam bem-sucedidos na batalha... São os votos sinceros de todo o povo élfico... -Um deles se pronuncia.

Nyx olha pra Mu com os olhos marejados e sorrindo e em seguida retribui a reverência dos Elfos. Em seguida ela corre para a Antares e senta-se ao Lado de Kourin.

Seiya segura firme na mão de Clover que parecia apreensiva e da um sorriso de confiança.

Nótus olha pela janela e vê Shina sem a máscara sorrindo pra ele. Ele retribui o sorriso e acena pra ela.

Saori se despede de Aiolia antes de subir na Antares.

-Espere por nós Princesa Saori.

-Estarei esperando... Aiolia... -Saori se vira e para quando Aiolia a chama pelo nome.

-Saori?

-Sim? -Saori é surpreendida por um beijo de Aiolia. -Perdoe-me... Eu não deveria fazer isto... Mas temo não ter a chance de dizer o quanto eu te amo depois... Eu sei que ainda ama meu irmão e sinto-me péssimo por... -Aiolia é interrompido por outro beijo de Saori e uma carícia no rosto.

-Sobreviva... Ok? Por mim... -Mais um rápido beijo e Saori entra na Antares.

-Todos a bordo? -Pergunta Milo. -Então vamos decolar!

-Calma aí Escorpião lindão! Eu também vou! Mas desta vez, nada de se aproveitar de mim! Pois sou uma Kitsune comprometida ouviu bem? -Shahi chega gritando. -Tchau amor! Vou torrar umas bundas imperiais e já volto pros seus braços viu? Lindo! Te amo! -Shahi faz a maior cena da janela.

Camus leva a mão ao rosto e suspira profundamente. A voz de milo soa pelo alto-falante.

-Aí Camus! Mandou bem heim? Cachorrão! Hahaha!

-A Princesa está a bordo... Não posso derrubar a nave com uma nevasca... A princesa está a bordo... -Camus range os dentes e cerra os punhos de ódio.

A Antares alça vôo.

Continua...


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Só a Shahi e o Milo né? Mas também, que amizade mais estranha o Kurumada foi arrumar heim? XD

**Legião:** O Nótus já tem namorada... Não basta? ¬¬

**Suellen:** Não derrubou, mas chegou perto né Su? E tá combinado. Vamos encontrar namorada pro tigrão! n.n

**Erika:** Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou! Já te falei que adorei a roupa nova do Kourin? Mas ainda preferia uma versão mais "Taki". XD

Ok... brincadeiras a parte... Vamos ao capítulo... XP

**Capítulo 28 – Obstáculos diante de nós...**

**-Céus de Sanctum-**

A fortaleza de Hades paira sobre a cidade. Com uma infinidade de naves sobrevoando a cidade e preparando um ataque.

-Você sofrerá como da última vez em que destruí seu povo Atena... Hahahaha! Prepare-se para ver seus preciosos humanos carbonizados... Hahaha!

-Imperador Hades! Estamos preparados para o ataque!

De repente, váiras naves começam a explodir ao redor deles. Era a Antares. A cidade voadora dos Al-Bheds e uma esquadrilha de naves de combate pilotadas por Elfos, Al-Bheds e Asgardianos.

-Iiiiháaa! Vamos mostrar a esses filhotes de cruz-credo, adoradores fedorentos do tinhoso que ninguém meche com os Al-Bheds e a deusa Atena! Manda bala nesses sarnentos, seus cabeças de bagre! Já derrubamos a Wyvern e agora vamos derrubar essa aberração do mundo antigo!

A voz de Cid ecoava pelos alto falantes.

-Ai velho! Dá pra ser menos maluco? -Clover cobre o rosto de vergonha.

-Relaxa Clover! Nós vamos infiltrar na fortaleza voadora e acabar com o miserável do Hades! -Responde Seiya.

-Pela primeira vez concordo com você moleque! -Responde Milo. -June! Encontre um local para aportarmos nesse monstro!

-Certo Milo!

A nave baila por várias naves inimigas, abatendo-as com canhões até encontrar um ponto de acoplagem.

-Ok Equipe "Salvação do mundo"! Agora é com vocês!

-Certo! -Todos respondem e invadem a fortaleza.

Eles chegam a um portal enorme. Saori faz uma pausa.

-Ok... Eu quero agradecer a todos vocês... Do fundo do Coração por estarem aqui... Lutando por mim... Ajudando a restaurar meu país... E salvar a vida do meu povo... Estou muito feliz mesmo... Sinto que com a ajuda e todos vocês, eu posso triunfar sobre este mal...

-Tá Saori! -Responde Shahi com um sorriso. -Agora vamos embora que o relógio está correndo! Vamos assar bundas! Hihiheheheahahaha! -Olhar psicótico brilhando com energia maléfica.

Quando eles abrem o imenso portal eles estão diante de uma área circular que leva até uma plataforma central através de quatro pontes de aço igualmente distribuídas.

Vários soldados começam a invadir o local.

-Hora de dar um fim nisso de uma vez por todas... -Nótus saca BlackStorm que começa a brilhar. Ele avança contra os soldados, criando um furacão que atira vários deles ao mesmo tempo para o alto. Eles caem da plataforma até o fim da fortaleza escura.

Todos começam a lutar com os soldados que pareciam não acabar.

-Temos de chegar até o elevador! Antes que seja tarde! Esses malditos só querem nos atrasar! -Grita Kourin sacando a Dragão Nascente e cortando vários inimigos com sua lâmina mágica.

Eles correm até a plataforma central e ativam um painel de controle. A plataforma começa a subir.

-Estamos subindo. Logo chegaremos até o Hades... -Diz Nyx sentindo-se tensa.

"_Sinto muito... Mas nenhum de vocês passará por aqui! Morrerão todos antes de enfrentarem Lorde Hades!"_

Diz uma voz vinda do nada. Icelos se teletransporta para o centro da Plataforma.

-Qual de vocês será o primeiro a morrer então? Não faz diferença, pois eu posso dilacerar a todos!

-Eu acho que posso cuidar de você... -Diz Clover massagiando os ombros.

-O que é isso? Piada? -Icelos zomba.

-Ei! O que isso quer dizer heim? Fazendo pouco caso de mim? Seu malvado!

-Sabe quem eu sou? Eu sou um dos guerreiros de Elite de Lorde Hades! Sou o poderoso Icelos!

-Clover! Ele é perigoso... Vamos lutar juntos! -Diz Saori.

-Não Saori! Eu vou ajudar a Clover... Esse cara só quer nos atrasar pra Hades destruir Sanctum. Vocês seguem em frente... -Seiya segura na mão de Clover. -Eu e Clover cuidamos dele.

Saori olha pra Seiya por um tempo e aquiesce com a cabeça. Ela concentra seu poder e teletransporta-se dali com o resto do grupo. Deixando apenas Clover e Seiya pra trás.

-Burra... Agora será ainda mais fácil pra mim... Retalhar este corpinho frágil...

Seiya saca as espadas. Clover saca sua estrela de arremesso. Icelos sorri exibindo as lâminas e garras de sua armadura. Seiya ataca primeiro com as espadas, Icelos passa por ele como se fosse um fantasma.

Ele parte pra cima de Clover sorrindo feito um sádico. Clover tenta se defender, mas Icelos passa por ela e a golpeia com força. Atirando-a pro alto e ferindo seu corpo. Clover vai ao chão. Seiya corre atrás dela.

-Clover!

-Hahaha! Vou matar sua namoradinha antes de matar você! Mas isso não quer dizer que você não sofrerá muito antes de morrer!

Agora é Seiya que é golpeado pelo veloz inimigo e atirado no chão sangrando. Clover abre sua mochila e começa a tirar coisas de dentro. Ela mistura dois líquidos e une as cápsulas. Ela atira em Icelos que se esquiva. A cápsula explode no chão inútilmente.

-Como ele escapou?

Seiya se levanta.

-Ele tem algum poder misterioso Clover...

O ambiente começa a mudar. O espaço ocila. Seiya e Clover sentem-se como se estivessem em uma outra dimensão.

-Até descobrirem será tarde demais. -Os dois são golpeados ao mesmo tempo.

-Como não conseguimos acertar ele? -Seiya esmurra o chão.

-Parece ser... Alguma forma de dobra espacial...

-Dobra espacial?

-Sim... Ele está dobrando o espaço... Criando portais para nos atacar de uma outra dimensão... Mas uma dobra tão tênue que podemos ver ele do outro lado enquanto ele nos ataca...

-Entendo... Mas os ataques dele são de curta distância... O que significa que ao menos uma parte dele tem de estar nesta dimensão pra nos atacar...

-Sim... Temos de ser olhos e ouvidos um do outro!

Seiya e Clover se colocam de costas um pro outro.

**-Lado de fora da Fortaleza-**

-Atenção guerreiros! Vamos ter de ir a cidade de Sanctum e conter o avanço das tropas imperiais! -Diz Aiolia de espada em mãos. -Sua princesa e futuramente sua rainha está lutando neste momento por todos nós! Então. Vamos lutar por ela também! Vocês tão comigo soldados de Sanctum?

Aiolia grita para as tropas que se preparam na nave dos Al-Bheds. As naves menores começam a descer ao solo. Saga, Kanon, Camus, Mu, Shaka. Todos preparados pro combate. Suas tropas invadem a cidade e a batalha contra os soldados imperiais começa.

**-Interior da Fortaleza-**

Saori e seus amigos chegam ao próximo andar. Mais soldados e máquinas de guerra pra enfrentar.

Todos sacam suas armas.

-Preparados? Atacar! -Saori grita partindo pro combate.

**-Plataforma-**

Clover e Seiya premaneciam atentos, de costas um para o outro. Observando tudo ao redor. Quando vêem Icelos surgindo no ar e partindo pra cima deles, ambos se viram, rolam no chão, esquvando o gope. Seiya desfere um golpe de espada que corta o peito de Icelos. Clover atira a estrela de arremesso na face dele.

Icelos grita com os olhos sujos de sangue e cai no chão. Os dois atacam mas ele agita os braços desaparecendo num portal dimensional.

-Malditos! Descobriram meu segredo é?

-Pois é seu horroroso! Acontece que eu sou um gênio entendeu? E mecheu com o Seiya mecheu comigo!

-Clvoer! Eu deveria te proteger!

-E por que? Por que eu sou o homem oras! Não pega bem!

-Ah deveria pensar nisso antes de apanhar do cara.

-Você também apanhou!

-Mas eu descobri o segredo dele!

-Crianças idiotas! O campo de batalha não é lugar pra brincadeiras!

-Nós sabemos! Trouxa!

-O que?

Icelos é atingido novamente por eles enquanto tentava pegá-los de surpresa. Ele cai novamente no chão, sangrando e ferido.

-Foi tudo um engodo pra me atacar?

-Isso mesmo! -Clover Abraça Seiya.

-Agora seu plano já era! Você não pode enganar a nóis dois juntos!

-Não mesmo? -Icelos exibe um sorriso largo e desaparece. Seiya e Clover se preparam novamente.

"Pensam que são muito espertos não é moleques? Vejamos o quão espertos realmente são!"

-Pode vir bibelô de quarto de bruxa! Estamos preparados pra você! -Clover prepara a estrela de arremesso com a corrente ligada ao bracelete.

Icelos surge abaixo dos pés de Seiya, dilacerando seu peito e carregando-o pro alto. Em seguida ele gira o corpo e atira Seiya contra o chão e cai pisando sobre ele com os dois pés!

-Seiya!

Seiya não se movia. Icelos sorrindo o chuta pra longe e desaparece.

"_Um caído. Um pra morrer. Hahaha!"_

A voz de Icelos ecoa pelo ambiente.

"_E agora? Por onde eu atacarei? Pelas costas? Por baixo? Por cima? Pelo lado esquerdo ou direito? Não tem como saber até ser tarde demais! Um par de olhos não é o bastante!"_

Icelos avança de um lado a outro, atacando Clover e cortando seu corpo. Deurrbando-a no chão e golpeando-a com força.

"_Viu? Sem o namoradinho, você não pode comigo! Hahaha!"_

Clover se levanta, cambaleando e fraca. Olhando pra Icelos enquanto ele se preparava pra atacar.

-Hora de morrer garota! Não tem nem força pra se esquivar o próximo golpe... Eu serei complascente e deixarei você sangrar até a morte ao lado do seu namorado.

-A luta... Não terminou... ainda... Feioso... -Clover se esforça pra ficar de pé.

Icelos parecia salivar só de olhar pra sua presa indefesa. Ele avança contra ela e ataca. Clover reúne sua força e salta por cima de Icelos, soltando um dispositivo de suas mãos que ativado cria uma rede de laser para todos os lados.

-ARMADILHA DE LASER!

A velocidade que estava Icelos não consegue se esquivar e é fatiado em vários pedaços minúsculos.

-Impos... sível... -Ele diz antes de seu corpo se desfazer em pedaços e evaporar.

Clover cai no chão. Com o corpo ferido e sangrando. Ela se arrasta pra perto de Seiya e retira um frasco de dentro da mochila.

-Seiya... Tome isso... Salve-se... -Ela derrama o líquido na boca de Seiya.

Aos poucos Clover vai perdendo a consciência.

**-Sanctum-**

Aiolia lutava contra vários adversários ao mesmo tempo. Robôs apareciam do nada com cada vez mais soldados. Aiolia e seus homens já sentiam-se sufocados e podiam ver a morte se aproximando.

Quando Saga surge do nada, com sua enorme espada e atinge o chão, criando uma explosão de chamas.

-Não está desistindo por acaso, não é jovem príncipe?

-Não. Só começando... -Aiolia responde sorrindo.

Um robô enorme com uma espada gigante vira a esquina da cidade olhando pra Saga. Ele ergue a espada pro alto e se prepara pra descer sobre Saga. Saga facilmente contém a queda da espada sobre si com a sua. Em seguida, o peito do robô explode de dentro pra fora e Kanon passa por ele com a sua espada em punho.

-Ei maninho... Tendo problemas? -Kanon ironiza.

-Nem um pouco Kanon... -Saga suspira.

Kanon é surpreendido por um robô que é congelado antes que pudésse ataca-lo.

-Atenham-se ao seu dever cavalheiros... -Diz Camus.

-Você é um estraga prazeres Guru... -Kanon responde.

**-Interior da Fortaleza-**

Saori e seus amigos chegam a uma escadaria que termina num portão enorme. Os inimigos os perseguindo. Eles abrem o portão e passam por uma espécie de arena enorme e numa área ampla.

Do oturo lado, havia outra escadaria que levava diante de uma outra porta enorme. Os amigos de Saori correm para lá, mas Nyx fica pra trás.

-Nyx! O que está fazendo? -Grita Kourin. -Temos de ir.

-Vocês vão em frente. Eu vou ficar. Cuidar de alguma coisa.

-O que? -Saori pergunta aflita.

-Não há tempo Saori-chan! Siga em frente! Detenha Hades! -Nyx responde.

Saori obedece a contra gosto.

-Pode se mostrar agora! Apareça! -Nyx grita a plenos pulmões.

A figura de oneiros surge no ar, pairando sobre a arena e olhando para Nyx com cara de Desdém.

-Você é uma garota corajosa...

-Você quer só atrasar a gente não é? Para que Hades conclua seus objetivos.

-Sim. Não há por que Lorde Hades se preocupar com lixo como vocês. Então que morram aqui e não pertubem Lorde Hades. Uma deusa fajuta não pode ameaçá-lo mesmo.

-Saori-chan pode fazer mais do que isso! Ela pode acabar com Hades e trazer paz ao mundo de uma vez por todas!

-Garota tola... -Oneiros sorri e pousa no chãoo lentamente. -Eu sou o melhor lutador dos mestres do sonho do Imperador Hades...

-Eu sou a melhor discípula de Mestre Haki... -Nyx olha para ele com determinação.

-Huhuhu... Mostre-me o que sabe...

Oneiros avança sobre Nyx e desfere um chute no rosto. Ela cai no chão se arrastando por alguns metros e repousa aos pés de Oneiros do outro lado. Ela se coloca de pé imediatamente, tentando golpeá-lo, mas ele esquiva do golpe.

Oneiros surge atrás de Nyx, invocando correntes de todos os lados e erguendo-a no ar.

-Você é bem corajosa, mas é fraquinha... O que a faz crer que pode comigo?

Oneiros bate Nyx contra o chão e retrais as correntes.

-Isso é tudo? Você é uma decepçãõ.

-Eu... Ainda não me rendi! -Nyx se levanta com dificuldades. -Agora... É a minha vez! Técnica 89 do Punho de Ferro do Mestre Haki!

Nyx corre até Oneiros e desfere um soco pro alto. Oneiros se esquiva rapidamente, e envolve o braço de Nyx nas correntes. Ele a gira no ar e a atira longe.

Nyx é cravada na parede e recebe um soco no estômago. Ela cai de joelhos, cuspindo sangue.

-Muito fraca.

Nyx se levanta desferindo socos e chutes contra Oneiros, mas ele se esquiva facilmente. As correntes começam a contra-atacar Nyx. Ela é atirada pro alto com um chute de Oneiros e seu braço é laçado em pleno ar. Em seguida ela é atirada no chão. Oneiros começa a recolher as correntes, mas Nyx as segura.

-O que está fazendo?

-Você gosta de fugir dos meus golpes... Agora estamos ligados... Não vai fugir!

-Idiota! Esse plano é ridículo!

-Acha mesmo é? -Nyx avança pra luta. Ela desfere um chute em Oneiros, mas ele esquiva. Nyx imeditamente puxa as correntes e o traz pra perto de si. Ela golpeia o estômago dele. -Técnica chute de tigre número 45 do mestre Haki!

Oneiros cospe sangue e voa contra uma parede. Nyx imediatamente puxa a corrente novamente e desfere um soco no rosto dele. Em seguida, ela o gira pelo ar e o bate contra o chão.

Nyx concentra seu Ki na palma das mãos, puxa as correntes de forma a fazer Oneiros pairar no ar por um breve instante quando ela o golpeia com as mãos espalmadas pra frente e os dois pés fincados no chão abrindo rachaduras no piso. Oneiros é arrebatado pra longe, arrebentando as correntes e se chochando contra a outra parede.

-Técnica número 01 da Palma do Deus do Trovão de Mestre Haki!

Oneiros cai de cara no chão.

-Isso é tudo que tem? -Nyx provoca.

-Ah quer brincar é? -Oneiros se enfurece. -Eu vou te mostrar o que é poder de verdade. Oneiros começa a concentrar uma poderosa energia sobre sua cabeça. Ele ergue os dois braços pro alto concentrando mais energia.

-E eu vou te mostrar a técnica suprema de Mestre Haki! -Nyx diz com os olhos em lágrimas.

**-Flashback-**

Mestre Haki demonstra sua técnica suprema para Nyx numa cachoeira.

-Isso é incrível Haki-sensei! -Ela diz incrédula.

-Sim... Mas é preciso ter cuidado com essa técnica Nyx-chan... -Ele responde arfando.

-Por que sensei?

Mestre Haki cai de joelhos no chão.

-Sensei! -Ela corre até ele e o segura nos braços.

-Estou bem Nyx-chan... Mas como eu dizia... Essa técnica exaure muito de sua energia... Ela usa todo seu ki pra destruir o inimigo... Precisa ter cuidado ao usá-la ou acabará morrendo senão souber controlar direito... Só use este golpe em momentos extremos!

-Hai Sensei!

**-Fim do Flashback-**

-Saori-chan... Eu espero que... Possamos nos ver depois disso...

-Prepare-se pra morrer garota!

-TÉCNICA SUPREMA DO ESTILO HAKI!

Nyx ergue um braço e abaixa o outro. Ambos com as palmas da mão viradas pra frente. Ela inverte as posições dos braços criando um círculo de luz no ar. O círculo se transforma num símbolo Yin-Yang.

-O que pensa que pode fazer pra me deter é inútil! Seja lá que golpe esteja preparando, eu vou superá-lo! -Oneiros atira a esfera de energia em Nyx.

-FULGOR DO DRAGÃO QUE SE ELEVA AOS CÉUS!

Nyx concentra toda sua energia nas palmas das mãos e enverga os braços pra trás. Seus olhos brilhando como dois sóis. Ela dispara a energia projetando os braços pra frente na forma de uma rajada gigantesca.

Um raio de luz atravessa a esfera de energia e atropela Oneiros. Os gritos do inimigo são abafados pelo som de um trovão. O raio de luz atravessa a fortaleza de Hades chegando ao lado de fora e partindo pro céu culminando numa imensa explosão.

Nyx com os olhos cobertos pelos próprios cabelos cai imóvel no chão.

**-Em outro lugar-**

-Clover... Seiya... Nyx... -Saori murmura sentindo um calafrio no coração.

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ouch! E a história continua... Rumo ao fim! E agora? Como nossos heróis escaparão dessa enrascada? Nyx, Clover e Seiya estão mesmo...? O.O

O capítulo demorou né? Pois é... Cismei de escrever outra fic! Enfim... Eu decidi me dedicar a uma fic de cada vez. Estou me dedicando a Sensou totalmente agora. Quando ela acabar, vou me dedicar a Olimpus High. As outras fics eu vou atualizando paralelamente quando der. E logo que acabar Olimpus High, eu estarei iniciando meu terceiro projeto nas fics de fichas.

Em breve... Agora... Reviews... u.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Você tem muita confiança na Clô né? Sabe que ela não desaponta. E o papai Cid é doidão mesmo né? XD

**Erika:** Eu acho que você daria uma ótima narradora da sessão da tarde. Mas... Esperemos até que baixas sejam mesmo confirmadas... XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Oi Ju! Sim! Retas finais. Combates individuais. Logo será a vez do Kyuu. O coração está preparado? n.n

**Suellen:** Su... Se acha que as coisas pegaram fogo no capítulo anterior, não viu nada ainda... E já estou matutando uma namoradinha pro tigre falante favorito de todos! XD

**Capítulo 29 – Sonambulos...**

Kourin ampara Saori pelos braços. Ela está sem fôlego e prestes a chorar.

-O que foi princesa?

-Clover, Seiya e Nyx... Não posso mais sentir suas energias vitais... -Os olhos de Saori brilham.

-Eu vou voltar e ir atrás deles... -Diz Kourin.

-Não. -Responde Nótus. -Temos de seguir em frente.

-Mas e quanto a eles?

-Se eles forem fortes o bastante sobreviverão. Agora estamos lutando pela segurança do mundo todo. É uma guerra. E numa guerra, pessoas morrem às vezes.

-E se fosse você Atlante? Se fosse você que tivesse de ser deixado pra trás pra cumprirmos a missão? Você ia gostar?

-Eu ficaria muito orgulhoso de vocês se fizessem isso... Neste momento, eles estão vivos ou mortos. Se estiverem vivos, eles ficarão bem. São fortes e habilidosos. Se estiverem mortos, voltar até lá é desperdício de tempo precioso e do sacrifício deles...

Kourin se morde de raiva. Nótus tinha razão. Por mais que ela odiasse adimitir. O espaço começa a mudar e distorcer.

Logo, Kourin não estava mais entre seus amigos, mas de volta a academia e a farda que usava naquele tempo.

-O que aconteceu? Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui?

-Se atrasando pros treinos Kourin? Não é do seu feitio...

-Shiryu? Mas... Onde estou?

-Nossa... Seus sonhos devem ter sido muito bons pra você perder a noção assim... Estamos na academia de Sanctum. Vamos. Os treinos com o Mestre Dohko já começaram.

-Tem... Algo errado... Eu não estava em outro lugar?

-Kourin. Você está bem?

-Eu espero que haja algum motivo pra este atraso nos treinos, cadetes.

-Mestre Dohko? -Kourin vê o mestre, incrédula. -Como...? Como eu vim parar aqui?

-Cadete Kourin. Eu creio que você está muito relapsa. Por isso, seu treino será mais pesado hoje. Será com Shiryu.

-Mas eu não... Eu nunca derrotei Shiryu antes...

-Então, está na hora de aprender a lutar como um cadete de verdade. Cadete Shiryu. Lute com toda a sua força. Não tenha piedade dela...

-Mestre?

-O que foi? Quer ser a fracote que sempre é protegida? Eu quase me arrependo de ter salvado você daquele inimigo atlante, Kourin. Agora em posição.

O que está acontecendo? Onde está o mestre compassivo e carinhoso de antes? Ela não consegue se lembrar.

A lança de Shiryu no entanto a traz de volta a realidade. Kourin mal consegue sacar a espada pra se defender. Mas... Essa espada é uma espada comum. Ela não estava com uma espada diferente? A espada nas mãos de seu mestre?

-Defenda-se Kourin! Você está me decepcionando como sempre. Shiryu. Acabe com ela. Ela com certeza não serve pra ser uma guerreira de Sanctum mesmo.

-Não Shiryu... Pare...

-Sinto muito Kourin... Mas você tem razão...

Shiryu avança contra ela. Kourin ataca e sua espada decapita Shiryu. Ela olha para o amigo morto, estarrecida.

-Não... O que eu fiz?

-Muito bom pra uma guerreira tão inútil... Mas por ainda estar chorando diante de um oponente morto, só mostra o quanto você é fraca! Já chega! Eu mesmo me livrarei de você Kourin.

Dohko avança contra Kourin. Ele é extremamente rápido e absurdamente poderoso. Os golpes dele, mesmo defendidos com a espada pareciam fazer os braços de Kourin em pedaços.

-É por isso que seus amigos e sua deusa vão morrer Kourin! Por que você é uma inútil que não consegue fazer nada direito! Nem pode salvar a própria família!

Kourin é atirada no chão por um golpe poderoso de Dohko. Ela olha ao redor e está de volta a sua aldeia no dia em que os invasores mataram sua família. Ela vê a si mesma prestes a ser morta pelo soldado Atlante.

-Ali está o meu erro. O dia em que salvei você daquele inimigo. Mas desta vez eu corrigirei meu erro... Vou deixar aquele homem te matar e me poupar de você...

-Mestre... Dohko... Por que?

-"Por que"? -Dohko faz uma voz de deboche. -Por que eu não te amo. Eu nunca gostei de você. Eu nunca sequer entendi por que a salvei. Não pode lutar nem pra salvar a própria vida! O que está fazendo lutando ao lado de Atena? É melhor que morra logo...

O soldado Atlante crava a espada na pequena Kourin. Na altura do peito. A Kourin verdadeira olha pro próprio peito e vê o sangue esvaindo. Em seguida, seu corpo cai inerte.

O ambiente muda. Eles estão de volta a Fortaleza de Ares. Dohko se transforma num mago.

-Tolos... Sucumbiram facilmente a papoula dos sonhos... Huhuhu... Deusa idiota...

Dentro da mente de Kourin, ela estava sozinha, encolhida na escuridão.

-Esse não é o mestre Dohko. Mestre Dohko sempre foi carinhoso. Ele disse que me amava... Me beijou... Ele disse que eu era forte...

"_Esta batalha será decidida por Saori e por Hades... Nós somos apenas observadores. O que podemos fazer é o nosso papel... Interpretar nosso papel nesta guerra e presenciar seu desfecho..."_

A voz de Dohko ecoa em sua mente. A dragão nascente pulsa. Kourin começa a se mover novamente. Aos poucos se levantando.

-Ora, ora... Alguém está vencendo o poder da Papoula dos Sonhos? -Diz MMorfeu.

-Maldito! Como se atreve? -Kourin rosna. Aos poucos recuperando as forças. A Dragão Nascente brilhando fortemente.

-Acha que esta espadinha pode me ameaçar?

-Vamos descobrir...

A Dragão nascente emite um brilho cegante e cresce. Ela se transforma num verdadeiro Dragão de Energia que espirala ao redor de Kourin.

-Agora entendo o que mestre Dohko queria dizer com despertar o verdadeiro poder da Dragão Nascente! A espada era um casulo para o Dragão. Agora ela adquiriu sua forma final. O verdadeiro poder da Dragão nascente está sob meu controle!

-Mas... Como? Papoula dos Sonhos! Emaranhem-se no corpo dela e enforquem-na!

O dragão envolve o braçod e Kourin como se fosse uma armadura sobre o braço. Kourin avança contra Morfeu desferindo um soco. O soco dela passa raspando por Morfeu que salta pro alto.

-Que maldita arma é essa?

-Parece que o deus Dragão está furioso com você servo de Hades! Prepare-se!

O Dragão se espande indo na direção de Morfeu como uma rajada de energia. Morfeu se defende com um campo de força. Ele controla os caules das rosas e eles começa a apertar o pescoço de Kourin.

-Suguem a energia vital dela por completo Papoulas! Suguem as energias da deusa Atena e passem tudo pra mim!

-Não!

-Isso mesmo... Já posso sentir a energia de uma deusa fluindo por meu corpo! Hahaha!

Kourin é atacada por uma rajada de poder absurda. O Dragão a defende. Mas Morfeu começa a ficar mais e mais forte. Suas rajadas começam a ficar mais e mais poderosas. O Dragão de Kourin começa a se estilhaçar até ceder e Kourin voar contra a parede.

-Já morreu? -Ele olha pro corpo inerte de Kourin e se aproxima.

-Ainda não... - Kourin abre os olhos de repente e avança contra ele. Revitalizando o Dragão e atingindo o corpo de Morfeu. Os dois voam por várias paredes e com um grito, Kourin explode o corpode Morfeu. A fortaleza é abalada e ambos desaparecem.

Aos poucos, Saori e os outros começam a acordar em meio as papoulas. O cenário ao redor arrasado pela luta de Kourin e Morfeu.

-Estão... Todos bem? -Saori sussurra.

-De onde saiu tanta flor? -Shahi se levanta arrancando os caules que envolvem seu corpo.

-Onde está a Kourin? -Pergunta Kyuu.

-Eu não sinto a presença dela... -Diz Saori.

-Princesa... Vamos em frente... -Diz Nótus.

Saori olha séria para Nótus.

-Eles estão bem. Kourin é forte e habilidosa. Ela pode se virar. Vamos princesa. -Responde Nótus.

-Esperem! -Kourin grita, toda ferida e correndo em direção ao grupo. Empunhando a Dragão nascente. -Eu consegui... Me livrei do maldito...

-Kourin? Está bem? -Saori pergunta vendo os ferimentos.

Uma brisa percorre a sala e Nótus atravessa o corpo de Kourin com a sua espada.

-Ô sujeito obscuro do vento! Fumou erva de fada estragada é? -Shahi grita.

-Esta não é a Kourin! Afastem-se!

-Hahaha... -Kourin sorri com sarcasmo. -Ora... Seu brutamontes! Como se atreve? Eu sou uma dama!

-Muito bonita, eu imagino... Mas podre por dentro.

-Ora... Não gostei! Como descobriu meu disfarce? -A Kourin se transforma em Phantasos.

-O vento me contou...

-Ah entendo... Bom... Vamos nessa... Quem é o primeiro que deseja morrer? -Phantasos salta pra trás.

Nótus se prepara.

-Alto lá! -Shahi se coloca a frente de todos com a foice em mãos. -Esas vadia é minha!

-Vadia? Como se atreve?

-Aqui só tem lugar pra uma gostosona assanhada ouviu bem? -Ela aponta o dedo pra Phantasos. -E essa sou eu! Este plano de existência é pequeno demais pra nós duas, sua dançarina erótica de araque!

-Shahi! Nós seguiremos em frente! Não morra ouviu bem?

-Vai te catar princesa! Eu? Morrer? Perder pra essa sirigaita? JAMAIS! Meu cubinho de gelo deve estar desesperado esperando pelo retorno de sua amada Kitsune!

**-Imaginação da Shahi-**

Camus desolado no meio de um campo de batalha devastado e cheio de corpos. Sob uma chuva pesada. Ajoelhado e chorando ao olhar pra fortaleza de Hades.

-Minha amada Shahi! A mais bela das belas! Volte pra mim! Minha existência não tem sentido sem você! Eu preciso de você do meu lado, deusa entre as deusas! A Rainha do meu coração!

**-De volta a realidade-**

Shahi devaneia com uma cara de sonhadora.

-Eu volto pra você seu lindão!

Todos olhando pra Shahi com a maior cara de "mas heim"?

-Prepare-se sirigaita! -Ela prepara a foice.

-Garota... Você tem sérios problemas sabia?

-Sabia! Agora lute! Saori... Se manda! Vai chutar a bunda daquele horroroso antes que eu perca a paciência!

Saori confirma com a cabeça e parte.

-Você é engraçada... Quer dizer que tem um homem a sua espera? Ele não deve ser muito exigente né? Olhe pra você... Deveria ter mais respeito próprio... -Phantasos invoca raios em sua mão.

-O que é belo é pra ser mostrado, meu bem... E a recíproca é verdadeira... Quer um intervalo pra ir colocar um pouco mais de roupa?

-Eu estava planejando pegar leve com você, mas agora você me insultou! Eu vou acabar com você?

-Manda ver!

-THUNDAGA! Phantasos invoca um cajado e defende a foice de Shahi. Com a mão que está livre, ela invoca um relâmpago e atira contra a Kitsune. Shahi é eletrocutada e atirada na parede.

Ela cai sentada no chão. Atordoada. Ela faz um espelo de gelo na mão e olha seu reflexo.

-Meu cabelo! MEU CABELO NÃO! -Ela se ergue envolta por uma labareda de chamas.

-Huhuhu... Cabelo? Eu pensei que fosse uma peruca de Troll! Hahahaha!

-Uma coisa é insultar a mim... Mas outra coisa totalmente diferente... É insultar o MEU CABELO! MALDITA QUEIME! FIRAGA!

-O que? Acha que eu vou cair neste truque ridículo? WATERGA!

Um turbilhão de fogo se choca contra um pilar de água criando uma nuvem de vapor.

-Eu posso controlar as quatro magias elementais! Qualquer magia que use contra mim, eu posso facilmente contra-atacar!

-Contra-ataca isso sirigaita! -Shahi atravessa o corpo de Phantasos com a foice.

-Ei! Primeiro é aquele homem horroroso! Agora você? Tá pensando que meu corpo é o que?

-Daqui, parece uma lixeira!

-Sua! TOME ISSO! FIRAGA!

-Ridículo! BLIZZAGA!

Shahi defende as chamas com uma barreira de gelo. O gelo explode e ela desaparece em meio a uma bola de fogo.

-Saia, saia... De onde estiver... -Ironiza Phantasos. -Cadê você sua vadiazinha?

-Estou aqui... Vem me pegar... -A voz de Shahi ecoa a distância.

Phantasos olha a distância em meio a névoa de vapor que cobre todo o ambiente. Ela vê um vulto em meio a fumaça, parado e olhando na sua direção.

-Ah te encontrei! -Phantasos ataca com seu cajado. Ela atinge Shahi, mas a Kitsune permanece parada, sem dizer nada. A expressão imutável. Sorrindo. De repente, ela desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando uma folhinha verde cair no chão. -Que diabos...? Aaaaagh!

Phantasos é atravessada por uma Katana.

-Doeu desta vez? Eu encontrei algum ponto fraco?

-Sua... Maldita!

Shahi leva um tapa no rosto e voa longe. Phantasos salta para o alto e transforma seu cajado numa estaca de gelo. Ela atira a estaca que se transforma em duas estacas que prendem os pulsos de Shahi no chão.

-Aaaahh! Sua... Maldita!

Phantasos caminha até Shahi e pega a espada dela do chão. Em seguida Phantasos crava a espada no peito de Shahi.

-Esse foi seu coração? Oops... Hahahaha!

-Sua... Miserável... Eu vou... Te matar...

-Ah para de bancar a durona garota. Está cravada aí no chão. Sangrando até a morte. Não tem cacife pra bancar a durona na minha frente. -Phantasos ergue as mãos invocando uma tempestade de raios. -Vou te fritar até os ossos... Raposa inútil!

-Sai... De cima... De mim!

Shahi invoca todo seu poder de fogo criando uma labareda que afasta Phantasos.

-Sua... Maluca! Que está tentando fazer liberando tanto poder? Só vai exaurir sua alma!

-Se for pra matar uma sirigaita como você eu topo!

Shahi invoca todo seu poder. Mais do que jamais invocou.

-Eu vou ter de... Usar a transformação... Eu não sei se vou poder voltar depois... Camusinho... Eu não tenho escolha... Ela é forte demais... -Shahi começa a chorar.

Shahi começa a crescer e se transformar numa raposa de fogo com nove caudas.

-Mas que diabos é isso?

-Eu odeio tomar esta forma! Eu posso nunca mais voltar a minha forma original... mas é a única forma de te matar! Reduzir seu corpo inteiro a pó! -A voz de Shahi saía triste e demoníaca ao mesmo tempo.

Ela abre a boca e cospe uma bola de fogo enorme que explode e cobre toda a sala. O grito de agonia de Phantasos é tão alto que ecoa por toda a fortaleza. Quando Shahi reduz as chamas, Phantasos está de joelhos no chão. Seu corpo está todo queimado. E algumas partes descascam como uma espécie de segunda pele revelando uma imagem diferente.

-Um homem? Só me faltava essa! Um mago das trevas travesti!

-Desgraçada! E sou Phantasos das mil formas! E eu não vou tolerar essa ousadia!

-E vai fazer o que a respeito?

-Vou te apagar! WATERGA!

Phantasos invoca um tsunami sobre Shahi, mas Shahi se transforma numa raposa de gelo e atravessa a onda gingante, fundindo seu corpo a água e afogando Phantasos com sua própria magia. Uma enorme onda de gelo surge no meio do salão com Phantasos aprisionada dentro. O gelo se desfaz aos poucos junto com o corpo de Phantasos. Shahi desaparece.

Continua...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

O capítulozinho perrengue de sair... Mas saiu... Não sei se ficou tão bom. No fim, não gostei muito do personagem que eu criei. O Cross. Queria criar um personagem mais impactante, mas... Nhé... Leiam... E espero (Muito, muito meeeesmo) que gostem.

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Talvez eu seja mais cruel do que eu pense... Enfim. Sobre a Kourin, você sabe que quem meche com quem tá quieto, geralmente leva a pior né? Pois é. Olha o que deu pro coiso malvado sem mais o que fazer... u.u (PS.: A Phatasos foi uma decepção pra mim também... x.x)

**Rajani:** Eu acho que raposa ou não, o Camyu amaria a Shahi da mesma forma. Não acha?

**Legião:** Deixa baixo, velho... Eu já consertei... Espero que goste deste capítulo... u.u

**Lune Kuruta:** Não é má influênia não... Eu até adquiri gosto por reviews grandes. Na fic da Pure-Petit eu acabei mandando 3 reviews (Falta de tempo de ler o capítulo todo, mas imagina se eu coloco tudo numa review só?) XD

Só gostaria de comentar rapidinho: Talvez, o jeito do Camus é que o faça perfeito pra Shahi. Qualquer outro personagem não completaria a veia cômica da Kitsune na história de forma tão perfeita, não acha? XP

**Suellen-san:** E quando a Shahi não é engraçada né Su? XP

**Erika:** Sim. Você tem de mostrar o design da espada. E tá demorando... u.u Mas enfim... Foi a maneira que encontrei de deixar essa espada mais foda do que never. Espero que tenha gostado. XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Foram meros deslizes da minha parte Ju. Espero que me perdoe. O próximo capítulo vai ter o Kyuu e Byakko. Falando até pelos cotovelos ok? XD Beijão!n.n

É isso. Poucos capítulos para o fim. Vamos lá!

**Capítulo 30 – Tormenta...**

**-Cidade dos Al-Bheds-**

Cid estava no centro de comando. Ao seu lado, a Rainha Elfica, Hilda e Siegfried.

-Qual o resultado da batalha Cid? Tem notícias da Princesa Saori?

-Não! Esses cabeças de bagre do Império tem um poder de fogo absurdo! Nossas forças estão tomando uma surra e tanto! Não fosse o poder da nossa tecnologia, já teríamos perdido essa batalha.

-Mas não devemos perder a esperança. Saori é a deusa Atena. Ela pode derrotar Hades. É a única que pode...

-Vamos esperar que esteja certo majestade... Por que se não puder... Nosso planeta vai pro saco...

"_Atenção! Aqui fala Lune!"_ -A voz ecoa pelo comunicador vinda de um dos jatos de combate. _"Estamos detectando fusão de prótons na fortaleza de Hades! Ele pretende disparar alguma coisa poderosa contra nós ou contra Sanctum!"_

-Mas que diabo? Manobras evasivas! Usar torpedos atômicos contra aquela porcaria voadora agora, cabeças de bagre! -Cid grita.

**-Fortaleza de Hades-**

O grupo de Saori corre pelas escadarias chegando a uma enorme área redonda. Com pilares por todos os lados. Um vento agourento soprava. E Nótus imeditamente saca sua espada. Cross saca a lança. Kyuu a foice. Byakko está tenso. Saori saca a espada e se prepara pro combate. Um pentagrama surge no chão. Iluminando o centro do local. Duas imagens surgem no ar. Dois gêmeos que seriam idênticos exceto pelas cores dos cabelos. Com uma estrela brilhando na testa e garbosas vestes flutuantes.

-Princesa... Você deve ir... -Nótus sussurra.

-O que foi Nótus? -Ela pergunta.

-Alguma coisa maligna se aproxima...-Ele aperta o cabo da espada, tenso.

-Estou sentindo calafrios... -Resmunga Cross.

-Ok Nótus... Eu vou seguir em frente... Por favor... Não morra...

Nótus apenas sorri, apóia a espada no ombro e olha pra princesa. -Pode deixar, majestade... eu não caio tão fácil...

-Cross... você não vem? -Perguta Kyuu.

-Tem mais de uma presença aqui... Eu fico...

Kyuu apenas acena com a cabeça. De repente, Cross e Nótus começam a ser transportados para lugares diferentes. Nótus continuava na mesma sala aparentemente, mas estava tudo escuro.

-E então? Até quando vou ter de esperar?

-Temos um atrevido aqui... Era de se imaginar já que tentam lutar contra o Imperador Hades...

O homem diante de Nótus pousa no chão e invoca uma espada. Nótus se prepara. Em seguida ele sai correndo e desfere um golpe com Blackstorm que o adversário facilmente bloqueia.

-Pare com isso... Esse golpe ridículo não pode me ferir... Sua espada é só um toco de madeira comparada a minha...

Thanatos move sua espada e empurra Nótus longe. A aura maligna de Thanatos começa a emanar deu seu corpo como fantasmas agourentos ciruclando-o.

-Eu sou Thanatos. Servo de lorde Hades. E minha espada, Soul Bane é a mais poderosa arma dos servos de Hades.

-Essa porcaria aí? Não passa de uma espada comum... -Ele abre a garrafinha de vinho e toma um gole jogando-a fora em seguida.

-Veja o verdadeiro poder da minha espada...

Thanatos começa a invocar espíritos dos mortos por todos os lados.

-Thanatos eu sou um necromante. Eu controlo os mortos a minha vontade. Vão espíritos famintos... Alimentem-se do espírito dele!

Nótus é atacado por uma legião de espíritos que o atravessam e começam a absorver sua energia. Nótus cai de joelhos. Ele sente como se seu espírito estivesse sido arrancado do corpo.

-Vamos. Você pode fazer melhor do que isso... Só que não adiantará de nada... Seu melhor jamais estará a altura dos meus joelhos... Hahaha...

-Eu não desisti ainda... Tempestade Negra!

Nótus move sua espada criando um vendaval que afasta os espíritos.

-Nossa... Você deve ter enfraquecido bastante... Esse vento não foi mais que uma brisa pra mim...

Nótus vai ao chão recebendo um ataque de energia no peito.

-De cara no chão onde é o seu lugar!

Os mortos se aproximam de Nótus, mas ele invoca uma ventania para protegê-lo.

-Isso não vai protegê-lo por muito tempo.

-Então, eu preciso pensar num jeito de te destruir rápido não é?

-Hahaha... Acha que é tão simples? Os fantasmas já sugaram quase toda sua energia. Sugarão cada vez mais. E passaram tudo pra minha espada. Que fica cada vez mais poderosa.

-"Não desista..." -Diz o vento. -"Você é mais forte que ele... Eu o vi lutar ao lado de Atena antes..."

-Bian...?

-"Eu fiz o que fiz, por que eu sabia que Atena necessitaria de seu poder novamente... É hora de usar este poder... E corresponder a fé que tive em você... Nos treinamentos... E nas batalhas que travamos ladoa a lado..."

-Como?

-"A espada... Ela ainda não despertou completamente... Você está usando apenas uma pequena parcela do poder dela..."

-Então... Mostre-me... O poder real dela...

-"Ah... Esperei muito tempo por isso... Foi por isto que inclui minha essência dentro de seu corpo..."

A espada de Nótus começa a brilhar. As ventanias ao redor dele começa a crescer. E aumentar.

"_Recite a oração... Invoque o poder da espada... Você consegue..."_

Nótus estende a espada pra frente.

_Espíritos luminosos que dançam pelo ar..._

_Espíritos alados destinados a voar..._

_Espíritos que impulsionam as ondas do mar..._

_Venha espada da tempestade negra... OBLITERAR!_

(_**Nota do Autor:** Eu forcei meu cérebro ao limite do imaginável pra criar essa riminha "xique". O que acharam?_)

O vento se transforma num furacão gigantesco. As almas são sugadas pelo turbilhão. O furacão acaba tomando a forma de um homem enorme e barbudo feito de vento. Ele ergue o punho e desce sobre Thanatos. Dentro do punho do "deus-do-vento" estava Nótus com a espada estendida pra frente. A espada atravessa o corpo de Thanatos e Nótus cai de pé no chão.

-Im...Possível... Como pode...?

-Esta espada foi criada pelos Guerreiros do Vento de Atlântida. Ela consegue ampliar o potencial do usuário que a empunhar...

-Hahaha... Hahaha...

-Por que está rindo? Alegria de morrer é?

-Não... Eu posso ter sido destruído... Mas eu consegui absorver o resto de sua energia também... Hahaha... Pena que não vou conseguir... Usar este poder... Incrível... -Thanatos solta a espada no chão e se desfaz em pó.

Nótus cai de cara no chão após sentir uma dor intensa no peito. Como se seu coração falhasse.

**-Em outro lugar-**

Cross caminha por uma campina cheia de flores. Com uma elfa a distanncia esperando por ele. Ao seu lado, um anão de barba grisalha, mas muito robusto e carrancudo.

-Ei garoto! Demorou heim?

-Gillius? O que tá fazendo aqui? Ridel?

-Estávamos esperando por você Cross...

-Espera aí... De onde vocês vieram? Você tinha morrido Ridel!

-Cross... Você está bem?

-Não! Saiam de perto de mim! Você não me engana cara! Eu sei que nada disso é real!

-Oh... -Diz uma voz distante. -Que pena... Realmente não é real... Mas poderia ser... Não gostaria disso?

Hypnos aparece.

-Não... Eu sei que vou reencontrar a Ridel um dia... Mas não será essa ilusão sem graça...

-Humanos... acha que vocês vão se encontrar no outro mundo e serem felizes pra sempre? É isso? Idéias românticas apenas...

-Desgraçado! O que você entende de sentimentos? Não ouse brincar com os meus!

Cross salta de lança em mãos e desfere um golpe. Hypnos defende com uma barreira. Em seguida ele estende a mão pra frente e joga Cross longe com uma força invisível.

Cross cai no chão, rolando e se coloca de pé. Logo que se levanta, várias bolas de fogo voam em sua direção. Cross rola no chão com a explosão.

-Ao contrário de seus amigos, você não tem nada de especial não é? Nnão tem uma arma poderosa. Não possui poderes ocultos. Você não sabe fazer nada além de agitar essa lança feito um galho de árvore.

-Quem precisa disso pra lidar com um lixo como você?

-Atrevimento é sua grande arma? Bah! Patético... Hahahaha!

Cross energiza sua lança, salta e atira a lança em Hypnos feit um relâmpago. Quando a lança está prestes a atingí-lo, ele some. Ressurge atrás de Cross e dispara uma rajada de energia contra ele. Cross vai ao chão.

-Vamos! Mostre do que é capaz!

Cross salta pelo ar, com agilidade incrível, desviando dos relâmpagos que Hypnos invoca. Hypnos nota o que ele está tentando. Está atrás da lança. Com isso, Hypnos faz a lança levitar.

-Se esta é sua única arma, não deveria se livrar dela tão facilmente.

Cross leva a mão a espada que carregava nas costas.

-Não é a minha única arma... É simplesmente a que eu não tenho medo de usar...

-O que? O que é aquilo? Uma espada mágica?

-Não necessáriamente uma espada. É um artefato mágico que meu mestre me deu.

O corpo de Cross começa a ser coberto de energia. A bainha da espada que ele portava se transforma em uma espécie de arma que Cross apóia no ombro. A bainha absorve a energia que cobria o corpo de Cross.

-Meu mestre encontrou esse artefato ha muito tempo e me deu. Mas eu só deveria usá-lo em casos de urgência. Pois ela suga a energia vital do usuário pra transformar em poder.

Cross dispara uma rajada de energia. Hypnos defende. Em seguida, ele se teletransorporta evitando um golpe de espada de Cross. O Elfo olha em volta. Procurando pelo inimigo. Mas não o vê.

-Estou aqui, elfo!

Cross se vira, defletindo uma bola de fogo com sua espada. Hypnos aproveita a deixa pra se aproximar dele rapidamente e atacá-lo com uma rajada de energia. Cross vai ao chão. O corpo sangrava. Seus mebros estavam fracos.

-Parece que mesmo com esse brinquedo, você não é páreo pra mim. Então, desapareça!

Cross defende a rajada de Hypnos com a espada.

-Vamos lá... Eu só preciso de um bom disparo pra mandar esse cara pro inferno...

-O que foi? Está fraquejando? Hahaha!

Cross ergue a espada absorvendo a energia com a lâmina. Em seguida ele finca a espada no chão. A espada usa a energia absorvida pra criar um clarão momentâneo. Cross fecha os olhos enquanto Hypnos é cegado.

-O que? O que você fez seu maldito?

Cross corre rapidamente na direção de Hypnos e desfere uma rajada de energia, usando todo o poder do artefato. Poder absorvido de seu próprio corpo. A rajada de energia concentrada perfura o peito de Hypnos e ele cai de joelhos.

-Você não devia subestimar seus oponentes assim... -Diz Cross.

-Pensa que... Eu serei derrotado tão facilmente...?

-Você já está morto... Eu ainda possuo um pouco de energia vital pra sobreviver...

De repente, Hypnos se levanta e finca a mão no peito de Cross.

-Então... Eu absorverei essa energia vital restante pra me curar... Hahahaha!

Os gritos de dor do elfo percorrem a fortaleza de Hades. Com toda sua força, Cross decepa o braço de Hypnos e em seguida a cabeça. Ele cai no chão de joelhos, sangrando muito pelo peito. Sua visão ficando turva. Ele olha pra cima e vê uma luz. Com uma sombra o chamando pelo nome.

-Ridel...? -Ele sorri. -Heh... Acho que vamos nos encontrar mais cedo do que pensei...

Cross cai de cara no chão, em meio a uma poça de sangue. Em seguida ele abre os olhos e se vê na campina florida ao lado de Ridel.

-Viu? Não demorou nada...

-Ridel? -Ele olha pra ela incrédulo.

Em seguida os dois se abraçam.

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Hiina-chan:** Será que o Seiya será o único sobrevivente no fim? E obrigado por ter gostado da rima do Nótus.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** O final pelo menos foi feliz né? Eu não gosto de separar casais. Você sabe. Mas enfim. Vejamos o que este capítulo nos reserva.

**Susano'o Math:** Bom, pelo visto eu não perdi minha veia dramática como eu imaginava. Já que todo mundo gostou do final do Cross.

**Suellen:** Gosta do Cid Su? Ele tá solteiro heim? Brincadeirinha... XD Enfim, nunca vi tanta mudança de humor tão rápida quanto essas numa review. Ah beijão Su! XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Quem sabe o Kyuu não tenha um tagarela dentro de si Ju? Mas enfim. O Byakko é mais tagarela mesmo... XD

Acho que este capítulo saiu curtinho. Mas tá bom viu? Obrigado a todo mundo que tem acompanhado minhas fics. De coração, eu agradeço. Agora mais um capítulo rumo ao fim (Estimo que esta fic ainda terá mais dois).

**Capítulo 31 – A queda de Pandora...**

Saori, Kyuusuke e Byakko corriam pelas últimas escadarias. Saori abre as imensas portas diante deles e encontra Pandora e Hades na sala do trono. Era imensa. Toda em mármore. O piso, as paredes e as pilastras. Atrás do trono havia uma imagem de mármore mostrando um campo de batalha com uma mulher e um homem se enfrentando. E os dois lembravam levemente Saori e Shun. Atena e Hades.

-Eis que a pequena imitação de deusa se aproxima. -Diz Pandora com deboche.

-Pandora! -Kyuu rosna. -Sua maldita! Prepare-se!

-Silêncio, insolente! Você é apenas um verme rastejante aqui! Ajoelhe-se!

Pandora aponta seu tridente pra Kyuu e o faz cair de joelhos, castigado por energia sinistra.

-Kyuu! -Byakko rosna e parte pra cima de Pandora.

-Não! -Saori grita. Byakko é repelido por um campo de força e cai no chão, ferido.

-Ah Atena... Sempre cercada de corja, tentando inútilmente lutar pelos vermes que rastejam pela terra... -Hades sorri e olha pra ela. -Até quando travaremos esta batalha inútil?

-Não foi inútil das outras vezes Hades!

-Sim... Mas você nunca conseguiu dar um fim definitivo em mim. Desta vez não será diferente!

Kyuu se livra do poder de Pandora e saca sua foice.

-Atena... Eu cuido da Feiticeira... Você cuida de Hades...

-Certo...

-Hahahaha! Verme! Você não sentiu meu poder da outra vez? Quer se arriscar a me enfrentar de novo, seu tolo?

Pandora caminha até o centro do salão, fazendo suas vestes tremularem e desaparecem como fumaça enquanto seu corpo é coberto por serpentes de metal que cobrem sua nudez.

Kyuu se prepara já sentindo o poder de Hades se manifestar.

-Atena... Enquanto essas duas crianças se divertem, eu darei início às festividades mais cedo... Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Hades se transforma numa imensa sombra que voa para fora da fortaleza que já pairava sobre a capital de Sanctum. Soldados de ambos os exércitos observavam atônitos ao desastre apocalíptico que cobre o céu.

As batalhas cessam. Saori invoca todo seu poder e se transforma.

-Hades! Não permitirei que machuque pessoas inocentes! -Ela alça vôo e atravessa as paredes da fortaleza.

Neste mesmo instante, Kyuu e Pandora se atacam. A foice encontra o tridente e a energia dos dois inimigos relampeja pelo salão. O poder de Pandora é avassalador. Ela com certeza merece o título de feiticeira suprema de Hades.

-Verme irritante! Acha que pode me derrotar? Você não passa de um aprendiz comparado a mim!

-Até mesmo um aprendiz pode vencer quando a determinação é correta!

-Bah! E o que você entende de determinação?

-Muita coisa!

Kyuu invoca uma nevasca que carrega Pandora pelo ar. Ela começa a invocar seus encantamentos e invoca 4 demônios enormes que brotam do chão. Kyuu está cercado. Pandora plana no ar observando.

-Hahahaha! Escolheu uma péssima adversária, garoto!

-Essas abominações não são ameaças pra mim Pandora! -Ele prepara a foice quando Byakko salta sobre um dos demônios rugindo e mordendo, dando vazão a todo seu instinto animal.

Os demônios atacam Byakko que se engalfinha com eles entre garras e dentes.

-Byakko!

-Cuide da feiticeira Kyuu! Eu cuido dos monstros!

Kyuu hesita por um segundo quando vê Pandora invocando mais magias. Serpentes de fogo cortam o ar em direção a Kyuu e ele se defende girando a foice. As chamas são dispersadas pra todos os lados. Pandora surge atrás de Kyuu e atravessa seu abdome com o tridente.

-Hahahaha! Você não pode comigo!

Kyuu ignora toda a dor e acerta o abdome de Pandora com a ponta inferior da foice. A lâmina presa faz o sangue dela verter e ela vomita sangue pela boca. Enquanto isso, Byakko ainda travava combate mortal com os demônios invocados por Pandora. A sua garra dilacera a garganta de um enquanto o outro corta seu torso com as garras. Byakko ruge de dor, mas em seguida ele avança contra o demônio que o feriu, mordendo-lhe o pescoço e rasgando sua garganta. Ele atira o corpo do demônio longe e parte pra cima dos outros dois. Ele derruba o terceiro demônio e as garras de ambos começam a lutar rolando pelo chão.

Enquanto isso Pandora olha pra Kyuu atônita. Sua visão fica turva. Ela começa a se lembrar de coisas que não se lembrava antes. Da sua infância, quando fora tomada dos braços do pai pelos soldados do império Meikai e levada a força para o imperador. O imperador que dizia que ela possuía o espírito da feiticeira dentro dela. E que um dia ela seria a serva mais fiel do imperador Hades. Ao lado de Kyuu, ela podia ver as almas de seus pais. Que ela mesma sacrificara pra obter seus poderes malignos dos planos negativos de Hades.

A memória dos dois, mortos diante dela com a adaga ensanguentada na mão a assombra. Ela se afasta com a cabeça doendo. Larga o tridente no chão.

-A verdade é cruel Pandora? Obter os poderes do plano negativo tem um preço alto não é?

-Cale-se! -Pandora invoca lobos de gelo contra Kyuu, mas ele os destrói com um movimento de sua foice. Em seguida ele saca sua arma.

-O ajuste de contas chegou Pandora...

Byakko destroça o corpo do último demônio e cai no chão, ferido e sangrando.

-Seus pais estão implorando pra que eu a livre deste tormento de vida... E conceda-lhe o descanso eterno...

-Jamais! Eu sou a feiticeira suprema de Hades!

Pandora invoca uma tempestade de raios e atira contra Kyuu que voa contra o trono.

-Não pode se esconder pra sempre!

-Vá pro inferno! Você não sabe nada de mim! -Pandora continua castigando Kyuu com seus raios.

Kyuu invoca as almas dos pais de Pandora pra sua outra arma. Ele dispara um feixe de luz contra o peito de Pandora. Pandora é tomada por um calor e uma luz insuportáveis. Ela cai de joelhos gritando de agonia. Kyuu, livre dos ataque de Pandora, se coloca de pé e caminha até ela.

-Este foi o castigo de seus pais, Pandora...

-Papai... Mamãe? -Ela balbucia. -Por que... Vocês estão... Me castigando? Eu fiz... Alguma coisa errada?

-Esta é a alma do Ikki... -Kyuu aponta a arma pra ela. -Meu amigo que você corrompeu, torturou e assassinou...

-Por favor... Papai... Não me castigue... Eu vou ser... Boazinha...

Kyuu dispara a arma. Um feixe de fogo toma a forma de um pássaro e atravessa o corpo de Pandora. O corpo dela cai no chão e aos poucos se faz pó. Kyuu olha pro alto, através do rombo no teto da fortaleza e os raios de sol batem em seu rosto. Em seguida ele cai de cara no chão.

**-Exterior da fortaleza-**

A sombra de Hades começa a tomar a forma de um homem feito de trevas em meio as nuvens. A cidade de Sanctum está apavorada. E um pequeno brilho luminoso corta o céu em direção a ele.

-Hades! Lute comigo! -Dizia Saori voando em velocidade máxima até ele.

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Dcnaultas... Supergirl é bucha rapaz... Vejemo se você está certo sobre o Nótus...

**Suellen:** Su... Olha... Não vou mentir. O Cid tá bem das pernas sim. Todos aqueles anos recebendo verba do império. E aí? Topas? Kkkkkk! Brincadeira Su! XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Irônico não? Pandora se lascou. Quem manda ser psicótica e malvada? u.u Mas será que o Seiya vai sobreviver? Será? Será? O.O

**Hiina-chan:** Se achou esse capítulo emocionante, espere pra ver este. Este está enorme e é emoção do início ao fim! O.O

**Toriyama Hikari:** O rapaz aprendeu com os erros dessa vez né Ju? n.n

Enfim gente. Surto de criatividade. Tive de aproveitar né? Eis o capítulo final de Sensou no Megami (Calma que ainda tem um epílogo!) que logo chega ao fim. Só queria dizer que agradeço a todo mundo que leu, mandou ficha, review, apoiou, riu... Essa fic teve um valor todo especial pra mim. Não só por que eu me arrisquei a fazer algo que nunca fiz antes (Acho que com isso subi um ou dois degrauzinhos na escada do Fic-Writter de verdade), mas também por todas as novas amizades que fiz devido a essa fic. Através dela, conheci muitas pessoas especiais e grandes amizades. Agradeço a todos de coração mesmo. Listinha de pessoas que lêem minhas fics e não posso deixar de agradecer de jeito nenhum.

Pure-Petit-chan, Angel "doidinha" Pink, Stella-chan, Nala-dono, Calyeh (Sumiu de vez. Tô com saudade dela... =/), pimentel, Felipe (amigo e colaborador na "escrivinhação" de fics), Hiina-chan, Lady-chan, Suellen-san, Toriyama Hikari (Ju-chan), Mari-chan (Shina com), Lune Kuruta (Quero mais reviews over-power! XD), susano'o Math, Ben Toph, luciaalmeida, Erika K, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Rajani Devi Lakshmi (Obrigado pela oportunidade de me fazer escrever uma personagem tão maravilhosamente divertida e engraçada! Viva a Shahi! XD), Nick (Sumiu também), Krika Haruno, Margarida, Abely C Chibah, Lilly Angel, Mishelly 87, Lara Stephani, Juno L e por fim Pegasus Saint.

Acho que lembrei de todo mundo. Se esqueci alguém, dá um chute no s... do Ikarus ok? Humilde reverência do Ikarus. Valeu gente!

Agora, com vocês... O capítulo final de SENSOU NO MEGAMI! O.O

**Capítulo 32 – Armaggedon...**

-Saori... -Aiolia sussurra, totalmente desperso da batalha ao seu redor.

Aiolia olha pro céu vendo dois deuses se enfrentarem. O rosto abominável de Hades fundido às nuvens com olhos vermelho sangue e relampagos prenunciando uma tempestade. Saori está parada diante de Hades quando ele abre a boca e Shun aparece, caminhando no ar. Trajando suas vestes negras.

-Ah Atena... Este seu rosto de determinação... Cada vez que o vejo eu me encanto... é tão... Patético! Hahaha! Quantas vezes brincaremos desta forma. Você nunca foi capaz de me derrotar... O que pode mudar agora?

Ele olha pra Saori com desdém.

-Agora Hades... Será diferente... Eu juro que nunca mais você haverá de machucar pessoas inocentes e trazer escuridão ao mundo... Seu reinado de terror acaba agora!

-Hahaha! E o que você pode fazer contra mim Atena? Veja o meu poder! Seus aliados estão mortos! E mesmo que estivessem vivos, o que poderiam fazer contra mim? Nem mesmo a poderosa Deusa da Guerra pode contra mim!

-Desta vez eu não morrerei sem ates destruir você!

Saori invoca uma poderosa energia e dispara contra Shun. Ele ergue uma barreira e repele a rajada iluminando o céu. Da cidade de Sanctum, as pessoas observam atônitas a dois deuses travando guerra. Aliado ou inimigo. Nada importa mais. Eles apenas largam as armas.

-Está tudo em suas mãos agora, Princesa Saori... -Dohko olha pro céu e deixa uma lágrima escapar.

Enquanto isso, O rosto enorme de Hades estampado nas nuvens, apenas abre a boca e expele uma legião de demônios que voam contra Saori. Shun sorri estéricamente. Sua risada ecoa por quilômetros.

Saori voa pelos céus como uma estrela. O fogo de seus fios de cabelo deixam um rastro pelo ar que pode ser visto de longe. Os demônios atacam as naves que travam combate nos céus. Naves tanto Al-Bheds, quanto Asgardianas e até mesmo de Sanctum e Meikai. Não existe mais distinção entre seres. Apenas destruição e morte. Saori invoca seu poder criando feixes de luz que destróem demônios por todos os lados. Mas a legião é simplesmente grande demais.

Os demônios tentam cercá-la, mas a luz dela os repele. Não totalmente. Seu corpo ainda é ferido. Mas seus poderes divinos logo regeneram os ferimentos. Saori saca sua espada e inflama a lâmina com energia absorvida dos planos positivos. Com um movimento de sua espada, asas de luz surgem em suas costas e centenas de demônios são transformados em cinzas.

Enquanto isso, Shun caminhava pelo ar, sobre a cidade de Sanctum. Com meros gestos, construções imensas vinham a baixo. A cidade dos Al-Bheds pairando no céu, decide atacar.

-Atenção! Lune, garota! Fala pra mim! Pode localizar o tinhoso fedorento? -Pergunta Cid pelo comunicador.

-Eu o vejo Cid! Ele está nas coordenadas 365SE! Eu posso atacar! -Lune responde de sua nave de combate.

-Não garota! Recue! Hora desse coisa-ruim experimentar o poder de um tiro de plasma ionizado no traseiro! Preparar os canhões, cabeças de bagre!

-Sim, senhor! -Responde um dos Al-Bheds.

-E me passem o comunicador! -Ele pega o comunicador da mão do soldado sem a menor sutileza. -Atenção belo-naves Imperiais de Meikai! Estão me ouvindo?

-Sim, Al-Bhed! Diga o que quer! -Responde um comandante imperial.

-Acho que até cabeças de bagre como vocês já perceberam que o seu imperador é um pedaço imprestável de bosta! Estamos prestes a explodir o miserável dos céus! Vão ajudar ou vão dar pra trás?

-Por que trairíamos nosso próprio imperador?

-Por que ele já traiu vocês, seu imbecil! Vai ajudar no ataque ou não? Maldição! Usar esses penicos pretos na cabeça fez com que seus cérebros fossem expremidos pelas orelhas?

-Eu passarei a ordem. Transmita as coordenadas Al-Bhed. Câmbio!

-Assim está melhor! Vocês tem aquele cururu na mira?

-Sim, senhor! Os canhões já estão com 95% de carga.

-Ótimo! Disparar!

Belo naves e tudo que se imagina disparam seus canhões contra Hades. Ele apenas sorri.

-Vermes erguendo suas mãos contra deus? Que ridículo...

Hades é atingido em cheio por todo o poder bélico mais devastador do planeta. O céu é iluminado por um segundo sol. Um sol que exibe o rosto do Imperador das Trevas sorrindo.

-Vermes! Querem me desafiar? Tomem isso!

A esfera de fogo expande destruindo naves, belo naves e quase derrubando a cidade dos Al-Bheds. Saori está desesperada. Ela voa na velocidade da Luz e para entre a cidade e a imensa bola de fogo que cresce cada vez mais. Reunindo todo o poder que consegue, ela tenta repelir a explosão. Hades surge em meio a explosão, empunhando uma espada de lâmina negra e atingindo Saori. Saori voa em direção ao solo.

Ela atinge o solo como um meteoro, atingindo o centro da capital de Sanctum. Pessoas correm desesperadas. Aiolia corre contra a multidão esperando alcançar Saori o mais rápido possível.

-Vocês vêem o poder de sua deusa? Ela também não passa de um verme comparada a mim!

Hades faz milhares de escombros e metais levitarem.

-Ajoelhem-se perante deus... E deus lhes mostrará misericórdia...

Dohko, Saga e Kanon observam a manifestação de poder de Hades, paralisados, sentindo a dor da impotência. Seus corpos ansiando pelo combate mas nada podem fazer.

-Mestre Dohko!

-Shiryu! Você está vivo? -Dohko responde.

-Sim mestre! Ainda temos um regimento de homens prontos pra agir.

-Muito bem, Shiryu! Quem está no comando?

-O Capitão Hyoga!

-Excelente! Ordene aos homens que ajudem a evacuar as pessoas e levá-las a um local seguro! Imediatamente!

Assim que Dohko profere a ordem, Monstros de pedra se erguem do chão. E começam a causar destruição por Sanctum. Demônios voam pelos ares causando destruição e morte. Shina vem correndo ao lado de Shura lutando contra os demônios como podem.

Dohko e Mu travam batalha contra os golens de pedra. Shaka invoca seres dos planos positivos, anjos, para enfrentar os demônios. Enquanto isso, Hades reúne a bola de fogo causado pelos ataques das belo-naves e transforma-o num cão infernal de três cabeças feito de fogo.

-Vá meu animalzinho de estimação! Destrua cada um destes humanos! Hahahaha!

O gigantesco animal de fogo cai do céu no meio da cidade causando morte e destruição. As pessoas fogem em pânico. As armas dos soldados são inúteis. O calor é tão alto que pessoas sofrem combustão espontânea a cada passo dado pela besta infernal.

Um homem se coloca entre a fera e as pessoas, invocando nevasca por todos os lados na maior e mais impressionante demonstração de poder já vista.

-Pra trás monstro! -Grita Camus erguendos os braços e unindo as mãos entrelaçando os dedos. Seus olhos brilhando com um azul intenso. Um espírito de uma mulher com um jarro surgindo acima de Camus. Um imenso espírito do gelo. -Desapareça! EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Camus abaixa os braços disparando a rajada de ar frio contra o monstro e reduzindo-o a nada. Com um gesto, camus invoca a terrível nevasca e reune-a na palma das mãos na forma de uma pequena esfera de ar congelado.

Do outro lado Mu concentra seu poder e recita um encanto. Uma esfera de luz imensa começa a sugar demônios e reduzí-los a pó. Os anjos invocados por Shaka começam a irritar Hades que se livra deles como quem abate insetos.

-Vocês são os mais irritantes dos vermes, Gurus malditos... Morram logo de uma vez...

Hades ergue a mão e a abaixa. Uma porção da cidade é reduzida a ruínas. Visto de cima é como se uma imensa mão invisível houvesse esmagado a cidade. Shaka, Camus e Mu estão usando todos os seus poderes pra deter a pressão de energia demoníaca que tenta esmagá-los e as pessoas da cidade.

-Vamos! Não podemos deixar que ele nos derrote! -Grita Shaka.

Hades se dirige a eles caminhando como se estivesse descendo uma escada invisível. Ele sorri e estende um dedo para os três gurus. Uma imensa explosão de energia que atinge os gurus e mata a todas as pessoas que eles estavam protegendo. Os três caem de cara no chão aos pés de Hades.

Dohko, Saga e Kanon surgem com as vestes em frangalhos. Empunhando suas armas.

-Essa batalha acaba aqui Hades! -Rosna Kanon.

-Sim... Pra vocês...

-Desgraçado! -Kanon avança pra cima de Hades com a espada em mãos, invocando chamas na lâmina e ataca. Ele causa uma explosão enorme que abala quarteirões da cidade. Mas Hades resiste incólume, segurando a lâmina da espada com a mão nua.

-Isso é poder o suficiente pra derrotar um deus? Não me faça rir...

Hades atira Kanon longe com uma explosão de energia. Em seguida ele manipula as toneladas de destroços e metal que fez levitar e cria um enorme corpo de destroços que o envolve como uma armadura.

-Resolvi que eu mesmo destruirei esta cidade inteira... E matarei cada ser humano deste planeta com minhas próprias mãos... Hahaha!

-Desgraçado! Vamos Saga!

-Vamos! Morra Hades!

Dohko desfere seu golpe dos Cem Dragões e Saga dispara uma rajada de chamas tão grande quanto a explosão de um universo contra Hades. Ele contém os ataques com um campo de força e em seguida o empurra de volta contra os dois. Dohko e Saga são derrotados imediatamente.

-Hahahaha! Veja Atena! Veja como eu destruo cada um de seus preciosos humanos! Hahahaha!

O imenso colosso erguido por Hades caminha pela cidade causando destruição. Enquanto isso, na base dos Al-Bheds, Cid tenta como pode comandar seus subordinados a impedir a queda da cidade sobre a capital Dalkia. Mas a imensa cidade cai. Felizmente do lado de fora da cidade. No meio do deserto. Os Al-Bheds foram derrotados.

No meio da cidade, Aiolia alcança o corpo inerte de Saori. Ele se ajoelha e a ergue no colo. Seu corpo está tão frio que ele nem acredita que ela possa estar viva. A respiração fraca.

-Não morra... Você não pode morrer... Droga! Meu irmão nunca permitiria... Por favor... Volte...

Aiolia deixa as lágrimas escorrerem e tocarem o rosto de Saori.

-Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinha. Eu posso te ajudar. Levante-se e pegue a minha mão. Está me ouvindo Saori?

**-Fortaleza de Hades-**

A fortaleza começa a ruir. Marin ajuda Clover a se erguer e a erguer Seiya.

-Obrigada... Você é de Sanctum né?

-Sim. Meu mestre Camus me enviou aqui como espiã... Precisamos achar seus amigos. A deusa Atena precisa de vocês!

-Ori precisa da gente?

-Sim. A batalha contra Hades não parece bem!

A fortaleza começa a cair do céu. Em outro lugar, Nyx se levanta. Fraca e quase incapaz de se mover. Ela ve Clover e Marin e se apóia numa pilastra. A distância, Kourin cambaleia até eles com Nótus nos ombros.

-Atlante! Acorde! Não desista!

-Pára de gritar na minha orelha, garota...

Atrás de Kourin, vem Byakko carregando Kyuu nas costas.

-Cadê Cross e Shahi? -Pergunta Clover.

-Cross... Ele não... -Byakko responde com dificuldades. -Shahi eu não pude encontrá-la em lugar algum...

-Não! Droga! -Clover chora. -Não é justo... Eu gostava dele...

-Pelo visto a gente não vai demorar em encontrar com eles... Essa baiúca vai cair e a gente vai morrer... -Diiz Nótus.

-Que otimismo, vocês Atlantes possuem!

-Mas talvez... Ele tenha razão... Como sairemos daqui? -Pergunta Byakko.

-Alto lá! -Diz uma voz demoníaca vinda do alto. Uma enorme raposa de fogo surge diante deles. -Bundões! Já entregam os pontos tão fácil assim? Bah! Eu posso tirar a gente daqui!

-Shahi-chan! É você? Está viva! -Nyx diz feliz.

-Não! É a Kyuubi! -Ela responde com sarcasmo. -Claro que sou eu! Acha que eu morreria tão fácil?

-Mas Shahi-chan... Assim... você não poderá retornar a forma humana... Está há muito tempo na forma de Kitsune... -Diz Nyx, segurando as lágrimas.

-Esquenta com isso depois! Vamos nessa!

Shahi se transforma numa bola de fogo que envolve a todos e começa a levitar. Feito uma estrela cadente ela carrega a todos pra fora da fortaleza voadora antes que ela colapse no deserto. A esfera de fogo cruza o deserto a toda a velocidade em direção a Sanctum.

-Esquadrão Atena se aproximando pra chutar seu rabo asqueroso Hades! PREPARE-SE! -Os gritos de Shahi ecoam pelo deserto.

**-Em Dalkia, capital de Sanctum-**

Aiolia ainda tentava acordar Saori. As lágrimas dele escorrem pelo rosto dela. Aos poucos os olhos dela se movem. Aos poucos eles se abrem. Aos poucos seu corpo inteiro começa a emitir luz. Ela se levanta lentamente ficando de pé. Olhando pra Aiolia de cima e sorrindo. Ele se levanta.

-Saori... Está bem?

-Sim... A energia de Hades em minha ferida está me enfraquecendo... Mas estou bem...

Ela quase desmaia e é amparada por Aiolia.

-Eu preciso destruir... Hades...

-Não se mova... Está fraca... -Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. -Eu sei que não sou forte como meu irmão... Mas eu vou lutar ao seu lado... Deixe-me ajudar...

-Você é tão forte quanto ele ou mais, Aiolia... Mas você já me ajudou o bastante...

-Ajudei? -Ele pergunta sem entender.

-Graças a você, eu pude retornar do portal do outro mundo... Suas lágrimas me aqueceram... E me fizeram lembrar de meu dever... E das pessoas que eu amo... Das pessoas que eu não posso decepcionar... E dos sacrifícios que não posso deixar de honrar...

Saori invoca suas asas de luz e se transforma em deusa novamente. Sua pele brilhando como uma estrela e seus cabelos como fios de fogo flutuando ao vento.

-Não se vá... Leve-me com você...

-Você sempre estará comigo, Aiolia... Aqui... -Ela pega a mão dele e leva ao peito. Ele sente o coração dela como um universo pulsando. Em seguida eles trocam um beijo. Longo e apaixonado.

Saori levanta vôo e corta os céus indo em direção do Colosso erguido por Hades. Emitindo luz e crepitando de energia ela atinge o colosso como um míssil e o desfaz em pedaços. Hades continua levitando no ar indiferente a manifestação de poder de Saori.

-Ora, ora... Você demorou Atena... Já estava imaginando quando você ia reaparecer...

-Hades maldito! Como se atreve? Essas pessoas não podem se defender!

-Claro que não! São insetos... Insetos não podem fazer nada contra um deus...

-Ainda não aprendeu a respeitar a vida humana? Eu vou ensiná-lo!

Saori explode em luz enquanto Hades é envolto por escuridão se transformando num demônio negro e com asas horrendas.

-Façamos do seu jeito então!

Os dois avançam um contra o outro de espada na mão. O choque cria uma esfera de energia positiva e negativa se anulando e Hades é atirado pro céu. Saori o segue. Os dois saem da atmosfera do planeta e chegam ao espaço sideral.

-É assim que quer Atena? Que seja! -Ele comanda uma chuva de meteoros a atacar Saori.

-Vai precisar de mais do que isso Hades! -Saori destrói a todos com uma explosão de enrgia. Ela invoca anjos do plano positivo assim como Shaka. A revoada de anjos avança contra Hades atacando-o e dilacerando seu corpo. Ele grita de dor e invoca sua horda de demônios.

Em meio a uma Guerra Santa os dois se atacam novamente. A espada de Saori e a de Hades despendem uma energia absurda cada vez que se tocam. E como duas estrelas eles voam pelo espaço, um tentando matar o outro.

-Isso mesmo Atena! Libere sua fúria! Destrua a tudo! Seja exatamente como sua alcunha! Seja uma deusa da guerra!

Saori defende um golpe de Hades com a sua espada e voa longe. Hades dispara trovões de trevas contra ela. Ela os recebe de frente, atravessando-os e atingindo Hades com sua espada.

Os dois continuam lutando até que Hades segura Saori pelo pescoço e com toda a sua força a atira na direção do sol. Saori atinge o núcleo do sol como um cometa. Ele sorri satisfeito e volta para a superfície do planeta.

-Sua deusa morreu! Hahahaha! -A voz de Hades ecoa por todo o planeta. Pessoas e animais, de todas as raças e tipos estão apavorados.

O rosto de Hades surge nas nuvens novamente.

-Agora só me resta acabar com este planeta miserável, destruir os humanos e povoar essa terra com o mundo das trevas! Hahahaha!

Shahi ainda como uma bola de fogo pousa no centro de Sanctum. Coloca gentilmente seus amigos no chão.

-Chegamos bem! Mas Kyuu e Seiya ainda estão feridos! E podem acabar morrendo! Precisamos de ajuda! -Kourin grita.

A nave de Lune e a Antares pousam ao lado deles. Milo e Lune saem de dentro.

-Ei! Vocês sabem mesmo chamar a atenção heim? Grita Milo.

-Ah não enche Milo! Cadê a Ori? -Clover responde.

-Vai saber! Hades veio, chutou nossas bundas feio e se mandou! Vamos!

-Pra onde? -Pergunta Nyx.

-Para os escombros de Home. A cidade dos Al-Bheds caiu... -Responde Lune.

Todos sobem nas naves. Recolhem os gurus e os generais caídos. Shahi se aproxima de Camus, diminuindo seu tamanho e forma para o de uma raposa normal. Ela solta um uivo de desespero que pode ser ouvido por toda a cidade.

-Shahi... Vamos... Ele vai ficar bem... -Diz Clover.

-Mestre... -Kourin abraça Dohko aos prantos.

-Mu-chan... -Nyx se ajoelha ao lado de Mu.

-Vamos pessoal... Hades ainda vive... O pranto e luto vem depois... -Nótus aponta pro céu.

Onde o rosto de Hades debocha de toda a humanidade. As nuvens começam a girar e se transformar num imenso furacão que começa a caminhar em direção a Sanctum. Um furacão tão grande que poderia varrer toda a Capital em questão de segundos.

-Ei raposinha... -Diz Nótus.

-O que você quer, sujeito obscuro do vento?

-Me leve até lá em cima. Eu posso deter aquela coisa...

-Bebeu é? Aquilo ali é um deus maligno gigante!

-Não temos outra opção! Me leve lá!

Em poucos instantes, Nótus está montado nas costas de Shahi que voa em direção ao imenso Behemoth de vento que se dirige a Dalkia.

-Aqui está bom. Pode parar. Quando eu der o sinal, afaste-se o máximo que puder...

-Vai ficar bem?

-Não... Eu provavelmente não vou sobreviver...

-Poderia ter se despedido da gente né?

-Despedidas não é comigo... Mas fala pra todo mundo que... Foi um prazer...

Nótus começa a levitar. Sua espada começa a brilhar e criar um furacão enorme a sua volta. Não tão grande quanto o de Hades, mas maior a cada instante. Os dois furacões se chocam. Rajadas de ventos ventos enormes criam uma tempestade de areia que castiga o deserto.

Hades se enfurece e destrói o furacão criado por Nótus. Ele voa como uma estrela cadente em direção ao chão, mas Shahi o pega em pleno ar.

-Você tá louco seu zé mané? Achou que podia peitar um deus?

-Eu só precisava de tempo... Minha espada...

-O que tem essa sucata?

-Ela... Os ventos me disseram... Ela pode selar o poder de Hades...

-Como é que é? -Shahi pousa nos escombros da cidade dos Al-Bheds.

-A Blackstorm é capaz de absorver energia dos planos negativos. Ela pode absorver a alma de Hades... Talvez... E selar essa alma pra sempre...

-Ora e por que não disse logo? -Cid Chega. -Vamos usar essa coisa pra deter aquele sarnento!

-Pode tentar se quiser... -Nótus responde.

-Se ao menos a Ori estivesse aqui... Será que Hades realmente a matou?

-Não... Saori-chan está viva e eu posso sentir...

-Então, precisamos entregar a Blackstorm pra ela... -Diz Nótus. Ela pode usar a espada pra aprisionar Hades.

Neste instante, Saori retorna do sol como uma estrela viva. Atravessando o furacão criado por Hades e desferindo um golpe de espada nele. O furacão explode por dentro. Ela ataca Hades com a espada, atirando-o para o espaço e fazendo-o se chocar contra a lua.

Em seguida ela pousa diante dos amigos.

-Saori! -Clover pula nos braços da amiga.

-É muito bom ver todos vivos... -Saori responde.

-Sim... Estamos vivos, mas por pouco... -Responde Kyuu chegando enfaixado e apoiado por um Al-Bhed.

-Eu não sei o que posso fazer... Hades está mais poderoso do que nunca... Nunca imaginei que seu poder fosse tão grande assim...

-Mas você pode deter ele não é Ori? -Clover pergunta.

-Eu não sei...

-Ei Saori... A minha espada... Ela pode selar o poder de Hades... Ela absorve energia maligna dos planos negativos... Ela pode absorver energia de Hades. Aí você o destrói...

-Precisamos de um plano! Nós teremos de distrair Hades, para Saori-chan poder usar a espada dele pra acabar com ele num único golpe!

-Mas assim vocês podem morrer! -Diz Lune.

-Sim... Mas se for um sacrifício para proteger as pessoas deste mundo, eu não penso duas vezes... -Diz Kourin.

-Eu tenho uma ideia... -Diz Clover.

Em alguns minutos, Hades já sobrevoa o mundo novamente em sua forma de demônio. Uma nave parte da cidade dos Al-Bheds. Em cima da enorme belo-nave estão os amigos de Saori.

-Todos prontos? -Clover grita.

-Manda bala nesse tinhoso Clover! -Responde Cid

-Deixa comigo, velhote! Kyuu! É sua vez!

A belo nave voa atrás de Hades. Ele nota a presença do grupo.

-Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo, Clover?

-Eu mesma criei esses brinquedos, Kourin! Claro que vai dar! Está pronto Kyuu?

-Eu nunca usei minha magia desta forma! Minhas armas quase não conseguem conter tantas almas! Foram tantas! Todas mortas por Hades!

-É por isso que vai dar certo! Estão todas do nosso lado! Disparar!

Kyuu dispara suas armas. A energia desprendida é similar a um vulcão em erupção. Dois feixes de luz enormes avançam contra o deus das trevas.

-Idiotas! Isso não me atinge! -Hades ergue seu campo de força.

Mas o campo de força é feito em pedaços.

-Disparar os mísseis, velhote! E todo mundo atacando com força total!

-Vermes malditos! AAAAARGH!

Hades é atingido por centenas de mísseis disparados pela nave de Clover. Lune atira suas flechas de luz em Hades. Shahi dispara bolas de fogo e gelo pela boca. Nyx usa sua técnica suprema. Kourin libera todo o poder da Dragão Nascente que toma a forma de um dragão de energia e atinge Hades em cheio.

-É a sua vez Nótus!

"_Ventanias do submundo, eu as invoco..._

_Espíritos do céu, eu os invoco..._

_Ventos demoníacos eu os invoco..._

_Atinjam meu inimigo e destruam-no!"_

Nótus atira a espada com toda a força. Ela parte como um míssil na direção de Hades e é cravada no peito do deus das trevas. A espada começa a sugar o poder imenso do deus das trevas que aos poucos começa a enfraquecer.

Enquanto isso, observando do espaço sideral, Saori concentra todo seu poder em sua espada. Partindo na direção do planeta na velocidade da luz ela rompe a atmosfera e atinge o peito de Hades.

A energia liberada cobre todo o mundo, ofuscando o planeta inteiro. O grito de Hades viaja como uma onda negativa através do planeta.

-Não! Não é possível! Eu sou... HAAAAADEEEEEESSS!

O deus das trevas explode. A nave onde os amigos de Saori estão, é varrida pela explosão de energia. Os amigos de Saori pensam que vão morrer. Tudo fica claro. O mundo desaparece.

Quando eles abrem os olhos, eles se vêem sobre o deck da nave, ainda intácta flutuando pelo espaço sideral.

-Onde estamos...? -Pergunta Nyx atordoada.

-Parece... Outro mundo...

-Vocês estão no espaço, fora da atmosfera do planeta...

Saori surge diante deles em sua forma de deusa com suas asas estendidas. Acima dela a espada de Nótus, emitindo energia negativa tão intesa que permanecer em sua presença é insuportável.

-Meu poder os mantém vivos aqui... Nada temam...

-Hades... Morreu? -Pergunta Kourin.

-De certa forma sim... Fomos capazes de destruir seu corpo para sempre, mas seu espírito ainda descansa na espada de Nótus. A espada foi criada com o mesmo propósito das Lágrimas... Onde as almas dos deuses são mantidas... Assim como a alma de Nótus foi guardada... Tudo para este momento...

-Mas o que faremos agora? -Pergunta Kyuu?

-Agora, eu preciso garantir uma forma de que Hades nunca mais escape... Pra isso, a Blackstorm que é agora o receptáculo da alma de Hades deve ser destruída...

Nótus faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça aprovando a idéia de Saori.

-Só há um lugar onde a alma de Hades pode ser destruída. -Saori se volta pro sol.

-Você é capaz de selar a espada no sol Saori?

A deusa responde que sim com a cabeça. Em seguida, ela pega a Blackstorm e a ergue. E concentrando sua energia positia, ela começa a se dirigira ao centro do sol.

-Ori... Você vai morrer...

-Não... Este corpo conseguiu, através de muito esforço sobreviver a temperatura do sol uma vez... Ele pode fazê-lo novamente...

-Mas não é garantido! -Grita Clover. -Por favor, Ori! Eu não quero te perder! E quanto ao Aiolia?

Estão todos chorando.

-Eu... Sempre os terei no meu coração, meus amigos... Mesmo que este corpo não resista... Mesmo que minha alma seja destruída pelo sol... Eu jamais me esquecerei de vocês...

-Ori...Volta...

Clover choraminga. Ninguém consegue conter as lágrimas. Saori parte. Em menos de um segundo, os amigos de Saori estão todos de volta ao centro de Sanctum.

-ORIIIIIII! -Clover cai de joelhos no chão. Aos prantos.

No espaço Sideral, Saori viaja a velocidade absurda atingindo o sol. Ela invoca todo seu poder pra resistir a pressão e ao calor. E insuportável. Mas aos poucos ela consegue resistir. Em questão de segundos ela está tão adaptada ao seu poder que já nem sente mais qualquer incomodo.

Ela larga a espada no centro do sol e ela se desfaz em um segundo. Destruindo a alma de Hades.

-Agora ninguém jamais o trará de volta Hades... O mundo está livre de você pra sempre... Ungh...

Saori sente seu poder falhando. Ela usou demais. Seu campo de força começa a falhar. E aos poucos ela começa a sentir novamente o poder do sol ao seu redor. Aos poucos sendo cercada pelas chamas.

Na terra Clover olha desesperada para o céu, esperando que a qualquer momento, Saori apareça a qualquer instante. Mas a demora é simplesmente torturante. Saori não aparece. Clover já estava aos prantos. Tremendo. Quando ouve um barulho como um trovão. Ela olha pro alto e vê a distância um raio de luz caindo do céu no deserto.

-Ori...?

No meio do deserto, em meio a uma cratera, jaz o corpo de Saori. Imóvel. Clover chega até o local da queda com um Landrover e vê o corpo de Saori inerte. Ela salta dentro da cratera e a segura nos braços chorando.

O resto do grupo se aproxima do local da queda com naves. Observando a cena de Saori sem se mover.

-Acorda Ori... O Aiolia está te esperando... Esqueceu?

-Não... Não esqueci... Jamais me esquecerei de nenhum de vocês... -Saori responde de olhos fechados e esboçando um sorriso.

-Ori! Você tá viva! -Clover abraça Saori com toda a força.

-Ai... Clover... Muito forte...

-Ah pára... Até parece que eu tenho essa força toda... Sua boba... Nunca mais deixa a gente ouviu bem? -Clover grita chorando, abraçada a Saori.

Saori se levanta e caminha entre os amigos. Todos emocionados. Nótus. Kourin. Nyx. Kyuu. Shahi, ainda na forma de raposa, tristonha.

-Vamos encontrar um meio de fazê-la voltar a sua forma humana Shahi... -Saori acaricia a cabeça dela.

-Não esquenta comigo, princesa... A Shahi aqui não desiste nunca... Acha que eu vou deixar meu lindo maravilhoso sem meu amor e carinho? Hahahaha!

-Estou tão feliz que tudo tenha acabado Saori-chan...

-Eu não teria conseguido sem a ajuda de todos vocês Nyx... Obrigada a todos...

-E o que faremos agora? -Pergunta Nótus.

-Vamos reconstruir nossos lares... Óbvio...

-E quanto a você? -Saori pergunta a Kyuu.

-Eu não tenho lugar algum pra ficar...

-Clover me disse que você nasceu em Sanctum... Aqui é um lugar pra você...

-Talvez... Talvez...

-Então, vamos começar a reconstruir! -Clover diz feliz e fazendo a dancinha registrada.

Continua...


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Finito. Eis o último capítulo que encerra de vez esta fic. Reviews? Os agradecimentos foram feitos a todo mundo no último capítulo. Sério gente. Agradeço de coração o apoio que tive nessa e em outras fics. Obrigado por me apresentarem a este novo modo divertido de fazer meu adorado hobby ainda mais divertido (Entendeu?). Obrigado pelas fichas maravilhosas. Sugestões, novas amizades que fiz aqui após o início desta fic. E logo tem mais. Agora, é a vez de me concentrar em Olimpus High. E assim que ela terminar, mais uma fic de fichas está a caminho. Concluindo. Obrigadoooooo! Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

**Toryiama Hikari:** Eu já pulei essa parte pra você Ju. Reconstruí Sanctum todinha só pra você curtir esse finalzinho de fic. Hehehe...

**Erika:** Claaaaaro que eu não faria isso né? Matar todo mundo? E o Happy end? Como fica? Tem de ter muitos beijos e juras de amor e... Surpresas! (sai de fininho assobiando)

**Hiina-Chan:** Foi realmente uma pena o Shun ter morrido. Mas enfim. O mundo está a salvo pra sempre agora. Os casais se amando. Então final mais que feliz né?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Será? Será que a Shahi voltará ao normal? Bom, você me conhece. Sabe que se os personagens não terminarem com finais felizes, não rola né? Exceto pra Tifa... x.x Eu não tenho nada contra ela. Juro... x.x

**Suellen-San:** Tá certo Su. Vou jogar as idéias no Cid pra você. Qual o protetor solar que você usa? Ele é bom mesmo heim? XD

PS.: Seu pedido foi uma ordem Su. Curte o final aí...

ao capítulo. Espero que curtam bastante. Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

**Epílogo – Paz eterna...**

**-Dalkia. Capital de Sanctum-**

A capital está em festa. As ruas estão decoradas. A população está maravilhada com os fogos de artifício e a chuva de confeti. O carro cerimonial caminha pelas ruas sob os olhares do povo de Sanctum. Saori em um enorme vestido branco e Aiolia com uma garbosa armadura dourada. Eles acenam para as pessoas alegres. Hoje será um dia muito feliz. Pois não apenas a Princesa se casará, como será nomeada rainha.

Os dois entram na catedral, onde o Guru Shaka espera pela Princesa e o Príncipe.

-Feliz ocasião em que nos encontramos. No dia em que celebramos dois anos da derrota de Hades, dando ao mundo uma nova vida. Iniciando uma nova era de paz que durará eternamente.

Ao lado de Shaka, as damas de Honra de Saori. Todas trajando um vestido de seda azul clarinho. Clover super-feliz quase pulando de alegria ao ver os dois entrarem pela catedral. Ao seu lado Kourin, incapaz de conter as lágrimas que escorrem pelo canto do olho. E trocando olhares com o esposo do outro lado do altar, em sua armadura dourada. Em seguida, Shahi, com uma versão um pouco menor e mais... "picante" do vestido. O vestido mais curto e mostrando as belas pernas. Ela olha pra Camus do outro lado do autar com um olhar sedutor, lambendo os lábios. O mago sua frio e tenta desviar o olhar. E por fim, Nyx. Que tinha um sorriso maravilhado no rosto, olhando pra Mu. Que se aproxima da princesa e faz uma reverencia. Ela imediatamente se aproxima e o beija no rosto.

Em seguida o casal se volta pra Shaka.

-Inicio agora a cerimônia. Não devo perguntar hoje, se há alguém que se oponha a esta união, pois a pergunta seria sem propósito. Não há alma neste mundo hoje que se oponha a união destes dois jovens.

Saori e Aiolia trocam olhares.

-Vocês podem trocar seus votos. -Diz Shaka.

-Princesa Saori... Há muito tempo, nos conhecemos e você foi uma amiga pra mim... Mas com o passar do tempo, meu coração não a viu apenas como amiga... Meu coração a viu como uma mulher. A mulher com a qual eu quero me casar e passar o resto da vida ao lado... Eu te amo Saori...

-Há muito tempo, eu o via como um pequeno irmão Aiolia... Um pequeno irmão a quem eu queria proteger. Mas com o passar do tempo, você se tornou um homem. O homem por quem eu me apaixonei e com quem desejo passar o resto da vida ao lado... Eu te amo Aiolia...

-As alianças...

Clover entrega uma aliança a Saori. Mu entrega outra a Aiolia. Eles colocam as alianças no dedo um do outro.

-Que o amor de vocês, dure além da morte. Eu os pronuncio marido e mulher. Podem se beijar.

O beijo dos dois é longo. Demorado e acalorado. E aplaudido por centenas de nobres e plebeus dentro da catedral.

Nas ruas da cidade, o casal se senta no imenso carro cerimonial onde as festividades acontecem. Dança e festejos. Do topo de um prédio a distância. Uma figura de longos cabelos brancos observa as festividades com um meio sorriso no rosto. A espada posicioada nas costas, ele olha a distância pra uma mulher de cabelos verdes ao lado do Guru Camus, cumprindo sua missão de guarda-costas.

-Eu voltarei... -Ele diz ao vento. -É eu sei... Eu voltarei pra ver o pequenino também... Quando ele nascer... O que? Me fixar? Ainda não... Essa vida não é pra mim... Quem sabe depois de um último trabalhinho a fazer?

A figura salta pra longe e desaparece. Enquanto isso, no cemitério da cidade, um homem magro se aproxima de um grupo de quatro tumbas. Tumbas simbólicas pois, seus corpos não foram encontrados ali. Ele deposita flores olhando pros nomes em cada uma.

"Cross, Ridel, Ikki e Shun" eram os nomes escritos nas lápides. Após uma breve oração por suas almas ele caminha em direção a saída do cemitério. Com isso ele observa uma garota pouco mais nova que ele, depositando flores em outros túmulos. Ele não sabe por que sua curiosidade foi despertada, por essa garota, mas ele se aproxima um pouco dela para observá-la.

-E por favor... Acima de tudo, deusa Atena... Cuide da alma de meu irmão... Kyuusuke...

Os olhos de Kyuu se arregalam. A menina se levanta e olha pra trás, encontrando os olhos de Kyuu. Olhos quer vertiam lágrimas. Assim como os dela.

Após a festa, Kourin e Dohko chegam em casa. Ela caminha pro quarto para se trocar. Dohko a abraça.

-Você parecia distraída hoje... O casamento mesmo emocionante não?

-Foi sim... Papai... -Kourin responde.

-O que você disse? -Ele olha pra ela com surpresa estampada no rosto.

Ela pega a mão dele e leva até o ventre.

-Você vai ser papai...

O rosto de Dohko exibe um sorriso largo e ele a beija. Com intensidade. Com paixão. O beijo mais ardente que ambos já trocaram desde o primeiro. Dohko a abraça mais feliz do que jamais poderia estar.

Na casa de Camus, ele chega, e se joga sobre a cama exausto. Ele olha pro teto. Quando ouve a voz de Shahi saindo do banheiro.

-Oi querido... Já chegou? -Ela pergunta.

-Já... Estou exausto... O dia foi maravilhoso, mas cansativo...

-Oh, meu cubinho de gelo está cansadinho? Pobrezinho...

Shahi aparece na porta do banheiro, usando uma lingerie preta bem sexy e exibindo a maior cara de sapeca.

-O.O

-Shahi vai cuidar do maridinho stressadinho... -Ela assompra um beijo pra Camus e pula na cama sobre ele. Ela bate palmas duas vezes e as luzes se apagam.

Enquanto isso, Seiya e Clover caminham pra casa deles. Conversando sobre o casamento. Clover com o rosto ainda travado num sorriso, encantada com o casamento. E com a festividade que ainda durava mesmo após o fim das comemorações.

-Ai... Casamento... Que lindo que foi!

-Aiolia é um cara corajoso mesmo... Esse negócio de casamento não é pra mim!

-Como assim Seia? Explique-se! -Clover fica indignada.

-Ah isso é pra trouxas! Casar, ter filhos!

-Ah quer dizer que eu vou ficar pra titia é? Seu idiota! Eu sou uma menina de respeito tá? -Clover dá um chute na cara do Seiya que desmantela no meio da rua. Em seguida, ela sai bufando e batendo o pé no chão.

Seiya se levanta e dá um sorriso largo, levando a mão no bolso de onde ele tirou uma pequena caixinha com um anel.

Enquanto isso, Mu chega até os jardins do castelo de Saori, onde a rainha élfica descansava ao sol.

-Você... É o companheiro dela não é?

-Sim... Eu não sou realeza, mas a amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Por isso eu estou aqui... Pra pedir permissão de casar-me com ela...

-Ela ainda não sabe de sua herança... E ela tem um destino importante a cumprir...Você sabe disso?

-Sim.

-Está disposto a passar o resto da vida ao lado dela, no cumprimento deste destino...?

-Sim. Mais do que tudo.

-Então, o povo élfico dá sua benção para que se casem... Que ela seja feliz e unifique novamente humanos e elfos...

Mu faz uma reverencia a rainha e se vira. Dando de cara com Nyx que chegara a pouco tempo e escutara toda a conversa. Mu a abraça e beija. Em seguida ela abraça a mãe aos prantos.

No dia seguinte, Saori e Aiolia se despede da comitiva de elfos, Al-Bheds e Asgardianos que se preparavam pra partir de volta a seus lares.

-Cid... Podem ficar em Sanctum. Aqui sempre será lar pra vocês... -Diz Saori.

-Eu agradeço querida! Mas os All-Bheds devem encontrar seu novo lar. Nós também somos uma nação que precisa ser salva. E não podemos simplesmente esperar que alguém nos salve. Nosso espírito sempre foi o de "faça você mesmo". E precisamos reencontrar este espírito enquanto reconstruímos nosso lar. Espero que entenda.

-Claro. Mas saibam que sempre serão bem-vindos aqui...

-Obrigada por tudo, Princesa Saori... -A partir de hoje, Asgard e Sanctum serão aliados pra sempre. -Diz a Rainha Hilda.

-Adeus, Saori-chan... -Diz Nyx chorando.

-Está mesmo decidida Nyx?

-Sim. Devo cumprir meu destino ao lado dos elfos...

-Espero que não me odeie por partir princesa... -Diz Mu envergonhado.

-Claro que não Mu. Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que ver você feliz... -Saori o abraça. -Então, vá e ame-a pra sempre...

Mu meneia a cabeça levemente e sorri.

-Adeus, princesa Saori. Foi um prazer lutar ao seu lado. -Diz Lune.

-Adeus Lune. Vão em paz todos vocês.

As despedidas acabam e todos partem. Mais tarde, Saori caminha até a sacada de seu quarto. Aiolia se aproxima dela e a abraça por trás. Os dois observam o céu azul e sorriem. Felizes com a nova era de paz e os fogos de artifício que explodem pelo ar.

**-Deserto. Arredores de Dalkia, capital de Sanctum-**

Um grupo de felinos corre por uma estrada de terra ladeada por paredes rochosas. Um tigre branco maior vai a frente. Logo ao seu lado, uma tigreza de pelos amarelos e olhar desafiador. E pouco atrás dois filhotes alegres. Um branco e outro amarelo.

A família salta por sobre rochas chegando até o topo de uma colina de onde podem ver a capital de Dalkia. E com um rugido alto e furioso ele anuncia o início de uma nova era. Logo o céu está coberto de fogos de artifício. E a pequena família de tigres observa a distância às festividades.

O fim...


End file.
